<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（P5/女神异闻录5）怎么想都是她的错 by luoyechoufeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251375">（P5/女神异闻录5）怎么想都是她的错</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyechoufeng/pseuds/luoyechoufeng'>luoyechoufeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series, 女神异闻录5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyechoufeng/pseuds/luoyechoufeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>首发lof，被吞章节太多了，慢慢搬运过来这里，正文已经完结（终于搞懂要怎么发了！）<br/>文案：<br/>游戏打出全友情的关蓉，在某小电视网站看着过于花心九艘跳而被女性锤个半死的波特，自己也差点笑个半死，在欢快的笑声中她恍惚间仿佛听到一股声音说。<br/>“赔我一个女朋友啊！”<br/>就这样世界从此改变。<br/>如果可以再来一次，她一定会勤勤恳恳，兢兢业业地帮波特攻略全部女性角色。<br/>非要加上一个期限，那就是每一个周目都是如此！<br/>原名应该是《导致他和龙司过情人节怎么想都是她的错》但是太长了！<br/>CP波特（游戏主角）<br/>本篇波特采用为雨宫莲。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>雨宫莲/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章：地狱模式？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一个候车亭。但不是一个正常的候车亭，四周都是黑暗的，黑暗中带着不详的红光，这个候车站仿佛是置于地狱中。<br/>她所在的候车亭面前的铁轨没有任何动静，反而是对面的方向的列车过去了一辆又一辆。<br/>不知道是不是鬼魂的存在登上了对面的列车，明明那么多“人”，此处却只有车子经过的声音。<br/>诡异到汗毛都全部竖立起来。<br/>关蓉接连掐了自己几把，努力让自己冷静下来。<br/>她还没搞懂是什么情况。<br/>她昨晚在干嘛来着，玩游戏看视频，正常洗澡然后躺床上睡觉了吧？<br/>那现在是怎么回事？她这是死掉了，要下黄泉？现在黄泉业务那么好？还用列车接送的？可若果这样，她不应该在对面的候车亭吗？为什么呆在这边？没有任何的动静，没有任何的身影，只有她一个人。<br/>话说她还是人吗？<br/>关蓉把手放到了心脏上。<br/>扑通，扑通。<br/>的确还在跳动着。<br/>她收回看着对面的视线，瞥向了右手边，两样东西放在了那里。<br/>一把没有剑鞘的剑，拿起来一看，并没有开刃，也就是没有杀伤力了。<br/>还有一支枪，有了那把剑的心理准备，拿起来果不其然发现这就是单纯的玩具枪，而且连BB弹都没有的玩具枪。<br/>关蓉之前还在怀疑自己这个被绑架到什么大逃杀之类的猜测也破灭了。<br/>毕竟大逃杀的话，好歹给个真货吧，给个玩具，在大逃杀剧本里头她肯定是一集都活不下去的炮灰了。<br/>把玩具枪翻了个面，看到另一面写着几个字母“SEES”。<br/>“嗯？”关蓉发出了疑惑的声音。<br/>心里升起了另一个不详的猜测。<br/>这个候车站的位置在过道正中间，右边是向上的电梯，左边是向下的电梯。穿堂风不断地灌进来，在她看着手里头的玩具时，又是一阵穿堂风，哆嗦了一下，清醒过来。<br/>她自言自语道：“坐在这里也没用。”<br/>毫不犹豫地往右手边走去。<br/>假如这是个游戏，她可以存档，那么她还敢往下走去看一看，现在可是真实游戏，在这种仿佛是地铁的地方，当然要往上走。<br/>上去的本应该是个电梯，但是已经不运作了。<br/>电梯里比候车站更黑，打开了手机的手电筒，照亮了道路，拖鞋踏在电梯上，发出了噔噔噔的声响，在这种环境中显得更加诡异且让人心慌。<br/>幸运的是直到走出电梯都没有出现任何危险的情况。<br/>不幸的是走出了电梯发现她仅仅是从下一层走到了上一层罢了，并没有看到出去的道路。<br/>更加不幸的是，这一层不是候车站，而是一个月台，没有任何道路往上了……除非走到铁轨上寻找另外的出路。<br/>关蓉内心那种微妙感更加明显了，她摩擦了一下手里的枪，扯了扯嘴角，无声骂了一个卧槽。<br/>她跳下月台，推开了门，看到了门外的情况。<br/>铁轨两边是不知道什么物种的白骨，给人感觉地上的铁轨就是一条脊椎，这个空间是不知道什么东西的尸体。<br/>暗红色的氛围让人觉得压抑且恶心。<br/>关蓉这下子连扯嘴角做出微笑的动作都做不出来了。<br/>她知道这是什么地方，也知道面临她的是什么东西。<br/>首先确定了一件事，她来到了一个名为《女神异闻录 5》的世界里面。<br/>其次确定这里是“印象空间”，可以理解为这里是人类集体潜意识的地方，人类的心灵意识聚集在这里。<br/>因为人生不如意的事十有八九，这也就导致了人类会因为不同的原因心灵和人格会出现不同程度上的扭曲，这种扭曲就会诞生一种被称为“阴影”的怪物。这些怪物游荡在这片空间里面。<br/>印象空间是区域，每个区域也分了层的，而越往下的楼层，那种来自灵魂的压抑就越深，阴影也就越强大。<br/>换句容易理解的话来说，关蓉现在在一个怪物窝里头。<br/>而且看这四周的仿佛怪物尸体的白骨，暗红色的氛围，她大概还接近底层。<br/>关蓉真的想晕过去算了，醒过来可能她还躺在自己的被窝里，而不是穿着这身睡衣+拖鞋，拿着一把玩具一般的剑和枪走在这个怪物窝里头……<br/>如果她想要离开，只能一直往上走，往上走，走到了入口，才能够通过入口的返回点离开这个印象空间。<br/>她站在这个地方发呆的时间太久了，她好像听到了有阴影往她的方向移动，她连忙收拾好情绪，跑回月台上，躲在了角落里，听着阴影的声音靠近又远去。<br/>关蓉跳下月台，小心翼翼地走在铁轨上。<br/>印象空间的路是不断变化的，正如人心一般变幻无穷，在某一时刻这片空间会暂时安稳下来，她只能趁机迅速摸清路线，往更上一层而去。<br/>她不敢在同一层里逗留太久，一是怕地形变化时她在里面会不会发生什么，二是这个怪物窝，除了阴影，还有一个令人害怕的存在，如果逗留太久，那个存在就会发现她，然后千里取她狗头。<br/>这上来就是地狱模式啊，穿越就穿越吧，就能不能让她安稳地醒来发现自己在一个陌生的房间，最好就是那种套路的“粉红色十分有少女心的房间”，然后安稳的成为转学生，安稳地上学，套路归套路，可是安稳啊！<br/>怪虽然多，但好在它们都比较瞎，加上她小心翼翼，她顺利地通过了这一层，找到了向上的月台。<br/>如法炮制，她一连上了好几层，又遇到了一个等候亭，在游戏里头，这玩意就叫安全区，有些累的她稍微在里面坐了一下，发现了一个问题。<br/>她不觉得饿也不觉得渴，有点疲惫感，但并没有累趴下的感觉，她现在真的是人类？<br/>稍微休息了一会，她就觉得自己可以继续往上走。<br/>抱着是女人就上100层的想法，她又站了起来，往上继续走去。<br/>就这样她顺利的遭殃了。<br/>一出月台就和一直黑色的阴影撞着正着，这个阴影一看到关蓉，仿佛自爆了一般，整个爆开，然后在地上形成一滩像是石油的玩意，石油挪动着，长出了三只怪物，包围了她。<br/>在这种时刻，关蓉其实是有点走神，甚至再想，这种先自爆再长怪的方式在游戏里头不觉得有什么毛病而且很理解，但是实际看到内心是迷惑的。<br/>不对，现在是想那么多的时候吗？这可不是游戏，不是回合制了，这些怪可不会等她先出手再出手，她醒过神来，连忙往旁边一闪，躲过了对方的手臂，挥动起手臂，带动手上的剑往上一提。<br/>那把像是玩具一般的剑毫无阻力地切开了那条手臂，手臂并没有掉下，而是化成了灰雾四散开来。<br/>“哇，原来我那么厉害的吗？”关蓉震惊地自夸一句。<br/>紧接着腹部一痛，四周的场景飞速前进，脑子都尚未反应过来，背后再是一痛，一声闷响传入了脑中，她才后知后觉发现，自己被打飞出去。<br/>“我……嘶……收回我的话……”她捂住腹部，挣扎着爬起来，手中那把剑在她飞出去的时候已经掉落在远处。<br/>“既然这把剑有用，那么这把枪肯定有用吧。”看着逼近的阴影，她抽出了手枪。<br/>对准了自己的太阳穴。<br/>“不要掉链子啊求你了。出来吧，我的人格面具！”<br/>她扣下了扳机。<br/>枪响。<br/>逼近的阴影们动作一顿，视线上移。<br/>看到那个人类的背后，出现了一个飘在空中的东西。<br/>一身仙气飘飘的白衣的，撑着一把油纸伞，裙子底下的却是一条长长的白色蛇尾，关蓉自己也愣住了。<br/>关蓉万万没想到，自己的人格面具是白素贞？？！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章：这啥人设啊？！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白素贞的知名度大概和孙悟空差不多，都是被人用了一次又一次的传说人物，导致后来有人看到白蛇传这三个字都反射性皱眉想着又来又来又来？<br/>她这可是没想到自己的人格面具居然会是白素贞，还是长着蛇尾巴的白素贞。<br/>她低下头看自己的着装，还是那身睡衣，并不如同游戏里面那样，游戏角色觉醒了人格面具时，身上的服饰也会发生变化，比如游戏主角在觉醒人格面具后，衣服变得如同魔术师那般，整个人的气质都变了。<br/>可她现在身上还是那身睡衣。<br/>“果然用召唤器唤醒的人格面具，和他们那种自己觉醒的是不一样吗……”<br/>女神异闻录 5，简称P5，觉醒人格面具，是要在陷入愤怒和绝境之时的叛逆之心，这时心中会响起人格面具的声音，并在脸上形成面具，将面具撕下来，人格面具就会显现，完成觉醒，后续就不用再撕面具了，毕竟第一次觉醒撕面具鲜血淋漓看起来挺痛的。<br/>而关蓉手上的召唤器，也就是写着SEES的“玩具枪”，是拥有直面死亡的勇气的人，可以用召唤器向自己的要害开枪召唤出人格面具。而这召唤器，是女神异闻录 3的设定。<br/>也就是她不知道为什么会拿着P3的召唤器，兼容到P5去了。<br/>因为兼容的原因，身上的服饰完全不可以像魔法少女那样变身，把自己变得逼（中）格（二）满满。<br/>关蓉觉得很残念。<br/>残念也没用。<br/>她只能打起精神，控制起自己的白素贞，攻击向那三只阴影。<br/>这可不是回合制游戏，在白素贞攻击向他们的时候，她也捡起自己的剑，砍向了阴影。<br/>等三个阴影被她消灭掉之后，人格面具消失在空中，她脚下一软，感到了十分的疲惫。<br/>“怎么说，感觉到自己累了，各种意义上证明我还是个正常人吧。”她很想就这样在这里歇一下，可是还有那个会察觉到她的存在的玩意，她一点都不想被追杀，现在自己可是新手，遇上那个被称为死神的玩意，可以直接GG了。<br/>她往回跑，跑回了刚刚的候车亭，休息够了，继续往上走。<br/>关蓉都懒得数自己都上往上走了多少层，只知道，在玩游戏的时候，每个区域都会有一扇门，在游戏里头可是要得到群众的认知，那门才会一扇扇打开。她走出来却完全没有遇到阻碍，通过一扇扇门，一个个区域，打倒一个个敌人，终于走到了终点。<br/>同样也是印象空间的入口。<br/>她踏出了返回点，周围的氛围环境瞬间变化，人群的喧闹声一下子全部灌入脑海中。<br/>在印象空间中仿佛不存在的饥渴感和疲惫感全都如数归还，她的脚下一软，撞到了旁边的路人。<br/>“抱……歉……”她低声说道，想站稳，身体却不受控制地倒了下去。<br/>声响如潮水般褪去，那个被她撞到的人紧张地对她喊：“你怎么了？有人帮忙叫救护车吗？”<br/>关蓉最后一个念头是：她这算是碰瓷了？<br/>醒来后，果不其然是在医院里面。她看着白色的天花板，想道：“还好在印象空间里面继承了打怪会掉钱的设定，不然我的诊费可没钱给。”<br/>“啊，你醒了。”身边传来了少年的声音。<br/>她偏头一看，一个戴眼镜的少年坐在病床旁边。<br/>“是你送我来医院吗？非常感谢。”<br/>说话期间，房间的门被打开，一个男人从门口走了进来。<br/>男人穿着长风衣，戴着一顶帽子，嘴里叼着一根棍子。<br/>一进来看到了关蓉身边的孩子，表情稍微松动了一些说：“医院打电话过来我还以为你出了什么事。”<br/>“爸。”孩子唤了一声，“我是送这个姐姐来医院的。”<br/>男人的视线移了过来。<br/>关蓉在床上微微躬身说：“非常感谢你儿子送我过来医院，我叫做关蓉。”<br/>“岩井宗久。”男人说出了关蓉意料之中的名字。<br/>这个外表，这个打扮，就是游戏里面的一个生存游戏武器店的老板，也是提供主角们枪支的供应商。<br/>那么身边的那个少年，就是他的儿子岩井熏了。<br/>“联系了你的父母了吗？”岩井宗久说。<br/>关蓉有些尴尬一笑，说出了自己想好的理由：“那个，能麻烦帮我报个警吗？我好像什么都不记得了。”<br/>这种仿佛是电视剧一般的发展简直镇住了这对父子，岩井宗久看了岩井熏一样，仿佛在问他到底是怎么给自己找来那么大麻烦的。<br/>虽然岩井宗久自觉自己并不是好人，但在自己的孩子面前，他总归要做出好人的模样，联系医生给看一下到底是什么问题，接着就联系上警察。<br/>警察来的时候，她被医生放了回来，检查过之后并没有发现太大的问题，让医生怀疑她是不是遇到了什么难处只能编理由乱说话。<br/>警察来之后，她对岩井父子道：“麻烦你们了，如果可以麻烦告诉我你的联系方式，如果安定下来我一定回来拜访你们。”<br/>岩井宗久摆手毫不客气地说：“算了，还是别来找我们来得好，走了，熏。”<br/>岩井熏反倒给自己父亲拆台说：“如果你要找我们，去中央大街的一家生存游戏武器店。”<br/>“你这臭小子。”<br/>两人争吵着离开了病房，剩下了那一名警察。<br/>警察惯例询问，只得到了她的名字和全都不记得这种毫无用处的话，问道身上那么多现金哪来，那把玩具剑和玩具枪是什么来处，依然是不记得。<br/>没有得到多少消息的警察只能让她留在这里继续观察，他回去查一下线索。<br/>关蓉只能再感叹一下还好有钱，不然不知道怎么办。<br/>报警其实不是为了找自己的身份，毕竟她看过自己的样貌和身体，毫无疑问是自己的身体，连小腿那个伤疤都一模一样，除非这个世界的另一个她也那么皮，非要爬树然后给刮了。<br/>那么主动报警主动报备，总好过黑户。<br/>大不了发现不是这国家的人，把她遣送回去。<br/>然而事情比较出乎意料，过了两天，那个警察又来说，说找到了她的信息以及住址。<br/>关蓉：“？”<br/>身体没有大碍，她就这样顺利出院，在警察的资料指引下，她回到了她的“家”。<br/>关蓉打开门，里面是六叠大小的房间，包含了卫生间，厨房，没有阳台，可以说是一个小小的单间。里面空荡荡一片，基本没有物品。<br/>把放置一边的衣橱拉出，只看到校服和一套寝具。<br/>“还真是……像个游戏一样啊……”<br/>关蓉如今的人设，是中日混血，父母双亡，如今她的监护人是母亲这边的一个表姐，也就是她的表姨，表姨和她根本没见过两面，常年不在日本。如今同样也不在，只是得知她的状况下，来过电话，说会尽快回去后，就继续自己的事业去了。<br/>加上这个毫无主人印记的房间，才让关蓉发出了她的人设就像是为了方便玩家的人设。<br/>虽然这个世界本来就是游戏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章：都是缘分，缘分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>既然已经出院，那关蓉就该上学了，她看过自己的校服，很眼熟，是主角的学校校服，秀尽学校，一所私立高中。<br/>她是在高二才转学过来的，现在高二开学也没多久，和班导也好，同学也罢，没几个是熟的，表姨已经和班导联系过，等她再和自己的班导联系，说明明天可以上学后，自己的班导关心的询问：“你确定明天可以返校？我听你的家长说你情况不太好，记忆问题……”<br/>关蓉回道：“我休息在家也没什么用处，身体已经没有大碍，明天可以正常上学。”<br/>“既然这样，明天开学你先来二楼办公室找加藤老师。”<br/>关蓉放下手机，看到手机出现了一个新的APP，APP的图标是一只眼睛，关蓉对这个图标并不陌生，游戏里见过。<br/>这APP其实是一个异世界导航APP，流氓软件，卸载不了的那种，用这个APP可以定位异世界坐标，前往异世界，她逃脱出来的印象空间自然也是异世界的一部分，从异世界逃脱出来后她没有留意，现在才注意到这个流氓软件已经在她的手机上扎根了。<br/>知道肯定卸载不掉的关蓉摁住图标，拉去了垃圾桶，就想看看一会是不是又会出现。<br/>卸掉“流氓软件”之后，她去浴室洗漱了一下，换上了衣柜里那仿佛没有人用过的衣服，调好闹钟，查好明天上学的路，关灯睡觉。<br/>睡之前在想着明天放学后需要买一些生活用品，还要去生存游戏武器店找一下岩井父子，也不知道能不能在岩井的店打工，虽说印象空间有钱赚，但那是真玩命钱。她能逃离印象空间主要靠苟，除非被发现逃脱不了才正面对敌，如非必要，她不是很想回去印象空间。<br/>“嘀嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”<br/>关蓉迷糊地睁开眼，室内已经明亮了，想着还需要买一块遮光的窗帘回来，摸到手机，顺手关闭闹钟。<br/>挣扎起床，洗漱干净，下楼去附近的便利店买了一瓶牛奶和一个面包，打开手机就开始导航去秀尽学院。<br/>虽说在游戏里玩的时候对路很熟悉，实际上遇到和游戏是完全不一样的，起码线路多了，自己还没办理长期票，今天是要先买票，买完票出来，看看各条线路的入口略微有些迷茫，她看了看手里的导航，知道起码要往下走去。<br/>或许是她迷茫的时间太久了，尽管早了一些出门，却还是遇上高峰期，上学的上班的人越来越多，人们摩肩擦踵，她定在楼梯旁就显得太碍事了，正想退出一边，一个急匆匆经过的人撞了她一下，冲了下楼梯。<br/>关蓉人踉跄一下，倒是站稳了，手里的手机却是飞了出去，掉下楼梯，砸到了前面一个同校服的少年身上。<br/>无辜中招的少年低头看向袭击他的凶器，蹲下捡起了手机，扭头看向背后。<br/>“抱歉。”她说着，想下去拿起手机，又一个人不知道是不是要迟到的人从她身边奔过，这下她可没那么好运站稳，脚一踩空，不受控制地向下滑去。<br/>少年伸手抓住了她的肩膀，止住了她的下坠情况。<br/>“谢谢谢谢。”她连忙道谢，抬头看向这个救了她的少年。<br/>一头卷发，戴着遮了半个脸的眼镜，在他低着头没有任何反光的情况下，她完全可以透过眼镜看到他的眼睛。<br/>那是一双十分美丽的眼睛。<br/>原谅她词穷，但是这个是她如今唯一一个想法。<br/>她认出了眼前的少年了。<br/>本作游戏的主角，拥有一头卷发，带着一副眼镜，住在阁楼，因为这个设定于是被玩家取绰号为波特，在动画里他的名字是雨宫莲，在漫画里他的名字是来栖晓。<br/>不知道这里的他是什么名字呢？<br/>少年松开了他的手，关蓉也将脑里的思绪收起来笑着道谢：“谢谢你帮了我。”<br/>寡言的少年点了点头，视线从手机上扫过，然后递给了她。<br/>关蓉接过手机，没有试图去找话题，一前一后走到了月台旁边，看着月台，她不由得想到了印象空间，拿起手机看了一眼，发现不知道为何手机界面已经从导航回到了首页。<br/>那个红色眼睛的图标就在首页上，那流氓软件果然又回来了。<br/>将屏幕熄灭，现在也不需要导航了，跟着这个少年肯定可以去到学校。<br/>列车进站，跟着少年走上列车，顺利到达了秀尽学院，乖巧地去二楼找到了自己的班主任加藤老师，在简单的交流过后，确定她的确可以正常上学，把人带到了班级里面，指引了一下座位。<br/>关蓉衡量过是否要把情况说出来，毕竟给这些青春期小鬼增加课间谈资自己还挺不愿意的，但是不说清楚，以后问起一些棘手问题不知道怎么回答，说出来还可以减少一些麻烦问题，两厢纠结的情况下，她决定向老师请求不要把自己的情况说出去给那些学生。<br/>自己作为一个开学不到半个月，就消失了好多天的人，其实在班里的存在感也不高，非要说的话就是没人在意。<br/>不过这学校的风格，估计关于她的风言风语很快就会流传，自己也没什么需要特别说明的需要。<br/>班导稍微解释了一下她出了事故，消失这几天都在住院，欢迎她回来之类的就离开了。<br/>班上的同学围在她身边真情假意地关心一阵，然后说起了一些八卦。<br/>D班的高卷杏和鸭志田的关系，D班的转学生是个不良学生，和另一个不良坂本龙司混在一起了等等。<br/>“转学生？”关蓉装作不解地发问。<br/>“对了，他转学过来的时候你还在医院，D班新来的转学生，叫做什么来着？”<br/>“雨宫莲。”<br/>“对，听说是以前在老家犯错，被转学到这里，还会拿着刀砍人的，伤了人才被赶出老家。”<br/>“看不出来啊，明明看上去戴着眼镜一副斯文模样。”<br/>“你懂什么，越可怕的人外表越看不出来，看得出来的那些都是虚张声势。”<br/>“好可怕，校长为什么会接收这样的人啊。”<br/>叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。<br/>关蓉心里只有一个想法：“原来是叫雨宫莲啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章：建议给一个见义勇为奖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>铃声响起终于让身边那些人收起自己的声音，回到座位上。<br/>今天的天气阴阴沉沉的，关蓉在想着自己可没伞，今天可别下雨，老师走了进来，先是扫视了一边班级，然后问：“铃井呢？”<br/>底下无人回答。<br/>“班长？”<br/>“到，不知道，我今天早上看到看有来过学校，可能是身体不舒服吧，排球部早上的训练量也特别大。”<br/>排球部。<br/>一听到这名字，关蓉可就精神了，现在是4月份，鸭志田老师还在学校里好好混着，说明他手下的排球部人员在处在他的魔掌之下。<br/>鸭志田老师，全名鸭志田卓，秀尽学院的体育老师，曾经夺得奥运会金牌，背地里是个喜欢体罚折磨学生的人，在他的眼中，排球部的男学生是他的奴隶，任打任骂，女学生是他的后宫，随意骚扰。<br/>就这样他成为了主角队的第一个目标，也是主角队扬名的第一步。<br/>现在说讲到的铃井应该就是受害者之一。<br/>“铃井……”<br/>前桌听到了她的喃喃自语，回头小声回答：“就是坐在那里的女生，铃井志帆，你转学过来的时候她带你逛过学校。”<br/>关蓉：“……”<br/>她蹭的一下站起来，忽略了背后老师气急败坏的叫声，和同学惊讶的吸气声，她冲出了教室，噔噔噔地往楼上飞奔而去。<br/>她不认识“铃井”。<br/>但是她认识“志帆”。<br/>铃井志帆，是那个被老师折磨地选择自杀的傻孩子。<br/>虽然她没有并没有自杀成功，可是在后续的康复治疗中吃了很大的苦。<br/>如果她不知道还好，现在都知道了她的名字，知道了她接下来想做的事情，还不赶紧去救人那是人干事？<br/>尽人事听天命。<br/>教学楼是并不是环形，而是两边一栋，中间有通道相连，她只能赌铃井志帆就近选择了这边这一栋跳楼，而不是对面，不然她就算冲上去也可能救不了人。<br/>“砰——”楼顶的门果然没有锁上。<br/>风有点大，天阴沉地仿佛要压下来，放到课本里头这简直是“阴沉的天空象征了少女绝望的内心”，她环视了这一层楼顶。<br/>赌对了。<br/>绑着马尾的少女站在天台围栏外面。<br/>她记得这女孩十分决绝地就往下跳，自己可是一秒都不敢耽搁，发挥出十成十的速度冲了出去，在女孩卸力欲要坠下楼的那一刻，抓住了她的手臂。<br/>惯性拉着她撞向了栏杆。<br/>这撞击让关蓉眼泪一下子飚了出来。<br/>你们可以想象一下在发育期时胸部被稍微撞了一下。<br/>现在可不仅仅是不小心撞了一下，而是被一个活人的体重拉着撞到了铁栏杆上面。<br/>痛得她差点就松手了。<br/>“你！”铃井志帆仿佛回过神一样，抬手看向了她，接着开始挣扎企图让她放开她。<br/>【想都别想。】关蓉已经没力气说话，只能在脑里BB，【为了救人我都付出了胸部，要是她掉下去自己可就亏大了。】<br/>这边的举动肯定会很快引起别人的注意，只要多撑一会，再多撑一会就可以了。<br/>“你为什么要救我，你不应该救我的，让我死了不好吗！”<br/>关蓉从牙缝里挤出一句话：“等你上来，我就，告诉你。”<br/>背后传来了跑步声，有人说话了。<br/>“快先抓住这一个！”<br/>“来个人搭把手，扯她上来。”<br/>“同学，同学，你先松手。”<br/>关蓉没听清楚，直到有人扯动她的手，她才反应过来是和她说话。<br/>“你们抓稳了吗？”<br/>“抓稳了，你先松手，我们拉她上来。”<br/>关蓉缓缓松开手，确定铃井志帆被人抓稳，身体一阵虚脱，往后退了几步，撞到了一个人身上。<br/>回头一看，呼吸缓缓屏住了。<br/>这张脸真的太好看了。<br/>雪白毫无瑕疵的面孔，金色的双马尾，碧蓝色的眼珠，眼中含泪看着围栏边。<br/>这种相貌在现实中看到实在是冲击，美得让自己觉得除了回炉重造，不然根本无法比拟。<br/>这女孩就是游戏的女角色之一，高卷杏，和关蓉一样是混血，只不过伤心的是因为关蓉属于东亚混血，再严格一点来说就根本算不上混血，看起来根本没什么特别大的差别……<br/>人与人之间的差距就是这么大……<br/>志帆被人拉上来后，高卷杏自己也跟着仿佛脱力了一般踉跄了几下，冲上去围在了志帆身边。<br/>美颜暴击离开，关蓉总算是回过神来，甩了甩酸软无力的手，打算做个无名英雄，趁早就溜，退到楼梯间的时候，迎面撞上了两个男生。<br/>一个是今早已经见过一面，还被帮了一忙的游戏主角雨宫莲，另一个是同为主角队的队友，坂本龙司，外表来看是一个金毛不良少年。<br/>看着关蓉出来，金毛嘿嘿地笑着说：“你这人真厉害啊。”<br/>“见义勇为而已。”关蓉说。<br/>雨宫莲的视线看向了她的双臂。<br/>袖子已经破了，从破开的口子来看，里面还有擦伤。<br/>难怪除了无力还带着一点刺痛。关蓉后知后觉地发现。<br/>“问题不大，我去校医室看看就好。”<br/>“你知道校医室在哪？”雨宫莲问了一个一针见血的问题。<br/>关蓉：“……大概？”<br/>在她这般不确定的状况下，两个男生带着她去了校医室。<br/>把袖子拉起来后发现不止是有擦伤，还开始泛青了。<br/>关蓉大写的愁写在脸上：“我觉得明天可得痛死。”<br/>“这是胜利的勋章。”坂本龙司大大咧咧地说，从校医室找出了一瓶药膏，“这个管用，我以前还在……反正我以前经常用。”<br/>“先消毒。”雨宫莲止住了龙司打算直接抹上去的动作，拿出了消毒药水放到她面前。<br/>人也带到，药也找出来了，他们目前还没熟到可以互相抹药的关系，关蓉自己消毒，抹上药，回答着他们两，应该是说龙司一个人的问题。<br/>“我好像没怎么见过你？明明也是二年级的。”<br/>“我叫关蓉，是这个学期才转学过来，但是前几天在医院，今天才回来，就遇上了十分刺激的事情了。”<br/>“我是坂本龙司，他叫雨宫莲，都是D班的。”<br/>“嗯，我听说过你们。”<br/>一说到“听说”，两人的脸色就有点变化了。<br/>“放心吧，我还不打算相信这些风言风语。”关蓉笑了笑说。<br/>校医室的门被拉开了，那个美得让人自惭形秽的少女走了进来，看到了关蓉，深深鞠了一躬，吓得关蓉险些蹦起来，然后被雨宫莲一把摁回去了。<br/>“非常感谢你救了志帆。”<br/>“见，见义勇为而已。”明明是同一句话，面对高卷杏关蓉却说得磕磕巴巴。<br/>龙司迷惑不解地看着她，小声说：“为什么会紧张。”<br/>“因为她长得好看啊！”<br/>面对美人，就仿佛面对一只蝴蝶，唯恐大声一点就吓跑了。<br/>这下子龙司已经不是迷惑不解，而是一脸见了鬼的表情。<br/>仿佛在问：你眼睛还好？<br/>所以说龙司这家伙搭讪全不行，单身第一名是有原因的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章：出乎意料</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉问了起来：“铃井同学她……”<br/>“已经送去医院了。”高卷杏回答。<br/>“为什么想不开想要跳楼？”虽说知道这个答案，她还是直截了当问了出来。<br/>一说起这个，高卷杏的脸蒙上了即愧疚又愤怒的申请：“都怪我，如果不是我拒绝了鸭志田，她就不会被鸭志田给叫去他的办公室。”<br/>“又是鸭志田！”一说到这个人，坂本龙司就炸毛了，怒气冲冲地冲了出去。<br/>“龙司！”高卷杏喊了一声，连忙跟了上去。<br/>雨宫莲看了关蓉一眼，也跟着追上去了。<br/>关蓉愣了一下，心想他们大概要去找鸭志田对峙去了，然后就会被鸭志田威胁退学。<br/>坂本龙司和雨宫莲都是有前科的人。<br/>坂本龙司以前是作为田径部的王牌，但是当鸭志田担任田径部的教练后，因为不能忍受鸭志田的作风，与之发生争执，被鸭志田以“正当防卫”的名头打伤了腿，再也无法像以前那般奔跑，直接断送了自己的田径梦，且田径部因为他的“出手伤人”废社。就这样在别人眼中，他就成为了有前科的不良少年。<br/>雨宫莲则是因为救一名被醉汉纠缠的女性时，那个醉汉摔倒在地摔破了脑袋，而醉汉恰好是拥有身份的人，动用手段让他背上出手打人而被拘捕，同样父母不信任他导致他离开老家来到了东京这所学校。在别人眼中他就是犯罪者。<br/>这两个有前科的少年，和一个在同学眼中是好老师的鸭志田，鸭志田给他们安上罪名，完全可以导致他们退学。<br/>当然了，这退学肯定不会成立。<br/>毕竟在退学之前，鸭志田就会被主角队给“解决”掉。<br/>关蓉放下袖子，想了一下，还是悄悄跟了上去，虽然知道他们能解决，内心还是有些不放心。<br/>这种感觉就是知道铃井志帆跳楼不会死，她还是不忍心看着她跳下去的感觉。<br/>当然她也不打算直接进去对峙，悄悄地走到了门口，她拿出了手机，打开了录音。<br/>“……要不要我再正当防卫一次。”<br/>“……下次理事会你们全部都会退学啊。”<br/>“……你以为有人会信你们这些人渣的话吗？”<br/>“……能做到就试试吧。”<br/>他们从办公室走了出来，对上了门外的关蓉。<br/>关蓉挑了挑眉，摆出了录音的界面，龙司慢慢瞪大了眼睛，险些惊呼出来，被雨宫莲一把捂住了嘴巴。<br/>远离了办公室，关蓉道：“需要把录音传你们吗？虽然我觉得这录音其实用处不大，我还以为鸭志田是四肢发达头脑简单的那种，但是从刚刚的录音来看，仅仅只能作为一个把柄，扳倒他可有点难。他还真是出乎意料啊。”<br/>“可恶，就没办法解决他吗？”<br/>“除非他忽然抽风收回话吧，不然靠这个录音不大行，以他的想法，反而说我们造假录音也说不定。”<br/>“收回他的话……吗？”<br/>关蓉知道自己算是推了他们一把，但是并不打算深入，听见铃声响起，她说着回去上课，告别了3人，自己去了找跟班主任请假，在班主任理解的目光中，她顺利请假，不用上下午的课，顺带还躲过了班上那些人好奇惊叹打探的目光。<br/>在这个时候穿着校服出来很显眼，可是她没有衣服了。<br/>当初打怪的钱也没多少了。直接前往涩谷，买了几件基础款和一双鞋子，又买下一些日常用品，把东西搬回家，换了衣服下来，时间就到了下午了。<br/>她再次出门，去点心店买下一盒点心，在中央大道里左问右问，总算是找到了那家生存游戏武器店了。<br/>这家店在很偏僻的地方，看上去还阴森森的，关蓉想难道这还能给武器加成一下，就是那种“这家店看起来好可怕，里面的东西肯定很有用”那种加成。<br/>她推开了门，冷气开得很充足，她没忍住抖了抖。<br/>“你好，岩井先生。”<br/>坐在位置上看杂志的岩井宗久抬头看了过来，脸上露出了“好麻烦”的表情。<br/>明明她才第一次来，为什么会那么嫌弃她？<br/>难道这就是混过黑的人拥有的直觉？<br/>“岩井熏不在吗？”她打算围魏救赵，先问中心人物。<br/>“才下课，没那么快回来。”尽管不耐烦，岩井宗久还是回答了她。<br/>“……”<br/>冷场了。<br/>“我，我能看看店里的东西吗？”关蓉鼓起勇气打破冰冻的空气。<br/>“我这是开店。”<br/>也就是说客人爱看就看。<br/>太难搞了吧。<br/>关蓉内心叨BB，却还是看起了店面的东西。<br/>这玩意，以后估计她也可以买？现在绑在她裙子底下的那把枪，在异世界里头，除了拿来嘣脑袋，根本无法对敌。<br/>说实话，武器这玩意其实她看不大懂，拿着放在店里的小册子研究起来。<br/>直到她的目标回来了。<br/>“关蓉？”他有些存疑地喊出这个名字。<br/>“你好，岩井同学。我顺利出院了，所以想来给你道个谢。”虽然她实际上是昨天出院的。<br/>听到这么客气的话，岩井熏自己也有些适应不了，连连摆手说：“不不不，我那是顺手。”<br/>“无论如何也是你送我去医院的。”她站了起来，把点心拿出来放到面前，“我也不知道你们喜欢吃什么点心，问过说这个送礼比较好，请收下吧。”<br/>岩井熏很显然是没有那么接触过那么正式的情景，有些无措地看着他的父亲。<br/>“放着吧。”岩井宗久接话。<br/>“那我先走了。”<br/>其实关蓉来还有另一个目的的，本来她是想在这里能不能混个打工啥的，但是光她在这里看小册子的时候，就看得出客流量了。<br/>这种情况好像没什么必要招人打工……<br/>但是就这样走了又有点不甘心，临出门的时候，她站住回头问了一句。<br/>“请问你们知道附近哪里可以打工吗？因为住院了的缘故最近还挺缺钱的……”<br/>“这个我知道。”岩井熏主动回答。<br/>在半小时之后，关蓉看着店面有些想要叹气。<br/>果然并不会如同自己所想那样子发展呢。<br/>生存游戏武器店当然没收下她，还是那句话，这店面看上去客流量就不多，老板一个人就够了，干嘛要多请人呢……<br/>而且老板请人的情况下都不是做店面工作，而是背后的工作，这种工作更不可能让她这么一个会在路上晕过去的“娇滴滴”女生做。<br/>虽然这个娇滴滴女生可以靠自己从印象空间底层走上来……<br/>岩井熏介绍的，是家庭餐厅服务员。<br/>“因为店面靠近，我们经常在这家店吃东西，所以和家庭餐厅老板也算熟，那天听老板说有一个员工离职了，要招一个回来。”<br/>关蓉去面试，顺利地选上了。<br/>其实家庭餐厅店也挺好的，毕竟雨宫莲也挺经常约人来的，在这里说不定还能看不少戏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章：告一段落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间就这样平缓的流逝。<br/>哦，也不能这么说，因为救人一事，她在学校的声明度还挺高了，不少人都想要和她打打交道，让关蓉也有点无奈，她和这些听风就是雨的人怎么看都不能好好交流吧……<br/>对于主角队众人来说，这可一点都不平缓，关蓉在放学的时候已经看到过几次雨宫莲往楼顶而去，学校楼顶对于主角队而言是目前的秘密基地，在那里当然是“正在解决”他们的目标鸭志田卓。<br/>在某一日，她回到学校时，感觉出和平时不同的喧闹。<br/>顺着讨论的动静走到了学校的公告栏处，看到上面贴满了红色的纸张，她才意识到已经是这个时候了。<br/>“【色欲】之无耻混蛋，鸭志田卓先生。<br/>你将扭曲的欲望加诸在无法抵抗的学生身上，<br/>我们已经非常了解你的所作所为有多么令人发指。<br/>所以，我们决定偷走你扭曲的欲望，<br/>让你自行坦诚罪行。<br/>明天就解决你，做好心理准备吧。<br/>心之怪盗团敬上。”<br/>这种就是在各种怪盗作品中常见的“预告函”，虽然看上去很微妙，特别是那个解决你，感觉立马从预告函变成了恐吓信……<br/>在这里不得不说一下预告函的来历，以及解决鸭志田的方法。<br/>除了人类存在的现实世界之外，世界上还存在着异世界，那是属于“认知的世界”，像是印象空间就是其中之一。<br/>印象空间是集体认知的世界，而有一些人会比较厉害，应该是欲望和个性更加的扭曲，会从集体的世界独立出来，产生一个属于这个拥有扭曲个性之人的世界，被称为“殿堂”。<br/>简单来说，殿堂拥有自己的主人，而能产生殿堂的人，个性和欲望都是扭曲的。<br/>而印象空间的主人是大众。<br/>每一座殿堂里面，都会拥有一样秘宝，而这个秘宝则是导致扭曲的开端。假如秘宝失去了，也就意味着导致扭曲的根源消失了，而本体就会发现自己在扭曲的时间犯下的过错是多么的丧心病狂，从而选择悔改。<br/>主角队的作用就是潜入殿堂之中，偷走秘宝，使人悔改。<br/>至于怎么进入殿堂，那当然就是依靠那个流氓软件不对……依靠那个异世界APP进行导航了。<br/>至于为什么要大费周章地发预告函，是因为在殿堂里面，秘宝的模样最开始是无形的，要变成有形之物，就需要发布预告函，让本体意识到自己的卑劣事情已经被发现，那么作为认知世界的殿堂，里面的秘宝也会因为被认为“会被偷走”，而化为实体。<br/>不过时效只有一天，一天过头，本体就会放松下来，秘宝再次化为无形，要想再次发预告函让本体产生紧张感，那几乎是不可能的事情了。<br/>也就是说，在今天，主角队就会在异世界里兴风作浪，和异世界的鸭志田卓打架了。<br/>啊，讲真关蓉有点想去看戏。毕竟她手机上也有那个导航，她也知道导航的关键词是什么，要想潜入进去很简单。<br/>不过，关蓉左思右想还是打消了念头。<br/>看戏是很爽，可是一不小心可能就会把自己拉下水。<br/>她关蓉只想过平静的生活.jpg<br/>努力把这件事遗忘之后，她平静地度过了接下来这几天的日子。<br/>就是有时会遇到主角队3人，除了雨宫莲基本看不出表情，坂本龙司和高卷杏都忍不住露出了焦虑的表情。<br/>或许是因为铃井志帆目前在医院接受心理治疗，而关蓉又因为救人也好，录音也好，看上去就是一个看不惯恶势力的好少女，高卷杏还偶尔和她聊天，不敢直说异世界的事情，只是申述对于志帆的担心，和最近根本无法静下心来的事情。<br/>关蓉一边想着不应该找雨宫莲吗？这可是雨宫莲提升coop（羁绊/好感度）的好时机，一边安慰她船到桥头自然直，只要尽力了，问心无愧就好。<br/>到了理事会那一天，也就是鸭志田卓威胁要让雨宫莲他们退学的那一天，在雨宫莲他们偷心（？）那天之后，一直请假的鸭志田忽然出现，然后在众人面前忏悔，说出自己在秀尽学院任职期间做过的事情，表示他会以死谢罪。<br/>然后被高卷杏给反驳回去，让他活着来赎罪。<br/>接着鸭志田就喊着有没有人帮他报警。<br/>这悔改的效果，真的好过头了。<br/>玩游戏见识到是一回事，可是实际上看到一个人在短短几天，就像是被魂穿了一样，不得不让人震惊。<br/>鸭志田的事情就此是告一段落了，这和关蓉其实没什么大关系，但在当天晚上，她把那段录音给上传，加了一把火。<br/>第二天就是5月3号，从这天开始连放3天假，第一天关蓉特别颓废，差点就全部睡了过去，还好下午还记得爬起来，然后花了一个下午和晚上做作业。<br/>假期第二天，她惯例跑去了生存游戏武器店。<br/>老板看到她说：“昨天你没来我还以为这个假期我都可以不用看到你。”<br/>“不要那么嫌弃我嘛，我也有光顾老板你啊。”<br/>她说的是大实话，因为老来这里，她也不好意思次次来也不光顾，光顾了可以理直气壮了。<br/>“假期就不能找个男朋友出去玩吗，老来这些地方干什么。”<br/>“那么老板你猜一下是我老来这些地方找不到男朋友，还是找不到男朋友才老来这些地方？”<br/>老板的回答是哼了一声，拿起手机看了一眼，抬头对她说：“刚好你来了，帮我看一下店，我去工作间弄点东西。”<br/>“OK~”她走到了柜台里面，坐在老板专属座椅上开始刷手机。<br/>响起了开门声。<br/>关蓉和冷淡的老板不同，可是会主动打招呼的，于是她抬起头道：“欢迎光临……呃，雨宫君？”<br/>雨宫莲一进门看到她，也不由得露出了错愕的表情，问了一句：“这是你家店？”<br/>“哈哈哈才不是。我是被抓壮丁，他有事去了工作间，让我看一下店，你是要买东西吗？那你先看看吧，一会他可能就回来了。”<br/>“卖东西。”<br/>关蓉当即对着工作间方向连喊：“老板老板老板，有人来卖东西啦！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七章：坑蒙拐骗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>老板的回答是：“等一下。”<br/>这一等，5分钟就过去了，岩井宗久还是没有出现的打算。<br/>两人站在柜台两边面面相觑，关蓉忽然开口说：“其实我想问很久了，雨宫君，你天天都背着猫咪，不觉得肩膀酸痛吗？”<br/>雨宫莲：“！”<br/>“你不会想问为什么我会发现吧？”关蓉指了指他的背包，“你的背包到现在，都还在动。”<br/>背包里的猫：“！”<br/>然后背包禁止不动了。<br/>关蓉：“……”这其实算是掩耳盗铃了吧？<br/>“我能看看猫咪吗？”关蓉主动提出要求。<br/>雨宫莲根本拒绝不能，把背包解下来，放到了柜台上。<br/>猫头从拉链伸了出来，张嘴很生气地说：“吾辈才不是供人玩的宠物猫！”<br/>在别人看来，这只猫只是在喵喵叫而已。<br/>这个猫其实也是主角队成员之一，名叫摩尔加纳，是异世界诞生的生物，主要用处是当吉祥物和主角队向导，当然实际战斗力也不低。<br/>进过异世界的人，就会听得到猫说话，故而在关蓉耳中，她听到的不是喵喵叫，而是控诉。<br/>这样一来她都不好意思抱抱猫咪，只好伸手摸了摸伸出来的猫头。<br/>“咕噜咕噜咕噜……”然后他就眯起眼享受起摸头了。<br/>看到这一幕的雨宫莲：“……”<br/>“这毛色看起来很好啊，雨宫君你很用心地对待他吧，他叫什么名字？”<br/>“摩尔加纳。”<br/>“嗯？听起来有点像女孩子的名字，我以前看过一本漫画里的女角色也是这个名。他是女孩子吗？”<br/>“呃……”一说起这个，雨宫莲自己也困惑了，其实他并没有那么过分地去看他的性别，“应该不是吧。”<br/>“给我肯定地回答啊！吾辈是男的男的！”摩尔加纳大喊。<br/>“我还在想是哪里来的猫叫。”男人的声音从店铺深处传了出来，在工作间不知道折腾什么的岩井宗久总算是出来了，“我这里可不能带宠物进来。”<br/>“是我要看的。”关蓉主动开口解围，“我听雨宫君说他家养了一只猫，反正他今天也要过来这里，所以我就拜托他把他家的猫带过来让我看一下。”<br/>“嗯？”岩井宗久扫视了他们两眼，“男朋友？今天来这里就是为了和他碰头？”<br/>关蓉打哈哈说：“是同学啦，有点交情。”<br/>“哼，男女关系不都是从有点交情开始吗？你要卖东西？”<br/>雨宫莲掏出了一个金牌，关蓉知道这玩意是什么。<br/>在鸭志田内心殿堂偷出来的东西，也就是秘宝，从异世界回到现实世界之后，就变成了金牌。<br/>也就是说引起鸭志田内心欲望巨变的开端就是他在奥运会得到金牌的时候。<br/>当然这块金牌不是鸭志田在鸭志田上夺得的金牌，只是一块和真货一模一样的“赝品”而已。<br/>“金牌……”老板看了关蓉一眼，“我这里可不收假货和赃物。”<br/>“说不定这既是假货又是赃物。”关蓉在一边补充吐槽。<br/>“他真的是你的同学？”岩井宗久问出了雨宫莲内心的疑惑。<br/>“绝对是。”<br/>“我看也是，要是不认识的这时候应该打死你了。”<br/>关蓉：“……”她落败了。<br/>“既然你是她的朋友，那我就不问来历，3万元如何？”<br/>雨宫莲道：“那就这样。”<br/>岩井宗久拿出纸币给了雨宫莲，然后看了看门外自言自语般说道：“差不多到时候了。”<br/>然后拿出刚刚从工作间拿出来的东西，塞到了雨宫莲手上：“拿这个回去，算是和你换奖牌的‘礼物’。话说在前头，可别偷看里面的东西，下次来的时候拿过来就好。你们俩赶紧走吧。”<br/>“哎哎哎？我也要？”无辜被牵连的关蓉莫名其妙地说。<br/>“你约了人过来碰面，真的打算碰一面就算了吗？赶紧出去，别在这里污染我的空气。”<br/>这算是搬起石头砸自己的脚吧。关蓉最后挣扎说了一句：“我都还没和熏打过招呼。”<br/>“他去补习了，今天都不在。”<br/>听到这话，关蓉停止了挣扎，并且对岩井熏升起了一股同情。<br/>3日连假居然还要补习，太惨了。<br/>正当这时，门口被打开了。<br/>“……快走。”岩井宗久沉下脸色说。<br/>两个穿地西装革履的男人走了进来，绕过关蓉和雨宫莲，站在柜台前对老板说：“你知道我们的目的吧？”<br/>“你有证据吗？警官？”<br/>一听到这话，雨宫莲停下了离开的脚步，关蓉也忍不住驻足光明正大地偷听。<br/>“你这什么态度！”一个警官往柜台拍了一下，发出了巨响。<br/>“要搜查也行，想要干什么随你们便。”<br/>这么从容？关蓉不由得看向刚刚老板给雨宫莲的那袋子东西。<br/>“……你说什么？”<br/>“协助警察是市民的义务。”<br/>另一个警察见他那么从容的态度，不由得问另一名警察：“那个密报是真的吗？”<br/>“嗯，应该是的。”<br/>老板稍微露出了嘲笑的面容说：“不要拖太久啊。”<br/>“你这家伙。”脾气不怎么好的警察的视线忽然放到了门口这两个偷听的人身上。<br/>“喂，那边的！”<br/>看戏看过头惹祸上身了。<br/>关蓉回头拉住雨宫莲，挡住了他抱着的袋子说：“雨宫君，不是说你买完东西就陪我去逛街吗？再不去我要的东西就没了，那可是限量的项链~”<br/>“只是一对傻情侣而已。”老板嘴毒地说。<br/>关蓉气得牙痒痒，表面上还要装着脑子不好的JK对雨宫莲撒娇：“快走吧，买完东西我还要去西餐厅吃午餐~”<br/>“对方只是常见的情侣罢了，况且这里还不是审讯室。”脾气好一点的那个警察说。<br/>两人趁机离开店铺，关蓉松开了手说：“不好意思啊。”<br/>“没事，你也帮了我。”<br/>“也不算是帮你，只不过看样子老板给你的东西肯定有问题，要是被看到你也算是惹祸上身，老板把我也赶走可能也想着我可以解围一下吧。”<br/>“你和老板他……是什么关系？”<br/>“怎么说呢，他对我有恩。不过就算有恩他坑了我朋友我也不开心，所以让我康康里面是什么东西！让我康康他到底捣鼓了什么玩意！”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”她的重点其实是这个吧。<br/>雨宫莲也没有推脱，其实他也挺好奇的，于是打开了袋子，两人看到里面的东西。<br/>是一把手枪，从外观重量细节来看，这和店面卖的玩具枪完全不是一个档次的。<br/>“真枪？！”雨宫莲肩膀上的摩尔加纳惊讶地叫到，“不过应该不可能吧，这老板是什么来头。莲，让老板把这枪卖给我们吧！”<br/>“虽然我没见过真枪，不过这做工和真枪可以媲美了吧，难怪让你带出来，不然被搜到了估计老板要吃点苦头。”<br/>关蓉收回了视线，看着外面热闹的中央大街，再看了看时间问：“接下来你有事情去干吗？要不要去吃午餐？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第八章：中华料理店的拉面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨宫莲不太擅长拒绝别人的邀约，还是关蓉看出他好像有点纠结，说：“如果一会你急着有事那就不阻碍你了。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“下午没什么事。”他回答道，把本来想好的打算全都往后排了一下。<br/>“那太好了，你有忌口或者过敏的吗？有一家店的拉面我听闻味道特别好，来涩谷之后一直想找个时间去吃。”<br/>“来到涩谷以后？”<br/>“嗯，我以前也不是这里的人，这个学期才转学过来的，比你早了那么几天吧。”<br/>“家里原因？”<br/>“啊，这么说也没什么问题。”<br/>在闲聊期间，关蓉跟着导航左走又走，终于来到了一家店面面前。<br/>淡定如雨宫莲，看到这个店面的时候，都不由得愣了一下，吐出了一个无意义的音节：“啊？”<br/>关蓉在旁边哈哈地笑了起来：“我最想看到的画面出现了哈哈哈，你也很惊讶是不是！”<br/>伫立在他们面前的店，用汉字写了四个字：中华料理。<br/>关蓉走了进去，跟老板主动说道：“我们带了宠物过来，请问需要坐固定座位吗？”<br/>老板指了指深处说：“那里。”<br/>人其实不算特别多，虽说5月1日在中国开始连放三天假，但是今天已经是3号了，不少人选择今天回程，所以人流比起昨天就少了不少。<br/>“我应该明天才来的，那时候就更少人了吧，不过那样我就遇不到雨宫君了。”她坐了下来，老板拿了菜单过来，上面写着炒饭煎饺春卷这些在国外知名度很高的中华料理，关蓉看都不看直接说：“我要一份豚骨拉面。”<br/>然后老板的脸色忽然就黯淡了，低声自言自语说：“又是一个来这里吃拉面的人吗。”<br/>关蓉当做听不到的样子，问雨宫莲：“你呢？要吃什么拉面？”<br/>“酱油。”<br/>“那在加一份猫食用的鸡肉饭。”<br/>等老板走开后，关蓉才给雨宫莲解惑：“这家中华料理店的中华料理其实不好吃，反而最受好评的是拉面，所以在网络上挺有名的，我也是在网上看到所以才想来试试看。”<br/>“为什么不转行。”<br/>听到这个问题，关蓉笑着眼睛都快眯起来了，她忍着笑说：“别问，问就是因为梦想。”<br/>这其实就是事实，这个老板，拥有一个做全日本最好的中华料理的梦想，然而事实是残酷的，但上帝给他关了一扇门，却开了一扇窗，那就是他的拉面做得很好，于是他一边卖着拉面，一边实现自己的梦想。<br/>“不过我听说好像努力也有结果，最近的他做的煎饺起码是金黄色而不是焦黑色了。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”这，长路漫漫啊。<br/>摩尔加纳从背包里出来了，坐到了宠物专用座位上。<br/>一边吐槽着吾辈才不是宠物，一边眼巴巴等待鸡肉饭上来。<br/>宠物的饭来得最快，放到了摩尔加纳面前，他低头吃了一口，眼睛忽然发亮：“真香！”<br/>……就算是猫也脱离不了这个定律啊……<br/>“看来摩尔加纳也喜欢这家店的食物吧。”<br/>“这家店不是你最想去吃的那家吧？”雨宫莲忽然问了一句。<br/>关蓉眨了眨眼睛疑惑地说：“为什么这么说。”<br/>“给宠物提供食物的店可没多少。”<br/>还真是敏锐啊。虽说在游戏里见识过他的玲珑心，但是实际上面临却有另一番感觉。<br/>“虽然不是我最想去的店面，不过这家店我也想来很久了。毕竟中华料理店最好吃的是拉面，这种感觉不是让人挺好奇的吗？”<br/>雨宫莲点点头，接受了她的说法。<br/>“我最想吃的店，哈哈，卖个关子吧，要是下次还约到你出去吃饭，那就带你去。不过那里可不能带猫。”她伸手揉了揉摩尔加纳的头。<br/>“它可以在背包。”<br/>“你好意思我们吃东西，摩尔加纳在背包看吗？这也太残忍了。”<br/>摩尔加纳说：“没错，关同学说得对！”<br/>两碗冒着热气的拉面这时也被端上来了。<br/>关蓉对吃拉面的步骤可不熟，也没那么多讲究先吃什么再吃什么，当即先夹了面条放入口中。<br/>“嗯~味道真好。”关蓉赞叹着说，“虽然网上推荐的大部分掺水，但这家不算辜负我的期待，给个4星吧。”<br/>在他们座位侧面的电视切换到了新闻频道。<br/>从略微嘈杂的声音中，他们听到了“秀尽”“鸭志田”“怪盗团”这些关键词。<br/>这一桌的两人一猫都顿住了吃东西的举动，齐齐抬头看向了电视。<br/>上面正在播导秀尽学院的事情，还采访了学院的学生，以及市面上路人的看法。<br/>以及关于“心之怪盗团”的事情。<br/>大部分人还是觉得不相信，觉得就是一个玩笑，新闻结束后，他们两人就不由得跟着聊起来怪盗团的事情，毕竟这可是在他们学校发生的“故事”。<br/>“那个预告函你看到过没有？”关蓉虽然这么问着，手上拿出了手机，把自己拍下来的预告函照片找了出来，“那天鸭志田都给气炸了，恨不得把这些全部烧了，不过机智的我把照片拍下来存档了。”<br/>“你相信怪盗团的存在？”<br/>“对啊，我不止信，而且我合理怀疑怪盗团不是我们学校的人，也一定是和学校学生有渊源的人。”<br/>“有渊源？”<br/>“对啊，比如……某JK和一个男人交往，对他诉说鸭志田的罪行，背地里其实是怪盗的男人对此很生气，于是发布预告函，让鸭志田悔改成功。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>“干嘛这种眼神啊，这种套路的小说可是很红的。男朋友其实是超帅气的怪盗什么的，可以说是很多少女的梦想，在这些少女眼中，假如收到了怪盗的预告函，上书今晚我就来偷走你的心。然后一会面就发现是自己男朋友，想想都会心跳加速。”<br/>“……包括你吗？”<br/>“嗯？又关我事？我只是在诉说其他少女的妄想。”<br/>“你也是少女。”<br/>“……虽说如此……但比起这个，我自己当怪盗，然后男朋友是警察，来个你追我跑不是更罗曼蒂克吗？哦，这个也是网络红梗。”她特地补上后面那一句。<br/>雨宫莲再次沉默了。<br/>摩尔加纳发出了困惑：“现在的少女已经变成这样了吗？”<br/>关蓉很笃定地说：“雨宫君要不要打个赌，假如怪盗团的声明再高一些，估计网上就一大片怪盗题材小说 。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第九章：请反思一下自己</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“其实比起怪盗团的身份，手法才更让人好奇吧。这可是莫名其妙就认识到自己的错误，那天在鸭志田办公室的时候，大家都看到鸭志田的嘴脸，到底是怎么样才能让一个人在短暂的日子里出现那么大的变化呢？”<br/>明明心知肚明的关蓉这么说，其实是有点坏心眼，想看看雨宫莲变脸的样子。<br/>不料雨宫莲冷不丁说了一句：“你不知道手法吗？”<br/>“？！”<br/>关蓉动作稍微一顿，抬起头看向了对桌，对上了雨宫莲的眼睛。<br/>再次看清楚他的眼睛，还是惊叹于那双眼睛的美丽、妩媚、艳丽，眼镜中和了一下他眼睛带来的冲击，感觉变得跟个乖乖少年一样。<br/>关蓉却很清楚，雨宫莲从来都不是一个乖乖少年，尽管从外表看来，他顺从着社会规则，背地里却是在不断地对社会规则发出挑战。<br/>关蓉发现自己思绪停顿已经超过5秒以上了，要是不说些什么就显得自己知道地太多。<br/>她微微一笑诚实发言：“雨宫莲，有人说过你的眼睛很好看吗？看一次就惊艳一次。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>他沉默了一下，视线不由得稍微柔和了些，带着些许的无奈。<br/>“话归正题，我怎么可能知道手法，我又不是怪盗，再说我是怪盗我才不会说出我的手法，这可是饭碗。”关蓉夸完之后把话题绕了回来。<br/>不知道能不能打消他的怀疑？<br/>雨宫莲没有追问下去，关蓉也不能从他的脸色上猜出他的想法，只能装作若无其事的样子和他继续聊了下去，只是很好地岔开话题，说起来到涩谷之后的各种不适应和困惑。<br/>午餐很快就吃完，关蓉没再阻碍雨宫莲接下来的行程，两人分别后，关蓉绕去了超市买了点东西，时间就被消磨过去了。<br/>假日很快就消失，又到了上学日。<br/>回到学校的时候，雨宫莲发现学校的氛围有了些许不同。<br/>鸭志田事件带来的影响远没有消退，学生的套路离不开鸭志田，但是窃听了一下聊天的内容，发觉内容已经和放假前有了不同的变化。<br/>“我发给你的那个你听了吗？”<br/>“听了听了，本来我还很相信鸭志田老师的，以为他之前的说的话是一时脑子不清醒才说出来。”<br/>“对对，我是以为那个什么怪盗团威胁他，让他说出这样的话。”<br/>“没想到居然真的做出这种事。”<br/>“逼学生退学，毁掉一个学生未来，这种事情居然发生在一个老师的身上，真恶心。”<br/>“这种人做什么老师啊。”<br/>“坂本还真惨，本来是个很有前途的人，你看过他高一去比赛的样子吗？”<br/>“看过，跑得很快，要是发展下去，凭借跑步也能被大学录取吧。”<br/>“居然还敢说正当防卫。”<br/>“还好被抓了，不然不知道他还会怎么祸害我们学校。”<br/>“如果他性骚扰我那就可怕了。”<br/>“你就算了吧哈哈哈，鸭志田看得上你吗，他的目光可是盯着高卷同学身上。”<br/>“高卷同学也太惨了。”<br/>“这么说来，转学生的风言风语是不是也有鸭志田添油加醋的份上。”<br/>“哪个转学生？我们班那个？”<br/>“那个头发卷卷，很普通的转学生啊，D班那个。”<br/>“哦哦哦，他啊，不过不管怎么说，他有前科是证据确凿的事情啊。”<br/>“也是，他有‘动手伤人’这前科的。”<br/>“嘘嘘嘘，小声一点，他在我们后边。”<br/>“糟了，不会被听到了吧？我听说他会拿刀伤人的。”<br/>肩上背包的摩尔加纳说：“这也变得太快了吧，感觉你们的风评一下子翻身了，你除外。”<br/>雨宫莲不想多说什么，他的关注点更多在于前面那个“发过去的东西”。他没有多费工夫去找，高卷杏就自己找到了。<br/>在楼顶集合的时候，高卷杏拿出手机伸到他们面前：“你们听听这个。”摁下播放键，那天在办公室的说话内容内播放了出来，唯一不同的就是他们的声音就被消除处理，出现名字的地方更是直接消音，主要留下鸭志田的威胁。<br/>“哎？你们传上去的吗，真是聪明，这样子他们就不能抱着鸭志田是被威胁的想法了！”坂本龙司激动地说。<br/>摩尔加纳吐槽了一句：“不愧是龙司，如果是我们传上去就不会在这里讨论了。”<br/>“你是什么意思！”<br/>高卷杏无视了吵架的一人一猫，说：“也就是说只有一个人传上去了？”<br/>“关蓉。”<br/>“肯定是关小姐，她那么好人。”摩尔加纳吵架之余说道。<br/>雨宫莲想：这是被一顿饭给收买了啊。<br/>这阵小小的风波很快就被另一股风波给盖过。<br/>快考试了。<br/>4天之后就要考试，连考4天，平时不努力的人，这时候就得抱佛脚了。<br/>关蓉一向是平时该做的做好，考试前稍微复习一下看看书的态度，就算是考试的前一天，她都还在打工的第一线。<br/>考试随缘的关蓉，就这样遇上了临时抱佛脚的少年……们。<br/>三人一猫一碰面，空气忽然就安静了一下，还是关蓉反应得最快，戴上营业笑容说：“请问需要点一些什么？”<br/>“啊……啊哦，要一份薯条，一份祖母肉饼，加一杯可乐。原来你在这里打工啊。”坂本龙司惊讶地说。<br/>“对啊，之前缺了一个人，我就过来应聘了，也做了一段时间。你呢，雨宫君？”<br/>“祖母肉饼和一杯咖啡。”<br/>“好的稍等一下。”她看向了摩尔加纳的位置，压低声音说，“这里不可以带宠物进来，不过看在同学的份上，我就当做看不到，摩尔加纳可不要发出声。”<br/>雨宫莲点点头。<br/>在关蓉走后，坂本龙司问了出来：“她到底是怎么知道摩尔加纳的？”<br/>“之前遇到过。去吃了一次饭。”<br/>“！！！”坂本龙司瞪圆了眼睛，仿佛看着叛徒那样看着雨宫莲，“你居然约到女生出去吃饭！”<br/>“恰好遇到……”<br/>“那也是和女生出去吃饭了！可恶！”<br/>“龙司你小声一点！你到底是不是要复习的。”摩尔加纳说。<br/>坂本龙司仿佛蔫了一样，碎碎念：“我也想单独和女生出去吃饭啊。”<br/>“杏？”<br/>“杏除了外表，哪里算的来是女生？”<br/>雨宫莲沉默了。<br/>摩尔加纳也沉默了。<br/>“喂喂喂，你们什么表情啊？”<br/>摩尔加纳直白的吐槽：“如果你不反思一下自己的问题，那你这辈子都约不到女生出去。”<br/>龙司：“？？？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第十章：不平常日常的开端</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要说坂本龙司和高卷杏的关系，他们从国中开始就是同学，关系当初也算得上不错，只不过上高中后关系就疏远了些，如今变成同为怪盗团的成员后，关系就很快回温。<br/>变成情侣？不不不，是变成铁哥们那种回温。<br/>坂本龙司其实很认同高卷杏的外貌和身材，却因为杏的性格大大咧咧，彼此关系又太熟，反而互损已经变成常事。<br/>看到他们复习，关蓉自己不知道为什么也稍微升起了一股担忧感，就是那种明明知道自己不可能挂科，但是看到别人努力自己不好意思咸鱼的感觉。<br/>在下班之后，她回去还是好好地看了一遍书，然后迎来第二日的考试。<br/>考试一考就是4天。<br/>在结束那一天，纵使是关蓉都不由得发出“终于结束了”的感叹。<br/>考试结束之后，关蓉的生活又变回以往那般，某一天经过涩谷的地下通道绕去一家店的时候，她遇上了雨宫莲，坂本龙司，高卷杏，以及一个站在他们身边的一个蓝色头发相貌俊俏的男生。<br/>她才意识到他们已经开始对第二个目标开始行动了。<br/>怪盗团的第二个目标，名为斑目一流斋，一个剽窃学生的成果和高价转卖赝品的骗子。同时他还是怪盗团新成员，也就是蓝发男生喜多川祐介的监护人。<br/>喜多川祐介也是个可怜人，或许加入怪盗团的条件之一是要身世够惨吧……<br/>他自母亲去世后就被斑目收养，收下作为弟子，因为养育之恩，以及第一次看到斑目的成名作《小百合》所得到的感动，就算自己的作品被斑目拿走，他也还是一直都相信自己的老师。在进入了斑目的殿堂后，他看到了斑目恶心的欲望，最后还得知《小百合》实际上是他母亲的遗作，斑目为了得到这个作品，在祐介母亲发病是见死不救，拿走了《小百合》，进行涂抹后以他的名义发表，从此在日本美术界一炮而红。<br/>不过目前而言他们应该还在寻找斑目内心的秘宝，喜多川祐介也暂时未知斑目是他的“杀母仇人”。<br/>她走了上前打招呼：“你们怎么聚集在这里？还有这一位是？”<br/>关蓉的忽如其来让雨宫莲的手震了一下，差点就按下了异世界APP的导航键，异世界APP是会将周围一些人带进去异世界的，当初高卷杏能觉醒，也是因为被带了进去，然后收到刺激发现内心才觉醒出她自己的人格面具。<br/>雨宫莲将手机息屏，回头看向了来人。<br/>“小，小蓉，你怎么在这里。”高卷杏的声音变得超级不自然。<br/>刚刚他们就已经打算进入异世界潜入殿堂之中，要是她再迟一秒打招呼，那关蓉大概要被拖进去异世界了。<br/>“路过啊。”她指了指通道的出口说，“我要去那边的面包店买明天的早餐。”<br/>喜多川祐介很客气地打招呼：“你好，我是喜多川祐介。”<br/>这礼貌的态度，加上英俊的外貌，真的看不出他其实是个电波系男子。<br/>“你好，我是关蓉。”关蓉微微鞠躬回礼。<br/>她也不打算妨碍怪盗团去攻略殿堂，说自己要去买东西，告别后就走向一侧。<br/>在通道尽头的时候，他回头看了一眼，发现他们几个人已经不见了，应该是已经进入异世界了。<br/>关蓉耸了耸肩，走出了通道。<br/>买好东西出去之后，她稍微绕了近路回去，不料被人堵住了。<br/>“高中生？有没有兴趣打工啊，这里有轻松钱又多的工作。”这人看上去流里流气就不是什么好人，口中的轻松钱多的工作更加让人心生警惕。<br/>“不感兴趣。”关蓉冷淡地回答，打算绕开他。<br/>“别急着走啊。”他伸手拉住关蓉，关蓉皱眉甩开了他虚搭上来的手掌。<br/>“你再纠缠我我就报警了，这里离大路那么近，只要一喊肯定有人来，我对你口中那些东西不感兴趣。”<br/>“既然这样那就算了。”出乎意料的是他放弃地十分快，在她走出巷子的时候，看到人从另一头走出去，不知道是不是去寻找另一个目标。<br/>“这么警惕吗？看上去是完全不想惹事的态度，背后有人命令他们不要惹事的吧。”关蓉收回视线。<br/>她大概猜到刚刚那人是什么人的手下，心里在想着斑目还没攻略完毕，下一个目标的动作已经明显到连她波及到了。<br/>怪盗团的第三个目标，名为金城润矢，是盘踞在涩谷的黑帮头目，刚刚那些是他的手下，以轻松钱多的打工来吸引学生，让他们送一些东西去固定地方，然后拍下他们投递东西时的照片，让他们投递的物品实则是毒品，照片用来威胁学生给他们钱，一旦还不上钱，卖身就是最后的方法了。<br/>关蓉早有警惕，自然是不可能中招。<br/>却不料有另一个熟人扯上了点关系。<br/>“你被他们威胁了吗？”关蓉还在想着为什么岩井熏难得找她出来吃东西，不曾想岩井熏一开口就问知不知道打工的事情。<br/>“蓉姐你果然知道啊。”关蓉这么问，岩井熏就意识到她知道的东西肯定不少。<br/>“先说是不是你被他们威胁了？”岩井宗久当年也是混黑的，但已经退出了那么久，如果岩井熏被威胁了，他并没有太多的门路在保全熏的情况下解决对方，最后说不定岩井宗久会选择自己去解决对方，物理上那种解决。<br/>以他对自己孩子的重视程度，关蓉觉得这种可能性超级大啊！<br/>岩井熏摇了摇头说：“不是我，是我补习班的同学。”<br/>关蓉悄悄松了一口气。<br/>“他已经被逼得向我借钱了。”<br/>“报警了没？”<br/>“不敢报警，因为那些人知道他家在哪里，他妈妈心脏还不好，当初打工也是想要减轻家里的负担。如果报警他们会找上门的。”<br/>关蓉：“我先问一句，他满14岁了没？”<br/>岩井熏摇摇头。<br/>“那我建议他拿着刀去把人砍了。”<br/>“？！”<br/>“别这样看我，我只是在嘲讽。如果报警都不愿意的话，那我是没有任何好的办法。”<br/>岩井熏：“……我，我会劝他报警的。”<br/>关蓉点点头，语气温和了一些说：“你告诉他，无论如何都要和父母说清楚，他不到14岁，这些事情是他一个人完全背负不了的。”<br/>关蓉以为此事就暂时了之。<br/>没料到在一个月之后，她遇到了岩井熏和另外一个少年，和两个明显比他们高大的男人对峙。<br/>“你小子欠的钱已经拖了很多天了吧。”<br/>“没钱让你朋友还啊。”<br/>“报警，报警也没有用，你有任何的证据吗？”<br/>“而且就算有证据，受理才是啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>关蓉拿着手机拍下好几张照片，上传至云端，删除掉照片。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十一章：对峙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十一章：对峙<br/>关蓉知道自己犯了一个大错，因为她以为他们威胁这些孩子，是把握他们不敢和家人说明真相的心理，不敢把自己的错误让家人，同学老师知道的羞耻心。<br/>却没想到不仅仅如此，这些黑帮做事其实也足够的谨慎，威胁他们给钱也好，全都是现金交易，至于录音这些，大概会在被害人离开的时候强迫性检查他们的电子设备，绝对不会让人记录下不利的东西。<br/>报警不是不可以，但没有证据，警察以为他们是在玩，而且这类事情发生到现在，也才一个多两个月不到，他们并不会那么快反应过来。<br/>关蓉不想说明的最根本原因是，这个机构已经有些腐败了。比如雨宫莲被冤屈，比如明知黑帮的事情却奈何不了，无疑表明在里面是有蛀虫的存在，不能说肯定没有坚持正义的人，只是坚持正义的人在此刻都尚未发现出问题。<br/>关蓉此刻就觉得很哀愁，若果她之前聪明一点买个小型录音或者摄像头，现在都不至于那么被动。<br/>她想了想，转身正打算跑去找附近的警察，之前是没有证据，现在可是现行犯，只要来得恰好，就能阻止他们。<br/>“喂，好像有人跑了出去。”其中一个男人看到了关蓉离去的身影。<br/>“不会是想去报警之类的吧。”<br/>“不管怎样，先抓回来再说。”<br/>糟糕，这些人居然不在乎她是不是就一个普通的路人，想着直接抓回来，要是误会再放她走便是。<br/>关蓉听着背后追过来的声音越来越近，脑里正在编好最恰当的说辞时，迎面遇上几个人。<br/>背后追来的人也看到了那群人，当即大喊了一声：“喂，帮我抓住那个高中生。”<br/>卧槽！是同伙啊！<br/>关蓉这下真不淡定了，她今天是倒霉透顶了啊！<br/>对面的一个人抓住了她，关蓉看到对面的人群中，还有一个熟悉的面孔。<br/>“呃……学生会长？”他们学校的学生会长的处境好像和她差不多啊，都是被人抓住了……<br/>这还真是人生何处不相逢啊。<br/>就那么有缘的遇上了怪盗团面对第三个目标的行动。<br/>学生会长名为新岛真，她之前在追查怪盗团和学生被黑帮威胁这两件事，在调查中发现了怪盗团的真实身份，以不透露他们身份为条件，让怪盗团去查黑帮，其实查也查到了，但是没有直接接触过黑帮头目金城润矢，他们进不去金城的殿堂。<br/>而学生会长就以身涉险想去接触金城，她找到了金城润矢要求和金城润矢见面，金城润矢同意后，她就被抓着去找金城的路上。<br/>好巧不巧地遇到了被追着跑的关蓉。<br/>缘，妙不可言。<br/>“你是二年级那个转学生关蓉？为什么……”<br/>“喂喂喂，现在可不是给你们聊天的时候，你跟我走。铁头，这女的欠你钱没还还跑路？”把关蓉给抓住的那个男人对追逐关蓉而来的男人说。<br/>“不是，她好像看到了我在‘要钱’，免得她正义感爆炸去报警。”<br/>关蓉内心啧了一声，这人怎么出乎意料的聪明，既然这么聪明干嘛要混这条路。<br/>守着岩井熏两人的男人也带着人过来此处，岩井熏看到关蓉的时候，脸色都不由得变了一下，他还是个普通的少年，还没练到那张脸色不变的态度，在场那么多人都是老油条了，一看到他的脸色就知道两人肯定有些渊源。<br/>“小鬼，她是谁？”<br/>“我是他姐。”关蓉不等岩井熏解释，打断了话说，“我看到你们在威胁我弟弟，我可不知道我弟有借你们的钱。”<br/>“哦~姐姐大人。”男人戏谑地说道，“那你得好好看管你的弟弟交友状况啊，你弟弟的朋友可是说没钱找你弟要，那么现在你弟的钱，作为姐姐的你该不该还？”<br/>岩井熏震惊地扭头看向了他的“朋友”：“你说过这样的话？！”<br/>“对不起对不起。”此人痛哭流涕地说，“我没有办法家人不会原谅我的警察也不会帮我，只有你可以，熏求求你救我。”<br/>关蓉见此情景，不由得内心叹气，交友不慎啊。<br/>“冤有头债有主，谁欠你钱的找谁去。”<br/>男人不慌不忙的拿出一张纸条：“这张借条上写的你弟自愿接手债务，底下签名可是你弟弟的名字，还有按下的手指印。”<br/>关蓉此刻也得无语了：“岩井熏，你怎么这么大意的。”<br/>“蓉姐……我没想到……”<br/>这也是，谁会想得到一起玩的朋友，其实是想卖了自己呢？<br/>关蓉挣扎了一下：“放手，这里那么多人还怕我跑了不成，欠了多少钱？期限是多少？”欠条和别的不一样，更何况是盖了手印，关蓉目前是打算稳住目前局面，不管说什么都先应允，等怪盗团解决了金城，那这笔数也会消失。<br/>知道解决方法的感觉真好。<br/>“100万，今天。”<br/>“命就一条你们杀了我吧。”<br/>现场：“……”<br/>关蓉深吸一口气，如果不是期限最后一天，哪有可能在今天碰上追债的。<br/>“还不上钱的话，相貌来看好歹不错，很快就能把100万换上了吧。”<br/>这真的是想要她去卖春啊。<br/>关蓉还真讨厌麻烦，特别是这种天降麻烦，等搞定了这件事，一定要去找老板给要个好处。<br/>“我申请把还钱期限放松。”<br/>“驳回。”男人毫不犹豫得回答。<br/>“那我要见你们老板。”<br/>男人冷笑一声说：“我们老板哪是你想见就见的，你以为你是什么人啊。”<br/>关蓉也跟着扯出了冷笑说：“你们老板是金城润矢吧，涩谷的黑帮头目，身材圆润，喜欢花钱来消去自己的焦虑，同样也有强迫症，如果缺了1万都一定会让人把这一万给补上。我好巧不巧知道他的一个小秘密，要是以后我接客的时候不小心把小秘密透露出去，那你说……”<br/>这对金城的了解也太详细了些，让人不得不怀疑目前的状况是不是她的目的。<br/>在男人打一个电话给他们老板后，关蓉被允许带过去。<br/>关蓉很幸运地和会长坐上了同一辆车。上车前还对被放开的岩井熏说了一句：“回家好好等着，这件事情全部告诉老板，但是让他先冷静等我回去。”<br/>岩井熏连忙点头。<br/>关蓉想这应该算是她第一次掺和进了主线剧情，一会遇到金城该怎么面对？虽说知道一个小秘密这不是撒谎，但她不确定这个小秘密有没有猜测错误。<br/>要是猜错了就真的麻烦了。<br/>车子发动，远离此处，岩井熏迅速回头揍了坑了自己的“朋友”一拳，看着他被打倒在地，就顾不上管他，想跑回去找自己老爸。<br/>一拐弯就险些碰上了来人。<br/>“岩井熏？”有人笃定地喊出了他的名字。<br/>“谁？”<br/>“关蓉和新岛真往什么方向去了？”来者正是怪盗团的成员们。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十二章：不平常的日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>车子停在了俱乐部之前。<br/>怪盗团成员都来不及多想什么，冲上了俱乐部，一进门就看到了学生会长新岛真被人束缚双手压制在地上，而关蓉则站在一侧，看到他们进来时，把目光望向他们，然后看回了坐在沙发上的男人。<br/>那就是黑帮的头目，金城润矢，拥有着如同肥猪一样的身材，身边坐着一个情人，姿态放松地把玩着手里属于新岛真的手机。<br/>她们一进来，就被搜走了手机，很自然地，黑帮发现新岛真的手机一直处于连线状态，而另一头的，自然是能及时找到他们的怪盗团众人。<br/>“你们是谁啊？”黑帮小喽喽A语气不满地说。<br/>蓝发少年喜多川祐介紧张地喊：“新岛同学！”<br/>龙司质问道：“你们干了什么啊！”<br/>金城润矢说：“哦，是这样回事啊。被跟踪了啊，你们这些笨蛋。”<br/>焦躁的金城润矢打开了他面前的保险箱，露出了夸张的钱币，他问旁边的情人：“你之前看中的包，鳄鱼皮的，那个要多少钱？”<br/>“300万左右？”<br/>金城润矢从保险箱里拿出了300万给了女人，女人顿时惊喜地说：“哇，真的给我？”<br/>“你要记得向他们道谢。”指代冲进来的众人。<br/>“啊……？”龙司有点懵了。<br/>“我现在特别烦躁，你们懂吗？但是只要花钱就能抒发压力对吧？你们这群像狗的小鬼，四处问问后还跑来老子这里撒野……！看到这里的空缺了吗？因为我特别烦躁，所以出现了300万的空缺。如果不再次装满，我会跟烦躁，因为我是完美主义者。那么就有劳了。”<br/>“我不懂你的意思。”<br/>金城的回答是拿出手机，把在场的人给拍了下来。<br/>“什么啊，怎么每个人的表情都那么僵硬？‘未成年人在俱乐部花天酒地’？我可以把这个寄给学校吧？”<br/>“这……！”被压在地上的新岛真终于意识到自己的冲动带来了什么。<br/>“啊，不行，顺便把烟和酒都拍到了！啊，真是好笑，你们这样的蠢货，就是我的粮食，明白吗？美丽的学生会长。听好了，你们有种就去报警，我会把你们的家庭都毁掉。”<br/>果然还是这一套啊……关蓉心想着，本来的打算又再次进行重组。<br/>“那你呢？”视线终于放到了一直如同背景板的关蓉身上，“听闻你知道我的‘秘密’？说来听听？”<br/>关蓉抱着双臂问：“你确定我要在这里说出来？说出来的秘密就不是秘密了吧？”<br/>“我没什么必要让你接近我吧？”<br/>“你的手下是废物吗？”<br/>金城润矢看着关蓉半晌，哼笑一声：“过来。”<br/>“老大……”小喽喽B紧张地唤了一声。<br/>“你们是废物吗？”他反问。手下人顿时不敢言语。<br/>关蓉走到了他的身边，微微俯身，手掌摁在他那合起来的保险箱上，微笑着说：“我知道，你这个保险箱里的钱，全是假的，你只是虚张声势而已。”<br/>关蓉的喉咙一紧，她听到高卷杏紧张地喊了一声：“小蓉！”<br/>她忽略掉杏的声音，抓住金城润矢掐着她脖子的手，心里想着的却是：看来赌对了。这可是根据剧情想出来的，她也不能保证百分百成功。<br/>“咳，这个秘密有用吗？”她努力摆出一副云淡风轻的态度问话。<br/>金城润矢的手缓缓松开：“你想要什么？你那100万？”<br/>“你觉得这个秘密只值得100万吗？我怎么看都觉得值个300万吧？”<br/>“……呵呵。”金城润矢松开了手，“看来你和他们的关系不错啊。”<br/>“同学罢了。”脱离桎梏的关蓉用冰凉的手捂住脖子降温，“但是好歹同学一场，你把照片删除掉，我这辈子闭嘴绝不说出如何？”<br/>“可以是可以。”未等关蓉露出笑容，金城润矢的目光放到了门口的众人身上，“喂小子们，这人说我要免除你们的债务，但是她还欠我100万怎么办？今天还不上她就得卖身了。”<br/>关蓉的脸色顿时凝固下来。她是没预料到他会选择反过来对他们进行操控。<br/>正义感爆棚的少年们会让关蓉独自承担吗？当然不会的。<br/>“你们的朋友给你们解决麻烦，那你们要不要帮她也解决一下麻烦啊。100万，6个人，那么多肯定1个星期就能拿到了吧，反正求一求爸妈就可以。快滚吧，我接下来还有事情。”<br/>就算被赶，关蓉还是站在他面前说：“删掉照片。”<br/>“啧。”<br/>关蓉盯着把照片删干净了，才跟着走出门口。<br/>跟着走到了安全的地方，她看着这几个人，只能满心无奈地叹了一声。<br/>新岛真先开口说话了：“抱歉，把你们卷进来了。”<br/>新岛真这么说，是因为她听到怪盗团要想解决金城，需要和金城进行接触，所以她才贸贸然当诱饵冲去找金城，让怪盗团可以和金城进行实际接触。只是还是学生的她并没想到，只要金城想，他有各种手段玩死还是阅历极浅的小鬼们。<br/>“应该是我把你们卷进来吧，这100万不是你们责任。”关蓉接上一句，“你们也不必要顺从他。”<br/>“但如果我们就这样抛下你走了，那我们还是人吗？”龙司说。<br/>“所以应该我把你们抛下走了才对劲，我干嘛要他删照片呢。”关蓉再次叹息。他们就算真的被要挟还300万，怪盗团也有本事解决，自己干嘛站出来啊。<br/>“都是我的错……”新岛真接话说，“我只是觉得我一定要帮上忙，所以那么焦躁，如果不是我，你用那个秘密足以从100万脱身，而其他人也不会背负债务……”<br/>“啊啊，算了，事情都发生了也没办法了。”龙司挠了挠头说。<br/>“我会给姐姐添麻烦的。”会长愧疚着说着，说出她的难处，因为父亲去世，姐姐一直都支撑着这个家庭，所以她很想帮姐姐的忙，因为校长逼迫她解决黑帮的事情，各种焦虑堆积在一起，才导致她一时冲动冲到金城面前。<br/>哦，其实乱来的还有关蓉这家伙……但是关蓉完全是被拖下水的。<br/>关蓉看了看天色：“太晚了，我还得回去把熏给揍一顿。还有钱的方面我会搞定的，大不了把熏给卖了。”<br/>众人：“……”魔鬼姐姐？<br/>新岛真道：“我也会想办法的。”<br/>“啊这个不用……”关蓉慌忙拒绝。<br/>坂本龙司忽然说了一句：“其实只要想办法搞定那个银行。”<br/>除了新岛真之外全员都震了一下。<br/>祐介低声说了一句：“龙司！”<br/>新岛真不解地问：“银行？”<br/>摩尔加纳仿佛回过神了一般说：“对了，那个银行啊！说不定这下就有办法了啊！”<br/>“办法？”<br/>全场只有新岛真一个听不懂摩尔加纳说话，只听得到喵喵叫，疑惑地她询问：“猫咪？你们还好吗？”<br/>而关蓉觉得头发都快要炸起来了，如果她再不走，说不定就要被拖进不平常的日常了。<br/>虽然欠下100万已经不平常，但是可以及时止损也好啊！<br/>“我要走了！太晚了就不行了，他们还在等我。”关蓉打断他们的对话，正打算转身就走，手臂被扯住了。<br/>关蓉僵着脸回头，一直沉默不语的雨宫莲拉住了她的手，在她回头的时候，放开她，说了一句如同晴天霹雳的话：“你听得懂吧，摩尔加纳说的话。”<br/>汗，流了下来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这章纠结了很久很久，想了好几个方案，有的要么显得关蓉太蠢，有的要么就削了会长的戏份，折中变成如今的剧情，却感觉有点微妙，害……我好难啊。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第十三章：真是抱歉呢~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨宫莲此话一出，除了不明白代表什么的的新岛真，和脑子没反应过来的坂本龙司，其他人都显得有些震惊地看着雨宫莲和关蓉。<br/>坂本龙司十分迷惑地问：“喂，莲你到底说什么啊？”<br/>关蓉露出不解的表情配合龙司的话问：“对啊，你在说些什么啊？摩尔加纳不是只猫吗？”<br/>“你的手机有异世界APP。”雨宫莲果断的话让关蓉所有在脑海里的辩驳都无法说出。这简直太致命了。只要一看手机就知道事情。<br/>她的记忆瞬间闪过和雨宫莲相处过的情况，落在了一个未曾十分在意的点上。<br/>“原来是那时候吗……哎，雨宫君你真是太敏锐了。”<br/>那是他们的初次相遇，那时候她被人撞了一下手机摔到了雨宫莲的身上，是他把手机捡起来还给她的。<br/>就那么短暂的一瞬间，他就从手机首页看到了那一个APP。<br/>“你不否认？”<br/>“否认也没用吧，你就不怀疑你是认错了吗？”关蓉微微挣扎了一下，雨宫莲顺理成章松开了手。<br/>“怀疑过。”<br/>怀疑过，所以有试探和观察过她吗？最终得出了这个结论。<br/>“你们到底在说些什么？什么APP？”最不清楚情况的新岛真问。<br/>喜多川祐介道：“跟我们来你就知道了。”<br/>高卷杏和坂本龙司共同问出来：“去哪？”<br/>雨宫莲拿出手机，点开了那个APP，关蓉根本察觉不出有丝毫变化，周围的场景却发生了极大的变化，而面前的怪盗团成员的着装发生了极大的改变，唯一的共同之处就是他们的脸上都戴着面具。<br/>他们来到了异世界。<br/>“狐狸？！”第一次来到异世界的少女新岛真看到戴着狐狸面具的喜多川祐介，惊讶地喊道。<br/>喜多川祐介真诚地解释：“是‘FOX’……”<br/>那不都一样吗？关蓉内心吐槽了一句。<br/>“你们安静一点，小心被阴影发现。”声音是从底下发出来的，关蓉低头一看，在现实世界是猫咪模样的摩尔加纳，在异世界中就变成了……<br/>“猫怪！？”新岛真惊叫一声。<br/>没错，就是猫怪模样。<br/>一直认为自家不是猫的摩尔加纳被会长这一句话打击地缩成一团。<br/>高卷杏好心解释：“是摩尔加纳，就是平时在莲包包里的猫，来着这边的世界就会变成这样。”<br/>“这个声音是高卷同学……？这里是哪里？”新岛真只觉得自己的日常感正在渐渐崩塌。<br/>“金城的……总而言之，是‘心灵世界’吧。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>祐介解释起来：“金城扭曲的欲望被实体化之后出现的另一个现实。”<br/>新岛真一回头，就看到了天上浮空的巨大银行，那个就是金城的殿堂。<br/>金城的殿堂是浮在空中的，根本没有路可以通往天上的银行。这就导致为什么怪盗团一定要本人接触金城润矢，要接触过后或许能找到路飞去殿堂，也导致新岛真着急想帮忙，于是脑袋一昏想当个诱饵就直接跑去找金城，最后导致他们被金城威胁，上了同一条船。<br/>怪盗团成员给新岛真解释着这个世界的概念，新岛真看着面前的现实，也不得不相信这是真实的。<br/>“你质疑一下啊，说不定是在做梦呢。”关蓉在旁边吐槽道。<br/>“这么说来……”在关蓉出声之后，目光已经集中在了关蓉身上，“她手机上不是也有异世界APP吗？为什么她的着装和会长一样都是校服？难道还没有人格面具。”<br/>关蓉露出生无可恋的表情说：“说不定是你们搞错了，你们继续说，我听着。”<br/>然后又给解释了一通“偷取心灵”是怎么回事，如何去操作等等，作为学生会长兼学霸的新岛真很快就理解过来，主动提出要去银行。<br/>之前他们找不到办法上去银行，现在就不一样了，因为他们被威胁交100万，也就意味着他们现在已经变成了金城的“客户”，那么作为认知世界的殿堂，就会把他们当做是客户，主动打开一条通道让他们走上殿堂。<br/>来到了殿堂外围，关蓉这是第一次看到别人的殿堂，从外表而言，和普通银行倒是没什么特别大的差别，就是这个没有“人”存在，只有一台台行走的ATM机，这种说法是挺好笑的，不过这意味着在金城眼中，所有的人类都是ATM机，而不是人类，心灵极端扭曲就会这样了。<br/>或许新岛真在金城眼中是一个VVVIP客户，明明身边全部人都是强盗衣服打扮（关蓉除外），但是他们还是得以和异世界的金城见面。<br/>异世界的金城……这时候应该叫做阴影金城，外表和现实的倒是一般无二，除了皮肤变紫了，可是语言十分诚实，毕竟没有人会在自己的心灵世界撒谎。<br/>金城自然如此，他很诚实地说出了自己内心的打算。<br/>金城一开始的目标就只有新岛真一个，关蓉就是个添堵的。<br/>他从一开始就知道新岛真的姐姐新岛冴是一名检察官，这两姐妹在他眼中都是优质商品，只要把握住新岛真，就能搞定新岛冴，美貌姐妹花PLAY，一定可以卖上天价的。<br/>所以这就是为什么，关蓉拿那个秘密试图解脱其余人，却被金城硬是把所有的金额压到他们头上。<br/>这个说法简直把众人气得要命，龙司愤怒地喊：“喂金城，你给我等着，一定会偷走你的秘宝！”<br/>“别说笑话了，小毛贼，这里可是有最先进的保全系统，我的城堡。”<br/>“上一个城堡都已经被端了，还城堡。”关蓉小声说了一句，怪盗团第一个目标鸭志田的殿堂就是城堡模样，在怪盗团偷出秘宝之后，城堡就塌了。<br/>金城说完，周围冒出了数个阴影包围了他们。<br/>这些阴影被是被钱收买了，无论打倒多少都会冲上来，他们不打算和这些怪物死斗，迅速地脱离现场，沿着道路奔向出口。<br/>就在接近出口的通道上，在门沿忽然发出了数道红光，看上去就要相连堵住通道，截住新岛真。<br/>关蓉看到已经穿过门到达等候大厅怪盗团众人，和在她前面不远的新岛真，发力把人一把推了出去通道，看着红光挡住了门口。<br/>“真是天真的少女，你以为你把她推开了，她们就能走掉吗？”金城慢悠悠地走了出来。<br/>关蓉一看外面，在等候大厅的众人也再次被包围了。<br/>“我还挺中意你的，所以就留你到最后，先让你看着你的同伴们消失吧，当然还会留下美丽的会长大人，让会长看着你的死亡。”<br/>“住手！”新岛真喊。<br/>“你姐姐是个美女呢，就让她当我的奴隶吧。反正如果玩腻了，卖掉就好了，哎呀，真是个可怜的姐姐。如果妹妹没有那么蠢，她明明可以出人头地的。”<br/>关蓉忍住没拍手鼓鼓掌，这种在雷区疯狂蹦跶的精神实在不多见。会说话就多说点，然后把会长刺激地觉醒了就爽了。<br/>果不其然，阴影金城的几句话刺激地新岛真爆发了。<br/>“从刚才开始就说个没完没了，吵死了你个暴发户！”<br/>不愧是会长，骂人特别精准！拿着假钞来装模作样的金城就是一暴发户罢了。<br/>“啊？”阴影金城发出一个单音节，然后众人看着新岛真身边爆发出强大的气场，她脸上露出十分痛苦的表情，但疼痛并没有压垮新岛真，她咬牙忍耐着，脸上缓缓出现了一个铁质的面具。<br/>然后她一伸手扯下了面具，带下了血和皮肉。<br/>巨大的风压和光芒冲击众人，待平缓下来的时候，他们看到最中心的变化。<br/>新岛真身上的校服变成了一声皮衣，座下是一台发出巨大咆哮的摩托车，简直如同世纪末的霸主……和平时的会长简直是一个巨大的反差。<br/>“人格面具？”祐介震惊地问。<br/>“不，那是摩托车吧？”<br/>无论他们多么震惊，但是新岛真的人格面具的确是一辆超帅的摩托车。<br/>帅气摩托车一出场，就对敌人造成巨大打击。<br/>惊慌的阴影金城一把扯过关蓉：“你敢反抗？没看到你的同伴在我手上吗？”<br/>啊……光顾着赞扬新岛真，关蓉忘了自己和金城是落到同一边的了……<br/>“就不能忽略我吗……”关蓉正想拿出召唤器，一摸，空的。<br/>“…………………………”<br/>“你在找这个？”阴影金城怪笑着，拿出一把枪对准了关蓉的头，冲外面的人喊，“我劝你们不要轻举妄动，不然她就死定了。”<br/>关蓉想，等回去现实世界，除了要揍一段熏，还有投诉老板，在他那里买的枪套也太不给力了吧！<br/>“金城！”<br/>关蓉抬头看向众人，就这样对上了雨宫莲的眼睛，他的眼里还是那么冷静，以及带着些许信任。<br/>他到底知道多少？有多了解我啊？关蓉心里想着。嘴里忽然就放嘴炮。<br/>“你开枪啊，不是想要杀鸡儆猴吗？”<br/>“小蓉！”<br/>“关同学！”<br/>“要是我死了，你想这群少年会做出什么？可不仅仅是让你悔改就完事的了。你说，他们会不会杀了你？”<br/>阴影金城：“……”<br/>“其实你也很害怕吧，虽然是自己的殿堂，居然可以被人随意进出，比如他们，也比如……那个黑面具。”最后的那句话，她轻柔地说出来，保证除了他们无人听到，同时得到了巨大的反应。<br/>他手上的枪动了下。<br/>“你其实很想发泄，很想杀掉我们这些不属于异世界的外来者吧，那就开枪啊，动手啊，不然你以后怎么敢面对其余外来者呢？”<br/>阴影金城忽然也笑了：“所以我说我很中意你，胆子大不怕死，如果可以真想让你做我手下。”<br/>他的手放了下来：“但你只是想刺激我，让我不开枪吧，可惜可惜，我见过的人太多的，你的小手段根本没用。”<br/>他猛地抬起手。<br/>“砰……”<br/>一声枪响，就连摩托车的轰鸣声都盖过了。<br/>世界仿佛陷入了安静。<br/>金城享受地听着小鬼的尖叫声，等着面前的身体瘫下去倒地。<br/>可那副少女的身躯还站在地上。<br/>她的头被子弹的冲击力打得低下头，金城看不到那低着的头颅的嘴，缓缓地拉开一个弧度，然后发出了一声讽刺又轻蔑的笑声：“呵。”<br/>“拜托你了，白娘子。”<br/>在关蓉的身后，金城的身后，一个穿着白衣长着蛇尾，撑着油纸伞女子浮现出来。然后合起了手上的上，一把把金城如同打高尔夫球一般，给敲击出去了。<br/>“真是抱歉呢。”关蓉梳理着稍微凌乱了些的头发，微笑着看向被打到一边的金城，“我的召唤方式不太一样^ ^”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第十四章：最神秘的那个</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美丽的白娘子在打飞阴影金城之后，就慢慢消失在空中，人格面具并不会一直处于现身的状态，因为这很耗损精神力。<br/>关蓉捡起掉落在地的召唤器：“不知道不可以随便动别人的召唤器吗？不过我还得感谢你不仅把我的召唤器找回来，还顺便把我的人格面具召唤出来，现在我真的相信你很中意我，毕竟你不中意我，怎么可能不断给我助攻呢？”<br/>她这是毫不留情地在语言上打击着阴影金城。<br/>阴影金城被打倒在另外一边，本来就是紫色的皮肤在极其败坏的情况下，紫得都要发黑了。<br/>他身边再次冒出一只只阴影：“给我干掉她。”<br/>关蓉再次拿枪支模样的召唤器对准太阳穴，嘴里念道：“Persona（人格面具）！”<br/>一声枪响，蛇尾女子再次出现，迎向了对面的敌人。<br/>“这一个两个女生是怎么回事啊？”另一边的龙司吐槽起来，“一个是摩托车，一个是用枪来召唤，可恶，我也想那么帅气啊！”<br/>“现在是说这个的时候吗！”高卷杏呵斥一声，“现在想想怎么把小蓉救出来。”<br/>“不不不，我觉得她一个人可以解决。”龙司指了指红光的那边。<br/>冲上来的阴影在白素贞的暴力打击下很快就消散，只剩下了金城一人。<br/>关蓉抬头看向了他们的方向，看向了雨宫莲。<br/>“接下来怎么做？现在直接把控住金城，冲进内部找出秘宝？我们的期限只有一周，那么说时间很紧张吧？”<br/>“不，我们不要那么做。”摩尔加纳出口制止，“我们是怪盗，不是强盗。”<br/>关蓉：“？”<br/>你觉得你们有资格说这样的话吗？<br/>心之强盗团这个绰号可不是空穴来风的。<br/>“加上这里是金城的殿堂，就算你能把控他一会，迟早他都会摆脱控制，到时候反而会落入下风。”<br/>这个理由倒是可以说服关蓉。<br/>雨宫莲也补上了一句：“不要操之过急，还有时间。”<br/>“既然这么说，那好吧。不过现在问题是，我要怎么出去？”关蓉指了指面前的红光。<br/>雨宫莲撑着下巴想了一下说：“你把他抓过来放到红光旁边。”<br/>关蓉一瞬间就理解了雨宫莲的意思，十分赞叹地说了一句：“你还说你们不是强盗，简单粗暴我喜欢。”<br/>关蓉是拖不动金城那庞大的身躯，只能让白娘子干一下粗活把金城拉了过去。<br/>期间金城当然是不断地挣扎，拖延了好多时间，关蓉想着再拖一会，估计援兵就到了，那样子就烦死人。这么一来她的行为就更加粗鲁。<br/>把金城的身躯堵到了通道门口，红光旁边，恐吓道：“你应该比我更清楚这个红光是什么，现在你有两次选择，一是解开这个机关，让我过去。二是我推你过去，然后我自己想办法逃走，逃不走那就两个一起死。你不是中意我嘛，一起死挺好的不是。”<br/>金城这种人，其实最是贪生怕死，嘴上还在逞强尽力拖延时间。<br/>但关蓉比他想象中的还要不客气，在听到阴影赶来的声音时，直接抓着他就想往红光扔去。这举动不止金城看着就冷汗直掉，作为同伴的众人都有一种倒吸一口气，感叹一声牛逼的那种感觉。<br/>金城刚刚才在心里博弈上输给了关蓉，再次遇到类似的博弈情景，心理已经不由得落了下层，最终还是屈服解开了红光。<br/>身后的阴影已经一团团聚集过来，关蓉极快跃出门口，奔向众人，边跑边喊：“快快快，走走走！”<br/>世纪末霸王（划掉）会长大人新岛真的摩托车一个甩尾，冲向了门口，一声巨响之后，门口直接被撞破了一个大洞，把刚刚被锁上的门直接撞开了。<br/>“好，好强……”龙司一愣一愣地说。<br/>“很好，行得通！”摩尔加纳说着，一个跳跃，重新落地的时候，已经变身成了一辆带着猫耳朵猫尾巴的车，发出了呼噜呼噜如同猫呼噜声那样的发动机声响。<br/>“What？！”关蓉一愣一愣地说。<br/>她这是正面第一次看到一只猫变成了一辆车，在游戏看到的冲击力和实际看到的冲击力完全不能比较。<br/>猫车摩尔加纳喊：“上车！”<br/>被留在后面的众人冲上了车，关蓉也顺利冲了上去。在车开出银行时，她回头看了一眼，看到了阴影独有的金色眼瞳写满了阴郁和愤怒。<br/>“啧啧啧，我肯定被记恨得死死的。”关蓉自我调侃了一句。<br/>脱离了阴影的追踪，从返回点离开了金城的殿堂，回到现实世界，出来的地方却不是进去的地点，而是关蓉上次遇见怪盗团集合的那个地下通道。<br/>第一次觉醒人格面具的新岛真显得十分疲惫，嘴里说着：“这是近几年来最累的一次了。”<br/>怪盗团的其余人这是一人一句地吐槽起新岛和平时完全不一样的内里性格。<br/>什么“超级武斗派”，什么“惹火了手臂会被扯断”，惹得新岛真特别不好意思地制止他们的“批判”。<br/>“不过，这感觉还不错。”新岛真发自内心地说了一句，在许久以来的束缚中发现了自己的真实内心，觉醒了人格面具，那种感觉是很难言喻的。<br/>“要是姐姐知道了，说不定会昏过去。”<br/>“你姐姐，就是之前说过的？”<br/>“对，她是搜查官，目前正在调查‘怪盗团。’”<br/>“那不是很糟糕？！”<br/>“别担心，那边的世界，光靠现实中的调查是不可能查出来的。或许，这就是我的命运吧，我没办法变得和姐姐一样。”<br/>新岛的内心一直存在这叛逆的心，但是在外界的不断要求下，压抑着自己的心情，去做一个乖乖女，叛逆且正义的怪盗团变成了可以容纳她的地方，何况她都知道了真相了，也只能入团了。<br/>其余人自然对聪明又有实力的真表示欢迎。<br/>“比起我，关同学的情况不才更特殊吗？”新岛真注意到一边站着看手机的关蓉。<br/>“不不不，我才一点都不特殊，你们继续聊。”关蓉连连摆手，又看了一次手机，“时间真的不早了，熏和老板都在等我，要是再不去找他们，可能他们真的要找金城拼命了我要先走了，有事电话联系我。”<br/>龙司问了一句：“我一直都想问个问题，他们不是姓岩井吗？你为什么姓关？难道真名是岩井关蓉？”<br/>本来都提脚走了两步的关蓉听到这个问题，没忍住笑了一下：“没想到居然还有人信……因为岩井老板本来就不是我的爸爸，熏也不是我的弟弟。”<br/>“哎？！那你怎么……”<br/>“他们是我的恩人，所以这点事情我会替熏承担下来，有什么事情之后再说吧，再见！”这下关蓉是真的跑走了，脚步匆匆，飞快奔向了生存游戏武器店的方向。<br/>留下的五人一猫沉默了一会，杏开口说：“你们不觉得小蓉才是最神秘的那个吗？感觉她隐藏了很多东西。”<br/>“感觉就像是逃跑了一样。”祐介赞同道。<br/>“喂，你是学生会长，知不知道些什么？”龙司问。<br/>真缓缓说：“我知道的也不多……我只知道她现在的监护人是她的表姨，在入学没多久就忽然住院，因为救过铃井同学，在学校内还挺有人望的，其他我就不太清楚了。”<br/>雨宫莲看着关蓉消失的方向，垂下了眼睛，不知道是在思索些什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十五章：细节决定成败</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨宫莲在很久之前做过一个梦。<br/>梦里有一个女生笑得特别猖獗和嚣张，她说着些什么来着？他记不得了。<br/>他好像也回了一句话，回了什么话？一样记不得了。<br/>这个梦似乎和平时的没有什么不同，随着自己救人反被冤枉，有了前科的自己被家人放弃自己独自一人来到东京，更因为神奇的遭遇，这个梦境早已被遗忘在角落。<br/>神奇的遭遇是他来到东京之后，又做了一个真实的梦，梦里他进入了一个监狱，他是监狱的囚犯，监狱里有一对双子和一个长鼻子的老头。<br/>老头说此处名为“天鹅绒房间”，是位于现实与梦境，精神与物质的夹缝之处，然后说了一大堆的话，总结一下就是他被卷入了一个“游戏”，如果想要改变游戏那绝望的结局，需要他和不同的人建立羁绊（也称为Coop），面临不同的挑战，让自己“更生”，那样子才能改变未来。<br/>雨宫莲一开始以为是梦，可是接下来面临的异世界APP，鸭志田的殿堂，以及和同伴建立羁绊关系后出现的塔罗牌，都告诉他，那并不是梦境，都是真实存在的事情。<br/>那么说来，那个自称“伊戈尔”的长鼻子男人所说的末日同样是存在的。<br/>那个遥远的梦境开始苏醒，并不是因为进入了天鹅绒，也不是因为解除了异世界。<br/>而是在某一个早上，他正常地前往列车站上学，在人多稍显拥挤的入口处，一件物品从楼梯上掉落下来，砸到了他的背部。<br/>其实并不太疼，只是太过忽如其来反而让他稍微惊了一下。<br/>他低头下去看到是一台包着浅绿色手机套的手机，挂着一个手机绳，但有些奇怪的是手机绳上的挂坠有些奇怪，似乎是一条……尾巴？<br/>思绪一瞬划过，他捡起手机，看向了身后。<br/>逆着光，他不太看得清楚台阶上的人的模样，只听到她说了一声：“抱歉。”<br/>声音十分的澄澈。<br/>说着，她打算跑下来的时候，一个人从她身边跑过，把她撞了一下，他看着她脚下踩空，向他的方向滑去。<br/>雨宫莲伸出手抓住了她的肩膀。<br/>“谢谢谢谢。”少女这般说着，抬起头看向了他。<br/>雨宫莲这才看清楚了她的模样。<br/>编成麻花辫模样垂落在左侧的亚麻色头发，浅褐色的如同水中玻璃球那般的眼睛，脸上还带着一丝惊魂未定。<br/>紧接着他又看到了她那露出略显惊艳的表情。<br/>雨宫莲意识到在这种距离之下，他的眼镜并起不到任何的阻断作用。<br/>他松开了手，稍微退后了一步。<br/>“谢谢你帮了我。”少女笑着道谢。<br/>他点了点头，看向自己手中那台浅绿色的手机，瞳孔微微一缩。<br/>就在刚刚那一瞬，手机从导航界面闪退出来，他似乎从首页看到了一个熟悉的图标。<br/>来不及多想，手已经把手机递了出去。少女接过手机，沉默了下来。<br/>穿着同校服的很显然这时候只有一个目的地。<br/>雨宫莲一路上想着，她是转学生吗？为什么需要导航过去？<br/>手机上的图标是什么？难道是那个异世界APP？<br/>如果是，那是怎么来的，像他那样直接被安装了一个流氓软件，然后当晚就去到了天鹅绒房间？<br/>还是她和异世界有什么联系？<br/>不管如何，和她建立羁绊关系并不会有太多的坏处。<br/>当天来到了学校，从讨论声中，得知此人是比他早来许多天的转学生，他转学过来后这段时间少女一直请假不在，如果一旦打听对她的了解，那么回答都是：“不太清楚，毕竟她才来不多久。”<br/>就在当天，他见识到了少女的许多面。<br/>不顾自己地冲上去救人，不同寻常地录音存证，表面温顺，其实内心狡黠。<br/>雨宫莲敏锐地感觉到，名为关蓉的少女的内里和他有点相像。<br/>同样的在当天晚上，他没有去天鹅绒房间，而是梦到了那个久远的梦境。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈……感谢我……友情……龙司……”<br/>“……赔我……”<br/>雨宫莲缓缓醒了过来，跟着他回到家里的摩尔加纳说：“你昨晚做了什么梦？感觉一晚上都不太安宁。”<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头说：“不知道。”<br/>醒来之后，那个梦就像是小美人鱼，看到阳光化为了泡沫消散掉。<br/>“嘛，该上学了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>上学时，在同一条线路上再次遇到了关蓉。<br/>和昨天没什么太大，一样是垂在胸前的麻花辫，内衬从昨天的衬衫变为今天的高领毛衣。<br/>最大的不同就是脸上带着明显的忧愁。<br/>他难得主动搭话：“怎么了？”<br/>接着他就看到关蓉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，连说话都带着一些走音：“啊？！啊，没，没什么事情。只是手痛而已。”<br/>也是，昨天可是拽着一个大活人，手臂痛是正常的。<br/>“需要我帮你……”<br/>话还没说完，她连连摇头说：“不用不用，问题不大！”<br/>接着他灵敏的耳朵听到了她小声的碎碎念：“被附身了？被穿越了？怎么回事？！”<br/>雨宫莲：“…………”<br/>雨宫莲在攻略殿堂之余，也在留意着关蓉的动态。<br/>在进入殿堂的时候，他甚至会想，是不是在某个拐弯，他会遇到这个少女呢？<br/>可惜的是，直到第二个殿堂攻略完毕，他都没有在异世界遇到过她。<br/>在想到当初和关蓉一起吃午餐时，关蓉对于他的打探都没有任何反应，对于摩尔加纳说出来的话也没有丝毫触动，而且，明明是有一丝的关系进展，他都没有收集到任何的象征着建立起羁绊关系的“塔罗牌”。<br/>他第一次怀疑是不是自己想得太多了。<br/>无论如何观察，她都只是一个普通的少女。<br/>虽然这人在学校里的声望很高，特别是经常被人拜托都不太会拒绝，这就导致她的人缘极好。<br/>和怪盗团几人不一样。<br/>怪盗团的成员都是有着自己的伤心之处，没有容身之处，于是怪盗团成为了他们的容身之处。<br/>或许这次真的是自己想太多了吧……<br/>雨宫莲这般想着，直到在探索印象空间的时候，他驾驶着摩尔加纳变成的猫车行驶在铁轨上时，瞄到了一个奇怪的东西。<br/>他停下了车，听到车上的其余人问出了什么事。<br/>“我下去看一下。”<br/>他走了过去，看到在砂石中，一个小小的猫咪吊坠掉在那里。<br/>在印象空间不应该有这种的东西。<br/>他捡了起来，看着这个猫咪吊坠，翻过来看到猫咪的尾巴消失了，似乎是断掉了。<br/>雨宫莲露出了一个笑容。<br/>他想他是见过这个猫咪吊坠的另一半在哪里。<br/>果然，他的怀疑并没有错。<br/>不如说最让人震惊的是，她真的可以做到完全掩盖自己不露出任何的破绽。<br/>雨宫莲心底很好奇，在戳穿的那一刻，关蓉她会露出什么表情？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 第十六章：打什么交道，当咸鱼不好吗？！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我回来了。”<br/>关蓉推开生存游戏武器店的门，一直在店里面不安地走来走去的岩井熏顿时一个箭步冲上来，紧张地询问：“蓉姐，你没事吧！他有没有对你做些什么？你的脖子怎么红了？！”<br/>关蓉叹了口气说：“身体没收到什么伤害，除了被掐了那么几下，就是精神受到的伤害比较大。”<br/>而且精神伤害主要来源于雨宫莲，而不是金城。面对雨宫莲的压力好像更大啊。<br/>“对不起，如果不是我……”<br/>关蓉伸手搓了几把他的头毛：“先不说这个。”她走到柜台前一拍桌子，质问：“老板！你居然卖劣质品给我！”<br/>那个枪套，一点用都没有，如果不是金城“好心地”捡回来“还”给关蓉，关蓉都不知道去哪里再搞来一个召唤器。<br/>这种神奇物品自己可变不出来。<br/>老板都呆愣了一下，然后就是露出了哭笑不得的表情：“你到底在想些什么？现在关键是这个吗？”<br/>“是的，没错！金城那边的话……已经没什么问题了。”<br/>“如果要你还100万，我这里有，你不要去听从命令干些不好的事情。”<br/>“当然不会干。而且这100万，就算我要找，也去找那个坑害熏的家伙吧，为什么要你出，熏明年不得上高中了，你还不如把钱留着。”<br/>老板敲敲桌子说：“年纪轻轻的不要说些老气横秋的话。”<br/>“略略略。”关蓉拿起手机看了看时间说，“时间不早了，明天我还得上课。我跑来这里就是报个平安而已。金城润矢那边你们不用理会就是了。还有你那个‘朋友’，叫什么名字来着？”<br/>“哎？你要做什么？”<br/>“暴打他一顿？开玩笑罢了。总之有点事情吧。”<br/>关蓉就是想进去印象空间看一下，有没有这个人的阴影在印象空间里，这般不留情地出卖帮助自己的朋友，无论被胁迫也好，还是主动也好，他的心智已经开始出现了一丝扭曲，反正知道名字，用异世界APP导航一下看看能不能找到吧。<br/>“永山健。”<br/>“OK~明天我再来。”关蓉把绑在大腿上的枪套解下来，放到柜台前，“老板你给我把它修好，这根本没用，会掉的！”<br/>这话题又被扯回来了。<br/>老板一脸的烦躁，挠了挠头说：“行吧行吧，也不知道你拿这个来到底是干什么。”<br/>关蓉踏出了店，看到了站在门边的人。<br/>今天给她造成最大精神伤害的人就站在店铺门口等她。<br/>关蓉觉得胃隐隐作痛，她很想转身回店算了。<br/>在心里叹了一口气，她询问：“其他人呢？”<br/>“解散回家。”雨宫莲走近几步，从兜里掏出了一个东西说，“这个是你的吧，还给你。”<br/>“？”关蓉奇怪地伸出手，雨宫莲把一只小巧的东西放在了她的手掌心。<br/>一只断了尾巴的起司猫挂坠。<br/>“啊……”关蓉看到这个熟悉的东西时，愣了一下，随即露出了无奈的笑，“原来是这样吗，既然是因为这个原因，那我是真的是没办法。你在印象空间里找到的？”<br/>雨宫莲点了点头。<br/>“能和我说一下在哪里发现，怎么发现的吗？相应的，我可以回答你一些问题。”<br/>“在这里说？”<br/>晚上的涩谷是个不太安全的地方，特别是现在金城还没悔改，把控着涩谷，关蓉想了下说：“既然这样要不来我家吧。离这里也不算远。”<br/>雨宫莲：“？！”<br/>摩尔加纳：“！！！”<br/>摩尔加纳连尾巴都炸起来了，他从背包钻出来说：“我觉得我还是先回老板家吧。”<br/>关蓉伸手揉了一把猫头说：“没关系，一起来吧，我相信雨宫君是个正人君子。”<br/>基于对雨宫莲的认识，基于摩尔加纳自称自己是一个绅士，她还是很放心的。<br/>关蓉家就在涩谷，虽说是家，也就是一个仅够她一个人生活的小小单间，在她入住之后已经2个月有余，和刚刚来的时候有了更多的生活气息。<br/>“我这里没有人会来，所以也没准备鞋子之类的，你直接踩进来吧。”她把手上的东西放下，把屋子的窗户打开通风。<br/>雨宫莲看了一眼屋子的布置，布置算不上少女，说不上温馨，及不上简约，就是常见的普通的屋子。<br/>这么小的房子当然是没有房间和客厅的配置了，上床下桌，衣柜，衣柜对面的墙面放着一台电视，沙发正对着电视，面前还有一个小茶几，阳台一侧是厨房，另一侧是浴室，就这么几样配置已经把房间挤满。<br/>他坐上沙发，关蓉倒了一杯水给他。<br/>在过来的路上，雨宫莲已经先把他在哪里找到这个掉落的挂坠，联系到她手机上那奇怪的尾巴，然后确认她手机里面的那个红色眼睛APP的确是异世界APP。<br/>听完之后关蓉也只能对此认命，她自认为已经够远离这种事情了，就这么的机缘巧合，那也是没办法的事情。<br/>关蓉此刻还没意识到，这并不是机缘巧合，是雨宫莲一直关注的结果，如果他一直不在意关蓉，就算捡到了这个挂坠，也不可能想到那么多。<br/>“那么，你想问我些什么？”<br/>期待已久的机会就放在面前，雨宫莲心里其实有不少想问的问题。<br/>“你怎么一个人住？”结果先问出来的却是最无关要紧的问题。<br/>听此，关蓉都不由得微微瞪大了眼睛，然后没忍住笑了出来，一直紧绷的神经在此刻渐渐放松下来：“你要想问这个，那就是一个很长的故事，家庭伦理剧，你确定问？可能说完就没时间解答别的问题咯。”<br/>摩尔加纳一爪子拍上了雨宫莲的大腿：“喂！这么好的机会啊！”<br/>雨宫莲伸手把摩尔加纳抓起来，拿到门口，又走回沙发上，坐下来点点头。<br/>“行吧。我来给你现场编……不对，说一个故事，你要吃水果吗？我昨天买的奶油草莓，挺好吃的。摩尔加纳可以吃香肠吗？之前去超市买了一些。”<br/>“要！”摩尔加纳从玄关跳到了茶几上，尾巴一摇一晃。<br/>从冰箱里翻出了吃的，关蓉搬了凳子过来，坐在雨宫莲对面说：“因为我爸妈都去世了，所以我一个人住。”<br/>…………<br/>雨宫莲和摩尔加纳都沉默了好一会。<br/>直到摩尔加纳犹豫地问出来：“没了？”<br/>“没了。”关蓉露出了雨宫莲很熟悉的做了恶作剧之后的表情，上次去那家招牌是拉面的中华料理店时，她也是露出这种申请，“刚才那是骗你的，没有长篇故事，住在这里的原因就是我爸妈都去世了，现在的监护人变成我妈的表姐，表姨常年在国外，所以我就自己一个人住了。”<br/>“印象空间的话，如你所见，我的确进过印象空间，原因是什么我现在也不知道，所以也解释不了给你听。召唤器，也就是那把枪，我是在印象空间拿到的。”<br/>关蓉掩盖了一些东西，把自己明面上可透露的东西说出来满足一下少年的好奇心，免得他冷不丁地又想打探些什么东西。<br/>等把故事说完，电车也差不多到最后一班了。<br/>“你再不走就要留在我这里过夜了，没问题吗？”关蓉提醒了一声。<br/>雨宫莲顿时站了起来，现在他可是被监护状态，要是夜不归宿，那就……完蛋。<br/>雨宫莲离开了关蓉家，赶上最后一趟电车，摩尔加纳趴在雨宫莲的肩膀问：“你觉得她说的是真话吗？”<br/>雨宫莲点了点头：“但是没有说全。”<br/>“你也这么觉得吧。真不知道她到底掩盖了什么？”<br/>水从花洒流了下来，关蓉倚在墙上，发出了深深的叹息：“也不知道他到底信了多少，和聪明人打交道真的好辛苦，饶了我吧……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第十七章：现在跑还来得及</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>攻略金城殿堂的时间只有短短一周，关蓉以为今天就该集合去攻略殿堂。可在放学之后，都没有收到集合的消息。<br/>因为昨天她没说要入团于是没有带上她？<br/>如果真的是这样她还巴不得装作不知情的样子。<br/>她收拾好书包往校门口走去，没有打算去找D班雨宫莲问问情况，就当做一切无事发生吧。<br/>今天依然是去了家庭餐厅，不是去打工，现在是梅雨季，雨时不时地下，家庭餐厅的客流量人就不太多，也就不需要她这种兼职的人来帮忙了，她去主要是为了吃个晚饭加做作业。<br/>解决完之后她往生存游戏武器店走去，主要是想找老板问问昨天的枪套如何。<br/>一进门，一个意想不到的人站在了柜台里面。<br/>关蓉：“……”他们不该去攻略殿堂吗？Deadline就在眼前，为什么他还可以这么放松？<br/>“雨宫君……你在做什么？”<br/>雨宫莲言简意赅地回答：“打工。”<br/>关蓉的目光飘向了后面，盯着坐在后方翻阅杂志的岩井宗久。<br/>“老·板……”<br/>“他是要帮我做一下事情。”<br/>“是吗……”关蓉眯起眼睛，发出一声轻微的哼声，再说，“我昨天的枪套，修好了没？”<br/>“小子。”<br/>雨宫莲把柜台底下的枪套拿了出来，和之前那个比起来，感觉就跟换了个新的枪套……不对，这就是新的吧？！<br/>“旧的那个？”<br/>“没救了。”<br/>关蓉：“……”<br/>把枪套拿到手绑了一下，比之前稳了，果然之前卖的都是劣质品，生气。<br/>“行吧，那我先走了。”<br/>一出店门口，关蓉掏出手机发了信息给岩井熏。<br/>【如果有人问你关于我的任何信息，你都不要说啊。】<br/>【怎么了？！】<br/>【以防万一。】<br/>关蓉没有过多解释。<br/>在游戏里面，雨宫莲和岩井宗久也是建立了COOP关系，岩井宗久象征的塔罗牌是“倒吊人”，所以雨宫莲在岩井宗久这里打工都合情合理的。<br/>就是关蓉心里不知道为什么浮起了一种微妙的感觉。<br/>她都不知道自己是不是要自恋一点，认为雨宫莲是为了打探她所以打算从她的恩人下手。<br/>嗯……不行不行，这种想法真的过于自恋了，他和岩井宗久打好交道对自己也有好处，关她什么事呢。关蓉连忙摇头，把这个疑问稍稍放后。<br/>第二日是假日，关蓉习惯性晚上睡觉就关机，就算是地震都不能阻止她睡觉，这就导致那边雨宫莲发信息要集合，全部人都来到了地下通道，只有关蓉没有出现。<br/>“出事了？”<br/>“也有可能把群聊给屏蔽了？”<br/>“还没起床？”<br/>新岛真看了看时间说：“这个时间点还没起床吗？这作息太不健康了。”<br/>起床其实也没多久的雨宫莲微妙地心虚起来。<br/>高卷杏打了个电话过去，提醒已经关机。<br/>“那现在怎么办，我们还去殿堂吗？”其实这些人已经够用，但是把人排除在外，他们好像有点心里不安。<br/>要是关蓉知道他们的想法，可能会说：“你们随意别管我！”<br/>包里的摩尔加纳钻出来趴在雨宫莲肩膀上说：“要不直接去她家里找她？”<br/>“问题是我不知道她家在哪里啊？真你是学生会长，知道吗？”<br/>新岛真苦恼地说：“档案是有，但我不会特地记下来学生的家庭住址。”<br/>“说的是呢。”<br/>“没关系，我认识。”摩尔加纳说，“离这里也不远，走吧走吧。”<br/>“嗯？你为什么知道她住在哪？”<br/>摩尔加纳没有把那种令人误会的情景说出来，而是说：“我都能从异世界找到你们，找到关小姐有什么问题吗？”<br/>“说得好像没错，但我直觉好像哪里不对。”龙司脑袋一团乱麻。<br/>还躺在床上的关蓉不知道自己的头上已经出现了“危”这个字眼。<br/>迷糊地醒了过来，看了看时钟，发现已经中午了。<br/>“我居然睡了那么久……”<br/>她晃了晃脑袋，睡得太长之后脑里比较迷糊。<br/>听到门被拍响的时候，她都懵了3秒，才反应过来。<br/>“谁啊？”用手指扒拉了一下睡乱的头发，她走到玄关打开了门。<br/>登时吓精神了。<br/>“我去！”国语彪了出来，左手一动就想把门给合上。<br/>龙司眼明手快地撑住了门，连忙大喊：“等等等等，先别关门！”<br/>两人在门口对峙，站在旁边的祐介说了一声：“打扰了。”然后绕过龙司和关蓉，直接走了进去。<br/>关蓉看到这场景，一口气差点没上来，气急败坏地大喊了一声：“喜多川你这个电波！！！”<br/>“电波？！”祐介吸了一口气，显然被打击到了。<br/>杏紧跟着祐介走了上前，双手合十道歉：“抱歉小蓉，就这么进来了。”<br/>要是真的很抱歉就把他们拉走啊！<br/>摩尔加纳跳下了背包，施施然地走了进门。<br/>现在这状况挣扎也没用了，关蓉泄气地松开手，那边的龙司因为一个卸力差点就扑倒门板上，还是雨宫莲一伸手把人给抓住。<br/>“打扰了。”真不好意思地说着，也进了门。<br/>“啊，我这件小破屋怎么塞得下你们那么多人呢……好想换房子，搬家了你们就不会跑过来找我了吧。”<br/>那天干嘛把雨宫莲带回来，失策了！<br/>6个人进来，整个房间都基本没有多少空余。<br/>“小蓉你果然是刚起床？”杏看到关蓉身上的兔子睡衣。<br/>“刚醒，你们就敲门了。我都还没洗漱，你们先坐一会吧。”说着说着，关蓉就打了一个哈欠。满脸的困倦。<br/>洗漱了一通，散乱的头发没时间慢慢绑麻花辫，直接抓成了一个团子头，她才真正“有脸出来见人”。<br/>房间太小，沙发就让两个女士坐了，龙司百无禁忌地坐在地板上，祐介和雨宫莲两人就站着，听着跳到茶几上的摩尔加纳发言，说攻略殿堂的事项，当然这是主要给新岛真说，其余人都是有经验者。<br/>而关蓉，虽说没有殿堂攻略经验，却也有实战经验，说不说都差不多。<br/>“所以今天是集合去殿堂？”关蓉开机，顿时数条未接来电跳了出来，打开群聊，说着今天集合去殿堂的信息。<br/>“看来我以后还得常开机了。”<br/>这是一种很神奇的感觉，以往没和什么人建立太过深的关系，也不会有人找她，除了每个月会打到卡上的基本生活费，她和那位表姨就没有任何来往。手机自然是除了销售外没人来找，生活方式也是按着自己心意来过。<br/>现在这算是不知不觉地和人建立了羁绊吗？<br/>虽然有点麻烦的，但也不算过于讨厌。<br/>站在一边的雨宫莲的姿势不由得紧绷了一下，然后慢慢放松下来，看向了对着手机露出“好麻烦”表情的关蓉。<br/>就在刚刚，他和关蓉正式建立的COOP关系。<br/>关蓉象征的塔罗牌为：圣杯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 第十八章：飞快结束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那就直接从这里出发？”<br/>“这里也不错，离涩谷够近，而且现在人太多了，全都聚集在地下通道就有点显眼。”<br/>“可惜祐介进不来学校。”<br/>“这里是不错……”<br/>讨论着讨论着，目光聚集在啃面包的关蓉身上。<br/>“你们打算拿我家来当聚集点了？”关蓉当然是……拒绝了，“我家那么小你们还不嫌挤啊，如果你们要一个合适的地方我倒是有。”<br/>关蓉把面包吞下，从桌子边拿出了自己那把大宝剑和召唤器，带上了钥匙和手机对众人说：“走吧。”<br/>出了门口就往楼上走，关蓉住在4楼，往上就是楼顶了，楼顶一片荒废什么都没有。<br/>“听说以前有人在这里跳楼自杀了，有人半夜遇见过幽灵在楼顶上重复跳楼的事情，然后这里就被荒废了。”<br/>关蓉一脸平淡地说着鬼故事，其他人都还没反应，新岛真就短促地尖叫一声，抓住了最近的关蓉。<br/>自作孽的关蓉被这忽如其来的重量撞得闷哼一声，然后反应过来真她是很怕鬼的。<br/>真抓着关蓉的手，紧张地不敢睁开眼，低声碎碎念说：“对不起对不起对不起。”<br/>关蓉：“……”完蛋，这回真的玩过头了，以后得记得这个禁忌，玩归玩闹归闹，绝对不可以讲灵异故事。<br/>“我胡编的，这里没有死人也没有幽灵，荒废的原因就是整栋楼都是出租的，没有人有空上去搭理天台。”<br/>“真，真的？”真细声询问。<br/>“真的真的真的真的。”关蓉连连点头，真这才慢慢放开了她。<br/>关蓉松了一口气，一偏头就对上了雨宫莲戏谑的目光。<br/>作为关蓉偶尔恶趣味发作的受害者，看到关蓉吃瘪，雨宫莲心里其实也有点暗爽的。<br/>“那就从这里出发吧，这里作为我们最新的秘密基地如何。”<br/>关蓉自然是无所谓了，毕竟离家近，她很方便。<br/>所有人都准备好，启动了APP， 顺利进入了异世界，按照上次的方式进入了金城的殿堂：金城银行的门口。<br/>然后此刻另一个问题放在了他们面前。<br/>“那么，你们怎么称呼我呢？我记得你们有在用行动代号吧？”真问。<br/>“真是观察入微。”祐介赞叹一声。<br/>雨宫莲的代号名为JOKER（王牌），坂本龙司的代号名为SKULL（骷髅），高卷杏的代号名为PANTHER（豹），喜多川祐介的代号名为FOX，都是或多或少和他们觉醒后的着装和面具有关联。摩尔加纳的代号就很简单，直接缩写成MONA。<br/>新岛真的代号本来想要延续着装面具命名这一点，但在同伴们糟糕的品味起名下（比如起名为护肩，骑手，黑幕），最后选择了JOKER所起名的“QUEEN”。<br/>“那么蓉你呢？”<br/>关蓉脑力出现的第一个念头是：直接喊名字了。<br/>“起名难度很高啊，都没什么特征……PISTOL（手枪）？”<br/>关蓉：= =<br/>“PLAYER吧。”关蓉把自己早就想好的代号说出来。<br/>“玩家？”<br/>“对啊，玩家。”关蓉看向殿堂，“你不觉得我们就是在做攻略的玩家吗？当然我没有玩玩的意思，我知道里面很危险，如果你们觉得不太妥我可以换成别的。”<br/>换成TOURIST（观光者）之类的。<br/>“这个倒无所谓，而且PLAYER还挺好念的。”<br/>“就这样吧，queen和player。”<br/>“那么再进去之前能所说作战计划吗？”稳妥靠谱的真又问。<br/>反倒是龙司露出了不解的表情：“作战……计划？”<br/>“你放弃吧，queen，无论怎么看这都是心之强盗团，一路莽过去就完事那种。”关蓉也不客气地吐槽起来。<br/>其余人：“……”无法反驳。<br/>新岛真对于目前的状况叹气了，在定下了好好听命令的规矩后，正式进入金城的殿堂进行攻略。<br/>值得一提的是，金城银行的正门进不出了，因为那天被真的摩托车给撞穿，目前也没有修好的迹象，只能暂时封了起来。<br/>正门走不了，就走底下道，一行7人（？）分成了2批，一批前锋4人，另一批3人，负责后援和替换。<br/>关蓉自觉留到了后方，适应起第一次攻略殿堂的节奏。<br/>从殿堂的设备就可以看得出金城内心的防备，各种密码设施，看门犬，监控，装备齐全的安保人员布满殿堂。<br/>在经过了数次战斗和人员替换，一路往下走，终究在今天走到了殿堂的尽头：一个如同金库深处的地方。<br/>一团无形如同日晕那样泛着光彩的物质漂浮在空中。<br/>“这不是没有东西嘛。”真疑惑地说着。<br/>“接下来就需要预告信了。”<br/>“预告信，原来如此。”机敏的真反应过来，“要让对象感知到危险之后，秘宝才会显现出来。真是大胆的圈套。”<br/>“咦？已经理解了？”杏显得更加诧异。<br/>“JOKER，时机就由你决定了。”发布预告函的时间就交到了雨宫莲身上。<br/>路线已经把握好，怪盗团众人撤离出金城的殿堂，就地解散。<br/>趁热打铁，第二天雨宫莲发布召集，聚集在关蓉的楼顶，商讨发布预告函事项。<br/>祐介提出一个问题：“问题在于，要怎么把预告函交给金城。”<br/>“我们也不知道他家在哪。”<br/>对此，真显得很吃惊：“咦？用同样的办法不就行了吗？”<br/>“把预告函贴的整个涩谷都是就行了。”关蓉说，“再不然你要是有钱，直接把中央大街旁边的公告栏买下来打个一天的广告。”<br/>“不不不，这不是钱的事情，一旦我们去买肯定会被找到吧。”杏连忙摆手手。<br/>“所以现在我们就需要一个懂黑客技术的人了。”<br/>“哪有那么巧有这样的人加入我们啊！”龙司吐槽一声。<br/>关蓉用难以言喻的表情看了他一眼。<br/>“怎，怎么了？”<br/>关蓉摇头。当然是不会说你们下一个伙伴就是一个牛逼的黑客这样的话。<br/>发布预告函的形式就这样决定下来，当晚宣传单就已经遍布了整个涩谷，关蓉去超市买点东西就看到了好几份，自己取了一张。<br/>这么一来三次行动的预告函自己都有了。<br/>后面的预告函估计是拿不到手了，还有点遗憾。<br/>预告函发出就没有回头路，第二天放学后，再次进入殿堂直奔终点。<br/>终点处却没看到秘宝，而是变成了一个巨大的保险箱，阴影金城如期出现，然后就是意料之中的打BOSS了。<br/>成功干趴BOSS后，他的秘宝成功的漏了出来：一堆十分耀眼的金条。<br/>这个秘宝还真是不出乎意料。<br/>金城趴在金条堆上说：“我不想交给任何人，这是我的钱。”<br/>“是你从善良的人哪里抢来的钱对吧！？”<br/>“你们的欠款就当作一笔勾销吧，所以说……”<br/>“什么……就当作？口气挺嚣张的啊？喂！”<br/>“我又穷又丑，还很蠢……像我这种人要叫我怎么正常生活……”<br/>关蓉吐槽：“还挺有自知之明的。”<br/>人活得不好就开始怪社会了，金城也是这样开始骂社会的，觉得一切都是社会的错。<br/>怪盗团的人一个比一个惨，有着悲惨遭遇的人面对金城这种不愿战斗而是堕落的人很是不耻。<br/>一个成年人露出如此懦弱且丑陋的姿态还挺糟糕的，小年轻都比他要通透。<br/>新岛真冷酷的说：“放心吧，接下来你肯定有一个容身之处，那就是你要花上一辈子赎罪的舞台。”<br/>金城翻过身面对众人：“真是的……你们几个太不懂要领了，明明具备这么厉害的力量。只要利用殿堂的话，想赚多少钱就能赚多少！就算是人心也能随意操控哦！”<br/>“不要以为别人都和你一样！”<br/>“这种乳臭未干的正义感，真的有意义吗？呐，扎麻花辫的女孩。”<br/>忽然被点名的关蓉看向了金城。<br/>“你明明知道有人在这么做的吧。”<br/>众人：“？！”<br/>关蓉：“……”<br/>“我就告诉你们吧，使用殿堂任意妄为的人……的确存在，那家伙不在乎现实中会发生什么，‘废人化’和‘精神时空’……为所欲为。而且，她很清楚。”<br/>“PLAYER？”<br/>关蓉心里又升起一股无奈，当初为了逼金城开枪，她的确透露出她知道“戴着黑面具”的人。现在这算是搬起石头砸自己的脚。<br/>“等离开这里我再解释吧，反正你们都是一肚子的疑问，不如一起跟你们说了。好了死胖子，赶紧回去你本体哪，别想着给我搞事情。”<br/>阴影金城消失在远处，殿堂在主人消失的时候开始摇晃，准备崩塌。<br/>“快夺走秘宝，没时间了！”<br/>正想让摩尔加纳变成猫车，那边的摩尔加纳已经抱着金条蹭了起来，嘴上碎碎念着：“感觉真爽，太棒啦太棒啦！”<br/>“他这是怎么了？”新岛真目瞪口呆，这种操作她还真没见过。<br/>摩尔加纳崩着崩着，就跳到了杏的身上，杏一把把摩尔加纳扔了出去，成功变成了猫车。<br/>众人把金条塞进了后车厢，飞快地逃离金城的殿堂。<br/>冲出殿堂后发现了十分糟糕的事情……金城的殿堂，是飞在空中的！！！<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 第十九章：身后的危机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“虽然我知道你们很好奇，但是你们不觉得肚子饿吗？”关蓉目前已经处于死到临头反而很淡定的状态，面对其余人好奇质疑的表情，关蓉反而提议先去买点吃的，然后回去慢慢说。<br/>龙司一听就附和起来说：“说的也是，干完一架好饿啊。”<br/>“喂，龙司！”杏使劲戳了他一下，“你小声点啊！”<br/>刚刚龙司的话实在是太大声了，在听到“干完一架”这种话，旁边的路人都不由得投以怪异的目光，并且往旁边闪躲了几步。<br/>估计是把他们当做是什么不良团体啊——虽然好像也没什么问题。<br/>好几个人，吃点热量多分量多的垃圾食品最好了，在关蓉的使唤下，男生组去买饮料，女生组去买披萨汉堡之类的，最后集合在关蓉那小小的屋子里头。<br/>关蓉的屋子比之前来有了些许变化，比如话说多出了折叠桌和几张椅子。<br/>“有备无患，反正有了第一次你们肯定还回来第二次。”认命的关蓉自己备至了这些东西，要是哪天秘密基地搬到了雨宫莲那里，这些东西也可以搬过去用。<br/>吃下一口披萨，喝下一口可乐，感觉人生都有了盼头。<br/>“正如金城所说的，我知道“黑面具”的存在。但我并没有和他打过交道，只是知道有那么一个人在异世界胡作非为。既然说到这个，我问你们，你们觉得他的目的是什么？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>本来是他们来“审问”关蓉，却没想到反而被问了问题。<br/>“为了钱？”<br/>“掌控别人人生会很满足？”<br/>“为了地位？但这是在异世界，那里的地位与现实无关啊……”<br/>怪盗团的氛围不错，被关蓉这么一问，各抒己见说出自己的看法。<br/>关蓉把一块披萨吞下，满足感从胃升了上来，她才说：“非要说的话，其实这个问题我也没有固定的答案。”<br/>→-→<br/>“但是从那么多起‘废人化’和‘精神失常’事件来看，他肯定不是什么善良之辈。那么我的第二个问题来了，你们觉得，他是怎么进入异世界的？”<br/>“应该是用异世界APP，摩尔加纳你知道吗？”<br/>被点名的摩尔加纳摇头说：“据我所知，目前只有这么一种进入异世界的方法，而作为例外的只有蓉和我，我……我失去了记忆，所以也不记得了。”<br/>“我的话，我得说明的是，我进入异世界也是只能靠APP，但不同的是，我最开始进入异世界的方法是不清楚的。在4月份，我住院了3天，新岛桑应该也是知道的。在我住院之前，我一直都在印象空间。怎么进入印象空间，我只能说我依然不知道。我醒来之后我就在印象空间里面。我的召唤器，剑，都是在醒来时发现在身边。”<br/>杏惊讶地说：“咦？然后你就自己走上来的？”<br/>关蓉点了点头。<br/>最关心印象空间的摩尔加纳一听，激动地问：“是从底层上来的吗？底层有什么？”<br/>关蓉摇了摇头说：“不是最底层，最底层有什么我也不知道，因为醒来后我也不敢往下走，以免出现问题。我走出来之后，手机自然而然地出现了异世界APP，你们多数都是这样的吧，进入异世界之后，那个APP就自然而然地出现了。那么最开始的源头……”<br/>视线放到了雨宫莲身上。<br/>“是雨宫君吧，最开始是雨宫君的手机被安装上了异世界APP，那么是谁装的？我们都不知道。”<br/>“给雨宫君和黑面具安装上异世界APP的人，把我放入印象空间的人，你们感觉到什么了吗？”<br/>本来并不觉得有什么问题，被关蓉这么一提出，众人顿时背后一凉，只觉得自己变成了牵线木偶，未知的存在在他们的背后进行着未知的谋划。<br/>“哎？感觉出什么？”除了跟不上节奏的龙司。<br/>“就是说，无论背后的人是一个还是多个，我们都已经被拉入了一个‘游戏’之中。为什么要弄出一个异世界APP？是想让我们改变人心，拯救社会？既然如此，制造出‘废人化’和‘精神异常’的黑面具为什么有权限进入异世界？”<br/>“最重要的事情就是，我们和黑面具肯定会遇上。”关蓉笃定地说，“3次那么高调的任务，怪盗团已经出名了，无论背后的推手会不会行动，黑面具肯定已经注意到了我们。”<br/>“甚至，已经在考虑如何对付我们了。”<br/>当天晚上，怪盗团的人都没怎么睡好，就连从金城殿堂取出来的秘宝都没好好看，还是第二天关蓉在自己家看到这个金色的箱子，才想起了这回事。<br/>每一个殿堂的秘宝带到现实世界，和在殿堂时的形态就不太一样。<br/>鸭志田殿堂的秘宝是皇冠，带出限时世界是金牌，被卖到了岩井老板手上，怪盗团大吃了一顿。斑目殿堂的秘宝是《小百合》的真画，带出来后并没有出现变化，本来是被喜多川祐介带走，后来被放到了雨宫莲如今寄住的咖啡店挂着。金城殿堂的秘宝是一堆金条，带出来后变成了一个金色的箱子，被锁上了，打不开。<br/>关蓉发了上群聊问了一句：【你们谁是开锁王？这玩意我打不开。】<br/>杏：【我都忘了。】<br/>龙司：【我也是，都怪蓉昨天说的话。】<br/>蓉：【我只是实话实说好吗，怪盗团那么高调，被盯上了正常，你们看怪频，支持率上升了。】<br/>龙司：【要是之前我还挺兴奋的。】<br/>莲：【龙司你这脑袋终于冷静下来不想着全球爆红了啊！】<br/>莲：【这是摩尔加纳说的。】<br/>蓉：【给我把话题带回来，怎么开？雨宫君你会不？看你在殿堂里开锁挺溜的，现实应该也差不多吧？】<br/>莲：【……】<br/>真：【嗯……我有点想法，我去你家弄一趟吧？】<br/>祐介：【那我顺便也去一趟，昨天我把三明治落在那里了。】<br/>蓉：【……？？？】<br/>蓉：【那原来是你买给自己的吗？不好意思，我当做今天早餐吃完了。】<br/>祐介：【什么！？】<br/>真：【我到你家了哦，蓉。】<br/>蓉：【！！！！这是用了任意门吗！】<br/>关蓉震惊地跑去开门，漂亮的会长大人就站在门口。<br/>真对着金色箱子深思了一会，输了几个密码，顺利打开了。<br/>蓉：【雨宫君你的涩谷开锁王名声不保了！会长一下子就打开了！】<br/>龙司：【莲你还有这个称号吗？】<br/>莲：【没有。】<br/>龙司：【于是里面是什么？】<br/>关蓉把打开后连真自己都震惊的东西拍照放了上去。<br/>然后群聊迅速被刷屏。<br/>【！！！！！】<br/>【好多钱！！！】<br/>【这里有多少！以后我吃饭都可以加一碗肉汤！】这么没出息的说法当然出自龙司口中。<br/>关蓉迅速泼冷水：【恭喜你，是一箱子的假币。】<br/>【……】<br/>蓉：【说起来，你们还记得那个价值300万的秘密吗？】<br/>祐介：【说起来一直没有问过。】<br/>蓉：【就是和这些假币相关，我知道金城面前保险箱的钱币都是假的，用来装腔作势，要是被我说出去，对于黑道头子而言就真的没有面子。】<br/>杏：【所以……小蓉你是哪里知道的？】<br/>蓉：【^ ^】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 第二十章：这才是重点啊！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉就像是一个谜，当以为对她有了不少的了解时，才发现这些了解仅仅是冰山一角，在更深处潜藏着她不想透露出来的东西。<br/>就算知道，他们也奈她不何，毕竟每个人的心里都有不愿意说出来的一面，而其余人在一次次与之有所关联的殿堂中把那一面透露出来，而关蓉，她的背景，她的召唤器，都是谜团，他们却没有可以了解的渠道。<br/>就算解决掉阴影金城，现实的金城却还没自首，加上关蓉的告诫，怪盗团目前就蛰伏起来，不做大动静。<br/>在这种情况下，雨宫莲收到了关蓉的信息。<br/>蓉：【明天我要去一趟印象空间。】<br/>莲：【你自己一个人？】<br/>蓉：【有这种打算，不过想到你是团长，摩尔加纳也很关注印象空间的样子，所以来和你们说一声。】<br/>莲：【要不要喊上其他人？】<br/>蓉：【太麻烦了。】<br/>蓉：【不要喊其他人，这不是什么大事情，不要占用他们的时间了。】<br/>摩尔加纳看到信息说：“感觉蓉和我们的关系好生疏啊，她还真不喜欢麻烦别人……”<br/>雨宫莲说：“除了杏，她喊其他人都是带敬称。”<br/>杏也是因为最开始关蓉救下了铃井志帆，她经常和关蓉来往，这才得到了这个特殊待遇。<br/>摩尔加纳说：“还真是难搞，她难得找你求助，你要不要和她去？”<br/>这种时候能拒绝吗？<br/>当然不·可·能，这可是提升COOP的好机会，关蓉这样的人，要是错过这一次，下面就不知道要到什么时候她才会来求助。<br/>莲：【去。】<br/>蓉：【好，明天校门口等你。】<br/>第二天，雨宫莲路上遇到了龙司，拒绝掉龙司一同去吃晚饭的邀约，在龙司谴责的目光中，他走到了校门口，看到了等待的少女。<br/>“抱歉，来迟了。”<br/>“没事，我看到你被龙司截住了。”关蓉带笑说，“那走吧。”<br/>来到涩谷站门口，关蓉说：“那么我定位一个人，永山健，印象空间。”<br/>四周的空间进行变化和扭曲，待稳定下来之后，他们已经在印象空间入口。<br/>暗红的色调，安静的地方，电梯口涌出来的不安氛围纠缠在一起，令得关蓉略微叹了口气说：“虽然很久没有进来了，但还是一点都不怀念。”<br/>摩尔加纳变成了猫车，关蓉和雨宫莲对视了一眼，问：“我记得在金城殿堂逃走的时候是你开的车？”<br/>雨宫莲点了点头。<br/>“恕我直言，你还没到那个年龄有驾照吧？”<br/>“异世界也没有交警。”<br/>“……”这还真是，真理。<br/>猫车摩尔加纳催促：“谁都好，快上车啊。”<br/>关蓉说：“既然没有交警，让我来开一把试试如何？”<br/>雨宫莲&amp;摩尔加纳：“！！！”<br/>有一种，不太祥的预感。<br/>“你们这是什么表情啊，我也是学过开车的好吗。”<br/>关蓉说着，主动坐上了驾驶者，雨宫莲有些担忧地坐上副驾，戴上安全带，指引这辆猫车应该怎么启动。<br/>尽管真的让人心惊胆战，实际上其实也没有出车祸……只是关蓉不怎么会开着车躲开游荡的阴影，数次直接冲上去撞飞阴影，然后引发了数场战斗。<br/>也不知道中途打倒了多少阴影，他们终于找到了那个永山健的阴影。<br/>“他到底是什么人，需要你专门来找他？”雨宫莲问。<br/>“还记得我那100万怎么来的吗？”<br/>雨宫莲看向那个人，总算从记忆中找出那个仅仅只有一面之缘的人，而且当初他还被岩井熏给揍了一拳。<br/>没错，这人就是自己欠钱，然后把欠款套到了岩井熏身上，然后这100万落到了关蓉头上，最后变成他们怪盗团一起承担。<br/>可以说他是……万恶之源？<br/>雨宫莲说：“记得。当初就是因为他，你替岩井熏背下了那100万。”<br/>既然说到了这个，这可是一个好机会，雨宫莲紧接着问：“你为什么愿意为岩井家做这些事？虽然你一直说他们是你的恩人。”<br/>被问到了这个啊……<br/>关蓉沉默了一下才说：“其实也不是不可以说，只是……”<br/>看到关蓉这幅模样，雨宫莲善解人意（以退为进）地回答：“既然如此，你就不要说了。”<br/>“好啊，那我就不说了。”<br/>雨宫莲：“？”<br/>这人怎么可以这么干脆和不按套路出牌？<br/>关蓉又露出了那熟悉的笑：“好啦，等解决了这个人，我就回答你。”<br/>她指了指永山健的阴影。<br/>虽说是解决永山健，实际上关蓉走到了他的面前，却没有动手，反而是永山健害怕地缩了起来。<br/>“是，是你，熏的姐姐……”<br/>“来，我们聊聊吧。”<br/>“聊，聊什么……”<br/>“你为什么会把熏给拖下水，以及你有没有把熏当做朋友。”<br/>永山健一听，脸上露出了心虚的表情：“我，我也不想，但是我没办法了，我的妈妈根本承受不了这种打击，我只有她一个亲人了。但是熏不一样，他的爸爸一定可以解决，区区100万，他们也能拿出来。”<br/>“所以你就把熏拉下水了，你有没有想过，如果没有我，当初会变成什么情况。”<br/>“我，我知道的……我知道一切都是我的错，每次遇到熏，我都不敢接近他，我不配当他的朋友。”<br/>“我也觉得。”关蓉点头附和，“但你有没有想过，熏才是有决定权的那个，你还欠他一个道歉，真心的道歉。”<br/>雨宫莲就像是看戏那样，看着关蓉和阴影永山健交谈，然后看着阴影被说服，自己消散在空中。<br/>“啊，嘴炮好累啊！”<br/>“你不埋怨他吗？”<br/>“嗯？当然会。不过他还只是一个小少年，所以才要把他拉回正途啊。所以看在我这么善良的份上，能不能不给你们说故事？”<br/>雨宫莲：“不行。”<br/>“切。”<br/>在回去的路上，雨宫莲夺过驾驶权，关蓉坐在副驾上说故事。<br/>“其实就是我从印象空间出来之后虚脱倒在地上，熏把我送医院的。”<br/>“就这样？”雨宫莲敏锐地觉得不可能就那么简单。<br/>“啊，不愧是JOKER！”关蓉模仿着摩尔加纳的语气赞叹，“当然不止这样。说起来很狗血，其实我没印象空间之前的记忆了。”<br/>不知道是摩尔加纳的问题，还是雨宫莲的问题，车子在关蓉如此云淡风轻说出这句话之后，极为诡异地侧滑了一下，险些就撞墙上了。<br/>“然后我被送到医院之后，他们对我帮助了不少，所以我才说他们是我的恩人。”<br/>摩尔加纳吐槽起来：“不不不，现在重点根本不在意岩井父子，而是你。”<br/>“你，失忆了？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 第二十一章：挫败</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉并不是很想说假话，却又找不出别的理由，只好含糊不清地说：“差不多吧，只是没有在印象空间之前的记忆而已。”<br/>“为什么没有说过这么重要的事情。”<br/>“也没什么好说的。毕竟我又不知道我的过去什么的，也就没什么谈资。更何况也不影响我的生活。”<br/>这样不孤独吗？雨宫莲心里这样想，最终都没有说出来。<br/>只能说出在书上看到的话：“就算没有过去，也能由自己创造出来，怪盗团是个很好的容身之所。”<br/>关蓉有些诧异地偏头看了他一眼，忽然就噗嗤一声笑了出来，说：“JOKER你真是个好团长。”<br/>……这难道是另类的好人卡吗？雨宫莲有点自我怀疑了。<br/>时间又陷入了日常之中。<br/>只是和关蓉的关系仿佛一下子陷入了困境之中。<br/>以为知道了她失忆之后，这可能是作为一个突破点的，更加地了解对方。事实证明他太天真了。<br/>关蓉并不会主动来找他，也不愿意服弱，不向任何人求助。以自己的方式，十分累人的方式生活着。<br/>面对他的疑问，关蓉反而笑着说：“雨宫君你觉得你用什么立场和我这么说吗？在我看来，你好像也好不到哪里去，不断地解决别人的麻烦，你自己也在麻烦和漩涡之中。”<br/>雨宫莲沉默了一下说：“但是大家会愿意把我拉出麻烦。”<br/>“这倒也是。”关蓉也不见得生气，反而赞同起来。<br/>“那你……”<br/>“放心吧，我了解自己，没问题的。”<br/>“你有想过找回过去的记忆吗？”<br/>“找回？没必要啊……”他看着关蓉露出了虚幻的笑容说，“没必要的，那些过往，只是……”<br/>她没有说下去。<br/>就这样，他们的关系就僵住了。<br/>雨宫莲只感觉满心的挫败，就是那种，一向无往不利，这下撞铁板的感觉。<br/>太挫败了。<br/>也说不上是不是因为挫败感，雨宫莲用一种不撞南墙不死心的想法，多次约关蓉出去“聊聊”。<br/>关蓉也挺好约的，只要涉及到新鲜事物，一约她她就立马答应。她的爱好广泛，可以喜欢热情的朋克，也可以享受高雅的歌剧。可以在游戏厅玩个疯狂，也可以在图书馆坐上一天。反而让雨宫莲更加无从下手了。<br/>这人可以算得上是比那个在天鹅绒房间遇到的长鼻子男人更神秘的存在了吧。<br/>在某一日，他们在电视上看到了警方公布涩谷最大黑道组织的首领金城润矢自首的信息，意识到这一件事件落幕了。<br/>在怪频上怪盗团的支持率忽然上涨，可以看出解决了金城一事之后怪盗团是真的打出了名声。<br/>这下子怪盗团众人心情不由得放松起来，在讨论着网上的“怪盗声浪”。<br/>最单细胞的龙司最开心，明明关蓉打过预防针，他的紧张持续了一星期之后就消失了不少，到了现在，就真的一丁点都不剩下了。毕竟这种不到眼前的困境，是引不起任何的紧张的。<br/>关蓉知道这一点，自然也不会再次在大家开心的时候泼冷水。<br/>把内心的想法压下，等着以后有征兆的时候再说吧。<br/>雨宫莲回头的时候看到了站在一侧，脸上没有显现出多少高兴神色的关蓉，似乎是注意到他的目光，关蓉看了过来，露出了疑惑的表情。<br/>雨宫莲刚想说什么，手机响了，唯一不在场的新岛真打了电话过来，说她被校长喊走，来不了的消息。<br/>被校长叫走，估计新岛真该怼校长，不愿意为他干活了吧。觉醒了自己的新岛真可不再是以前那个乖乖听从校长话的孩子。<br/>事情解决了，他们就想着举办对新岛真和关蓉的欢迎会，以及解决金城的庆功会，没想到在此之前，一只拦路虎出现了。<br/>那就是考试。<br/>又该考试了。<br/>聚会什么的，都只能通通放到后面，这里可是有一个会长大人，谁敢不认真学习呢？<br/>既然说了要复习，众人就约好了周末要一起学习。<br/>关蓉想着其实自己成绩还行不用去吧，那边不同校的祐介都一起去了，怪盗团全员出动，她倒不好意思拒绝。<br/>关蓉算是第一次来到了雨宫莲的家。<br/>也不能说是家，只能说是一个寄宿的地方，一家名为卢布朗的咖啡馆，处于偏僻的地方，估计除了熟人都没几个人能找来那种。<br/>当时周围的场景真是让人安心，在游戏里面走过无数遍的路，见过无数遍的布景就这样出现在眼前。<br/>关蓉一进店门，就看到了从斑目殿堂带出来的那副画，真正的小百合就挂在墙上。<br/>她停下脚步看着画，很温柔的画，充满了母性的光辉。<br/>那边的新岛真看着这个地方，问道：“为什么雨宫莲住在这里？”<br/>然后就顺利开始了比惨。<br/>关蓉有点想走的冲动，因为她感觉下一秒就要涉及到她了。<br/>她不想撒谎啊。<br/>虽然这个世界给她的设定好像十分惨的样子，关蓉知道是假的，她深知自己的过去，只是永远都不能说出来罢了，就算他们都视怪盗团为容身之处，视大家都是可以交心的伙伴。关蓉依旧不敢透露出来，这涉及到这个世界的本源，说出来会发生什么呢？她不知道。<br/>如果非要从这方面来说，她的确是挺惨的。<br/>但关蓉可以忍耐和接受。<br/>在比惨怪盗团交心的期间，关蓉悄悄从正门溜出去，去便利店买了一些食物。<br/>经过一家社区诊所的时候，她忍住了进去的想法。<br/>社区诊所里有一个大美人医生，自然也是提供怪盗团道具的角色。<br/>回HP道具，解除debuff道具，就是雨宫莲从她手上入手，条件就是雨宫莲现在在她的手上当着小白鼠试药。<br/>所以关蓉才说雨宫莲是个好团长啊。<br/>摇了摇头，她估摸着比惨解释，她走回了卢布朗。<br/>其余人已经坐在桌子前开始复习了。<br/>“买了一些饮料和食物。”她笑着解释，不管他们信不信，反正关蓉的说法就是这个。<br/>只是……呃，雨宫莲眼镜下的目光有些扎人……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 第二十二章：游乐园</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你小子不会是在追关蓉吧？”<br/>在生存游戏武器店打工的雨宫莲听到店长这么问他。<br/>他很淡定地回头看向了岩井宗久问：“为什么这么说。”<br/>岩井宗久叼着棒棒糖，含糊不清地说：“只是看你经常约她出去而已，拼命地约女孩出去，也只有这种原因了吧。”<br/>雨宫莲沉默了，不知道怎么回答。<br/>难道说其实是不服输的想法占了很大的一个原因吗？<br/>就算雨宫莲看上去如何的机智，敏锐也好，内心还是个十多岁的少年郎，有时候依然会透露出那种少年的意气用事。<br/>见他没回答，岩井宗久就当他是默认了，说：“看来你还算好用的份上。我告诫你一声，最好还是放弃吧？”<br/>“为什么？”雨宫莲脱口而出。<br/>“你没发现吗？她一直都把自己隔离在外，不知道是把自己屏蔽了起来，还是她自己屏蔽了世界。”<br/>并不是那种性格上的格格不入，她的人际关系很不错，表面上可以和任何人交流，实际上却把自己隔得特别的远。<br/>“我以为她只是因为失忆……对待你们也一样吗？”明明嘴上说着恩人，实际上就连他们也是在她的心墙之外。<br/>“你觉得她是真正的失去记忆吗？”岩井宗久嗤了一声说，“在我眼中，她可没有失去记忆的痛苦和无助。不如说她的内心，有什么的存在坚定着她这种如同观察者的生活态度。”<br/>当晚，摩尔加纳趴在他的身侧，雨宫莲躺在床上，想着岩井宗久的那一番话，想着这段时间和关蓉的接触，想着她对怪盗团单方面的划分距离。<br/>忽然就想起了最开始和关蓉相遇的那天。<br/>从台阶上摔下来的少女，那时候她难得一见的惊慌失措，没有任何的防备。他也仅在她那一次的疏忽中发现了她的突破点。<br/>但或许也因为这样，她的防备心更甚了，就算忽然去拜访她家，也不会发现任何违和的东西。<br/>到底是什么造就了她？<br/>“你在想今天老板的话吗？”摩尔加纳感觉出雨宫莲的心神不宁。<br/>雨宫莲嗯了一声。<br/>“也是，不得不在意啊，毕竟蓉她太多点让人奇怪了。”<br/>“关蓉她……”<br/>雨宫莲和摩尔加纳两人同时坐了起来，然后对视了一眼，都从对方的眼中看出了震惊。<br/>摩尔加纳喃喃道：“不会吧……”<br/>雨宫莲的答案就是把放在身边的手机给拿了起来。<br/>页面果然是在那个异世界APP里，不知道他刚刚是不是误触，点开了。<br/>“关蓉”这个名字被输入进去了。<br/>“怎么可能？”雨宫莲看向了来自异世界的摩尔加纳。<br/>摩尔加纳摇了摇头说：“我也不太清楚。但这不应该的。”<br/>在刚刚说出“关蓉”的时候，他们身边的时空发生了一瞬间的扭曲，这种情况他们遇到过几次了，都是在异世界APP中输入了关键词后，就会出现这种感觉——但是在得知了所有导航关键词后，进入异世界就不会感觉出那种扭曲感，真的是很让人疑惑的机制。<br/>“说不定是同名？”<br/>“这个名字会同名吗？”<br/>“闗”这个姓氏虽然常见，但单名“蓉”就不常见了。<br/>第二日，怪盗团的众人聚集在了卢布朗咖啡店，除了关蓉。<br/>“咦，怎么小蓉没来？”杏问道。<br/>摩尔加纳跳上桌子说：“今天的事情希望你们全部都不要和蓉透露。”<br/>“什么什么？难道她要过生日之类的，准备惊喜？”<br/>摩尔加纳摇了摇头说：“不是，这件事情比较严肃。异世界APP能输入蓉的名字。”<br/>众人：“？！”<br/>祐介说：“这是我说理解的意思吗？”<br/>“小蓉她可能拥有殿堂？”<br/>“搞什么啊，怎么可能？是不是同名啊！”本来没反应过来的龙司一听，顿时也醒悟过来，第一反应就是反驳这个说法。<br/>雨宫莲的做法是在众人面前进行操作。<br/>“说，说不定是你的手机问题！”龙司掏出了手机，对自己手机的APP说出“关蓉”这个名字。<br/>APP顿时录入进去，让大家想要否认的时间都不给。<br/>真摇了摇头：“可是，摩尔加纳你不是说过，觉醒了人格面具的人，不可能拥有殿堂。”<br/>摩尔加纳也愁眉苦脸说：“事实上就是这样啊，有人格面具的人都是已经掌握了自己内心的弱点，不可能诞生殿堂的。”<br/>“那肯定是同名！”龙司肯定地说，“怎么可能是关蓉，虽然看上去很疏远大家，但事实上她不也是个好人吗！救下铃井志帆的可是她！”龙司其实也早早感觉出关蓉的距离感，只是一直没有说出来。<br/>杏一听，连忙点头附和：“对啊，她可是救过志帆的，而且还愿意为了救我们，选择用那个秘密换取我们安全。”<br/>祐介也跟着点头：“没错，她是个值得人赞赏的女性。”<br/>最为冷静的新岛真思索了一下说：“既然如此，不如我们试试吧，反正尝试也没有任何的坏处，假如我们成功地导航进入殿堂，那就更不用猜测了。”<br/>“对对对，不愧是我们的军师。”<br/>“那我们应该怎么猜关键词，如果这个‘关蓉’不是我们认识的那个人，就根本无处下手。”<br/>众人又沉默了。<br/>雨宫莲适当开口：“我们先假设这个是我们认识的‘关蓉’吧。”<br/>这也算是一个方法。<br/>“那么我们认识的关蓉，应该用什么关键词，现在已经有了名字，还差地点，已经扭曲的变成的事物。”<br/>最开始的鸭志田，地点是学校，扭曲变成城堡。<br/>第二次的斑目，地点是他的家，扭曲变成美术馆。<br/>第三次的金城，地点是整个涩谷，扭曲变成银行。<br/>那么这个关蓉，应该是什么呢？<br/>“关蓉家？学校？涩谷？……”<br/>他们尝试了多个地点，提示都说错误。<br/>“到底是什么啊……”杏泄气地说。<br/>“喂，莲莲，你一直都没说话，有没有想出什么来？”<br/>雨宫莲的思维回到了和岩井宗久谈话的时候。<br/>他踌躇了一下，说出了心中的猜测：“世界。”<br/>输入进去了。<br/>“？！！！”<br/>“这，这谁能猜到啊！”<br/>“全世界？这到底是多扭曲的内心啊！”<br/>雨宫莲内心已经受过太多的冲击，如今基本确定下来，他反而更加冷静了。<br/>关蓉把整个世界都视为什么呢？<br/>“PLAYER，你不觉得我们就是在做攻略的玩家吗？”<br/>“如同观察者的生活态度。”<br/>雨宫莲心想道：玩家，观察者，在她眼中，全世界都是一个游戏吗？<br/>“游戏？”他说，并没有输入进去。<br/>真接话道：“游戏应该是无形的，如果和游戏相关，那应该是游乐园。”<br/>APP传来了输入成功的音效。<br/>在“关蓉”眼中，整个世界，就是一个游乐园。<br/>在场全部人对视了一眼。<br/>“那么，我们要进去看看吗？”<br/>“都到了这个地步，怎么可能不进去看看啊。”<br/>雨宫莲点了点头，摁下了导航键。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 第二十三章：NEVERLAND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在他们都尚未完全反应过来时，声浪就先从面前传来。<br/>一个巨大的游乐场出现在面前。<br/>仅仅是站在门口就听到的场内的声音，游乐园的门口排着长长的队伍，怪盗团地人打量了一下自己，没有穿上那身怪盗装，还是保持着便服，只有摩尔加纳从猫咪的形态变成猫怪的样子了。<br/>“这说明关蓉并没有对我们升起警惕心。”这个共识出现在他们的心中。<br/>龙司揣着口袋看着面前的游乐园说：“看上去和普通的游乐园没什么两样嘛……”<br/>“你们看看身后。”最先发现问题的祐介提醒道。<br/>众人纷纷回头过去，入目是十分震撼且不可思议的场景。<br/>一望无际的白，无论是天空，还是地面，都是空白一片，甚至分不清何为上下。<br/>没有任何的生物，没有任何的动静。<br/>再回头看了看游乐园，游乐园就仿佛一个放在一个圆柱里，游乐园区域向上看去，是美丽的蓝天，柔软的云朵，在排队的人群在打闹着，闲聊着。<br/>死寂和热闹。<br/>杏哀愁地说：“这种场景，难道是说在小蓉的心里，世界是这么寂静，其他东西都是不存在的吗？可是明明关键词是最热闹的游乐园。”<br/>祐介赞同起来：“对啊，这太矛盾了，她的心到底在想什么。”<br/>“喂喂，你们在干什么啊，怎么说的好像这个一定是我们认识的关蓉的殿堂。”龙司有些不满地说。<br/>“是……是啊！”其余人有些气弱的回答。<br/>虽然在大家的心中都深知，既然他们都猜中了关键词，那么殿堂真正主人这件事就是纸糊罢了。<br/>“啧！”龙司挠了挠头说，“就算真的是关蓉，她拥有这种殿堂就证明她一直遭到了什么的折磨吧！作为同伴我们不应该帮她吗，而且你们也肯定想知道到底是什么原因。我们才在开头，不要就这样卡在这里啊！”<br/>其余人听到龙司这种完全没有策略，只有莽撞的话，内心却都松了一口气。<br/>“说的也是。”<br/>“也不能退后了。”<br/>“SKULL你难得说出了聪明的话！”摩尔加纳赞赏道，“是什么导致了关蓉拥有这种殿堂，我们都得去找一下理由。”<br/>龙司还在嘴硬地碎碎念：“怎么直接就代称了关蓉了。”<br/>众人不打算纠正他，知道他不是真的察觉不出来，只是在逃避现实而已。<br/>“那我们应该怎么进去？”他们看向前面的路。<br/>虽然是假的，但这里排队的“人”是不是太多了点？<br/>“既然我们是怪盗，那应该找别的路进去吧。”这是企图不想排队的。<br/>真劝阻了一声说：“最好还是不要。”指了指竖在游乐园面前的牌，一堆的说明事项，其中一项写着：“禁止逃票，逃票人员将作为敌人处理。”<br/>“嗯……”面面相觑过后，他们还是决定不要挑战了这个殿堂的规则，现在好歹是没有引起任何警戒行动算是方便，要是逃票引起了警戒就不好了。<br/>“话说，队伍前面的工作人员不是阴影吗？到时候看到我们真的不会攻击？”<br/>“既然我们穿着便服，按规则而言，阴影不会进行攻击。”<br/>“虽然这么说，但是蓉本来就是摆脱规则的吧。”<br/>说得也是，这可是一个拥有人格面具的人，居然会有殿堂，无论怎么说都不合理。<br/>摩尔加纳被梗住了，气急败坏地说：“反正就先排队看看，要是被攻击了我们就按怪盗的方法去干！”<br/>他们现在在队伍的左侧，还得往后走到队伍尾部进行排队。<br/>“咦？”雨宫莲走了两步，忽然发出了一声疑惑的声音。<br/>“JOKER，怎么了。”<br/>“你们看。”他指了指面前的“人”。<br/>走了过去之后，他们算是看清了，越靠近队伍尾部的“人”身形就越单薄，到了尾端就干脆变成了漫画里看到的纸片人那样。而随着“人”越靠近游乐园，身形就会丰满起来，变成了活生生的人的形态。<br/>他们站在队伍后面跟着队伍往前走，就看着这些“人”如同充气一般，从纸片人变成活人。<br/>太过诡异和迷惑。<br/>这座殿堂虽然没有对他们升起警戒，发生的事情却让他们觉得心慌。<br/>是那种召唤不出自己的人格面具，面临诡异的发展却没有了任何武力保护的惶恐。<br/>“在前面的人的形态和活人没问题，后面的人却是纸片人，那就是说关蓉眼中的人分为了两种，其中一种已经是扭曲后的形态吗？就像在金城眼中人类都是ATM机一样，关蓉眼中的纸片人代表了什么？”<br/>光是站在门口，他们内心就一大堆的疑惑。<br/>“要不是这些人会充气，这种感觉倒是和上次去巨蛋游乐场差不多，都是一大堆人在排队，还热的要死。”<br/>没错，就算是殿堂，这游乐园上空晴空万里，加上现实世界在这段时间本来就很热，作为认知世界的异世界也就跟着热起来了。<br/>“巨蛋游乐场？”真问道。<br/>“嗯，我记得那时候祐介也还没加入进来吧，等这件事结束之后要不要再去玩一下？我们的庆功会都还没开。”<br/>“不是说去烟火大会吗？”<br/>“没关系，游乐园是欢迎QUEEN和PLAYER，烟火大会是庆功，没毛病。”<br/>真告诫起来：“在那之前，考试……”<br/>“啊，啊啊啊，不要说啦，在殿堂里不要替那么丧气的事情。”<br/>“对对对，而且比起考试，蓉的事情更重要啊。”<br/>这是来自学渣二人组的挣扎。<br/>“真是的，毫无紧张感。”摩尔加纳摇了摇头，提醒众人，“快到门口了，阴影都看到我们了。”<br/>全部人精神一凛，警惕地看着离他们越来越近的阴影。<br/>没想到阴影只是看了他们一眼，提醒他们买票。<br/>他们还没想到居然真的要给现金买票，这算不是花钱解决阴影？如果不给钱会不会当场打起来？<br/>雨宫莲隐隐觉得眼前出现了两个选择。<br/>不给钱，打赢阴影进去。<br/>乖乖给钱。<br/>雨宫莲乖乖选择花钱买票。<br/>阴影给几个人包括猫各自一个有了五片花瓣的花朵徽章形状门票，说了一句欢迎词：“欢迎来到neverland（梦幻岛）。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 第二十四章：一个两个三个小朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>游客三三两两地走在游乐园中，机动设施上不断传来尖叫声，除了那些工作人员脸上的面具告诉别人它们都是阴影，除此之外根本没有发觉和现实中的游乐园有什么差别。<br/>这就带来了一个问题。<br/>游乐园太大了。<br/>不像是前三个殿堂，无论如何都会转入室内进行攻略，这个殿堂绝大部分都是在室外，阴影也不会攻击他们，反而让他们无从下手。<br/>“嗯……无论如何，秘宝肯定是藏在一个地方。我们先把园区看一遍吧。”摩尔加纳说。<br/>“但是这个园区也太大了吧。如果我们走一遍说不定今晚都得通宵。”<br/>确实，这个问题很严重。<br/>“SKULL你就不要抱怨了，这好歹给了你一个游乐园，如果真的是整个世界，那你一年都不知道能不能看到秘宝所在的地方。”<br/>“呜哇，PANTHER你别说那么恐怖的事情啊。”<br/>众人看向了摩尔加纳：“你能变成车吗？”<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头说：“门口的规则写着不允许在园区内驾驶车辆。”<br/>众人：……<br/>这还真是被堵死了。<br/>“啊，那个。”祐介指了指一块地方，“游览车？”<br/>“对啊，还有这个办法！”游览车的工作人员驾驶车辆，就不在那个游客规则的束缚内了。<br/>真举一反三地说：“这么说的话，如果我们能成为工作人员，那就会更轻易行事。”<br/>“这件事情可行，但先放在后面，JOKER你好好地考虑一下要不要用。”这个锅很熟练地扔回去给雨宫莲。<br/>如何成为工作人员的路子如今暂时想不到，总之是又花了点钱请游览车的司机带他们把园区逛了一遍，算是摸清了这个园区的大小和布置。<br/>“果然很大啊，机动区休闲区园林区，每个区域的面积不小，MONA你有感觉到秘宝的气息在哪里吗？”<br/>作为对秘宝工具猫，摩尔加纳点点头说：“我的确有一个很在意的地方，还记得在休闲区和园林区中间有一个很大的湖泊吗？”<br/>“难道秘宝在湖里面？”<br/>“……不至于那么过分吧……”<br/>“不是，是湖中心的建筑物。”MONA还想说着什么的时，警觉地抖了抖耳朵说，“你们有没有觉得越来越吵了。”<br/>“的确。”他们回过神看向四周围，越来越多的人聚集在这条路边，听到一个游客说，“游行要开始了，快找个好位置。”<br/>他们不禁一阵汗颜：“没想到还有游行，我们换个地方再说吧。”<br/>怪盗团转身走人之时，雨宫莲感觉自己的腿好像撞到了什么软软的东西，低头一看，一个五六岁左右的小女孩被他刚刚那一下给撞倒在地，紧接着脸慢慢皱了起来，眼睛眨了一下，一颗颗的泪珠子就这样掉了出来。<br/>“呜……痛。”<br/>怪盗团全员如同被雷劈了一般，对这个情况的发展都蒙了。<br/>“怎么办啊！JOKER你把小孩弄哭了！”<br/>“这只是认知的世界吧，为什么还能出现这种真实又巧合的事故？”<br/>这边的哭声已经迎来了身边的人的视线，就连工作人员都注意到这边。<br/>“我们还是先走吧，我记得游客规则上说不允许闹事。”真提醒各位。<br/>“快快快，带上这个孩子。”<br/>“怎么回事啊，她身边难道没有父母吗，这么只有她？”<br/>“这是异世界。”<br/>“异世界也要按照基本法吧！”<br/>一直沉默的雨宫莲伸手把嚎啕大哭的女孩一把捞起来，在阴影找来之前迅速溜走。<br/>因为大部分人都去看游行，其余区域人就少了很多，找了个没人的地方放下了小孩，几人才松了一口气。<br/>“这是什么事啊。”<br/>小孩慢慢止住了哭声，用带着鼻音软糯的声音说：“对，对不起哥哥姐姐，我刚刚没忍住哭了起来。”<br/>“啊？”没想到他们倒是先被比他们小了十岁不止的小孩道歉了。<br/>“没事没事，是JOKER不小心撞到你的。”<br/>“啊，猫咪？”小女孩看向了说话的摩尔加纳，好奇地伸手想要摸摸他。<br/>“我才不是猫！”<br/>“呜……”<br/>“MONA你别反抗了，让她摸摸你啊。”其余人看热闹不嫌事大，看着小女孩摸了摸摩尔加纳的头，揉了揉他的耳朵。<br/>“MONA真可爱。”小女孩没忍住抱住了摩尔加纳。<br/>“救救救救命！”<br/>其余人看戏看够了，才开口解脱摩尔加纳：“小朋友你的爸爸妈妈在哪啊，我们送你去你爸爸妈妈那里。”<br/>虽说这只是一个认知存在，扔在这里也不会有问题，但这是一群好少年，也做不到这样的事情。<br/>小女孩摇了摇头说：“我没有爸爸妈妈。”<br/>“啊……”<br/>他们彼此望着彼此，不知道如何是好。小女孩又说了：“我刚刚听到你们说想去湖中间的大房子。”<br/>“！”<br/>“那里一般是进不去的。”小女孩说。<br/>“啊？”<br/>“那么你知道进去的方法吗？”摩尔加纳问。<br/>小女孩点了点头说：“知道哦，但是我告诉你们，能不能让我跟着你们？我也不知道去什么地方。”<br/>乖巧的小孩子用软软的声音问话，他们连拒绝都拒绝不了。<br/>“好吧。”<br/>“嘿嘿。”她得寸进尺地伸手对向了雨宫莲说，“抱抱。”<br/>“哈哈，没想到居然黏上了JOKER。难道是因为刚刚是你抱她过来的原因？”<br/>雨宫莲没空搭理别人对他的调侃，抱起了体重极轻的孩子，问：“那么进去的方法是什么？”<br/>小女孩抱着雨宫莲的脖子说：“方法很简单哦，每玩一个游戏又会有积分，积分到了一定数就可以获取进去的资格，大房子里面也是游戏，大家都是通关了大房子里的游戏，就可以获得最高的奖励，不过目前都没有通过呢。”<br/>她想了想又补充说：“你们一共5个人，需要的积分比较多，猫咪就比较好，并不用算进去。”<br/>摩尔加纳瞬间愤怒地投诉：“你们这是歧视！歧视！”<br/>就算愤怒也没用，既然知道了进去的方法，大家就开始分开去各自挑战园区内的游戏。<br/>休闲区。<br/>穿着粉红色草莓小裙子，扎着双马尾，手里拿着一杯奶昔的小女孩看着瘫在卡座上，仿佛身体被掏空的众人。<br/>“好累啊，我都没想过玩游戏还能这么累。”<br/>“我都玩吐了，就为了刷高一点积分。”<br/>“为什么会弄出这些游戏，关蓉她是魔鬼吗？”<br/>“不想再玩游戏了。”<br/>“不过积分总算是够了，我们要一鼓作气进去吗？”<br/>听到这个提议，众人纷纷摇头拒绝：“不了不了，不是说里面还是游戏吗？让我们歇歇OTZ，反正还有时间。”<br/>“对啊，还有考试。”<br/>此话一出，空气都安静了几秒，然后集体叹气。<br/>“为什么都挤在一起了呢？”<br/>“你们要走了吗？”小女孩歪歪头问。<br/>“对，我们下次再来……不对，我先问清楚一件事，我们的积分会因为离开游乐园清零吗？”<br/>她摇了摇头说：“不会哦，信息都储存到你们的门票上了。”这是指他们那花瓣徽章。<br/>这还好一些。<br/>等休息地差不多，他们打算返回游乐园门口。<br/>“但是她怎么办？”指了指那个小女孩。<br/>“我们好像带不走她的吧。”<br/>“这里的是认知产物，并不可能被带回现实世界。”摩尔加纳解释。<br/>丢下不管又做不到，这就纠结了。<br/>正当这时，稚嫩的声音从他们休闲区旁边的路上传来。<br/>“小五！你怎么跑到这里来了！”顺着声音看过，一个短发的十岁左右孩子叉着腰，盯着那个小女孩。<br/>小五的脸微微鼓起来：“被找到了。”<br/>“你……”短发女孩看到了旁边那几个人，脸上那股生气的神情顿时变成了警惕。<br/>小五跑过来，拉住她的手说：“四姐，这是今天遇到的哥哥姐姐，和他们玩得很开心哦。”<br/>“小五……算了，你开心就好。”短发女孩不知道为什么又泄气了，拉住小五的手往回走，“该回去了。”<br/>“拜拜，哥哥姐姐。”小五摆摆手，乖巧地跟着短发女孩离开。<br/>这下子他们都不用纠结该怎么办了，看着两人的身影消失，雨宫莲回头看着大家，询问：“都发现了是吗？”<br/>杏点点头说：“只要不是脸盲，怎么可能发现不了啊……”<br/>“小五年纪小还好看不出，可是刚刚那个短发的，和蓉长得真的太像了。”<br/>他们又沉默了一下，祐介说：“是姐妹吗？在蓉认知里的妹妹？”<br/>真摇了摇头说：“我看过她的档案，没有说她有任何兄弟姐妹。”<br/>“可是除了这个可能性就没别了啊，难不成她们都是蓉的阴影？”<br/>“？！！！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>别问为什么大家阴影只有一个，女主偏偏要精分，问就是认知世界我说精分就精分（叉腰）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 第二十五章：嚣张</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早上好，雨宫君。”在涩谷前往学校的站台上，关蓉恰好就和雨宫遇上了，“还有摩尔加纳。”<br/>“！”<br/>然后她就看到了雨宫莲和摩尔加纳都不知为何地震了一下。<br/>“早，早啊，小蓉。”摩尔加纳先打的招呼。<br/>雨宫莲点了点头说了一声：“早。”<br/>“嗯？”关蓉迷惑了，“怎么觉得你们有些奇怪？”<br/>一人一猫听到这话顿时都无比心虚。<br/>“没什么。”雨宫莲如此说。<br/>“唔……好吧。”关蓉十分快速地放弃了追究。<br/>这种情况下，他们才觉得关蓉这种疏离的态度真的给了他们很大的方便。<br/>“今天怪盗团要集合吗？不过昨天就开始考试了，雨宫君和新岛桑的成绩还是不错，应该没什么好担心，但是坂本君和杏就好像不太好。”<br/>这是第二件雨宫莲觉得值得庆幸的事情，那就是他在考试前一天发现了关蓉的殿堂，在第一天考试时把怪盗团其余人给叫了出来。而在关蓉的想法中，考试的时候好好考试，怎么可能把她排除在外去异世界探索呢？<br/>不过坏处也是有的，估计龙司和杏的成绩要满堂红了。<br/>“这么说起来，上次的考试，蓉你的成绩。”<br/>“一般般吧，反正就是中游水准。”关蓉这么回答，电车正好来了。<br/>依然是考试，关蓉自己是想不通为什么要一考考四天那么折磨，不过想想考完试再过多一一个多星期就可以放暑假，就觉得解放之日在眼前，倒也能忍受下来。<br/>放学之后，关蓉先绕去了图书馆，图书馆旁边刚好是学生会的办公室，她刚打开图书馆的门口，旁边的办公室门也被拉开，和真对上了视线。<br/>新岛真的眼神慌乱了一下，撩了一下头发稍微冷静点说：“蓉你来图书馆复习吗？”<br/>“不是，还书而已，新岛桑你准备回家了吗？”<br/>“嗯？嗯嗯！准备回去。”<br/>“路上小心啊。”<br/>“你也一样。”<br/>新岛真就这样脚步匆匆地跑走了。<br/>“这什么情况啊？”<br/>关蓉还了书后，想想还是觉得十分不对劲，打开手机发了条信息给杏，同为怪盗团里的女生，杏或许知道些什么。<br/>然而直到她回到了家，依旧没有收到回信。<br/>“奇怪，太奇怪了……”关蓉低声念道，“考试日她应该不会接下模特工作，大概率还是复习……但按道理来讲，复习的时候手机才是最好玩的，她怎么可能留意不到我的信息？”<br/>他们在做些什么？<br/>关蓉想了想，往怪盗团的群发了一条信息：【你们还有人留在学校吗？如果还在学校的帮我看一下我是不是落了交通卡在我桌子里？】<br/>群里只有她自己一个人的信息，就这样过了大半个小时，一个人都没有回复。<br/>她又发了一条信息上去：【不用了，找到了，我居然丢在了便利店里面。】<br/>“这班人肯定有什么瞒着我。”关蓉无比笃定地说，紧接着又觉得自己好像有点奇怪，“瞒着我又如何，毕竟我可是一直想疏离他们，现在还怪他们自己行动不带上自己，要不要脸啊。这不才是最好的吗……”<br/>关蓉虽然这么说出口，却还是一把把手机摔到抱枕上，整个人都躺了下来：“不过还是稍微有点寂寞啊。”<br/>时间倒回去1个小时前，NEVERLAND游乐园内。<br/>真惊魂不定地说：“吓死我了，居然在准备和你们集合的时候撞上了蓉。”<br/>“咦！那她有没有跟上来？”杏紧张地追问。<br/>“没有，我看着她进去图书馆还书，自己迅速跑了。”<br/>“那还好，如果让她知道我们瞒着她，那就糟糕了。不过今天我看到蓉，也是感觉超级心虚。”<br/>“嘛，可以理解。”雨宫莲和摩尔加纳想起早上和关蓉在同一个车厢里时，那种十分尴尬的气氛。<br/>“好了，不管那么多，我们今天尽量一口气把湖边建筑的游戏打通，然后就……”声音忽然卡住了。<br/>因为他们想起来了。<br/>“就要寄预告函给蓉……”<br/>这可还真是个大难关！！！<br/>“先，先通关了再说，发预告函还早得很。”<br/>“对对对，说得也是。”<br/>“这是，集体逃避现实？”<br/>“……祐介，其实你可以不用说出来的。”<br/>逃避现实的众人再次走进了游乐园内，直奔湖边的建筑物。<br/>昨天的小五所说是大房子，其实本质是一座塔。<br/>在塔的底层有一个售票处，空无一人，昨天那个小五说只要积分够就可以过塔，他们现在不知道是真话还是假话，如果真如龙司说是，那个“小五”“四姐”都是阴影关蓉的话，这个游乐园是小五也可以进行掌控，她说规则是什么那就是什么。<br/>售票处的上方，挂着一个牌子。<br/>【是男人，就上一百层。】<br/>“……”<br/>龙司退后了几步，抬头看向这座塔，吐槽起来：“这座塔，怎么看都没有一百层吧！”<br/>“不要计较那么多，准备进去吧。”<br/>售票处只有一个工作人员坐着，看到来人时，语气里带上了惊讶：“啊呀呀，好久没有客人来找死……乐趣了，欢迎来到NEVERLAND的中心塔。”<br/>通过积分兑换，他们顺利得到进去的机会。<br/>“五个人一只猫是吧。”忽略了吾辈不是猫的叫喊，工作人员继续说，“中心塔正如名字所言是我们游乐园的核心，布置着最难的活动，祝你们能安全回来吧。”<br/>工作人员露出了微妙的笑容，未等怪盗团众人反应过来，他们被一股拉力迅速带进了中心塔内。<br/>视线骤然从光亮变成黑暗，他们都一时之间失盲，紧接着周围慢慢亮起了如同蜡烛一般的光芒。<br/>“果然是你们啊。”有些稚嫩的声音从面前传来，他们的眼睛已经适应了环境，先是留意到自己的衣服没有变成怪盗装，心里想着：怎么殿堂主人还是没有敌意？然后才看向了面前。<br/>那个被称为“四姐”的孩子就站在他们面前。<br/>亚麻色头发剪成了齐耳的短发，脑袋上戴着一顶贝雷帽，衬衫加格子的背带裤，抱着手看着他们，语气高傲地说：“进来的方法肯定是小五透露给你们的吧，还真是给我们找事情。”<br/>他们敏锐地注意到了“我们”这次词。<br/>小五，四姐，我们……这到底有多少个“关蓉”啊……<br/>“不过既然来了，那就是客人，直接开始第一个关卡吧。看到我的打扮你们应该能猜出这关的内容是什么吧，猜不出来我劝你们还是原路返回罢了，进来这里我都嫌你们污染我的空气。”<br/>“……啧，这真的是关蓉？”<br/>“我觉得昨天那个小可爱好多了……又乖又软还不吵闹。”<br/>“是推理吧。”雨宫莲听到了身后的碎碎念，心里虽然也有这个念头，面上还是一脸冷静地说。<br/>“看来还算有脑子。推理游戏，目的只要一个，找到真凶。”<br/>短发女孩伸手右手打了个响指，她的身影慢慢消失，只有一句话留给他们：“祝你们最好过不了滚出这里。”<br/>声音缓缓地消失，蜡烛的光越来越亮，对话声，音乐声灌入耳中。<br/>他们所在的地方变成了西式风格的宴会厅，穿着华丽衣服带着面具的男女在宴会厅里交谈，跳舞。他们注意到自己的服饰也变了，是那种维多利亚时期风格的服饰。<br/>忽然现场的声音大了起来，一对男女走了出来，滑到了舞池中央。<br/>本来在跳舞的人纷纷退去，看着这对男女独占舞池。<br/>这下子一看就知道这两人是关键人物。<br/>“咯……”微妙的声音响了起来。<br/>“你们听到没？”摩尔加纳问。<br/>好像只有他们听到了声音，场面上的所有人都听不见。<br/>“那是什么声音？”<br/>“不知道。”<br/>“咯……”声音又响了起来，然后就是一声不知道是什么断裂了的声音。<br/>舞池上那个水晶灯晃了一下，极速坠落下来。<br/>“砰——！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不要期待推理不要期待推理不要期待推理，我推理很死很死很死，为了剧情安排才弄了个推理关卡！说不定下章一开头就是“好不容易通过第一关”……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 第二十六章：A和B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>坠落的水晶灯砸到了舞池中央的两人身上。<br/>“呀——”刺耳的尖叫声响彻云霄，却戛然而止。<br/>静止的空间中，心之怪盗团的众人面前出现了一个悬浮起来的屏幕，上书：【你们是被邀请来到此处的心之侦探团，却未想到在面前发生了一场事故。请在两小时之内发掘真相，找出真凶。】<br/>屏幕上方还有一个3分钟倒计时。<br/>“两小时？”<br/>“这里有多少人？”他们环视了一下混乱的场景，不多说，起码有20人以上，这还仅仅是宾客，没包括在背后服务的仆人。<br/>“两小时去搜寻所有人的动机，疑点，搜集场内的线索，以及推理出真凶吗？”<br/>“这么说来，这个推理的难点其实是人多，场景大，以及时间短，相对应的，我们人也不少。”<br/>时间太过紧迫，怪盗团众人也不得不逼自己迅速地进入讨论。<br/>祐介问：“你们看过推理小说吗？”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“推理小说有几条‘规则’，比如死者不允许是自杀。死因不能是意外。侦探不能是凶手。不应有超自然的破案手法以及超现实的毒药。有双胞胎或相似的亲戚应该提前说明。这里虽然不再是小说，这样的规则应该也会继续沿用。”<br/>“不过说是这样说，这可是殿堂，真的按照这个规则走吗？”杏提出了一个疑问。<br/>“……”<br/>“现在也没有别的办法了。”<br/>“不过如果是关蓉的话，她应该不会使绊子。就算是阴影关蓉也一样。”<br/>“那个根据那几条规则，我们起码可以知道，那坠落的水晶灯估计是人为的，以及我们怪盗团的各位都是可信任，并没有被人安上凶手的角色。”<br/>说到这里，时间已经剩下短短的30秒了。<br/>“一会开始后，我和JOKER去查看水晶灯掉落的地方有没有问题，其余人去保护现场以及查看尸体。”摩尔加纳很简洁地下达指令。<br/>所有人的脑海中根本来不及好好消化，倒计时归零了。<br/>尖叫声再次灌入耳中。<br/>他们的身体如同被人控制了一样，不受控制地冲了出去，刚刚说的那些个分头行动被这一下给打乱了节奏。<br/>【可恶。】他们心里是如此想着，身体自发地来到了水晶灯边。<br/>水晶灯坠落之后，灯光都暗下不少，在水晶灯底下是刚刚那跳舞的那对男女，两人都倒在地上，被水晶灯砸个正着，血液流淌在地面上，看这失血量，就算没被砸死，估计也该因为失血过多而出问题。<br/>“快把水晶灯移开。”真发号施令。怪盗，不对，侦探团众人合伙把水晶灯移开，真不顾地上的血液，跪倒在地对两人进行检查。<br/>半晌过后，她叹了口气，对周遭的人说：“很抱歉，他们已经没有生命迹象了。”<br/>雨宫莲站在人群中，看着那些没有躲开，站在最前方围观事态的人。<br/>宣布死亡的时候，每个人的神态或多或少都会变化，说不定他能直接看出凶手呢？<br/>在真宣布死讯之后，那被控制的感觉消失了。<br/>控制权再次回到了身上。<br/>“JOKER。”摩尔加纳低声说了一句，雨宫莲收回视线，往上层跑去。<br/>安抚以及问话就交给其余人了。<br/>冲到了水晶灯上面，果不其然发现了一个装置，装置安装在断裂口，具体是什么他还不知道，取下装置后，他查过附近没有发现什么问题。<br/>摩尔加纳吸了吸鼻子说：“总觉得，这里好像有一股味道。”<br/>“狗鼻子吗？”<br/>“是猫鼻子，不对，我是人类啊！”<br/>“什么味道？”<br/>“不太清楚，但这应该会是一个线索，不管怎样，我们先下去吧，我们知道这肯定是凶手，其余人以为是意外，说不定想着赶紧离开这里了。”<br/>摩尔加纳说得不错，下去的时候已经有点混乱，许多人在闹腾着要离开这里。<br/>其中一个男人十分愤怒地说：“发生了这种事为什么还要我们聚集在这里！”<br/>“因为这是一场凶杀案。”<br/>“JOKER！”<br/>“有发现什么吗？”<br/>雨宫莲出示了手中的东西说：“这个东西就放在断裂口，估计是它把水晶灯弄断，这是有人蓄意杀人。”<br/>真接话说：“希望大家都能呆在这里，回答我们几个问题。”<br/>“你们谁啊！”<br/>这个问题就如同开关，雨宫莲的动作再次卡壳，张嘴自发地说：“我们是心之侦探团，是A先生邀请我们过来参加这场订婚宴。”<br/>这短短一句话，不光是这些NPC吃惊，他们自己都吃惊了。<br/>现在他们才知道自己是被谁邀请，这个宴会是什么东西。<br/>嗯，问题来了A先生是谁？<br/>正当这么想着的时候，嘴继续说着：“邀请我们来的A先生不幸离去，我们自然不可能袖手旁观。杀害A先生以及他未婚妻B小姐的凶手就由我们找出来。”<br/>……原来死掉那男的就是A先生啊！还有这起名的方式是不是太过分了！<br/>光从这一点看来，这个关蓉果然还是他们认识的关蓉，图省事，嫌麻烦的个性简直一模一样！<br/>“你们有什么证据证明你们是我弟弟邀请你们来的？”之前那个叫嚣着为什么让他们聚集在一起的男人这么说。<br/>现在好歹知道了一个人的身份，此人是A兄。<br/>“这是我们的邀请函，你们可以辨认一下。”祐介取出了邀请函。<br/>“失礼了。”一个男性跟着走了出来，谦卑地躬身接过邀请函，检查过后道：“没错，的确是A先生的笔迹和印章。”<br/>“你是？”<br/>“在下是这间庄园的管家。”管家回答。<br/>“那能麻烦你找一个地方让我们进行好好的沟通吗？”<br/>“当然可以。”<br/>这段“剧情”结束，控制权再次回到了身上。<br/>在把所有嫌疑人喊过来问话之前，侦探团众人在这个空间首先进行了简单的交流。<br/>“我检查过了，他们身上都只有水晶砸到的伤害，并没有其他外伤，如果要查他们是不是被下过毒药之类的，还需要用仪器检查。”真简洁地说。<br/>“哇，QUEEN你学过这些吗？”<br/>“怎么可能，虽然了解过一点，但肯定不是专业程度。这是游戏给我的设定。我是‘医生’。”<br/>“我在B小姐的鞋底发现了一样东西。”杏把已经沾上了血液的玩意拿了出来，“因为上面写了一个I，我在附近找了一下，划开地毯后发现地毯下贴着这个东西。”<br/>是一个写着“II”的装置。<br/>“让我看一下。”摩尔加纳拿过来看了几眼，嗯嗯地点头说，“从天花板拿下来那个装置和这两样东西似乎是一套的。我暂时推测，是因为‘I’和‘II’相互感应，导致水晶灯上的机关运作，然后水晶掉落下来，砸死在地毯的装置附近的两人。”<br/>祐介点点头说：“只要她站上去就会掉落，那么这次的目标其实只有B，A是被殃及的？”<br/>“不一定，也有可能目标就是两人，毕竟B去跳舞，肯定会和A一起。”<br/>“那凶手是怎么保证他们两个跳舞的时候，周围没有其他人？”<br/>“这就需要我们的进一步调查了。”<br/>“那么把人喊进来进行问话吧。”<br/>在消耗了一段不短的时间后，他们才把所有人都问话了一遍。<br/>龙司看到宴会厅那个钟，感受到时间的流逝内心愈发地焦躁。<br/>“可恶，要是时间多一点就好了！”<br/>“别着急龙司。”摩尔加纳说，“起码现在我们缩小了凶手范围，现在需要的是找到线索，以便我们推理情况。”<br/>“还有那个机关。”<br/>“这个交给我吧。”摩尔加纳道，“别的不说，机关这块我最拿手。”<br/>“那就拜托你了，MONA。”杏摸了摸摩尔加纳的头，作为杏的头号粉丝，摩尔加纳顿时动力提升一万倍。<br/>关蓉的做法是通过大量的工作量消耗他们的时间，实际上并没有过分难为他们划出凶手范围。<br/>如果真的所有客人下人都有动机，给他们二十个小时估计都解决不了。<br/>通过观察暂时找出现的嫌疑人有五人。<br/>A先生的兄长：本应该是家族的继承人，但是如果A和B结婚，那么继承人就很大可能落到A的身上。<br/>A先生的青梅，这次宴会的乐手：作为平民，机缘巧合之下认识了A，在A的相助下成功考入音乐学院，彼此交往多年，却因为B的出现，一切都变了。<br/>B小姐家的管家：熟悉这一个家，可以在对水晶灯进行日常维护的时候做手脚，可以在地毯底下放入装置，同时可以接触B的服饰。<br/>B小姐的贴身女仆：理由和管家差不多，但她可以最光明正大地对B的服饰进行操作。<br/>B小姐的弟弟：似乎很仇视A，喜欢一些小手工，有机会购入装置。<br/>人已经找出来，现在开始寻找线索自然也是主要找这几个人。<br/>在轮番的搜索过后，时间只剩下短短的半小时，侦探团众人再次集中在刚刚审问的办公室。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>虽说不想写推理，但还是写了，下章应该可以结束……这个推理，其实也不难……主要原因当然是因为我废啦，所以难度放在了时间限制上，希望不要看到这个推理篇后，觉得我智商怎么这么%￥#@%￥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 第二十七章：都是牵线木偶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经过一段时间的搜索后，每个人手上都拿着丰富的线索。<br/>“我先说吧。”龙司第一个跳出来，把手里凌乱的东西放到了桌面上，“那个A的老哥，看起来很恨A啊。A哥哥本来是他们家族的第一继承人，但是生母去世之后，父亲就迅速把他的情妇接回来，并带着一个5岁大的孩子，也就是A，由于父亲偏心即使A自己本身也聪慧，他的继承人地位也不保，加上这次一旦和B成功成婚，那么家族肯定就会由A继承。所以他肯定很想杀掉A。”<br/>这般清晰的说法，让其他人都不由得赞叹：“龙司，难得那么聪明啊！”<br/>“这是他的信写的。”龙司把手里的信件拿出来，一看，他基本上就是把第一人称换成第三人称复述了一遍。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“接下来到我！”杏打断沉默，站了出来说，“我主要看了那个青梅竹马的乐手。她的日记上基本都是对A的控诉，以及对B的嫉妒，这次宴会也是她找机会来的，主要就是想问问A到底为什么抛弃她。真是个渣男。”<br/>附上的是来自乐手的一些信件，日记，和一本浪漫小说，信件基本都是被退回去的，看得出她被躲避了，这次能混进来估计是有背水一战的想法吧。<br/>“说起青梅竹马，这里也有一个。”祐介说着，“管家和B仅仅相差5岁，在上任管家去世之后，年轻的管家就接任了这个位置，他接受的教育一直是守护这个家，慢慢的对B有了男女之情的想法。管家知道这种感情是不被人所理解的，于是只能一直压抑在心，作用于画中。啊，他的画真是蕴含着最美好的感情，我的灵感忽然就涌出来了。”<br/>“……祐介。”<br/>“啊，对不起，我继续说。这次的订婚他十分不能接受，但他不敢也不能劝阻B不要和A订婚，所以他对A的心情也是十分复杂。”<br/>管家那里有不少是B送他的小礼物，都被很珍重地收藏起来。同样的上面也有一本浪漫小说，附上的笔记是“这是A送我的小说，我觉得你应该也会喜欢看。”<br/>“这小说是量产吗？”有人不禁问了一句。<br/>“应该是。”真点了点头接话，又拿出一本同样的浪漫小说，“A真的不是个什么好人。据我调查的情况来看，B身边的女仆和A也有一些超越普通男女的关系。这书是他送女仆的。”<br/>“哎？！”众人震惊了。<br/>“这算不算是一招用到老？”<br/>“依我看可能怕和人讨论情节的时候说串了，所以就送同样的书……”<br/>真继续说：“还有这个，是A送给女仆的情书。看日期也不短了。”<br/>把信件翻开，都是黏糊糊的文字，那个时候应该还没和乐手断绝关系，另一边却和自己婚约者的女仆搞在一起了。<br/>“从女仆的想法中，她很讨厌自己的小姐，因为她觉得如果不是B阻碍了她，她和A肯定可以在一起。”<br/>“那么问题来了，看起来除了女仆之外，其他人的目标不应该是A吗？”<br/>“JOKER，你有找出什么吗？”<br/>雨宫莲点了点头：“B的弟弟，他知道A的男女关系混乱。他体弱多病，一直都是B在照顾他，所以他很依赖B。同时会很仇视A。”<br/>这么一来，又一个杀人动机指向的是A。<br/>B看上去是没有任何问题，只是一个无辜被骗的女孩。<br/>那么为什么这个装置是安装在她的鞋子上，而不是放在A上？<br/>“在房间有没有找到别的实质性证据？”摩尔加纳问。<br/>大家都摇了摇头，把所有人的动机都找出来就已经花费了不断的时间，至于那些证据就更难找了。<br/>“那我说一个我的发现，之前上去天花板那边，我闻到的一股味道，我在B的房间闻到一模一样的，然后我专门去每个人的房间去闻，并没有发现其余人有同款香味。”<br/>杏惊讶地问：“那么说……其实那个装置是B自己装上去的？”<br/>摩尔加纳点了点头：“八九不离十。”<br/>“不可能啊，她这样不就是自杀了吗？她有什么必要自杀？”<br/>雨宫莲想了想说：“有没有这个可能，或许是她想杀了A呢？”<br/>所有人都皱着眉陷入了思考。<br/>“……其实，这个可能性很大。假如她知道了A的事情，她肯定很恨这个骗子。”<br/>“关键点在于，为什么是两个都死了？”<br/>“机关出了问题？”<br/>“按照推理的定律，不可能是意外，所以一死死两个，一定是在意料之中的。”<br/>“我们现在先绕回来，谁最希望两个一起死？”<br/>“那肯定是A的哥哥！”龙司笃定地话，“毕竟死了A也好，死了B也好，还是两个都死了，他的事情就会出现转机。”<br/>“可是我最先排除的是A的哥哥，因为他根本没有机会接触B，更别提在她的鞋子上动手脚。”<br/>“有没有可能收买了女仆，你看如果他说有办法解决了B，可能女仆就会愿意动手呢？”<br/>“乐手的可能性很低，她和女仆是情敌关系，加上是临时混进来的，先排除这个人。”<br/>“管家可能性也不高，他爱着自己的小姐，就算想要杀了自己的小姐，也不会用这种‘不美丽’的方式。”祐介和管家算是半个“同行”，他大概了解假如管家真的起了杀心，也不会采用砸死这种完全不唯美的方法。<br/>“A哥哥和女仆很有可能是共犯……吗？”<br/>“或者根本是B打算一起殉情？”<br/>答案真的那么简单吗？他们仿佛看到了短发的阴影关蓉发出的嗤笑声，似乎在说：“那你们决定下来不就知道了？只剩下15分钟，你们再怎么挣扎也没用。”<br/>忽然就心头冒火了……<br/>“B的弟弟有没有什么奇怪的地方？”打起精神后，他们问自己的团长。<br/>雨宫莲点头说：“有一点我很在意。”<br/>他拿出了那本眼熟的浪漫小说。<br/>“在他那里，同样有这本东西，出现了4次了，我想并不是巧合。你们记得，水晶灯坠落的时间是几点吗？”<br/>他们的时限只有2小时，如今时间只剩下10分钟，那么往前推断就很容易猜测时间点。<br/>“晚上九点五十五分。”<br/>雨宫莲翻来了书：“你们看这一段。”<br/>书上写：“苏西听闻了一个传说，在十点起舞的情侣无一例外在婚礼殿堂上牵起了手，于是她决定……”<br/>“十点。”<br/>摩尔加纳的耳朵忽然动了一下，跑到了那个装置旁边。<br/>“啊！果然是这样！”他喊道，“这个其实最开始是一个定时装置，固定是十点掉落的，但是它提前掉落了。是因为感应导致它掉落下来！”<br/>也就是说，当初B是定在了十点掉落，因为那本书上这么写着，她知道A会在那段时间邀请她去跳舞，等差不多十点的时候，在水晶灯掉落的时候，她完全可以看准时机离开掉落波及的范围，却没想到水晶灯变成了感应。<br/>那么能做那么多事情的，只有一个女仆。<br/>她能对B的东西动手脚，知道十点的事情，对B有恨意。<br/>“是女仆吗？”<br/>时间一点点流逝，阴影关蓉的笑容已经露出来，等着他们投女仆。<br/>龙司却忽然大喊一声：“不对不对不对！”<br/>“哇，吓人一跳！”<br/>“你们想想，如果是感应，那A肯定会被波及啊！”<br/>“这倒也是，如果是A哥哥串通的情况下，告诉她不会伤害到A，那女仆还有可能这么说，可是女仆知道波及范围，你觉得她还可能动手吗？”<br/>“是弟弟！”刚刚看到装置有问题后，窜出去的摩尔加纳忽然冲了回来，展示手上的东西，“你们看这个！买回来装置的人是他。”<br/>“在哪找到的？”<br/>“火炉。”此时的摩尔加纳已经变成一团黑乎乎的模样。<br/>虽然被烧了很多，其实还能看得清楚，上面写着是B委托懂得一些小手工的弟弟买回来的东西。<br/>“就算是这样，他的动机是什么？”<br/>“幻想破灭吧。”雨宫莲说着，把从弟弟那里找到的书翻到了最后一页，上面写着一行字。<br/>“果然不可能有完美的人吗？”<br/>这句话的评语似乎是写里面的角色，放在这种情况里，写的却是他的姐姐。<br/>“因为想不到自己的姐姐心里想着杀人，于是幻想破灭，扭曲了吧。既然如此，想着杀人的B ，生活糜烂的A，一起在众目睽睽之下以最惨烈的方式一同死去，估计是他想要的做好的结局。”<br/>能够亲近B，可以对装置进行改动，清楚十点的事情，对两人都有动机。<br/>十一点五十八分。<br/>心之侦探团，选择了凶手为B的弟弟。<br/>“啪……”<br/>周遭一切都陷入了黑暗之中。<br/>什么宴会厅，什么奇怪的服饰全部消失了，他们回到了最开始的那个地方。<br/>模糊的蜡烛光跳跃着。<br/>短发女孩看着他们，哼了一声说：“行吧，果然我应该把时间缩短到一个小时，真是烦死人了。”<br/>她弹了一下手指，一团白色的光芒从指间弹出，飞到了他们那个花瓣门票徽章上，然后多个花瓣变成了白色。<br/>“看你们下一关还能不能那么好运吧。”留下了那么一句如同FLAG的话，短发女孩消失了。<br/>然后整个空间忽然震动了一下，关蓉的声音响了起来。<br/>“这个世界上每个人都是牵线木偶，在规定的轨迹行动罢了。<br/>什么真凶，什么英雄，什么命运，什么决定，都一早被定了下来。<br/>什么梦想，什么理想，什么愿望，都是别人给的。<br/>我又好到哪去？说不定我才是完全被抓住手上的人。<br/>唯一值得庆幸的事，我知道‘真相’，可以站在一边袖手旁观，看着每个人的挣扎。然后等着哪一天，轮到我开始挣扎。”<br/>声音停了。<br/>怪盗团的大家在微弱的烛光中想着刚刚那段来自关蓉心里的话。<br/>却猜不透她的意思。<br/>真叹气说：“她是什么意思……为什么会那么悲观……”<br/>摩尔加纳接话说：“谁知道呢，走下去就知道了吧。”<br/>“一共5朵花瓣……还有4关吗……”<br/>“走吧。”雨宫莲简洁地说，带领自己的团员们顺着烛光照耀的路往前走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实并不算推理的一段</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 第二十八章：攻略呀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一扇雕花的门出现在烛光的尽头处。<br/>“这就是下一关吧。如果进去就没有回头路了，JOKER今天还要继续吗？”<br/>雨宫莲对关蓉说的那一段话十分在意，他隐约觉得这段话和他那么模糊不清的梦似乎有什么关联。<br/>他点头回答，伸手推开了那扇雕花木门。<br/>亮光从门透了出来，女性的吟唱声在室内流淌。<br/>稍微眯了眯眼适应光线变化，新的场景出现在了面前。<br/>往身后看去，那扇门已经消失不见，找不到回去下一层的路口了。<br/>一个屏风挡在他们面前，声音是从屏风后传来，绕过屏风，这才算看清了整个屋子的面貌。<br/>屋子主要是木质的结构，地上是一张深色的地毯，皮质沙发放在地毯之上，一个留声机在沙发边，那音乐声就是从中而来。<br/>最显眼的其实是在地毯上独自一人起舞的女子。<br/>墨绿色的旗袍，披在肩上的波浪头发，她仿佛没注意到客人，背对着他们在音乐节奏里舞动。<br/>正当怪盗团众人不知道应该如何打断眼前的女子时，她开口说话了：“我这里很久没来过客人了，通过了四仔的游戏吗？”<br/>她转过身，一点都不意外地发现，她和关蓉长得十分相像。<br/>除了她看上去比现实的关蓉要成熟，声音也带着一股少女所没有的慵懒和魅惑。<br/>“真的是阴影关蓉吗？”他们心里浮现了这个问题。<br/>在异世界，什么都可能发生，这同样也有可能。<br/>“既然你们都站到了我的房间，那话我也不多说了。”旗袍女子打了个响指，在怪盗团众人面前出现了一张张的卡牌，卡牌有蓝色，有粉色，没有秩序地混在一起，漂浮在空中。<br/>旗袍女子坐在了皮质沙发上，手里把玩着不知道哪里来的木扇子，玩味地看着他们说：“来吧，每人都挑选一张牌。我要提醒一句，男生选蓝色的牌，女生选粉红色的牌。”<br/>“……如果选错了会怎样？”<br/>她缓缓露出了一个微妙的笑容，这个笑容一出现，那种“果然是关蓉”的感觉就上来了。<br/>“你们可以试试看，我倒是希望你们试试。对了，小猫咪，你不用挑。”<br/>“吾辈是人类啊！”<br/>旗袍女子托着腮说：“相信我，一会看到他们之后，你会觉得做一只小猫咪挺好的。”<br/>此话一出，五人的汗毛忽然就竖了起来。<br/>“什……什么意思？”<br/>摩尔加纳被这么一恐吓，顿了一下还是说：“吾辈可以和他们同甘共苦！”<br/>“是吗。”没有任何疑惑语气的疑问，“你可以看看他们会发生什么，然后再做决定吧。选好牌了吗？”<br/>尽管很想不听劝阻搞事情，但他们都知道这是一个游戏，听从规则并不是坏事，于是都乖乖地随便挑了一张符合性别的卡片。<br/>旗袍女子笑了起来，说：“祝你们好运。”<br/>又是一声响指声，五个人都消失了。<br/>摩尔加纳炸毛起来：“你对他们做了什么？！”<br/>旗袍女子把食指竖在嘴巴上：“嘘。你看。”<br/>在她的面前，出现了五个屏幕。<br/>“过来吧，小MONA，来看一出好戏。”恶趣味的笑容再次露出来了。<br/>被喊作了小MONA，摩尔加纳那股警惕不知道为什么就消去了不少。<br/>最根本的原因就是，他一直都没感受到来自殿堂主人的敌意。就算一直在被捉弄，可是实际上关蓉并没有对他们有任何的敌意。<br/>真是太违和了，明明一直在疏远着他们，事实上对他们没有任何心防。<br/>摩尔加纳站到了旗袍女子身边，看向了屏幕。<br/>在旗袍女子打出响指之后，祐介身处的场景变了。<br/>在一个完全不认识的和式屋子里，有人推开了门说：“少爷，该上学了。”<br/>虽然不懂发生了什么，他还是冷静地点了点头。<br/>在站起来瞬间眼前出现了一个悬浮框：“我是三千院家的继承者，今日是高中生活开始的第一天。”<br/>悬浮框消失了。<br/>算是知道了什么情况。<br/>跟着下人走到了门口，侧边传来了一道声音：“等等等等，为什么不叫我起床啊！”<br/>声音主人出现在了眼前，是一个长得十分灵动的少女，看到祐介之后，叉着腰说：“说的就是你啊，昨晚不是说今天一定要喊我起床吗？”<br/>祐介的眼前出现了选项。<br/>A：抱歉，不记得了。<br/>B：昨晚不是让你调闹钟了吗？<br/>C：快走吧，要迟到了。<br/>祐介眨了眨眼，果断选择C。<br/>接着肉眼可见地看到女子头上出现了一个生气的符号。<br/>祐介：“嗯……？”<br/>接下来的事情更加奇怪了，去到学校之后，每个人进行自我介绍时，轮到他的时候，悬浮框再次出现。<br/>“请输入名字 三千院 ______”<br/>祐介：“嗯……？？？”<br/>木质结构的室内，旗袍女子发脸埋在了抱枕上，隐约发出了不矜持的哈哈笑声。<br/>“哎呀我的天呐，祐介还真是小天才，他到底是怎么做到完全选错正确答案的啊哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>摩尔加纳头上同样露出了很多疑问，他看着旗袍女子问：“这到底是什么游戏？”<br/>“不是很明显吗？”旗袍女子抬起头说，“就是很常见的乙女游戏和美少女游戏啊，攻略对象，达成HE就算通关。”<br/>她看着屏幕上那五个“奋斗”的少年少女说：“我可是个好人，只需要达成任何一个角色的HE线就算通关。而且他们的副本难度都是自己选的。”<br/>摩尔加纳微不可见地摇了摇头，心想你其实是个魔鬼。<br/>“那么小MONA，你还打算去玩玩吗？”<br/>卡牌在他的面前浮现出来，没有了粉红色的牌，只剩下蓝色的卡牌。<br/>摩尔加纳后知后觉地问：“如果男生选了粉红色的牌……会怎样？”<br/>旗袍女子噗嗤地笑出声说：“那当然是要去攻略男生啊。”<br/>摩尔加纳的汗，流了下来。<br/>“小MONA？你要去玩吗？”<br/>摩尔加纳果断摇头说：“就让他们几个努力吧，吾辈只是一只猫！”<br/>“可能你玩玩，就知道以后怎么攻略小杏呢？你不是很喜欢小杏的吗？”<br/>摩尔加纳：“！！！你怎么知道的！”<br/>“你猜？”<br/>摩尔加纳的心里冒出了一句话：关蓉，你果然是魔鬼！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 第二十九章：快乐都是你的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>完全不出乎意料，第一个攻略成功通关出来的人是雨宫莲。<br/>一出来就对上了摩尔加纳赞赏的目光：“一向觉得你很会讨人欢心，在这种时候就特别好用啊。”<br/>雨宫莲看着坐在沙发上的摩尔加纳，推了推眼镜问：“你为什么没进去？”<br/>摩尔加纳语塞半晌，才说：“我进入之后，就会变成一只猫，猫怎么攻略角色！”<br/>非要到这种时候才觉得做猫真好。<br/>旗袍女子开口打断了他们的“友好”交流：“恭喜恭喜，果然应该要给你暗中提高难度吗？可惜我不做这种事情。”<br/>这倒是，殿堂的阴影是本体最真实的一面，无论是之前推理游戏的短发女孩，还是面前这个旗袍女子，都不喜欢也不屑于暗中搞手段，这也证明在现实的关蓉身上，同样也是一个正直的人。<br/>这才让人觉得，到底是怎样原因才会让她内心发生了扭曲。<br/>旗袍女子变出了又一张凳子，示意雨宫莲坐下：“来看看其他人的进展吧，你站在那里挡住我看了。”<br/>雨宫莲这才看到身后那5个屏幕，有一个已经灰了，都不用想就知道这是属于他的那个屏幕。<br/>他的心情忽然就变得很复杂。<br/>但还是很老实地坐下来，观望起众人的好戏不是……众人的进展。<br/>第二个出来的是杏。<br/>“还好以前和志帆一起也玩过一下乙女游戏，而且这个也不太难。”<br/>杏比较幸运，因为抽到了比较简单的副本，女主设定就是个万人迷，直接攻略起始好感度高的青梅竹马完全没有任何纠结点，一下子就通关了。<br/>第三个十分出人意料，是龙司。<br/>雨宫莲：？<br/>高卷杏：？<br/>摩尔加纳：？<br/>旗袍女子：哦？<br/>坂本龙司：“喂！你们什么眼神啊！！”<br/>旗袍女子说：“看来你的直觉真的很厉害啊，虽说这个副本也不算特别难，但是可以一路选择比较正确的答案直到通关……所以龙司你反思一下为什么交不到女朋友呢？”<br/>坂本龙司：“！！！！！！！！”<br/>第四个出来的是新岛真，她就没那么好运了，选了个难度高的副本，第一次打出了NORMAL ENDING，第二次总结了第一次的失败，终于打通出来。<br/>出来后真的第一句是略带忧愁的话：“为什么男生的心思那么难猜？”<br/>依然是一点都不意外的，祐介卡在了游戏里头了。<br/>而且在真出来的时候，他已经开始了第四周目。<br/>在那之前，旁边围观的众人从一开始的“这个肯定选A啊！祐介你为什么作死？！”“谁能告诉我他为什么拒绝？”“他真的知道自己在玩什么游戏吗？”<br/>甚至龙司很悲愤地说：“这么一看我明明比他懂女生的想法，为什么他那么受女生的欢迎？！”<br/>得到了杏的一个死鱼眼：“如果你把galgame里女生的思维套入现实里面，你就注定这辈子都是单身了。”<br/>“唔！”<br/>旗袍女子还很补了一刀：“还有一点就是，祐介长得帅啊，长得帅就算是个变态都会有人喜欢呢，龙司你还是认清现实吧。”<br/>Double kill.<br/>等到真出来的时候，看到的是一个生无可恋的龙司，以及保持无语状态的莲，杏，摩尔加纳。<br/>“这是……怎么了？”<br/>“你看下去就知道了。”摩尔加纳有气无力地说。<br/>然后真围观了第四周目，被祐介的各种神选择都震惊到了，震惊到她没忍住复读了一次：“为什么男生的心思那么难猜？”<br/>眼看着第四周目快要GG的情况下，旗袍女子发出了一声叹息：“我说啊，我都有点看腻了，这游戏可是最高只有五周目哦，我可不想陪你们玩下去。”<br/>“！！！”怪她太亲民，他们差点就忘了生死大权其实是掌握在这个人身上。<br/>“怎么办啊？”<br/>“哄她开心？”<br/>“关蓉喜欢什么来着？”<br/>“就算知道在这里也变不出来吧！”<br/>讨论来讨论去，作为团长的雨宫莲再一次被推了出来。<br/>雨宫莲很冷静地发问：“能给我们一次机会吗？”<br/>“嗯？你们真是奇怪的人，谁会因为过不了关然后找GM放水啊。”旗袍女子不耐烦地摇晃着扇子，动作忽然一顿，冒出了一个好玩的笑说，“不过也不是不可以。”<br/>她走到了雨宫莲的面前，暧昧得凑到他脸前，低声说：“亲我一下我就给你们一个机会如何，莲~”<br/>现实之中求不得的昵称在这里就忽然实现了。<br/>可是雨宫莲没有丝毫动摇，他反而更加冷静地问：“你确定吗？”<br/>如此近的距离，眼镜早就没有了遮挡作用，锐利的目光透过镜片盯着放大了关蓉恶趣味这一面的旗袍女子。<br/>“如果你确定，我不是不可以。”说着，他的脸慢慢地靠近她。<br/>然后看着她脸上那戏谑的笑容慢慢消失，微微鼓起了腮帮说：“还是算了，要是真的亲了，本体知道的话肯定会十分生气。”<br/>生气是因为雨宫莲占了她便宜，还是阴影关蓉占了雨宫莲便宜呢？<br/>“但是看在你那么舍得牺牲自我的份上，还是给你们一个机会吧。”如同落荒而逃一般，她退了几步，“但是也只有一次机会。我允许你们和祐介进行通话，告诉他如何选择。同样地，难度我会调到最高级别，可供对选项进行思考的时间缩短。而你们只有一周目，一旦失败，给我离开我的殿堂。也就是说，接下来你们是玩家，而祐介这是遵从你们的NPC，当然你们的NPC可是有自己的想法，该怎么让他不要乱来呢，就是你们决定的了。”<br/>她拍了拍手，面前再次浮现出粉色蓝色混在一起的牌，接着一些牌子消失了，剩下的牌背面慢慢被黑色覆盖，完全不能通过颜色来判断副本。<br/>“这个意思是……”他们升起了不详的预感。<br/>“都说了是最高难度，当然连选择副本也是最高难度。”重新掌握上风的旗袍女子再次笑了起来，“来，选择吧，为你们的同伴选择一个副本。至于攻略男生还是女生，就看你们的运气吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>怪盗团们对视了一眼，集体推出了他们的专用背锅侠——雨宫莲。<br/>“拜托你了，你可是我们的团长。”<br/>“JOKER你可没有选择错误过，所以这次也一样，靠你了。”<br/>“对对，JOKER你可是超厉害的。”<br/>“拜托了。”<br/>胆大如雨宫莲，背负了所有人的期望（？），事关喜多川祐介的贞操，此时此刻他都开始不淡定起来。<br/>他看着被打乱的牌，看着旗袍女子看戏的笑容，看着还呆在游戏里头陷入人生最困难抉择的祐介，心一横眼一闭，从心选择了一张牌。<br/>在他碰到了牌子的时候，黑色背面褪出，露出了粉红色的光芒。<br/>雨宫莲：……<br/>高卷杏：……<br/>新岛真：……<br/>坂本龙司：……<br/>摩尔加纳：……<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我最期待，哈哈，我最期待的一幕发生了哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>空气中，顿时充满了快活的气氛——全都是来自那个笑得十分猖狂的阴影旗袍关蓉。<br/>具体事情的经过就不讲了，反正通关之后，喜多川祐介的表情，变得十分的复杂。<br/>而怪盗团的其他人看着几乎选对了全部选项的雨宫莲，表情就更加复杂。<br/>“嗯，怎么说呢……”摩尔加纳总结道，“不愧是JOKER！”<br/>旗袍女子的心情十分好，她笑眯眯地对众人说：“那么，恭喜你们通关，也感谢你们给我来到了那么大的欢乐。”<br/>……事实证明人类的悲喜并不共通，这个欢乐，是你自己一个人的，其余人只觉得心力交瘁。<br/>旗袍女子伸出手，手心握着一团白色的东西，在她张开手心时，那团白色的东西自动分散成六份，落到了他们的花瓣徽章上。<br/>“接下来的路程祝你们好运咯，拜拜~”旗袍女子的身影模糊消失在空中。<br/>地面又震了一下，熟悉的发展让他们专心起来。<br/>果不其然现实的关蓉的声音在空间内响起：<br/>“在这个世界里和人相处，不过是ABC三个选项。<br/>救下铃井志帆，就会得到许多人的好感，声誉会在校内提高。<br/>帮别人一个小小的忙，也会提升好感，建立好的人际关系。<br/>不过都是见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话。<br/>到底我说的哪句话才是真心的？<br/>如果我遵从内心说出真话，有人会喜欢听吗？”<br/>声音消失了。<br/>“她这段话的意思是，她一直都没有说过真话吗？”<br/>真摇了摇头说：“我，有点理解她的处境，就是如何说出附和别人心情的话，我以前也是这样，不想让别人失望，所以都是不遵从内心说真话。但是蓉这种程度，应该不仅仅是我所经历的那种。”<br/>“只有ABC三个选项？她这是把真实世界当做是游戏看待吗？”<br/>“还记得进来的关键词吗？在她眼中，世界的确是游戏。”<br/>“啊，真是搞不懂！”<br/>他们已经稍微触及到真相的门，却没有钥匙打开这扇大门。<br/>“不管怎么说，我们继续往深处走就知道了。”<br/>他们看向了这个房间里打开的那一扇门。<br/>“没错，走下去就知道是什么导致她这种想法。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 第三十章：圈圈圈圈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门后是一条长长的桥，回头望去发现刚刚的屋子其实是一座亭子。<br/>石桥向前延伸，远方弥漫着雾气，看不清前路，走着走着，身后的亭子同样也消失在雾气之中。<br/>不清楚是在往前走，还是往上走，也不清楚到底走了多久，又是一扇门矗立在面前。<br/>把门推开，那股熟悉的味道在鼻腔里蔓延。<br/>入耳是海鸥的鸣叫，入目的是一望无际的海洋。<br/>这是他们最为熟悉的海岸线。<br/>他们往前走了一步，踩到了踏实的木板上。<br/>这是一座木桥，往后一看那扇门果不其然消失了，在身后的是反向延伸而去的木桥。<br/>“这里不是塔吗？为什么有海？”<br/>感谢他们想起来这其实是在塔内的事情。<br/>“在异世界寻求真实感你是认真的吗？殿堂的一切是由殿堂主人决定的，说不定我们刚刚哪座桥并不是往上走，而是往下，面前这片不是海，而是我们在外面看到的湖。”摩尔加纳解释了一下。<br/>这一次并不像是刚刚那两次一样，在他们一来，阴影关蓉就出现在眼前，在木桥中央停顿了一下，他们继续往前走去。<br/>潮汐声哗哗作响，偶尔夹杂这鸟鸣声，风很温柔，是一处让人很放松的场景。<br/>在桥的尽头，他们终于看到了这里的主人。<br/>穿着蓝色连衣裙，扎着高马尾，年龄和现实关蓉最相近的阴影关蓉。<br/>这个马尾的少女看到他们，脸上表情毫无变化，待他们走进了一些，用平静无波的声音开口道：“看起来二姐给你们放水了。”<br/>雨宫莲一瞬间就意识到果然这塔的顺序并不是按着分裂的阴影关蓉排序来排列的，面前的马尾少女没有意外就是排名第三。<br/>马尾少女继续说话：“无论因为什么你们都来到了这里，我是这里的主人就要给你们策划游戏。”她稍微侧了侧身体指向海面。<br/>“我只要你们给我找到一样东西，它就在海平面底下。”<br/>听起来好像很宽容的题目，一看这海平面，龙司就没忍住开口说：“你是认真的吗？你看我们像是可以在海里呼吸的样子？”<br/>“这不是重点吧，重点是场景那么大，我们怎么找？你说的东西长什么样我们也不知道。”<br/>马尾少女把一边的箱子打开，里面放置着6个如同手环的东西。<br/>“戴上它们，你们就可以在水下呼吸。至于你说的怎么分辨，只要你们一进去，就会知道。”<br/>这就跟没说一下，可惜他们不动，马尾少女就如同石像一般，保持着打开箱子的动作也不动，眼睛都不眨一下。加上他们没有反抗的权利，如果不遵从规则，那就滚出去吧。<br/>雨宫莲主动走前一步，拿起了手环。<br/>剩下的人看到他这般举动，跟着行动起来。<br/>待所有人戴上手环，马尾少女点了点头冷淡地说着听不出祝福感情的话：“祝你们好运。”<br/>如同泡沫一般消失了。<br/>这下是真的望洋兴叹。<br/>“这手环真的有用吗？”杏怀疑地问。<br/>“阴影关蓉是这么说……”真如此回答。<br/>“站在这里也没用，我们下去吧！”龙司一吸气往前冲去，跳进了海水中，紧接着发出了一声鬼叫，“这手环还真的有用！”<br/>整个人如同被一层膜给包裹着一般，连衣服都没有任何被打湿的痕迹。<br/>有了龙司当样板，其余人也跟着纷纷下水，摩尔加纳吐槽着自己是不是被针对了，这关怎么又是针对猫习性的水啊。<br/>他们一路往下潜，没有感受到任何水压的压迫，也没有呼吸困难的迹象。<br/>下潜了大约一刻钟，本来开始昏暗的海域中出现了一片光明。<br/>“是海洋生物吗？”他们还能正常对话。<br/>“过去看看，那里应该有线索。”<br/>他们游向光亮的地方，不可思议的场景出现在了眼前。<br/>一个海中小镇。<br/>一群美人鱼。<br/>“天呐……”<br/>如同童话一般的场景让他们不禁屏住呼吸。<br/>“你们是什么人！”声音是从身后传来的。<br/>居然被人摸到了身后，真的失策了！<br/>“喂！你看我们的衣服！”<br/>他们低头一看，怪盗装回来了。<br/>来不及想这到底是什么情况，也来不及对力量归来感到兴奋，摸到后面的敌人对他们发动了攻击。<br/>然后被憋屈了很久的怪盗团一阵锤。<br/>“啊呀呀。”龙司扭了扭脖子说，“怎么说呢？活动一下心情真的会好很多。”<br/>“不得不说，这句话很有道理。”祐介难得地跟着赞同。<br/>以侵入者的身份锤爆了保护海中小镇的守卫，顺带问到了情报。<br/>海中的魔君不知道为什么最近苏醒了过来，派出守卫在海域里兴风作浪，他们以为长着两条尾巴的异乡人也是这样的存在，于是才攻击了他们。<br/>“最近苏醒过来？”真好奇地重复了一遍。<br/>“对，据闻是有人找到了一个奇异的宝物，献给沉睡的魔君时，他就苏醒过来了。”<br/>这个形容词让他们一下子就认真起来。<br/>马尾少女说他们只要进来就知道要找什么东西。<br/>那样奇异的宝物是不是就是他们的目标呢？<br/>“那么也就是说，这次其实我们只要打就完事了？”<br/>刚刚面临了头脑风暴，再来了一次攻略游戏，如此简单朴实的要求简直让他们热泪盈眶气势大涨。<br/>“就让阴影关蓉知道，这才是我们最会的玩法！”<br/>“这是证明你头脑简单吗？”真无力地说着，被拖下了水。<br/>“以帮助夺取宝物”为交易条件和小镇美人鱼达成同伴关系，一路依靠高战斗力结实不同的同伴，然后打到了魔君老家，干掉魔君，夺取宝物。<br/>怪盗团众人不由得感叹：“这关真是太简单了。”<br/>虽然打起架来各种凶险，但不知道为什么，不被精神摧残后，他们都觉得这一关真的好简单。<br/>“那么现在就算通关了吧。拿上去交给关蓉之后？”<br/>“应该没错，走吧。”<br/>他们原路返回，从海水中冒出头，看到了坐在木桥边上，低头看着海面的马尾少女。<br/>雨宫莲拿出了那个发着光亮的宝石伸到她面前问：“这是你丢失的东西吗？”<br/>马尾少女看到这个石头，一反既往地露出了一个清浅的微笑：“没错，就是这个。恭喜你们通关了。”<br/>这真的太简单了，简单到雨宫莲自己都不敢相信，他还想说着什么，刺目的光芒包围了众人。<br/>光芒褪去。<br/>他站在了桥上。<br/>“这手环真的有用吗？”杏的声音从他身边传出来。<br/>“阴影关蓉是这么说……”真这么回答。<br/>“站在这里也没用，我们下去吧！”龙司冲进了海里发出一声鬼叫，“这手环还真的有用！”<br/>雨宫莲的瞳孔不由得紧缩了一下，他看向了祐介问：“你知道她要我们找的东西是什么吗？”<br/>祐介露出了思索的表情回答：“她说进去就知道了，现在我也不清楚。”<br/>“……是吗？”<br/>果然，这个游戏没有那么简单。<br/>这是一个轮回。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 第三十一章：越怕越来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“可恶这到底是怎么回事啊！刚刚我们不是都通关了吗？”木桥上，龙司看着研究手环的众人慌张地发问。<br/>“你在说些什么啊龙司？我们都还没下去。”摩尔加纳奇怪地发问。<br/>“这手环真的有用吗？”杏看着手环这么说。<br/>“阴影关蓉是这么说……”真这么回答。<br/>脑容量一直不太行的龙司苦恼地挠头，问身边的雨宫莲：“你也没发现吗？”<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头。<br/>“啊！！！我要疯了！”</p><p>“咦？怎么又回来了？刚刚不是把宝物给了阴影关蓉了吗？”杏奇怪地看着众人，“你们想不起来了吗？”<br/>“想起来……想起什么啊，杏殿下？”摩尔加纳担忧地问，“难道你遇到了什么了吗？”<br/>“太奇怪了，太不对劲了。”</p><p>“又重来了吗？难道我又选错了？”经过过四周目到底祐介看到这个场景，脑里的想法就是他是不是又打出了BE。<br/>“祐介你这个被前面的四周目给摧残到错乱了吗？”龙司拍了拍他的肩，然后冲向了大海，“总之先下去看看情况吧！”</p><p>“这种情景，是轮回吗？”真沉吟片刻，问众人，“你们记得发生了什么事情吗？”<br/>“发生了什么？”杏奇怪地皱眉，“就走过了桥，遇到了马尾的关蓉，让我们下去找宝物啊，你看到了什么吗？”<br/>真摇了摇头说：“没什么。”</p><p>“JOKER，你有发现吗？”摩尔加纳问。<br/>“发现什么？”雨宫莲回答。<br/>“没发现吗？看来这才是这次游戏的难点，异世界里做到这一点……也不是不行，现在只能靠我自己了吗？”</p><p>平静的海面上，马尾少女站立在桥的尽头，看着那片海面。<br/>海面上有一个巨大的装置，六张床围住了装置，怪盗团众人就躺在上面，头部被戴上一个装置，连接着那个装置。<br/>在头部上方各自配备一个屏幕，播放着他们目前遇到的困境。<br/>她低头摁了几下手环上的装置。<br/>海面，浪潮声，海鸥生，温暖的海风，独特的腥味全部消失。<br/>这一层全部变成了如同游乐园外面那般的空白世界。<br/>在怪盗团戴上手环的那一瞬间，他们就陷入了被动，被完全拖入了一个制作出来的世界。<br/>从最开始，在他们身边的同伴就已经不是自己熟悉的那一个同伴了。<br/>全都是靠装置将其他人的举动实时反馈到其他人所在的世界。<br/>也可以说在最开始的一周目，他们的确是一同通关，但是二周目后，她就断掉了他们的联系，变成真正意义上的孤军奋战。<br/>要想通关，十分地简单，取下手环就好。但是取下手环，在海中面临的要么是被水压压死，要么就窒息而死。<br/>就算看到怪盗团的人陷入困境当中，她脸上依旧没有任何波动，安静地看着装置上的屏幕。<br/>在她面前的是雨宫莲的睡颜，上面的屏幕显示他已经开始第二周目了。<br/>她最在意的就是雨宫莲，她深知如果有人能破局，这个人是雨宫莲的几率起码有百分之九十，他就是那样一个聪明、敏锐、充满可能性的人。<br/>雨宫莲的副本已经和海中小镇居民达成共识，前往第二个地方。<br/>王城。<br/>起名依然十分随意的小镇守卫A对怪盗团一行人说：“王城是魔君第一个下手的地方。但是在国王的组织下抵抗了第一波攻击，他们肯定很希望你们的加入。”<br/>和上次的发展一样，他们顺利进入王城，看到了英俊威严的现任国王。<br/>“听闻你们也想讨伐魔君，我的军队里不需要拖后腿的人，让我看看你们的能力吧。”<br/>就这样又触发了战斗，每个人的配合也和上次一样，没有任何的漏洞，打败了对方的精英，国王顿时心满意足地大笑起来：“有趣，我喜欢强者。那么诸位强者，你们是为了什么来加入我们。”<br/>上次因为只想着干掉魔君，拿回那个宝石，就随便说了一个路见不平的理由，现在可算是认真起来。<br/>“本国的宝物被魔君夺走，我们需要取回来。”<br/>“宝物？”<br/>“是的，那是一个奇异的宝石。是我国的镇国之宝。”<br/>雨宫莲感觉到国王的表情出现了微妙的变化，然后这份变化很顺畅地转变成疑问的表情，他问：“就是那个唤醒了魔君的宝物？”<br/>雨宫莲暂时将这一份疑惑放在心里，他点点头回答：“如果没有意外的话，是的。”他的话停顿了一下，似乎感觉到有目光集中在他身上。<br/>并不是国王。<br/>同样暂时将思绪放在脑后，他继续说：“我们只想要夺回宝物。”<br/>“既然如此，我们暂时是同一个阵营的，那欢迎你们加入我的队伍。”<br/>和上次一样的发展。<br/>距离出发讨伐魔君还有一段时间，这段时间他们自然是可以在这个海洋王城里进行自由活动。<br/>雨宫莲首先去了王城内的图书馆，上面描述地是这个海洋世界。<br/>此处虽然成为王城，并不是海洋里唯一一个王城，海洋有多个王城，这只是其中之一。<br/>那为什么魔君会最先针对这里？地图来看，这不是离魔君最近的地方。<br/>雨宫莲在思索着是不是这些东西导致了轮回，有人游到了他的身边。<br/>“你好，客人。”是一条女性美人鱼，她行了一个礼，递给了雨宫莲一张东西，就迅速离开了。<br/>打开一看，上书：“月光鱼上升之时，西方塔中，期待你的光临。”<br/>没有说明目的，没有备注约见之人。<br/>这是目前遇到的一个分歧，无论是不是陷阱，他都要去看看。<br/>当夜他潜入了西方区域。<br/>西方的塔所处的位置比较接近海床，海床是海域中最脏的部分，许多贫民都住在此处，高塔虽然不在海床，却也接近这个区域了。<br/>塔内一片黑暗，今日遇到的人鱼出现了，带领他走到了一个房间里。<br/>幽蓝的光在这里闪烁着，他前面出现了如同透明的“墙”，分割开这个房间。<br/>他伸手摸了摸透明却有实感的东西在想着为什么出现这东西的时候，蓝光越来越亮。<br/>有东西从里面游了过来。<br/>海藻一般的长发，雪白的皮肤，艳红的唇，熟悉至极的面孔，她从深处游来，来到他的面前，把手抵在他手掌的地方，露出了一个笑容。<br/>“你好。”她做出了这个口型，却没有发出任何声音。<br/>“这是本国的公主。”带领他来到此处的美人鱼解释起来，“但是公主殿下并不会开口说话。”<br/>这个关卡出现了第二个关蓉了，但是这个看起来完全不像是拥有意识的阴影关蓉，更像是一个仅仅作为认知的存在。<br/>公主比划了一下手，美人鱼离开了。<br/>她拿出了这个海洋世界的纸和笔，写上：“你好，初次见面，只能约你在这里见面，很可惜的是我也离不开这里。”<br/>“你被关在这里？”<br/>“是的，毕竟我是这里的‘耻辱’……我是人类和人鱼生下来的孩子。约你过来是因为听到你说起了那块奇异的宝石。”<br/>果然是信息来源！<br/>“你知道什么吗？”<br/>“那块宝石，是我父亲留给我的，我父亲是地上人类，所以我想知道是不是我的父亲拿走了你国宝物。”<br/>雨宫莲：……心虚。<br/>“如果是这样的话，我没有立场让你不要拿走宝石，但是，能请你拿到之后，先给我看一眼吗，我会给你报酬的。”<br/>忽然，公主的表情忽然慌张了起来，她指了指出口。<br/>“有人来了？”<br/>她连忙点头。雨宫莲神情一绷，迅速地逃走。<br/>空白空间。<br/>主动干预了公主和雨宫莲会面的马尾少女环视整层区域。<br/>“有人创造了公主这个角色。”遇到这种变化，她还是很冷静地对自己阐述目前发生的事情，“会是谁？”<br/>阴影关蓉并不会弄出一个必死的局面，可是公主这个角色出现，就相当于把副本从地狱变成了普通。<br/>能干预的人，只有分裂出来的阴影关蓉，那么到底是哪个呢？<br/>马尾少女思索着，却没有主动去寻找，已成定局，那她也只能观望下去。<br/>接下来发生的事情，和一周目没多大差别，分成两队去讨伐魔君。<br/>魔君看到人类的出现，说了和上次一模一样的台词：“人类？好久没在海域见过人类，上次看到人类是在沉睡之前，多亏了人类，我才陷入了沉睡。”<br/>上次他们忽略了这些台词，这次雨宫莲看了眼根本没有反应的同伴们，主动问询：“以前的人类，是怎么在在海域中与你作战？”<br/>魔君这才审视起他们的状态，随机哼了一声：“看起来人类的小玩意越弄越多了啊，以前还要依靠人鱼。”<br/>说完这句话，他就不再透露任何东西，既然都不开口，强盗团也不客气了，再次怼翻魔君，夺得宝石。<br/>雨宫莲再次回到了王城，去往西方塔，找到了被关在塔里的公主。<br/>“没错，就是这个……”她隔着墙看着这块宝石，书写道，“我的母亲是上任国王的妹妹，她去了海面，遇上了我的父亲，生下我后没多久，我们就被王城的人找到，带回了这里。母亲由于触犯了规则被处死，我还活着，被封上了公主的称号，却被困在这里。这是我唯一从陆面带回来的东西。没想到也是父亲偷取你国的……”<br/>“它是怎么落到魔君手中的？”<br/>“是哥哥献给魔君……没想到却意外令魔君苏醒，魔君并不会感恩，反而首先攻击了我们王城。”<br/>“国王为什么这么做？”<br/>“交易罢了，为了保护平民，每隔一段时间就要上供，我的宝石不知道为什么会混了进去，可能是那些服侍我的下人偷走的，然后掉进贡品里。谢谢你们出手，救了我们国家。你把宝石拿走吧，终究不是一样好东西。”<br/>雨宫莲沉默一下说：“抱歉，我骗了你，其实这并不是我们国家的东西，还你吧。”<br/>她瞬间变换了表情，“真的吗？但是我没什么可以回报给你。本来打算用海珍珠回报你带过来给我看的，现在海珍珠就不够隆重了。”<br/>她在水里游动着，忽然想到了什么一样，脸上的表情都亮了起来，她把手伸到了自己的尾巴上，捏住了一块鳞片，皱着眉一狠心，将鳞片撕了下来。<br/>淡淡的血色在水中蔓延开来。<br/>“你在做什么？”<br/>公主摇了摇头，在自己的房间里找了找，找到一个耳环钩，然后醒悟过来一样，游到了他面前，仔细打量了一下，把钩放下，另外拆了一个吊坠，把鳞片串了上去。<br/>在墙边示意了一下怎么打开门，雨宫莲顺利地进来了。<br/>公主把项链挂到了他的身上，书写：“我听妈妈说，以前人鱼会把自己身上最坚硬的鳞片送给对自己重要的人，你帮了我，我也只能如此回报你。”<br/>电光火石之间，雨宫莲忽然就醒悟过来了。<br/>“原来是这样吗？”<br/>公主歪了歪头，奇怪地看着他。<br/>“他说以前的人能在海里行动，是靠人鱼的帮助，是这样吗……”<br/>他不再犹豫，果断把把手伸到了手环上。<br/>刺目得让人落泪的光。<br/>他睁开眼后看向自己周围。<br/>海面，木桥，怪盗团众人，以及还在手上的手环。<br/>“失败了吗？她不是轮回结束的关键？”他自言自语一声，却留意到挂在胸前的吊坠。<br/>正当疑惑的时候，他听到了身边传来龙司的声音。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊！！！我都三周目了啊！！！”<br/>雨宫莲抬头看向了龙司。<br/>龙司也看着他，眼中忽然就出现了泪花：“莲莲，你知道刚刚发生了什么事情的吧莲莲！”<br/>雨宫莲默默地点头。<br/>就这样，和有记忆的龙司攻略这一周目后，再一个轮回里，拥有记忆的人增加了一个摩尔加纳。<br/>直到所有人在摧残了一遍可怜的公主，同时取下了手环后。<br/>他们终于真正地醒了过来。<br/>入目的是雪白的世界，他们把头上的东西摘下来，最终意识到，刚刚发生了那么多，其实是一个全息游戏。<br/>马尾少女看到他们通关后，神情也不见得有多少懊恼。<br/>平淡地开口说：“恭喜你们通关，这么轻易让你们通过是我的失误，没有防住漏洞的出现。”<br/>轻易通过吗？<br/>怪盗团众人不知道该怎么反驳了。<br/>马尾少女自然是不会顾及他们复杂的心情，把通关的证明弄进了他们的徽章，没有留下任何言语就消失了。<br/>尽管心已经很累人，他们此时此刻还是打起了精神，等待着关蓉的心声响起。<br/>出乎意料的是，熟悉的震动之后，关蓉的声音并没有响起。<br/>而是在空白的世界上空，出现了如同电脑输入指令一样的对话框，字一行一行地出现在对话框中：<br/>“不可投入过多感情<br/>不可投入过多感情<br/>不可投入过多感情<br/>没有数据，无法推测3月20日后的进展<br/>没有数据，无法判断是再次轮回还是梦醒一场<br/>最优方法：不可投入过多感情<br/>保护自己，不可投入过多感情”<br/>字体显现出最后一个字之后，如同有人在后面摁delete键，字体全部消失。<br/>空间归于宁静。<br/>“3月20号，指明年的3月20号吗？陷入轮回，梦醒一场？”刚刚经历了一次又一次的轮回，他们已经不敢确认，关蓉的内心想法，是真的会发生，还是她的妄想。<br/>“告诫自己不可以投入感情吗？可是感情这东西，怎么可以克制？”<br/>“如果真的不在乎，那就不会特地告诫自己内心了。”<br/>杏却突然地露出了一个笑容：“其实我现在还有点开心，因为小蓉这么说，不是证明她根本无法把我们排斥在外吗？”<br/>雨宫莲想起来和关蓉建立羁绊关系那一天。<br/>是因为同伴的出现，她的内心才出现松动，成功出现了属于她的塔罗。<br/>她根本做不到把感情关闭，也做不到完全疏远他们。<br/>只要是人类，就不可能真的把自己当成是没有感情机器人。<br/>稍微动摇的心此刻又坚定起来。<br/>“走吧，前往下一个地方。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>公主：哭唧唧，我每一周目都要拔鳞片QAQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 第三十二章：颠覆世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一层前进的路不是门，而是一个电梯。<br/>乘坐上同样是白色的电梯，前往下一个地方。<br/>“叮——”电梯停了下来。<br/>是清幽的三弦琴声，没有看到弹琴的人，声音却在屋内响起。<br/>电梯门一看，正面就直接看到一个盘着头发，穿着浅色和服的女子倚坐在窗边，看着窗外的风景。<br/>“欢迎光临。”她温和地说着，回过头看向众人。<br/>这是在那么多个阴影关蓉中，年龄应该是最大的那位，没有意外的话，这位就是“大姐”。带着一丝浅淡的笑容，看上去就是一个温柔的人。实在让人起不来警惕心的存在。<br/>“通过了那么多关应该累了吧，各位客人稍微休息一下吧。”她轻声说着，场景里出现了一看就特备舒服的软塌。<br/>然后怪盗团众人都不由自主地把警惕性提升到MAX。<br/>实在不能怪他们，因为被坑了好几次，傻的都不敢放松下来。<br/>看到这副场景，和服女子笑了起来，也不见生气：“看来是被我几个妹妹都折腾了一番吧。放心，你们应该猜到，我们是由本体分裂开来的，我所代表的，或许是‘我’身上那善良一面吧。”<br/>“善人可不会觉得自己是善人。”祐介说。<br/>“你们说的没错，看来我还修行得不够啊。”她叹了一声，继续说，“你们想的没错，这个场景的确有试炼。雨宫君，你会下棋吗？你在某一位少女身上学过将棋吧，那么会玩围棋吗？”<br/>这是直接点名了雨宫莲。<br/>这场景看起来是要下棋啊。龙司顿时发出了一声哀嚎，小声说了一句：“这玩意我可真的不会，我先给大家道歉，要是因为我而输掉的话，我也没办法。”<br/>摩尔加纳也苦着脸：“如果是国际象棋我可能还会一点。”<br/>雨宫莲点头回答：“学过一点。”<br/>“那就由你执黑子吧。”她点了点面前的桌子，桌子变成了交错的棋盘，一黑一白的两盒棋子出现在桌子的两侧，“请坐。”<br/>两人面对面就坐后，时间都仿佛变慢，其他人根本不敢打扰，只能紧张地坐在起不到放松作用的软塌上，围观他们的对战。<br/>在落下第三个棋子的时候，和服女子开口了：“你们既然已经过来，那么就听到我的心声了吧。”<br/>雨宫莲动作一顿，稳稳地放下了棋子：“真直接。”<br/>“是吗，那么你们有什么感想？”她追问着。<br/>“你为什么会觉得这个世界是游戏？”<br/>“为什么呢~”她沉默下来，看着棋局，落下子后才说，“因为的确如此啊。一路下来你们真的毫无察觉吗？还是觉得我真的是疯了？”<br/>“我不觉得你有任何疯狂的倾向，你很清醒。”<br/>“正是因为清醒才导致了目前的状况。”她再次沉默了，再开口的时候却是说，“你们回去吧，没必要继续深入。后面不会是你们想看到的东西，想知道的真相。”<br/>“我们已经来到这里了。而且我来到这里，也有‘你’在纵容吧？”<br/>和服女子又是一笑：“你说的没错，要是不想让你们过去，第一关把时间缩短，第二关不给你们一个新的机会，第三关不设置新的NPC，你们就不会来到这里。‘我’在纵容你们进来。所以这就是我在这一关出现的原因：劝你们离开这座殿堂。不用在意‘我’，‘我’没有伤害任何人不是吗？而且‘我’也还没到发疯的程度。”<br/>“真的不会吗？在我看来，如果放纵你，你或许不会伤害别人，却会选择自毁。”<br/>“自毁啊……可能吧。”她没有反驳，也不可能反驳，因为阴影就是内心最真实的一面。这就是她真实的想法。<br/>“你是我们的同伴，我是不会放弃你的。”<br/>“你们会后悔的。”<br/>“或许吧，但是如果现在离开，我肯定会后悔。”<br/>“面前可是颠覆世界的真相，比我死掉都还要难受的真相。”<br/>“不差那么一个颠覆世界的东西了。”雨宫莲露出了一个自信的笑容。<br/>“其余人呢？”她看向了一直看着他们对峙的怪盗团其余人，“你们愿意和他一起去面对真相吗？”<br/>龙司一笑，说：“这个问题就是白问的，我们怪盗团共存亡。”<br/>祐介接话：“团长可没下过坏的决定。”<br/>真回答：“JOKER帮过我许多，我说过会和他站在一处。”<br/>摩尔加纳道：“我们可是家人，当然不会让他独自一人。”<br/>杏说道：“怪盗团是我们的容身之所，不仅仅是JOKER，包括你，PLAYER。”<br/>这声称呼让和服女子的心里防线开始崩塌，她放下手里的白子，撑着脸叹息：“你们通关了。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我只说过这里有试炼，没说过试炼是什么吧。你们的心及格了，有足够的资格前往下一关。”<br/>这也太简单了，内心的警惕又要升起之时，白色的光落入了他们的徽章中。<br/>“啊？真的那么简单？”<br/>“简单吗。”她又敲了一下桌子，“我说过我是良心，不想为难你们。”<br/>所有人的腿忽然一软，刚刚说完自己是良心的和服女子让整一层开始崩塌，除了她坐着的位置之外，其余地面已经裂开，开始震动，石块坠落。<br/>“但是下一关可不见得那么善良了。”<br/>她说完，怪盗团所在的地面崩塌开来。<br/>“啊！！！！”失重感袭来，他们跟着崩塌的地面下落，落入了看不见的黑暗。<br/>直到连一丝光亮都看不到的时候，失重感消失了，如同被什么东西托着，轻飘飘地往下落。<br/>接着坐稳在一张椅子上。<br/>“喂！其余人还在吗？”过于黑暗，他们根本不知道身边是否还有其他人，摩尔加纳发声询问。<br/>“在！”<br/>“我也在。”<br/>“在。”<br/>“在这里。”<br/>祐介，杏，真，龙司纷纷接话，却没听到他们团长的声音。<br/>正当想要询问的时候，面前忽然发出了亮光。<br/>一整面的亮光。<br/>他们注意到自己在什么场景了。<br/>如同电影院一样的地方。他们正坐在观众席上。<br/>面前的屏幕左上角，写着一个日期“4月9日，星期六，多云，下午。”<br/>右下角是一张小地图。<br/>站在屏幕正中央的，是他们十分熟悉的人：雨宫莲。<br/>“这是什么意思……？”<br/>“看JOKER在上面表演节目吗？”<br/>他们的心里开始升起了不详的预感。<br/>想要站起来，却不知道被什么东西固定了一样，完全不能离开椅子，刚刚还觉得舒服的椅子，这下就如同扎了针一样，坐不安宁。<br/>他们看着雨宫莲前往了四轩茶屋小巷，寻找佐仓惣治郎，入住咖啡厅阁楼。<br/>当晚做了一个梦，来到了一个监狱里，一个被名为“天鹅绒之间”的地方。<br/>看到了一个长着奇特长鼻子的男人，一对双胞胎。<br/>看着他第二天前往学校报到。<br/>然后惊讶发现，视角并不是完全是雨宫莲的视角，忽然之间，视角切到了一切的开始——鸭志田卓和雨宫班主任川上贞代的对话。<br/>在他们对话的时候，他们那一列椅子上，雨宫莲忽然就出现了。<br/>“JOKER，你没事吧！”<br/>雨宫莲摇头说：“没事，只是……为什么？”<br/>为什么，那些发生过的事情会再一次出现？<br/>为什么他们没看到过的东西，会出现在关蓉的殿堂里面？<br/>他只能想到了刚刚阴影关蓉所说的“颠覆世界的真相”。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>恭喜他们玩上了女神异闻录5（鼓掌），这才是真·游戏啊！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 第三十三章：求救</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>屏幕的“上演”并不会因为他们的震惊而停止下来。<br/>刚回到电影院的雨宫莲悄无声息地又消失，出现在屏幕上。<br/>时间来到了4月11日，身为转学生的雨宫莲上学的第一天。<br/>雨在淅淅沥沥地下，雨宫莲停在屋檐等待雨停，这副熟悉的场景让屏幕前的一人脸色一变。<br/>“接下来……应该到我出场了？”杏的声音稍微完全消散在空气中，她已经悄无声息地消失。<br/>“杏殿下！”摩尔加纳心急地喊了一阵，屏幕上的杏出现了。<br/>她来到了雨宫莲身处的屋檐，同样是躲避着这一场忽如其来的雨。<br/>“我记得这里。”龙司同样也跟着醒悟过来，“接下来是我和莲的第一次见面，然后误入了殿堂。”<br/>那是一切的开端，是龙司最为难忘的记忆。<br/>轮到龙司出场时，杏依然是突兀地回到了自己的座位上，作为下一个登场者的龙司出现在荧幕之上。<br/>到了这时候，他们再醒悟不过来就是傻了。<br/>荧幕上，在上演着他们的故事。而屏幕出现的人将会从座椅上消息，进入故事之中，故事没有出现的人，就会坐在座椅上，看这故事的进展。<br/>故事如同他们说经历过的那样不断进行下去。<br/>很快他们发现了一件事情。<br/>没有关蓉。<br/>无论在哪里都没有出现关蓉的身影。<br/>铃井志帆成功跳楼自杀。<br/>他们没有录下鸭志田的录音，没能在鸭志田自白之后利用录音一转攻势。<br/>没有一个叫做岩井熏的孩子被要挟。<br/>他们被金城拍下照片进行要挟。<br/>没有多一个人和他们一起攻略金城殿堂。<br/>这个故事里，没有关蓉。<br/>同样的，攻略完金城殿堂后，他们没有进入关蓉的殿堂。<br/>故事讲到这里，应当停止了，可是没有，它还在往前进行。<br/>不用进入关蓉的殿堂，他们安心地准备考试，考完试后去参加花火大会。一个叫“阿里巴巴”的黑客联系上他们，希望怪盗团对一个名为“佐仓双叶”的人进行改心，然后开始了第4个殿堂的攻略。<br/>双叶加入怪盗团后，摩尔加纳和怪盗团产生争执，离开怪盗团，引入了新的角色，以及第5座殿堂。<br/>第6座殿堂……第7座殿堂……对伪神的挑战……雨宫莲入狱，他们不断地进行沟通帮雨宫莲洗脱罪名……<br/>一个个故事上演着，那些他们并不知道的故事，并不清楚的未来，全都摊在他们面前。<br/>不知道为何，他们想到了和服关蓉在说着“但是下一关可不见得那么善良了”时，露出来的温和又带着悲悯的笑容。<br/>原来这就是她所言的“颠覆世界的真相。”<br/>他们都已经用最切身的体会触碰到这个世界的真相：这个世界只是一个游戏。<br/>一个名为女神异闻录的游戏。<br/>游戏的主人公是他们的团长，主人公身边的伙伴就是他们。<br/>而关蓉，就是操作这个游戏的玩家，player.<br/>前面的游戏其实早已经显现端倪，无论是关蓉的心声，游戏的形式，阴影关蓉的态度，全都在告诉他们真相的线索。<br/>只是他们那时候没能串联起来，此时此刻，那迷雾一般的真相被全部吹散，全都坦露在他们的眼前。<br/>故事进行到最终的一幕。<br/>屏幕慢慢黑了下来，staff名单缓缓出现。<br/>电影院的灯已经亮起来，他们已经不被强制地定在座椅上，却如同依旧被钉在椅子上，没有任何的动作。<br/>在那么安静的时候，祐介说了一句话：“没想到情人节居然是你们两个一起过的。”<br/>这完全不合时宜的话，让严肃的氛围消散了一大半。<br/>龙司十分沮丧的回答：“请不要提起那么悲伤的事情。上面肯定是假的，今年我肯定交到女朋友，收到本命巧克力！”<br/>“龙司你死心吧，不可能的，完全不可能。”杏在一边损他。<br/>“杏！我们好歹也认识了几年了吧，为什么同为怪盗团你也不送给我！”<br/>杏的表情僵了一下，露出了十分假的笑说：“上面是假的，你说我怎么可能会忘了呢？”<br/>“杏你的演技无论什么时候都没有进展啊。”<br/>“你们，为什么不觉得害怕呢？”稚气的声音从他们的身后响起来。<br/>“怎么说呢，其实本来也挺疑惑害怕的，但是这个故事实在是太长了，长到我的心情都平复下来了……哎？”<br/>后知后觉地发现问话的人在身后。<br/>转头看去，年龄最小的小五坐在他们后两排的位置，依然是那条粉嫩的小裙子，扎着双马尾，手里抱着一盒冰淇淋，看到他们终于注意到自己，露出了软软的笑容打招呼：“好久不见，哥哥姐姐。”<br/>“小五？！”<br/>“嗯。”她点了点头，跳回地上，蹦跶着来到了他们面前，伸出手对向雨宫莲：“抱抱~”<br/>时机不对，场合不对，人物也不对，只是眼前这孩子也太可爱了。<br/>雨宫莲蹲下身抱起了小小只的小五。<br/>“这一层的管理者就是你吗？”<br/>“嗯。”小五点点头，“真相是我掌握。我没有姐姐们那么厉害，不会弄那么多机关，所以姐姐就让我放到最后。要是合格的人，就会被放到我这里，哥哥姐姐你们是第一个来到这里的。比我想的要冷静。你们看完不觉得可怕吗？”<br/>“有。”雨宫莲老实地承认下来。<br/>“可是完全看不出来……如果‘我’也像你们那么坚强，可能就不会诞生殿堂了吧。”<br/>“以前也有人来通关吗？”最开始让他们通关的人就是小五。<br/>“有，但是都不是现实世界的人，我们都只能在这里，姐姐们会很无聊的，就会弄出很多玩意，自己创造出人，去通关别人的关卡。”<br/>……就算是分裂，但归根到底还是同一个人，这是无聊到这种程度了吗？<br/>“我没去玩过姐姐们的游戏，不过按照‘我’的想法，既然你们已经看完了‘电影’那就是通关了。”<br/>她拿起雨宫莲的徽章，在上面摆弄了一下，最后一朵花瓣也被点亮。<br/>把徽章还给雨宫莲后，抱着他的脖子，在他的脸上吧唧一下糊上了口水印，小小声地说：“那么再见了，哥哥姐姐。”<br/>小小的人慢慢消失。<br/>每个人的徽章都被点亮，亮光在空间里闪烁着，忽然汇聚到一起，熟悉的人影出现在光柱之中。<br/>她似乎看不到眼前的人，低声喃喃着：<br/>“我为什么会来到这个游戏的世界？<br/>我的爸爸妈妈还在家，为什么要让我来到这里？<br/>好想回家。<br/>好累。<br/>我做错了什么吗？为什么要让我背负这些东西？<br/>好累。<br/>有没有人可以帮我？<br/>没有人。<br/>没有人。<br/>他们都是好人，真相不应该让他们知道。<br/>他们都是好人……？他们是人吗？<br/>东京之外有什么？东京之外的世界是真实存在的吗？<br/>都是假的，都是假的，空白一片，虚无缥缈。<br/>我好想去死，死了是不是能回家了？<br/>可以不用伪装，可以说真话，可以掌握自己的命运，可以触及到真实的世界。<br/>只能靠我自己，只有我自己了。<br/>可是我好累。<br/>救救我。<br/>有谁可以救救我……”<br/>关蓉那痛苦又绝望的感情侵扰了他们的思绪，打乱了他们的冷静。<br/>刚刚努力做出来的轻松顿时消失。<br/>他们不害怕吗？不迷茫吗？不痛哭吗？<br/>那是不可能的，任由谁知道自己的家人，性格，经历，甚至自己本身全都是被人为创造出来的，都会精神崩溃。<br/>比《楚门的世界》还要惨，起码，楚门是由人诞生下来的。<br/>只是他们早就被和服关蓉打过预防针，在看“电影”期间被数次打断那崩溃的思绪进入故事中，才让自己冷静了不少。<br/>这种窒息的氛围围绕着整一个怪盗团。<br/>作为团长的雨宫莲不得不振作起来说：“今天的殿堂潜入到此为止吧，大家都回去……好好捋清楚自己的想法吧。这个殿堂本来就没有期限……我们都好好想想。”<br/>今晚，注定是一个不眠夜。<br/>无论是对于怪盗团，还是对于发现自己被排除在外的关蓉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 第三十四章：真相只有一个</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉觉得今天怪盗团的其他人更加奇怪了。<br/>不同于昨天那种逃避，心虚的状态，而是更加的神不守舍，一看到她要么露出奇怪的神情，迅速找借口跑走，要么就过来拍拍她的肩，露出意味深长的神情。<br/>关蓉：“？”你们别这样，她会很方的。<br/>他们的这种状态一直持续到考完试，而且考完试之后状态并没有结束的趋势。<br/>关蓉很想当做自己很不在乎，可是无论从什么地方来看，他们变得那么奇怪的原因……好像是她？<br/>她做了什么吗？她什么都没做吧？嗯？她真的什么都没做吗？关蓉陷入了自我怀疑当中。<br/>放学后，关蓉终于没忍住悄悄跟上了真，看到怪盗团这些人背地里到底在偷偷摸摸地做些什么。<br/>真一路往涩谷而去，到达的地方是——地下通道。<br/>关蓉：“……”不是，这个地点太毫无新意了吧，这难道是觉得他们肯定不会引起她的察觉，还是觉得她就算察觉到都不会追究，所以选择了一个曾经用过的秘密基地？那还不如继续用学校天台呢！<br/>“你们都准备好了吧？”趴在柱子后面的关蓉听到了摩尔加纳的声音。<br/>“嗯，已经做好准备了。”<br/>“果然，我们的决定最终只有那么一个。”<br/>“要是放任不管的话，她一定会往糟糕的方向发展吧。”<br/>“都向我们呼救了，我们肯定要救她。”<br/>“既然都下好决心，那么我们今天就一口气到达殿堂深处，找到蓉的秘宝所在吧！”<br/>一声蓉如同晴天霹雳，柱子后面的关蓉呼吸一窒。<br/>蓉，是她吗？<br/>不不不，怎么可能……<br/>但是如果不是她，他们怎么会排除她在外去攻略殿堂？在怪盗团的一个规则是要全部人同意后才定下目标。<br/>可是她怎么会产生殿堂？<br/>为什么不会产生殿堂？<br/>关蓉取出手机，点开红色眼睛APP，念道：“关蓉。”<br/>“输入成功。”<br/>“呵……呵呵。”她捂住脸低低地笑了出声。<br/>进入殿堂后，怪盗团一下就发现了不对劲。<br/>“衣服……”<br/>他们都穿上了那身怪盗服，明明不是在游戏副本，仅仅在门口。<br/>“蓉对我们的警戒度提高了。”<br/>“为什么？上次来的时候明明没有任何问题。难道是因为我们通过了第5关吗？”<br/>摩尔加纳摇了摇头说：“应该不是……或许是现实中的蓉对我们做的事情有所察觉了。”<br/>这下子全部人都吸了一口气：“啊，完了……”<br/>这种背着本人探索内心的事情，想想都觉得心虚。<br/>“往好处想想……或许我们不用寄预告函了呢？她察觉到的话，就意味着知道我们接下来是要‘偷心’，说不定秘宝因为危机感直接显露出来了。”<br/>众人：“……”<br/>对不起完全开心不起来。<br/>雨宫莲说：“我们走吧，事情如果已经败露，我们也没有办法。”<br/>“……也是。”<br/>前进的路……其实还挺顺畅的？只有阴影拦路，只需要打架，不用去纠结阴影关蓉布置的关卡，真的不对比不知道，一对比发现，简简单单才是真。<br/>一路来到了他们上次探索到最后的地方——那一个电影院。<br/>厚实的红色大门在电影院出口处，推起来还稍微有点费劲。<br/>门被完全推开，出现在他们面前的是一片宇宙。<br/>虚无、宽广、死寂又绚烂的宇宙。<br/>他们往前走了一步，没有踩空。<br/>“你们看那个。”杏说。<br/>在宇宙的中心，有什么在闪烁。<br/>尽管已经没有了上下左右之分，闪烁的光却像是一个指引，让他们找到了方向。<br/>在走到了一段路的时候，有东西飘了过来。<br/>那是一段的影像。<br/>【你爸爸不是不让你过来吗？偷偷来的？】<br/>【毕竟关桑你失忆了，我把你带到医院，总觉得不能就这样放着你不理。】<br/>【失忆吗……别叫我关桑，直接叫蓉就好。】<br/>【啊？不行不行，你比我大几岁吧。蓉姐可以吗？】<br/>【你喜欢就好。】<br/>影像的主人公是关蓉和岩井熏，背景看上去是医院，他们想起来当初关蓉说过，她没有以前的记忆。其实她也不算撒谎，她的确没有这个世界“过去”的记忆。<br/>那么看来，和这个世界的接触，应该就是从这里开始的。<br/>继续往前走，碰到的第二个影像，是在学校的天台。<br/>关蓉抚摸着天台的栏杆，低声自言自语。<br/>【铃井就是想在这里跳下去的吗？选择死亡真的是很简单的事情……活下去才是难事。我其实也没有什么资格去阻止她去死，却不能眼睁睁看着生命的消失啊。铭记铭记铭记，我在救志帆的时候是什么心情。不要满口大道理自己却做违背的事情啊。】<br/>那个时候的她已经有点意识到自己的心理不太好，专门回到这个地方吗？<br/>第三段影像，和怪盗团的每个人都有关联。<br/>那是在打倒了金城之后，深更半夜的，龙司忽然发了一条信息去群聊。<br/>龙司：【喂喂喂，你们觉得我们的庆祝要放到什么时候？】<br/>杏：【大晚上看到信息我还在想是哪个傻子，一看到是龙司我就觉得正常了。】<br/>龙司：【喂喂喂！你不也是还没睡！小心大晚上不睡觉长痘。】<br/>真：【龙司你是打算明天上课睡觉吗？】<br/>龙司：【……对不起……】<br/>蓉：【明天我一定要把你揍一顿。果然睡觉关机才对。】<br/>莲：【睡吧睡吧，打人明天都不迟。】<br/>龙司：【？？？莲，你还是我的好基友吗？】<br/>关蓉把手机扣在床上，打了个哈欠。<br/>【热闹过头了，大晚上的能不能让人好好睡了……不过起码今晚应该都想着怎么揍龙司，应该不会做噩梦了。】<br/>“没想到龙司还有这种能力。”看完片段的祐介，感叹一般地说。<br/>“喂喂喂，你们是不是都在针对我？”<br/>继续往前走，依然是各种小小的片段。<br/>有和生存游戏武器的老板吐槽的日常。<br/>有在家庭餐厅兼职的时候，年长的姐姐经常调侃她为什么没有男朋友。<br/>有公园里的猫，喜欢躺在关蓉的腿上睡觉，但是关蓉打算把它领养回去时，猫却不屑一顾地跑掉。<br/>有帮附近幼儿园的小孩子取回卡在树上的气球。<br/>有在打游戏遇到的嘴臭网友。<br/>有品尝各种各样的美食。<br/>有观看地下偶像的演出。<br/>……还有，她原本的父母，养育她，教导她，希望她做一个正直、乐观、热爱生活的人。<br/>各种各样常见的小日常组成了她的生活。<br/>也组成了她这样一个人。<br/>终于走到了光芒前，他们身上的徽章再次发出光芒，漂浮起来，融入了那闪烁的光之中。<br/>光芒越来越大，笼罩了整个空间，等渐渐消失的时候，一个人出现在他们面前。<br/>不再是各种各样的形态。<br/>穿着秀尽的校服，头发扎成单麻花辫披在胸前，除了眼睛是金色的瞳孔，看不出和现实的关蓉有什么差别。<br/>“欢迎，怪盗团成员们。”她语气平和地打招呼，“欢迎你们来到了最深处的地方了。摩尔加纳，你闻到秘宝的气息了吧？”<br/>被点名的摩尔加纳炸毛了一下，紧接着回答：“是的，就在你身后。”<br/>阴影关蓉走开了一点，身后漂浮着一个七彩的光团，还未成型，证明现实的关蓉并没有对他们把警戒度提到最高。<br/>阴影关蓉看着光团说：“我对待守护这个秘宝并没有那么地执着，如果你们把它拿走了，我就能完全符合爸妈所想的那样，不想着死亡的世界，不去想这个世界的真假，不去想未来的事情，不去想怎么说话，而是遵从内心好好地活在这里了。”<br/>雨宫莲站出了一步，询问：“你觉得痛苦吗？”<br/>阴影关蓉反问：“你不觉得痛苦吗？你们这么快收拾好心情出现在我面前我才觉得奇怪。明明看到了那么残酷的真相。”<br/>阴影关蓉很明白，短短的2天，并不能让他们完全收拾好心情。<br/>如果就那么简单，关蓉就不至于那么久都想不通。<br/>“痛苦吗……当然痛苦啊。”真抱住肩说，“爸妈的死亡，仅仅是因为设定，姐姐的扭曲，仅仅是为了推进剧情。我的变化，也是在别人的操纵下进行。怎么可能不痛苦。”<br/>祐介接话：“我也是……所有人都是，有时候我在想，如果没有人操纵，那么斑目老……斑目他是不是就不会扭曲，救下我的母亲，让小百合原画得到艺术届的欣赏，而我还能和老师好好相处……”<br/>“但是啊……”龙司开口说：“我经历过的开心是真实的，得到的悲伤是真实的，每一步每一步，我都遵从我内心的想法，虽然发生了很多事情，我也后悔过，可是我还是站在了这里。”<br/>“龙司说的对。如同牵线木偶那般，我当然会害怕，但是在你把一切展现出来的时候，我们这些木偶已经有了自己的思想。”<br/>“我还得多谢你。”摩尔加纳开口：“我失去的记忆，在看完了那些剧情后，终于想起来了。知道了那么多之后，后面的事情就好办很多了。”<br/>真笑了笑：“你们真是太乐观了啊……不过这才是我们的怪盗团，我们可能会失落，但是我们不会放弃的。你知道后面的发展，应该知道我们是怎样的人。”<br/>“埋怨过去并无作用，憎恶牵线之人也毫无意义，吾辈能做的，是站在此处，走向更好的发展。”<br/>“……要是再次轮回了呢？”<br/>“那就再次轮回吧。二周目也好，三周目也好，四周目也好，你不是看到我们的执着了吗？”雨宫莲接话。<br/>关蓉笑了：“不愧是你们……不愧是你们，如果是你们，肯定能救下我吧。”<br/>她看上去还想说些什么，忽然脸色一变，看向了某一次虚空。<br/>“她进来了……”<br/>“嗯？谁？”忽然的变化让他们都愣了一愣。<br/>“你们觉得还有谁？”阴影关蓉瞥了他们一眼，伸手一摆，浮空出现了一个屏幕，屏幕上是游乐园的门口。<br/>熟悉的人走进了门，手里摆弄了花瓣形状的门票，看着园区喃喃：“NEVERLAND，梦幻岛，永无岛……果然是我的殿堂啊。”<br/>那是一种微妙的感觉，一进来，就感受到来自内心的骚动，根本不需要疑惑，一看到就知道这就是自己的殿堂。<br/>关蓉取出了手里的召唤器，对准了自己的脑袋，扣动扳机。<br/>“砰——”<br/>“出来吧，白素贞。”<br/>在关蓉身后，慢慢浮现出那个白衣撑伞的女子。<br/>“她这是就算是自己殿堂也不能放心吗？”杏看到这一幕说。<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头。<br/>关蓉身后的白娘子合起手里的油纸伞，以破空之势往她身前的关蓉劈了下去。<br/>“铛，嘶——”<br/>伞和剑相撞后一滑，发出了金属鸣声。<br/>“果然啊果然……”用剑挡下了白娘子一击的关蓉表情很冷静，“人格面具使是不可能拥有殿堂。我拥有殿堂的原因很简单而已，白素贞你不是我的人格面具。召唤器也好，剑也好，本来就是来历不明的东西。”<br/>说着她把手里的剑往旁一甩，叮当两声，剑掉在了不远处，扭曲了一下，又静止不动了。<br/>就这样赤手空拳，她看着飘在空中的白素贞，质问：“你到底是什么东西？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 第三十五章：P3P4P5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂喂喂，这看上去很不妙不是吗？她现在是真的手无寸铁，你不去救救你的本体吗？”这话自然是对着阴影关蓉说。<br/>“不用你说。”她说了一声，身体泛出一阵光芒，光芒散开变成五团白光，分别变成他们所见过的一个个“关蓉”。<br/>和服女子笑着说：“好了，该干活了，为了我们自己。”<br/>关蓉很冷静，就算发现了召唤器和剑都是因为某种阴谋落入了她的手上，就算被“自己的”人格面具背叛，她也很冷静。<br/>白素贞被戳破了真相，也不见得任何的慌乱，再次蓄力冲了上来。<br/>“啊！危险！”关蓉好像听到了有人在喊，但好像也没听到。<br/>时间变得很缓慢，她甚至在想如果被打中，估计会死。她就不需要再挣扎着到底是活着还是去世。<br/>但偏偏就是这种时候，那些被她刻意忘记的东西才一点点浮现出来。<br/>这个世界真的没有任何值得留念的东西吗？这个世界真的那么让人绝望吗？她真的可以就这样坦然地迎来死亡结局吗？<br/>“这里……可是我的殿堂。我，是这里的主人。”关蓉看着越来越来越近的伞尖，用手挡在面前往前一挥。伞尖一偏，扎向了她的左侧。<br/>“我需要一把剑，能对抗人格面具的剑。”关蓉说着，往空气中一抓，沉甸甸的感觉坠在了手腕上，一把抓稳手中的武器，迅速地向左侧斜斜往上劈去。<br/>“嘶啦——”<br/>布料破碎的声音，手掌感受到的阻力让她知道她打中了。<br/>白素贞迅速退去，她的左腹出现了一道伤痕。<br/>不是刀伤。<br/>关蓉的眼睛微微向下一瞥，看到了手中的武器——一把短枪。<br/>“短枪的话，应该还有长枪的吧。”关蓉喃喃自语，左手一抓，更加细长的枪出现在手中。<br/>她看着愤怒的白素贞说：“果然，就算是死，我也不愿由于这种方式去死，能决定我的生死的，只有我。我还想看看东京之外有什么，还想看看能不能找到回家的方法，要是在这里死了，能回家是捡到，回不了家那我就是血亏了。物理意义上的血亏。”<br/>白素贞可不想理会关蓉的冷笑话，愤怒地尖叫一声，摇身一变，身上的白衣，手里的油纸伞落在地上，而她……它已经变成了身子要2人合抱，身长近乎二十米的白蛇。<br/>“这也太作弊了吧……”有人说出了她的内心想法。<br/>她没有时间，也没有必要回头就知道那几个人是谁了。<br/>白蛇拱起身子，猛地冲了过来，关蓉甚至闻到那蛇腥味，这双枪在这种情况下根本对付不了它。<br/>关蓉狼狈地往旁边一扑，险险躲过了那一嘴，还来不得庆幸一下，眼里只有那蛇尾的残影，她已经被打飞出去，撞到了公园里的灯柱，倒在了草地上。<br/>“咳……这些东西真碍事。”<br/>关蓉抓着灯柱，喘了几声大气，她听到了游乐园里的游客尖叫声。<br/>怪盗团们关心她的声音。<br/>还有几个声音有点耳熟的人的话。<br/>“这不是你们要掺和的事情，走开。”<br/>这道声音之后，其他声音都消失了，如同展开一个结界，在这个结界里，她什么声音都听不到。<br/>定了定神，她看向了四周。<br/>怪盗团不知道是被什么隔绝住，他们在大喊大叫着什么，可是她完全听不到他们在说些什么。<br/>“我这是聋了？”正当怀疑的时候，嘶嘶地声音从一侧传来。<br/>汗毛瞬间竖立起来，仅仅来得及将手里的双枪交叉叠在一起，蛇嘴就已经近在眼前，被她用手里的双枪挡了一下。<br/>巨蛇的力量就算是在异世界被加强了力量的关蓉也耐不住，幸好是没有手滑把武器给摔成去，整个人却被撞得往后退了好多步。<br/>“太狼狈了。”<br/>“太狼狈了。”<br/>重叠的声音交杂在一起。<br/>她看向了一侧，一看就没忍住嘲弄地笑出声。<br/>“你……你们是我的阴影啊。还真是，没想到啊。”<br/>旗袍女子笑眯眯地说：“有空嘲笑我们，不如小心一下大白蛇~怪盗团好朋友可救不了你。”<br/>双枪挡住了甩过来的蛇尾，她已经有点适应这条蛇的攻击速度了。<br/>“你们把他们挡在了外面吗？为什么？”<br/>看着蛇游离开来，关蓉抽出了枪械，对着蛇就突突突，这幅模样完全看不出在进来这里之前，白素贞还是她的人格面具来着。<br/>“要是他们进来了，就没得玩了。”<br/>“玩吗……这就是我的内心想法吗……”关蓉有些失神，就那么一瞬间的失神，没有注意到那边的白蛇嘶嘶一声，一道水箭飞了过来，穿透她的腹部。<br/>“我……”关蓉扭曲着脸，忍住没说脏话。<br/>“我需要遮挡物，我需要游击……”<br/>只是这次，完全没有这座殿堂完全没有给她任何回应。<br/>“放弃吧，这座殿堂是我们的殿堂。”<br/>“但是是我的内心世界。”<br/>“你觉得真的是属于你的内心世界吗？你有承认过吗？”<br/>关蓉沉默了一下，忽然地就呵呵笑了出声：“饶了我吧，接下来的套路是承认自己吗？先给我P3的崩头召唤，又给我P4的承认自身……把怪盗团们排除出去，让我直接面临危机，使我控制不了殿堂……还真是我自己能想出来的方法。”<br/>关蓉捂着腹部，背对这白蛇，一步一步地走向她们：“你非要我承认，那我就承认罢了。我比谁都知道我的内心，我企图要逃避，逃避扭曲的内心，逃避虚假的世界，逃避恶心的自己，但我知道永远都不可能逃避。”<br/>“你。”指向了贝雷帽短发女孩，“是高高在上的我，借着自己拥有过上帝视角，而把所有人都当做是一个笑话。”<br/>“你。”指向了旗袍女子，“是游戏人生的我，把全部都当做是游戏，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，想以玩弄人心来获得最大的收获。”<br/>“你。”指向了马尾少女，“是无情的我，不想对任何事物投入真心，只想保护自己的感情不受伤害。”<br/>“你。”指向了和服女子，“是我的良知，不想伤害任何人，不敢伤害任何人，只敢自己躲在一侧舔舐伤口。”<br/>“你。”看向了最小的孩子，“是最懦弱，最胆小的我。想去死，想要活，在混沌的念头里不断挣扎求救。”<br/>随着她一个个指名，那一个个阴影变回了白色的光团，最后再次融合在一起。<br/>一个一模一样，除了眸子之外没有完全不同的人站在了她的面前。<br/>“什么嘛……你不是很明白自己的恶心之处吗？”阴影关蓉这么说。<br/>“我明白的……我很明白，因为我就是你，你就是我。”<br/>阴影关蓉疯狂地笑了起来：“好可惜啊，你没有说出禁句。”<br/>“我才不会说……”<br/>“那么来吧，我自己，来签订契约吧。”<br/>“成为魔法少女？”关蓉的这句笑话都还没说出口，脑海里是剧烈的疼痛。<br/>“既然早就知道自己的内心，那就赶紧觉醒，不要让那条白蛇占领我的位置啊。”脑海里响起了另一道声音。<br/>“啊……啊，我知道啊。”心跳剧烈地加快，她隐隐约约感觉到有什么东西在自己头上成型。<br/>“做好面临更可怕现实的准备了吗？做好展露全部的准备了吗？”<br/>关蓉的手摸到了冰冷的东西。<br/>“就算我想说做不好，但这分明是一棍子打在我脑门上让我面对了吧。”<br/>她的手一用力，将黏在了头上的块东西完全撕了下来。<br/>皮肉分离，艳红粘稠的血如同流水一般迅速流下。<br/>“你这不是马后炮吗……海拉！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 第三十六章：幕后黑手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>血液已经停止滴落，出现在关蓉身后名为海拉的人格面具，面上一半如同天神那般美貌温和，另一半却如同魔鬼那样丑陋狰狞，长裙被火焰焚烧着，手中执掌着顶端是骷髅头的权杖。<br/>“我的死亡只有我来掌控吗……死亡女神。”<br/>关蓉身上的校服早已不见模样，穿着一身贴身的暗红发黑皮衣，在胸前，手机，肩膀，腿部全是钢铁制成的甲胄，手里的一短一长的两只枪，一支呈现红色，一支呈现黑色。<br/>如同中世纪时期的骑士。<br/>应该说，是黑暗骑士。<br/>死亡女神消散在空中，重新变回了面具出现在她的脸上——那不仅仅是一个面具了，柔软，却如同有生命那样，缠着她上半张脸漂浮在空中。<br/>“对付你都不需要用海拉。”关蓉手一松，红色的短枪消失不见，仅剩下长枪在手上，“夺回了控制权的我，在这个殿堂，我就是绝对的主人。没有公平对决，没有你谦我让。这招我看到的时候就一直都挺喜欢的，看起来起码够帅。”<br/>“你们看上面？”真喊了出来。<br/>在游乐园上空，一条一条的锁链紧绷着，对准了那条巨蛇。<br/>巨蛇意识到不妙之处，嘶叫着冲了过来。<br/>太迟了。<br/>紧绷的锁链一根根扎下来，<br/>扎在蛇的身边，蛇的身上，不容它挣扎，死死得固定住它，白色扭曲了几下，发现挣扎无果，身体慢慢缩水，再次变成了人身蛇尾的形状。<br/>锁链瞬间缩减，完全不给她逃脱的机会。<br/>关蓉踩着钢铁制成看起来就很重的鞋走到了白娘子前，黑色的枪头怼在白娘子的脖子上：“你会说话的吧？”<br/>白娘子沉默着，典型地沉默不合作。<br/>“召唤器和剑的来源是什么？为什么召唤器会召唤出你？背后的人是谁？”<br/>她继续地沉默。<br/>关蓉收起了手里的枪，回头看向了已经不被隔绝出去的怪盗团。<br/>“能来个人吗？麻烦帮我一下。”<br/>“帮你要挟？”雨宫莲这般问。<br/>问得关蓉一时语塞：“不是。总之借我一个人来就是了。”<br/>雨宫莲走了过来，关蓉把召唤器扔到他手上：“你来试一试，崩一下自己脑门。”<br/>“嗯？”雨宫莲很困惑，但在一次二次看着关蓉崩脑门召唤人格面具的做法，已经很清晰流程，拿起手里的召唤器，对准了自己的太阳穴。<br/>“人格面具！”<br/>“砰——”<br/>关蓉瞬间提起手里的长枪，未等那人格面具完全出现，就把人格面具钉在了地面上。<br/>“白素贞……不出所料。”<br/>关蓉看向了锁链那处，本应该被困在那里的白素贞已经消失。<br/>“单向召唤吗？百分百有鬼。”关蓉的手抵上丝绸面具，唤出了海拉，低头看着白素贞，“不愿意说吗？那就算了。”<br/>她唤出短枪，一把扎到要害之处，白素贞变成了黑色灰墨，消失在空中。<br/>有什么东西掉下来了。<br/>关蓉低头看去，是一张塔罗牌。<br/>她捡起那张塔罗牌。<br/>【圣杯】<br/>关蓉的瞳孔收缩了一下。<br/>圣杯是什么？<br/>是最终大boss，伪神的另一个化身。<br/>关蓉看着这种卡片慢慢地在她手上消失，仿佛融入了她的身体，她抬头看向了身边的雨宫莲：“JOKER，我的塔罗是什么？”<br/>雨宫莲自然也看到了那张从白素贞身上掉落的塔罗牌，有些犹豫不知如何说出口。<br/>阴影变成人格面具之后，在殿堂发生的东西全都融入了她的脑海里，同样知道自己到底是多牛逼，直接把P5给弄成游戏给主人公玩。<br/>关蓉都不用猜，很清楚自己殿堂的秘宝是什么玩意。<br/>作为扭曲的原点，90%的几率是女神异闻录5的卡带，10%的几率是游戏机PS4。<br/>“没什么好顾及的，你们自己不都知道得差不多了吗？现在最了解我的人就是你们了。”说着说着，关蓉想起来这群人偷窥了她的内心。<br/>后知后觉地感到生气。<br/>“是圣杯。”雨宫莲回答。<br/>听到这个答案，关蓉笑也笑不出，嘲也无力嘲，最后是叹了一口气。<br/>“哎——”<br/>那股针对怪盗团的恼意直接指向了伪神。<br/>用屁股想想都知道，一切的幕后黑手就是他了。<br/>他既然可以随机挑出两个人来构成这个异世界游戏。<br/>那么自然也可以把一个人扯进来让这个游戏更加的混乱。<br/>海拉所说的，更可怕现实，估计不仅仅是指她接受现实后的处境，而是面临伪神吧……<br/>真是，麻烦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 第三十七章：结束和开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉还想说些什么东西，地面忽然发生了剧烈的震动。<br/>“殿堂快崩塌了。”关蓉看向远方那轰然倒下的摩天轮，“我们先离开这里吧。”<br/>所幸他们本来所在的地方就是门口附近。<br/>在从异世界穿梭回现实世界时，雨宫莲仿佛听到了身边的关蓉低声念道：“除了彼得·潘，都会离开梦幻岛。”<br/>他们的落脚点不知为何变成了四轩茶屋小巷。<br/>或许是因为他们最开始是从这里进去殿堂的缘故？<br/>雨宫莲本想追问关蓉，站在一侧的关蓉的身体一软，就这样倒了下来。<br/>吓得所有人都鸡飞狗跳，把人连忙搬到了社区医院里头。<br/>“身体体力透支，略微的营养不良。其他暂时没发现什么问题。”蓝色短发，穿着略微朋克的女医生对躺在病床上的关蓉检查过以后，做出以下结论。<br/>这下其他人才稍微松了一口气，毕竟其他人在觉醒出人格面具的时候，会感到精疲力尽，但并没有出现这种直接晕过去的状态——虽然她的觉醒流程不太对劲。<br/>“所以。”美女医生把手上的病历本合上，审视地看着众人，问道，“结合在我手上购买的药物，你们在背后做些什么？”<br/>短短一句话，怪盗团全员额头的汗都瞬间就冒了出来。<br/>在这种紧迫的氛围中，雨宫莲眼都不眨地编：“都是学习小组的人。”<br/>众人：“！”<br/>杏讪笑着说：“对，对对，都是一个学习小组的，你看，这个还是我们学生会长。”<br/>“……是的，我的确是秀尽的学生会长。”<br/>“不同一个学校的学习小组？”目光看向了不同校服的祐介。<br/>“……啊！这家伙啊！”龙司一巴掌拍了上去，“他啊……他和我一起学画画的！”<br/>这个理由一出来，其他人都差点喷笑出声，忍住了这个冲动，雨宫莲一本正经地点头认同。<br/>美女医生武见妙的狐疑都快蔓延到这个房间，眼前这些孩子是不会透露任何东西，她也没打破砂锅问到底，转移话题问：“这孩子的家长呢？你们有通知吗？”<br/>这可问倒他们了，因为他们完全不知道联系谁，还是雨宫莲先开口说：“她的父母去世了，唯一的监护人目前在国外。”<br/>“这可难办了。”<br/>关蓉躺在床上，完全没有苏醒过来的迹象。<br/>“既然这样，她就只能先在我这里留一晚上。时间也不早，其他人可以先回家，雨宫君你留下。”<br/>在同伴看着壮士一般的眼神中，雨宫莲……和他的猫留在了诊室。<br/>难得的机会，作为怪盗团的药物供应商，武见妙和为了获得药品勇敢牺牲自己成为小白鼠的雨宫莲聊起了试验药的事情。<br/>能一切搞定，回到咖啡厅的时候，已经很晚了，根本没有时间去做别的事情，稍微洗漱过后，雨宫莲躺在床上，沉沉地睡了过去。<br/>又是那个梦。<br/>那个久远的，如同一切的结束……以及开端的梦境。<br/>梦里他再次经历在关蓉宫殿里玩过的《女神异闻录 5》，但不同的差别在于，他听到了掌控者的声音。<br/>“哇，这就是相貌平平雨宫莲？他长得真好看。”<br/>“猫！他居然有猫！想揉一把摩尔加纳！”<br/>“老板啊老板……世界上所有人都逃不过真香定律。”<br/>“龙司这个沙雕哈哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>“杏好可爱啊！！！”<br/>“组长又是你，你怎么又配了一个变态？祐介你别说话，求你了，你不说话还是个帅哥。”<br/>“会长你在干什么啊会长！”<br/>“明智长得还挺好看的，只是这笑容……怎么有点渗人……错觉？”<br/>“摸摸双叶，这孩子也太厉害了吧。”<br/>“春真温……斧头？对不起打扰了。”<br/>“又一个又一个……大家好，欢迎收看交易异闻录。恭喜我又和一个人达成了py交易！”<br/>“嗯？告白？这次时候当然是选……大家都在你身边啦！不 愧 是 我！”<br/>“又一个告白？呵，那当然是拒绝。”<br/>“别找我，我要和基友度过余生。”<br/>“别问了别问了，就是友情。”<br/>“我寻思着这是每个人都知道我是怪盗团的人了？这才是掉马甲第一人啊。”<br/>“出狱第二天就是情人节了？不会是龙司吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！果然是龙司，全友情结局之后只要龙司来找基友玩吗？祐介呢？”<br/>雨宫莲可谓是看着关蓉一个个地斩断了他的恋情发展，直接发展到全员友情。<br/>心塞。<br/>游戏在情人节之后，很快就迎来了结束。<br/>在staff表出现时，他并没有回到游戏最开头，处于一片黑暗之中，依然听到了掌控者的声音。<br/>“让我康康，情人节的其他结局……”<br/>她打开了手机，很快就找到了别人上传的视频。<br/>紧接着，爆发出了巨大的幸灾乐祸笑声。<br/>“哈哈，哈哈哈，笑死我了，脚踏九船，九艘跳，结果全翻船了哈哈哈哈哈哈，不愧是你哈哈哈哈哈哈！看来我是个好人，我的雨宫莲好歹全友情，和龙司过一下情人节，打游戏打通宵好了哈哈哈，谈什么恋爱，游戏不好玩还是基友不好玩！”<br/>在自己掌控者的无情嘲笑中，一直沉默的雨宫莲恼羞成怒了。<br/>“赔我一个女朋友啊！”<br/>在他喊出这句话之后，他不再处于黑暗之中。<br/>他出现在了一间很普通的房间里，一个穿着睡裙的女生趴在床上，手里抱着一个平板。<br/>熟悉的面孔，熟悉的人。<br/>果然是关蓉。<br/>“嗯？”掌控者……应该说关蓉的笑声停顿下来，她爬起来看着房间，疑惑地挠挠头，“我怎么觉得我好像听到了什么声音？太奇怪了。”<br/>一道吸力从空中传来，雨宫莲被带回黑暗之中。<br/>不知是男是女，不知东南西北，不知是外部还是脑中，反正他听到了。<br/>听到了一个问题：“你的愿望就是这个吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你的愿望是这个吗？让她来到你的世界。”<br/>雨宫莲醒了过来。<br/>细微的呼吸声从胸上发出。<br/>摩尔加纳盘起来睡在他胸口的位置。<br/>雨宫莲想：难怪他会做梦了，这么沉重的压力，不做噩梦已经算是奇迹。<br/>他动了一下，企图把摩尔加纳抖下去，摩尔加纳叨咕了几声，往下缩了一点，压在了他的腹部上。<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>算了。<br/>他想起了刚刚那个梦……应该说，那不是梦，而是发生过的事情。<br/>现在……对于他而言，其实已经是二周目吧。<br/>而关蓉，则是被他的“愿望”拉入这个世界的。<br/>那么现在唯一的问题是，到底是如何做到的？<br/>伪神吗？从关蓉取得那张圣杯的塔罗牌看来，幕后黑手是伪神才对，只是，在最后伪神不应该已经消失了吗？伪神如何存活下去然后实现他的愿望？为什么实现他的愿望？<br/>还是说，幕后黑手另有他人？<br/>亦或者……这是对于游戏通关的他的奖励？<br/>一片疑云，无人能解答。<br/>深思之时，他放置在窗边的手机震动了一下。<br/>摩尔加纳的耳朵抖了抖，嘀咕着：“谁那么晚发信息过来？”自动移到了床铺边缘，还雨宫莲一片自由。<br/>雨宫莲摸到手机，屏幕光刺激得他想要掉眼泪，适应过来后，点开信息栏。<br/>蓉：【这么晚不知道你睡了没？我醒来后，武见桑告诉我发生了什么事情。】<br/>蓉：【谢谢，有事情明天我去找你说吧，明天早上，我去卢布朗找你。】<br/>蓉：【晚安。】<br/>关蓉扣上手机，盯着黑夜里的天花板发呆。<br/>刚刚醒过来后，发现自己在一个不认识的地方，她怀疑了一下自己是不是又穿越了，然后打算离开这个房间去看看时，打开门却看到坐在外面的一个蓝发美人。<br/>她醒悟过来，这里应该是武见妙的诊所。<br/>她大概率是晕过去了，然后被抬到了这里来。<br/>果不其然，武见妙问清楚她的身体状态后，跟她说起了前因后果。紧接着不动声色打听起她为什么会晕了过去。<br/>关蓉同样眼也不眨地说：“因为听过我想考的学校要改政策了，以后考试还需要测体育，然后我就训练过度，真是对不起给你添麻烦了，武见桑。”<br/>“诊费我肯定会照收的。要是想要考体育，就不要想着减肥，营养不良还想要强行运动。”武见妙告诫了几句，然后说今天已经很晚，电车停班，关蓉可以继续留在这里，而武见妙，自然是开车回家了。<br/>回到病床上，发了信息给雨宫莲，关蓉放空了大脑，回想起发生的事情，从阴影反馈回来在殿堂发生的事情。<br/>“……啊，好想死啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 第三十八章：喜闻乐见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>想起自己的阴影在殿堂各种搞事情，各种玩弄怪盗团成员，各种占雨宫莲便宜，关蓉内心如今变成了羞愤欲绝。<br/>在病床上烙煎饼30趟，都还是没能睡过去，摸出手机开始浏览起页面。<br/>也不知道是什么时候睡着，关蓉醒来后天已经大亮，武见妙也回到了诊所，开始一天的工作。<br/>关蓉在付出一笔诊费后，离开了武见妙的社区医院，找到了卢布朗咖啡厅。<br/>卢布朗已经开始营业。<br/>“欢迎光临。”穿着粉色上衣的老板擦着桌台之余，看到了进来的人，“是生面孔啊，第一次来我的咖啡厅吗？”<br/>关蓉笑了笑。<br/>她不是第一次来，但是是第一次和卢布朗的老板见面，以前来的那次，正好都避开了老板出现的时间。<br/>“听闻这里的咖啡搭配咖喱很好吃，能给我来一份吗？我咖啡不能喝太苦的，拜托啦老板。”<br/>“被可爱的小小姐拜托，我当然会给最好的那份给你。”老板呵呵地笑着，进去厨房准备食物。<br/>关蓉坐在吧台前，拿出电量不多的手机，发了条信息上去。<br/>蓉：【明天的花火大会你们还打算去吗？会下雨。】<br/>杏：【小蓉你醒了啊！身体有没有不对的地方。】<br/>蓉：【没什么事情，休息过后就好了很多。】<br/>龙司：【醒了就好，我还担心你因为阴影的问题，会一睡不起。】<br/>蓉：【不要说我的殿堂了，不然我怕我会忍不住鲨了你们：)】<br/>龙司：【……可怕。】<br/>真：【明天会下雨啊，那我们去根本就起不到任何的庆祝作用了。】<br/>杏：【也是，还会被偷窥。】<br/>蓉：【哈哈哈。】<br/>龙司：【……请不要把还没发生的事情套在我们头上。】<br/>祐介：【杏小姐请你相信，我不是这样的人。】<br/>蓉：【变态你就闭嘴吧XD】<br/>祐介：【！】<br/>蓉：【明天的花火大会是铁定泡汤了，你们要不要考虑别的庆祝活动？】<br/>龙司：【吃一顿！】<br/>蓉：【不愧是你。】<br/>杏：【不愧是你。】<br/>真：【不愧是你。】<br/>龙司：【喂！！！什么意思啊！】<br/>蓉：【让我们忽略这些男生吧。要不要考虑去泡温泉？虽然这个时候还有点热……】<br/>杏：【要。】<br/>真：【要。】<br/>两名女士回答地特别快。<br/>祐介：【温泉啊，是个不错的选择，但是我付不起。】<br/>太穷了，祐介的塔罗牌好歹还是皇帝牌，结果穷得让人心酸。<br/>蓉：【为了感谢你们在殿堂折腾了那么久，这次钱我付了。】<br/>龙司：【这话……是反讽吗？】<br/>蓉：【哇，我真的太欣慰了，龙司你居然懂得反讽？不过不好意思，并不是反讽。实不相瞒，其实我已经先斩后奏订好了温泉房。】<br/>蓉把订单发了上群。<br/>蓉：【从这里过去要转一趟列车一趟汽车，费时2小时，今晚会有夏日祭以及镇上的花火大会。】<br/>真：【调查得真详细。】<br/>杏：【动作也很快……】<br/>蓉：【那当然，我可是花了一晚上。】（此信息已被撤回）<br/>关蓉撤回了一条信息。<br/>蓉：【怎么样，如果觉得不行，我现在退了也行。】<br/>群里的回复当然是全员答应了，连休两天，昨天才干完了一个宫殿，泡温泉缓解一下也好，加上从一开始说好的庆祝和欢迎会都还没弄，趁此机会一次弄完多好。<br/>蓉：【既然如此，出发时间让团长决定吧，我定的时间是今天下午到晚上去入住就行。大家可以准备准备东西。】<br/>他们的团长大人……此刻不知道是不是还在睡，没有回复一句话。<br/>在定下事宜后，手机终于撑不住，自动关机。<br/>关蓉放下手机，继续吃着眼前的咖喱。<br/>……这咖喱，对她而言有点大份了。<br/>不过好歹没有大爆炸汉堡店的挑战汉堡夸张。这玩意是游戏里的一个……挑战项目？主人公各属性不断上升，才能挑战吃下越来越大的汉堡。<br/>关蓉自然是没忍住这份好奇心，去挑战了一下。<br/>然后这不仅解决了她的晚餐，剩下的汉堡被她打包带走变成了第二天早餐。<br/>将将把咖喱吃光，关蓉看了看楼梯完全没有人下来的迹象，无聊之中在吧台的小书桌里找了一本书。<br/>才翻了没两页，咖啡店的门再次被打开。<br/>“好香的咖啡味道。”<br/>或许他是今天早上的第二个客人。<br/>关蓉侧头看过。<br/>穿着银灰色的外套，戴着黑色手套的手拿着一个箱子，相貌英俊，只是那一头棕色的头发略微杂乱，如果理一理估计他帅气值还能上升不少。<br/>关蓉一眼就认出了来人。<br/>明智吾郎。<br/>怪盗团的二五仔，一个可悲可叹可恨的角色，一只同样是被伪神握在手里的棋子。<br/>或许是关蓉看着他的眼神透露了什么，明智视线移到她身上，露出了十分爽朗的笑容问：“同学，你认识我？”<br/>关蓉也不避讳点了点头：“上次去校外学习，恰好遇到你上节目。”<br/>明智看到了关蓉还没换的校服，一下子就想起来了：“是秀尽的学生。”<br/>关蓉点了点头，没再搭话，仔细地看手中的书。<br/>明智似乎也不知道这家店是雨宫莲所在的店铺，只是偶然经过来喝杯提神醒脑的咖啡，喝完咖啡就直接离开。<br/>关蓉看得正入迷时，老迈的楼梯传来了嘎吱嘎吱的下楼声。<br/>关蓉侧头看过去，穿着休闲衣服，头发依旧乱糟糟，大大的眼镜挡住了半张面孔的雨宫莲走了下来。<br/>“早上好，莲君。”<br/>雨宫莲的脚步顿住了。<br/>趴在雨宫莲肩膀上的摩尔加纳的动作也僵住了。<br/>“……莲，我觉得我好像没睡醒。”摩尔加纳说。<br/>关蓉笑了：“只是觉得以我们现在的关系，直接喊名字也没问题，况且我不也被喊做‘蓉’吗？”<br/>擦拭杯子的老板——佐仓惣治郎的动作不由得一顿，略微八卦的眼神看向了两人。<br/>“聊天记录你看了吗？”<br/>雨宫莲点了点头。<br/>“那你可以去吗？毕竟要出外一晚上。”<br/>佐仓惣治郎：“？！”<br/>雨宫莲看向了佐仓惣治郎：“这事情要征求老板的意见。”<br/>老板露出了微妙的笑容：“没关系没关系，记得做好措施就行。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……？？？！！！”<br/>他的目光移到了少女身上，果不其然，她捂住嘴笑得肩膀一抖一抖。<br/>那么暧昧不清的说法……果然她是故意的！<br/>还是那个熟悉的关蓉啊……就算是觉醒了人格面具，承认了自己……嗯？不如说就因为觉醒了人格面具，承认了自己之后，她更加的放飞自我了？<br/>还好她这人良心未泯，带着笑意说：“老板你误会了，我们是打算去一个镇上看夏日祭，除了我们两个，还有其他伙伴，你大概见过的，小杏他们。”<br/>佐仓惣治郎恍然大悟：“哦~我还在想着这乡下来的小子不错啊，才多久就勾搭到那么可爱的女孩。”<br/>关蓉笑眯眯地说：“你别小看雨宫莲啊，他要是认真起来，说不定能勾搭一圈。”<br/>佐仓惣治郎抱着臂说：“那我可得期待一下了。”<br/>昨晚想起了所有事情的雨宫莲看着关蓉，心情十分复杂。<br/>（于是他们去了女神异闻录的小镇上，入住了雪子的温泉旅馆，紧接着波特步上了番长的后尘……（并不是，我瞎编的！）<br/>明智来咖啡厅的时间被我改动了，本应该是8月份的事情，不过动画自己都改动过，也不差我一个了……）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 第三十九章：折腾折腾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“终于到了。”<br/>转了一趟列车，转了一趟巴士，还好的是路上并没有遇上堵车，在下午五点半，怪盗团一行人总算是来到了关蓉订下的温泉旅馆。<br/>“欢迎光临。”旅店的老板娘协同总管在玄关处伏身欢迎众人的到来，“请问是关小姐以及她的同伴们吧？”<br/>“是的。”关蓉翻出了手机里的订单，成功入住。<br/>男女各一间房间，在被服务员带到女生所在的房间时，服务员从室内的桌子翻出了一个精装本。<br/>“这是本旅店提供的浴衣服装，各位可以选择自己喜欢的样式，过一会会有人送上来给您们。”<br/>这种服务就比较戳女孩子的心意了，关蓉看了看上面的样式，款式还不算少。<br/>三个看了一下，各自定下了喜欢的样式，报上尺寸后，服务员离去，关蓉才想起了一件事。<br/>走出门口之时，服务员已经走开，她只好走向了玄关的服务台处。<br/>“您好，关小姐，请问有什么需要帮助您吗？”<br/>关蓉询问：“请问旅馆提供的浴衣可以穿去店外吗？听闻今晚镇上有夏日祭。”<br/>服务员微笑回答：“当然可以，夏日祭从傍晚6点开始，今晚的夏日祭还有花火大会，花火大会开始时间是晚上8点，请问客人们今晚还要在旅馆内用餐吗？”<br/>关蓉点了点头说：“分量稍微少一点就好。旅馆会提供夜宵吗？我比较怕我的同伴看完花火大会回来反而会更饿。”<br/>“有的。”<br/>两人在服务台处商讨起各种事项。<br/>等说得差不多时，关蓉侧头看到了一个人就站在旁边。<br/>“莲君？”<br/>“看起来你很会处理这些事情。”<br/>关蓉浅笑一下说：“毕竟我是我这一辈份中岁数最大那个，以前和表弟表妹出门都是我筹划事情，习惯了。”<br/>这是关蓉第一次主动说起自己真实的家庭情况。<br/>“你们的衣服到了，杏让我看到你就通知你回去。”<br/>“好。”<br/>两人并肩走在回去的路上时，雨宫莲开口问了：“那天殿堂崩塌之前，你想要说些什么？”<br/>关蓉的神色稍微收敛了一下，沉吟了一下回答：“想到的东西也不少，等今晚回来后，我们集合再一起说吧，毕竟事关着我们所有人的事情。虽然大家看起来都很不在乎……可是问题还是在那里。”<br/>到目前为止，所有的事情都出现了巨大的拐点。<br/>面前这些人，并没有因为殿堂崩塌而失去关于P5游戏剧情的记忆。<br/>后续的东西已经掌握住了，但不代表着他们占据上风。<br/>毕竟，伪神一直都在关注着雨宫莲的行动。也就是说，伪神很显然，也知道这些事情。<br/>这样一来，事情就复杂了许多。<br/>或许是关蓉的表情太过严肃，雨宫莲在走了两步后说了一句：“这些事情不需要你一个人进行承担，在你身边，还有我……们。”<br/>关蓉点了点头说：“我知道，在你们擅自进入我的殿堂，搞个天翻地覆之后，我就有所觉悟了。”<br/>回到了房间，那浴衣已经躺在了榻榻米上，关蓉看了看正在比对尺寸的两位少女，想了一下，又去骚扰服务员，拜托他们找点东西过来。<br/>不多时，晚饭也上门了，聚在一起吃饭自然又是一阵的闹腾。<br/>解决晚饭再次回房之后，她们主动地换上浴衣，毕竟出去参加夏日祭，无论从什么作品都是。<br/>浴衣！花火！恋情！<br/>虽然后者不存在，好歹有前面两个。<br/>关蓉自己的浴衣是暖暖的鹅黄色，绘着一朵两朵三朵的小雏菊。<br/>浴衣的穿法并不复杂，弄了两会就顺利穿上。回头看了看另外两名少女。<br/>一看，关蓉就吸了一口气。<br/>羡慕啊。<br/>好羡慕啊。<br/>特别是杏。<br/>难道拥有外国血统，就是会跟着在某种地方的分量也多一点吗？<br/>真的身材或许是因为练过武，很有线条感，看上去就是匀称好看。<br/>她不该看的。<br/>她不该跟着穿浴衣的。<br/>她应该去男生的房间待着，等两位少女装扮的。<br/>“小蓉……你的表情好奇怪，没事吧？”<br/>“没事，这是嫉妒的表情，你们忽略就好。”<br/>关蓉收敛住自己的表情，坐下来刷着手机。过了不多时，她们也弄好了。<br/>恰好此时，门扉被扣响了。<br/>“关小姐，您的东西已经找到了。”门外的人说。<br/>关蓉拉开门，看到用一个小托盘装着的头饰：“谢谢，麻烦你们了。”<br/>“哎？这个是？”真也看到了这一盘的东西。<br/>“既然出来玩，那就准备好一点嘛，小杏你经常扎着双马尾，也该换换发型了。”<br/>真点点头：“也是。”<br/>“过来过来。”关蓉招了招手，让杏跪坐下来，解开她的双马尾询问，“为什么杏要一直扎双马尾。”<br/>杏沉默了一下才说：“以前我也不是一直扎双马尾……只是发生了各种各样的事情吧，就开始双马尾了。”<br/>“女生的嫉妒？觉得你散下头发的样子秒杀一片，于是就各种风言风语吗？”关蓉很快就醒悟过来。<br/>杏低声地嗯了一声。<br/>“不过双马尾其实也没什么大作用。”关蓉梳理好她的头发，动作灵巧地开始编发，“毕竟美人就算是寸头也是美人，顶多就把100分颜值折腾到了90分。像我这种的，给我天天护理头发，也不过是把60分弄到65而已。”<br/>杏噗地笑了一声：“小蓉你就别妄自菲薄了，在殿堂看到的那么多个你阴影，都很好……嘶——”<br/>“杏，我劝你不要再说殿堂的事情，你的把柄还在我的手上。”<br/>“好好好，不说了不说了。”<br/>关蓉动作迅速地把她的头发弄好，从小托盘拿出一支白色的铃兰，编进了她的头发之中。<br/>“完美。”关蓉点点头，看向了真，“到你了。”<br/>“……我就不用了吧？”真弄了弄自己的发型，“毕竟我本来就是短发。”<br/>“早就想好了。”关蓉取出一只发簪，“绝对合适你。”<br/>真略微无奈地被按下，然后等着她折腾起她的头发。<br/>幸好关蓉就真的只是稍微弄了一下她的发型，把发簪戴上就完事了。<br/>“搞定，现在可以了。男生都等不及……”关蓉都还没说完话，就被两只手给摁在原地。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你别想自己一个人置之身外啊。”杏一把揪下了她的发带，扎成麻花辫的头发慢慢散落来开。<br/>“我觉得和服关蓉的盘发不错。”<br/>“嗯嗯，马尾关蓉的马尾也不错。”<br/>“啊！！！！！你们不要再说我的黑历史了！”现在的状况反而被握住把柄的关蓉只能哀嚎出声。<br/>声音的悲惨，让等待的男生差点以为里面出事了。<br/>要不是听到了她的话。<br/>“我们这是要让你正视自己。”<br/>“对对，你怎么可以妄自菲薄。我们得让你意识到真相才行。”<br/>“杏你会编发吗？”<br/>“呃……一般般。”<br/>“正好，我也一般般。”<br/>关蓉：“！！！”吾命休矣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 第四十章：合理剧情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“应该是这样编的吧？”<br/>“好像有点不对，应该是这样绕上去。”<br/>或许，每个女生心中，都有一个芭比梦。<br/>这两人，一抓上关蓉的头发，就瞬间唤醒了她们内心的那种芭比梦，玩，不对，是练习地不亦乐乎。<br/>关蓉已经看开了认命了，想着要是她们再揪下去估计她就得秃头，却很耐心地等她们折腾完。<br/>反而是等待的男生们催促了两回，被杏给暴力制止了。<br/>终于在最后，掌握了诀窍了两人总算是把她的头发盘起来。<br/>“再加上这个。”真拿起一个坠着蝴蝶的步摇，插在了盘好的头发上，“好了。”<br/>关蓉摇了摇头，头发没有掉落的迹象，坠着蝴蝶的布料发出金属撞击的声音，还发出了金属撞击的声音，有点好玩，她就没动手把它取下。<br/>“好了，我们快走吧，不然就只能在旅馆看花火大会。”<br/>刚打开房门，就听到了龙司的抱怨：“女生也太慢了吧，你们不觉得吗？”<br/>祐介接话：“每个女性想要变得美貌，都要付出一番代价。”<br/>“不要在这种时候说好像很高深的话啊，莲莲，你去催一下她们？”<br/>雨宫莲当然不会接下这种找死的功夫，他望向了女生的门口，看到了接连走出来的三人。<br/>“哇……这个……怎么说，和平时很不一样啊。”留意到她们出来后，龙司略显震惊地说。<br/>关蓉跟着附和：“你们不也一样，没想到你们居然也会穿上浴衣。”<br/>“衣服花纹不错，和夏日祭很契合。”祐介回答。<br/>关蓉凑到了雨宫莲跟前：“你怎么还戴着这幅降颜值的眼镜啊。”<br/>她伸手取下了雨宫莲的眼镜：“好了，眼镜归我保管，在这小镇上又没人认识你，等结束后我把你这魅力值-5的平光镜还给你。”<br/>摩尔加纳发出了嘲笑：“终于有人看你的眼镜不顺眼了。”<br/>然后被雨宫莲狠狠地摁了一下头。<br/>那边的龙司在研究着杏的发型：“换了个发型怎么跟换了个人一样，你真的是杏？”<br/>“要是让我揍你一拳你就知道是不是我了。”<br/>“啊，内里果然不会改变。”<br/>真催促：“快走吧，已经七点了。”<br/>关蓉问过路线，走在前面带路，这一行人都是俊男美女，走在路上格外引人注目，祐介自然是不用说了，被关蓉强制性取下眼镜后的雨宫莲途中还被几次搭讪。<br/>至于本来就是女神级别的杏和真一直都是被搭讪的前列。<br/>只剩下龙司走在了关蓉身边，哀叹一声：“同是天涯沦落人。”<br/>“莫挨老子。我和你可不一样。”关蓉给了一个鄙视的眼神，移开了几步。<br/>“？！”龙司深受打击。<br/>越走到夏日祭会场，人就越多，关蓉刚想回头告知他们一声不要走散，走散去什么地方集合，然后发现她自己走散了。<br/>关蓉：“……这算是夏日祭固定剧情？”<br/>也不对，夏日祭固定剧情里的走散，应该是和自己喜欢的人在一起走，与众人走散。换句话说，这不是走散，而是把电灯泡们扔开。<br/>“果然现实还是不一样的。”关蓉摇了摇头。<br/>她这是第一次来夏日祭，还是很好奇，就算只有自己一个人也看得很开心。<br/>逛去看了看固定剧情的面具摊，首饰摊，炒面摊，章鱼丸子摊……最后停在了捞金鱼摊前。<br/>她对这个实在很好奇。<br/>用一张薄薄的纸，迅速地捞起金鱼，无论是对于纸的好奇，还是对于金鱼的好奇，都让她驻足在金鱼摊前。<br/>“要试一下吗？”摊主看到她盯着那一池子的金鱼，询问。<br/>关蓉点了点头，保险起见，买了10个纸网，就蹲了下来开始拼搏。<br/>……<br/>“10个网用完了，小姑娘还要试试吗？”<br/>关蓉捂着嘴，看着全部破烂的10个网陷入深思。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“在想为什么可以全军覆没。”关蓉接话，回头看去。<br/>雨宫莲插着兜，微微俯身看着她，少了眼镜的遮挡，眼睛显得灼灼生辉，整个人充满着少年的朝气和魅力。关蓉觉得自己今天一直都在承受美颜暴击，这算是失策了吧。<br/>略微平息了一下被颜值蛊惑到的头脑，她留意了一下雨宫莲身边没有摩尔加纳的存在，也不知道去了哪里了。<br/>“你想要金鱼。”<br/>“也不是。”关蓉摇了摇头，“本来是在想别人为什么捞不起来，我也来试试，然后就凉了。”<br/>雨宫莲跟着蹲下来，看向了她手边那破烂的十个网，抬头对老板说：“给我一个网。”<br/>“小哥你确定一个？”<br/>雨宫莲勾起嘴角笑道：“一个足够了。”<br/>雨宫莲一首拿网，一手拿兜，问关蓉：“你喜欢哪条？”<br/>“啊？还能点单？”关蓉看向了池子，指向了其中一条，“那条吧，白底红纹的，尾巴的斑有点像爱心那个。”<br/>雨宫莲一下子就锁定了她所说的金鱼，右手一动，如同蜻蜓点水，水中的波纹从一点荡漾开去，左手的兜已经出现了刚刚点中的金鱼。<br/>关蓉：=口=<br/>雨宫莲把小兜放到了她手上。<br/>关蓉看了看小兜里自在游动的金鱼，看了看那波纹未定的池子，又看了看一脸从容的雨宫莲，目瞪口呆片刻，她才找回声音问：“请，请问，你现在的属性灵巧几？”<br/>二周目当然是灵巧满点啦！<br/>这种事情雨宫莲自然是不会说出来，他问：“想学吗？”<br/>“嗯嗯嗯。”关蓉疯狂点头，“我想学捞金鱼！教练！”<br/>雨宫莲在把基本的技巧说了一遍后，把手里的纸网放到了关蓉手上。<br/>关蓉呼了一口气：“首先要手稳，下水要快，拖得越久就越容易……啊！”<br/>口诀都还没念完，手里的纸网在碰到池里的鱼后，瞬间破裂。<br/>关蓉：……QAQ<br/>雨宫莲：“……没事，再接再厉。”<br/>然后再次报废了10个纸网后，雨宫莲宣布他没有这个徒弟。<br/>最终关蓉拿走今晚唯一捞上来的那条尾巴有爱心的金鱼，拿走手机看了看时间，发现快到八点了。<br/>“去找一下其他人吧。”关蓉一手拿着装着金鱼的袋子，另一只手扯了一下雨宫莲的衣袖，“刚刚你和他们在一起吗？”<br/>雨宫莲点头：“我们约好了集合地点，群里也发了。”<br/>“我都把群给忘了……呃……”关蓉的动作一顿，站住没动。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“狗血的事情发生了。”关蓉尴尬地笑了一声，“我的木屐鞋带断了。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>居然能遇到这种神奇的发展，关蓉自己也觉得好笑，她说：“现在情况，是不是在各类作品中有两个选择。一个是你背我走，另一个是你帮我把鞋子修好。来吧，选择。”<br/>雨宫莲哼笑一声，想推一推眼镜，忽然发现眼镜被关蓉拿走，只能把手指移上了头发，搓了搓略长的头毛说：“我选择第三个。”<br/>关蓉：“嗯？”<br/>“我刚刚看到有人专门摆摊修鞋带了。”<br/>关蓉：“！”<br/>该怎么说呢……不愧是我们的团长啊！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 第四十一章：花火大会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>幸好附近有一条长椅，雨宫莲半扶着关蓉，关蓉单脚蹦跶着过去，坐下，目送雨宫莲真的去找修鞋带的人了。<br/>关蓉拿出手机刷了一下，看到了群聊消息。<br/>上面是在说既然关蓉都走丢了，那干脆就自由行动吧，一会差不多到花火大会的时间，再到神社集合，如果看到关蓉顺带告知她一声。<br/>“神社啊。”关蓉自然是知道的，因为当初就是服务员说去神社看花火大会，那里的视野不错。<br/>雨宫莲带着一个老爷子走过来了。<br/>拿起了关蓉那个木屐看了两眼，就拿出工具开始准备修复。<br/>在一边修的时候，他询问两人：“你们是兄妹吗？还是姐弟？”<br/>关蓉听到这个问话，顿时觉得十分好奇反问：“不是啊，为什么会这么问？我们长得很像吗？”<br/>“我看你们的样子也不像，只是通常而言年龄相当的少年少女单独相处，这么好的机会不把握，让我去修鞋带的，只有兄弟姐妹这种情况了。”每年都要来夏日祭赚外快的老爷子自然也是门儿清。<br/>关蓉一听，就笑了。<br/>雨宫莲直觉关蓉下一秒肯定说出不妙的话，已经有了很好抵抗能力的雨宫莲直接开口打断了关蓉的话：“其实我本来想背她走，但是她太害羞不要，说看到了您的摊子，一定要让您来修好。”<br/>关蓉：“……嗯？”<br/>她愣了1秒，紧接着升上心头的就是不敢置信。<br/>“我才没有啊！雨宫莲你变了！”<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头说：“你看吧，我说背她走的时候，她也是这般的反抗。”<br/>关蓉：“？？？”<br/>老爷子点点头，用劝诫的语气说：“小姑娘，傲娇也不好啊，傲娇通常都是败犬。”<br/>关蓉无奈地抽了一下嘴角：“老爷子你懂得还挺多的。”<br/>“那当然。”老爷子颇为自豪地说着，话毕，把手里的鞋子放到她面前，“修好了。”<br/>雨宫莲这下当然不会让关蓉付钱了，问了多少钱，掏出钱包给了老爷子。<br/>老爷子在接下钱的时候，拍了拍雨宫莲的肩，意味深长地说：“我只能帮到你这里了，要知道有时候不是女生说什么就是什么，男生自己也得主动点，后面你自己看着来吧。”<br/>雨宫莲发出了十分不解的：“哈？”的一声，老爷子抽过纸币，慢悠悠地走了。<br/>“他刚和你说些什么？”关蓉问。<br/>要是说什么都没有，她肯定不信，雨宫莲内心在一瞬间编好了话说：“他说花火大会快开始了，让我带你去一个偏僻的地方好好看才是正事。”<br/>这听上去还真像刚刚那个不太正经的老爷子能说出来的话，关蓉也很容易接受了这个理由，说：“快走吧，不是说要去神社集合吗？”<br/>她看了看时间，就差那么十分钟就到八点了。<br/>雨宫莲点了点头，看着关蓉拿去透明袋子装着的金鱼，走到了他身边，心里想着刚刚老爷子说的话到底是什么意思。<br/>神社的地方还略高，越往上走，人就越少，要想看花火，在半山腰就足够了，不必爬上去。<br/>他们既然约好了是神社，那还是得继续往上。<br/>很快的，雨宫莲就知道了老爷子的话是什么意思。<br/>本来穿着浴衣和木屐爬楼梯就有点累人，关蓉气息略微混乱，脚稍微发软的时候，脚下忽然一松，她紧张地立马扯住了在她右前方的雨宫莲，雨宫莲被扯了步伐有点不稳，幸好很快就定下重心，顺带环住了险些倒地的关蓉。<br/>“发生了什么？”<br/>“鞋带……又断了。”关蓉语气无奈地说。<br/>“啊……”老爷子的话是这个意思啊……但在楼梯上实在是危险了。<br/>关蓉郁闷地鼓起了腮帮说：“今天是真的不太走运啊。”<br/>雨宫莲忽然就笑了出声。<br/>“你什么意思啊？”<br/>雨宫莲张开了嘴，第一个音节涌出口中。<br/>“啾——砰！”<br/>烟花发射上天空，发出了鸣叫声，然后是炸裂开来的声音。<br/>亮眼的光洒落在观看这烟花的所有人身上，眼中。<br/>巨大的声响掩盖住了雨宫莲的话。<br/>花火大会开始了。<br/>关蓉侧头看向空中，金色的花朵在天空中闪烁着，炸出了一颗颗灿烂的星屑，炸出了一个个的美好的梦。<br/>她在看烟花，有人在看她。<br/>雨宫莲侧头就看到关蓉仰视着烟花的面孔，琉璃一般的眸子倒影出漫天花火，盘起的头发露出了纤细的脖子，看上去柔软，无害，美丽。<br/>他却很了解她外貌底下的真实，比谁都了解，比和他一同看过关蓉内心的同伴们还了解。<br/>因为他和她有着更深的渊源。<br/>或许这个世界上有许许多多个雨宫莲，来栖晓，甚至是波特。<br/>但是认识关蓉的，和关蓉有更深刻联系的，被关蓉所珍惜喜欢的，只有他一个。<br/>在她触碰到女神异闻录5这个游戏时，他和她的关系就已经定了下来。<br/>雨宫莲略微伏下身，凑到了她耳边轻声说：“我刚刚是在说，我想起了第一次见面的时候，你差点摔我身上。没想到这次就是差点把我扯下来。”<br/>烟花适时在此刻停歇下来。<br/>关蓉把眸子移向了他，插在头发里的步摇轻微划过他的脸庞，发出了清脆的叮啷声响。<br/>她轻声地哼了一下：“那是我这辈子最大的失策。要不是那次被你捡到了手机，后面也不会是这个发展。”<br/>雨宫莲淡淡一笑说：“我倒觉得那是一切的起点。”<br/>一切都是从那一刻开始的，他相信就算没捡起那台手机，他终究还是会发现“关蓉”。<br/>毕竟那是一种如同命运一般的吸引。<br/>第二轮烟花开始炸起来，关蓉说：“这下可还真的迟到了，我也上不去。你还要再来一次吗？A背我上去，B给我修鞋带，C找人给我修鞋带。难道你还有D计划。要是让我脱鞋子我可不干，让我蹦跶上去我也不要，或者D计划是给我找双拖鞋来？”<br/>“A。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我背你上去吧。”<br/>“嗯？！”关蓉的露出了微妙的表情，抬高手掐了掐他的脸，“真人？”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”完了，他的信用值好像掉到底端了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 第四十二章：间歇时间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来了来了，终于来了。”杏最先看到了上山的楼梯渐渐出现了人影，“哎什么情况？”<br/>“什么什么情况啊，这两人好慢，到底在干什么？嗯？什么情况？”<br/>雨宫莲背着关蓉登上台阶，关蓉手里提着一双木屐，听到他们的声音，侧头出来打了个招呼：“嗨~”<br/>“怎么了怎么了这是？难道是那无法预测的发展吗？”<br/>关蓉很认真的点点头说：“没错，你说得对，正是那无法预测的发展。”<br/>“告白！”<br/>“断鞋带！”<br/>杏和关蓉异口同声说完，场面一时安静下来。<br/>只有那砰砰的烟花炸响。<br/>“什么鬼啊。”关蓉笑着吐槽。<br/>“我才想反问，没想到居然是断鞋带吗？”<br/>“这才是无法预料的命运舞台啊~”关蓉用咏叹调一般的语气说着，拍了拍雨宫莲的肩，“先把我放下来吧，背着我爬山可是个沉重的负担。”<br/>雨宫莲走到了神社的台阶旁，放下了关蓉。<br/>摩尔加纳跳到了她的旁边，狐疑地看着他们两个，问：“你的鞋带怎么断了？”<br/>“这个问题我也解释不了。”关蓉无奈摊手，把身边的木屐放在面前，右脚的木屐绳子已经断裂地很明显，完全处于没救的状态。<br/>龙司就问了：“一会你怎么回去？莲也是厉害，居然还那么勇背你上来赴约。”<br/>关蓉呵呵两声说：“是在上来半途断的，上也不是，下也不是，干脆上来好了。”<br/>龙司一拍头说：“上来也是，我看到下面摊子有那种担架，一会我和祐介两个把你抬下去好了。”<br/>祐介：“！”<br/>关蓉的脑门上蹦出了一堆的问号，她沉吟了一下，问：“龙司你是认真的？”<br/>“当然啊，莲背你上来也很累了吧，背人下山很难的，要是不小心很容易两个人就滚下去，直接拿担架好了。”<br/>“你有毒，这怎么听上去还有理有据的。”<br/>“我可是很认真的！”<br/>“蓉你不要被龙司的思维带偏啊。”真看不过眼说了一句，“还不如趁机会去买一双鞋更快。”<br/>“为什么要抬，不轮流背？”祐介震惊了好一会，终于把反射弧给连上了。<br/>“背个鬼，都说去买鞋子了。”<br/>果然这堆人凑在一起就十分的热闹。<br/>天上是绚烂的烟花。地上是朝气的少年。<br/>夏日祭被人津津乐道，花火大会使人念念不舍，或许就是因为这样吧。<br/>回到了旅馆，告知鞋带断裂的事情，提供浴衣和木屐的店家连连道歉，给他们赠送免费的夜宵以供补偿。<br/>在夜宵上来之前，当然是要是泡个温泉，不然来这里的意义就没有了。<br/>关蓉在订下旅馆的时候，特·地询问店家，温泉是属于混浴男女不同时间点，还是男女浴池分开。<br/>她对女神异闻录系列之浴室杀人事件（？）印象深刻，免得发生误会导致这些男生被打死，关蓉可以说是用苦良心，专门订下男女浴池分开的温泉旅馆。<br/>这才导致本次泡温泉，完全无事发生。<br/>跑完温泉，整个人的疲乏都消去不少，关蓉在门口找了一下，自动贩卖机里果然有传统的牛奶。<br/>关蓉投币买下一瓶，学着电视剧里一样咕噜咕噜喝下一瓶，察觉到一个人走到了他身边。<br/>雨宫莲也泡完出来了，穿着入浴之后的浴衣，头发还带着稍许的湿气，投币也买下了一瓶牛奶。<br/>关蓉问道：“说起来为什么都要喝牛奶啊？”<br/>雨宫莲想了一下说：“因为从昭和时期开始，以免沐浴后的水分流失，在泡澡后就要补充水分，而那时候通常是牛奶居多，就有这个习惯，然后就传承下来了。”<br/>关蓉鼓了鼓掌说：“不愧是年级第一！”关蓉说着话，看了看雨宫莲，瞄到了他的眼睛，终于发现了哪里不对了。<br/>她啊了一声说：“你眼镜，我差点给忘了，一会拿过去给你吧。等大家都泡完出来，就集合一下，我们商讨一下之后的事情。”<br/>这才是这次集合在这里的大头。<br/>一方面固然有放松的想法。<br/>另一方面是，想要试试远离东京的话，会出现什么变化，在这里进行后续的讨论，伪神是否会注视到？<br/>这关系到后面的很多事情。<br/>集合自然而然还是在男生的房间，龙司和祐介还没出来，作为夜宵的小菜已经拿过来了。<br/>未成年人不可以喝酒，大晚上的喝咖啡和浓茶怕不是今天晚上不用睡了，买了一些碳酸饮料和果汁，关蓉、雨宫莲和摩尔加纳三个坐在一起有一搭没一搭的闲聊。<br/>雨宫莲可以说很久没有那么悠闲了，东京可能就是有它的独特性。<br/>节奏紧凑，生活紧凑。<br/>他在东京也是这样，不放过任何时候锻炼自己，和不同的人建交关系，去不同的店铺打工，解决各种各样的突发事件，也不是说累得窒息，只是偶尔会忽然地茫然一下，他为什么要做到这种程度，为什么要不断的逼着自己前进，几乎没有停下脚步的机会。<br/>像这样的，不用管太多，就是只想说些没有营养，没有任何记忆点的废话的时机真的比较少见。<br/>祐介和龙司的声音从门口传来，龙司在吐槽祐介的浴池鸭子，似乎是祐介在射击摊位上一见钟情，花光了钱硬是把鸭子打中拿回来。<br/>在他们进来的时候，关蓉留意到了那只鸭子。<br/>……嗯……很有艺术感……的确是祐介会喜欢的感觉。<br/>那种撞色风格，让人会怀疑是不是制作者不小心搅乱了染上去的颜色，充满了随意感。<br/>或许，这就是艺术吧……充满了主观想法，喜欢的人看到会惊为天人，不懂的人看上去就一头雾水。<br/>五个坐在一起，等另外两个女生回来。<br/>然后就很不知不觉地解决了一大半的食物。<br/>这真的很奇妙，坐在一起，手和口是停不下来的。<br/>关蓉看到几近清空的食物，想着这可不妙，赶紧去外面买了个奶油蛋糕回来，回来的时候，4位男性被2个女生给镇压了。<br/>“一点都不留给我们！差劲！”<br/>“哎~男生。”<br/>自己也有份的关蓉小心翼翼地伸出头说：“我给你们买了奶油蛋糕。”<br/>“果然还是小蓉最好了！”<br/>这下他们终于可以坐下来好好说正题了。<br/>关蓉清咳一声，直接了当地问：“莲君，昨晚你有去天鹅绒房间吗？”<br/>话题一出，空气安静，咀嚼的速度都慢了下来。<br/>雨宫莲想着昨晚是梦到了前尘往事，当然去不了天鹅绒房间了。这种事情是说不出来，他摇了摇头说：“没有。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 第四十三章：喵喵喵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉微微点点头，光从这一点根本判断不出来多少有用的东西。<br/>“你们记得的吧，接下来会发生的事情。”这种大家已经心知肚明的事情就没有任何遮遮掩掩的必要了，她敞亮着说，“让大家集合起来，就主要还是想要讨论一下后续的事情，我在觉醒人格面具之后，阴影的记忆同样也出现在我的脑海里面。在殿堂里我把你们耍得团团转，相应的你们擅自进入我的殿堂，偷窥我的内心。这事情我们双方就算是一笔勾销了，没意见吧？”<br/>当然不能说没意见了。<br/>当初在殿堂里看到关蓉出现的时候，出现在他们心中是两个念头。<br/>一个是：不用想怎么寄预告函了。<br/>另一个是：完了完了完了。<br/>“你们既然已经在我的殿堂里看到了后面的进展，那么就进行下一项议题。我们的下一个目标，记得不？”<br/>他们当然记得，怎么可能不记得和自己并肩作战的同伴。<br/>尽管在他们甚至没有在现实中见过面，但在故事中经历的事情如同曾经发生过那样，让他们对佐仓双叶这个人十分的熟悉。<br/>“佐仓老板的女儿。”<br/>“双叶。”<br/>“橙色头发的。”<br/>“法老王，金字塔。”<br/>“捏我脸的。”<br/>佐仓双叶，雨宫莲如今的监护人——佐仓惣治郎的养女，父不详，母亲在车祸中去世，从此之后陷入了是自己害死母亲的阴影当中，内心开始扭曲，诞生了殿堂，不敢离开房子面对外界。机缘巧合的是，她在对佐仓的卢布朗咖啡厅进行监视，知道了怪盗团的存在，期望怪盗团偷走她的心，就此扯出了一个新的故事。<br/>“她有什么问题？”真询问起来，“这几天她应该就会骇入莲的手机，然后和我们进行联系。”<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头。<br/>摩尔加纳接话说：“不对，你们还记得我们在哪里进入蓉的殿堂吗？”<br/>“卢布朗咖啡厅。”<br/>雨宫莲点头。<br/>其余人也恍然大悟了。<br/>“双叶她一直在监听着卢布朗的话，那就意味着她听到了我们在试关键词进入蓉的殿堂。”<br/>佐仓双叶并不是一味地陷入绝望而导致思想呆滞的人，相反的她拥有十分聪明的大脑，自己一个人在家自学成才，成为一名厉害的骇客，调查着母亲死亡背后的真相。<br/>更何况她把他们进入关蓉殿堂的那段过程听了个完全，就意味着她已经把异世界进入的方式，以及背后的隐患想了个明明白白。<br/>关蓉说：“这个时候的双叶，并不希望被人知道‘佐仓双叶’，她在得知怪盗团进行偷心，必须要知道名字，想知道关键词，肯定是需要有相应的接触，她内心一定会十分抵触主动接近我们。所以我觉得，她很有可能不会骇入莲君的手机，借用‘阿里巴巴’的名字和我们交流。”<br/>“说不定……她更迫切地想要让自己悔改。”祐介说。<br/>杏接上话说：“可能性倒是有。但她很有可能要想很久都迈不出那一步。”<br/>龙司焦躁地说着：“啊，反正我是想不通，蓉你既然说出来，那应该有想法的吧。”<br/>关蓉打了个响指说：“现阶段双叶最在乎的是什么？”<br/>“她妈妈。”这点都不用想，异口同声给出了答案。<br/>“没错，她母亲。我们可以在回去后，借助开学习会的事情，聊起异世界的事情，然后扯到她母亲研究的‘认知诃学’上面，作为推进她的第一步。”说着关蓉戳了戳身边的雨宫莲说，“同时莲君可以去和佐仓老板聊起双叶母亲的事情。至于怎么聊才能把事情往好的方向发展，那就得拜托leader你了。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”就知道这种麻烦事肯定要落到他的头上。<br/>“如果惹恼了老板被赶出来也不要紧，我隔壁的出租屋还空着，欢迎你的入住。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……我该说谢谢？”<br/>“不客气。”关蓉还真的一点都不客气。<br/>不理会雨宫莲复杂的表情，关蓉已经转向了下一个话题：“双叶之后，就是摩尔加纳离家出走的事情了。”<br/>摩尔加纳顿时炸毛：“这要怪龙司！”<br/>龙司：“？？？？这事都还没发生怎么就怪我了？？？？”<br/>摩尔加纳：“之后肯定会发生！”<br/>龙司：“没发生的事情不要放到我的头上！”<br/>摩尔加纳：“看吧看吧就是这样我才离家出走的。”<br/>一猫一狗……不对，一猫一龙司就这样差点越吵越大声，最后险些要约进去异世界打架，真安静地在旁边，拿着旅馆提供的纸张折出一把折扇，一人一把地扇到他们脑袋上，然后把两个人教训得不敢吱声。<br/>关蓉掰着桌子上的花生看戏，也不怎么吃，还分了一半给雨宫莲，摇了摇头说：“你猜外面听到摩尔加纳和龙司吵架会听到什么？”<br/>雨宫莲犹豫地说：“喵喵喵？”<br/>关蓉噗地一声笑了：“你也不用那么认真地模仿啊。”<br/>没进过异世界的人可听不懂摩尔加纳说些什么，听到这个房间的吵闹，大概率是听到：<br/>“这是摩尔加纳的问题”<br/>“喵喵喵！！！”<br/>“关我鬼事！”<br/>“喵！喵喵！！”<br/>这样的对话吧。<br/>爆发女王之气的真把两只给镇压之后，示意关蓉继续说。<br/>“这样子算是提前解决了事件了啊，在这之后，就是春加入了队伍。”<br/>春，全名奥村春，奥村集团的大小姐，她的父亲成为怪盗团的目标，为了令自己的父亲悔改，她加入了怪盗团的队伍。<br/>“春的话，她并不是重点所在，最大的问题其实是她父亲的死亡。”<br/>奥村春的父亲，奥村邦和，在怪盗团攻略殿堂，夺下秘宝后……死掉了。奥村邦和的内心认知存在被杀死，现实中的他也死去。此次活动给怪盗团带来了极大的打击。<br/>人们开始对怪盗团的正义性带上了怀疑。<br/>“这下牵扯到我们的下一个讨论对象——明智吾郎。”<br/>明智吾郎，有名的侦探王子，在比惨异闻录之中同样有着悲惨的过去。<br/>父亲是有名人物，而他只是一个私生子，母亲被抛弃后因病去世，内心充满了对父亲的仇恨。机缘巧合之下，获得了异世界APP，聪明的头脑顿时领悟了如何利用这个APP。靠着APP接近了大人物的父亲，在异世界替父亲铲除异己，是数起“废人化”和“精神异常”事件的真凶。<br/>换句话说，他手上沾染了不少条性命的鲜血。<br/>而他这么勤恳地替仇恨的父亲做事的原因是，想要把自己的父亲捧高，然后给他致命的打击。没料到在故事的最后，反而被早就发现问题的父亲给处理掉了。<br/>所以关蓉对他的评价是可悲可叹亦可恨。<br/>关蓉盯着众人询问：“你们对他怎么看？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 第四十四章：刻在DNA的旋律</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此问一出，房间内又陷入了安静。<br/>怎么看待明智吾郎？<br/>龙司首先啧了一声说：“他那种虚假的笑容真难看。”<br/>“那好歹是被评为王子般的微笑呢。”关蓉把网上的评选拿了出来，弄得龙司哆嗦了一下。<br/>“挺可怜的，被仇恨蒙昧了眼睛，被邪神利用，被父亲利用。但也的的确确犯了很多错误。”这是来自天生共情能力就高的女生小杏的观点。<br/>“怪盗团的反叛者，如果不是我们的计谋成功，或许莲就真的死在明智君的手上。”真摇了摇头，并不想去想这种可能性。<br/>“无法否认的一件事情就是，直到现在为止，他手上已经沾染了许多人的性命，或许那些人的确不是好人，内心扭曲，但这不是杀了他们的理由。”祐介冷静地说着。<br/>“他在异世界已经犯下了数起案件，没有人能制裁他，如果不是怪盗团的出现，谁都不知道后续会变得如何。或许他是被邪神蛊惑导致事态变成如今的模样……但一切都已成定局无法改变了。”摩尔加纳道。<br/>雨宫莲一向不怎么发表看法，关蓉跳过了他，点点头说：“我和你们的观点是差不多，这就关系到后续的做法，我们要如何处置明智吾郎？在金城事件之后，他们现在已经织起网等着我们掉进去了。”<br/>“还能怎么做。”龙司啊了一声，不情不愿地说着，“就算他干了那么多错事，我们也不可能见死不救，这样的话和明智这家伙有什么差别。”<br/>“龙司说得对，怪盗团的成立，最开始是为了惩戒恶人，拯救弱者。我们已经知道了发展，就做不到袖手旁观了。”<br/>“明智吾郎是犯下了很大的过错，比起死亡，我更想看到他的赎罪，对于逝者的家属的赎罪。”<br/>其余人跟着点点头。<br/>“不过要说怎么处理，还真的不知道……毕竟这可是异世界犯罪，除非把异世界公布出去，不然很难给他进行定罪。”<br/>关蓉倒是很淡定，手中不停地掰着花生，身边的雨宫莲瞟了她一眼，主动开口说：“我们现在也不需要立马想到处理的方法。”<br/>“没错。”关蓉接话，“毕竟我们掌握了绝大多数的信息，除非伪神为了制造平衡，把P5的记忆扔到了明智吾郎的脑中。不过这样一来事情反而简单了。”<br/>真最快反应过来说：“对啊……以明智君的性格，他肯定不愿意成为伪神手上的棋子。而且既然知道了自己的死亡结局，肯定会进行行动。”<br/>“真说得没错，说不定，他还会主动来找我们进行合作。”摩尔加纳赞同地说。<br/>关蓉发出了一声阴险的笑声说：“其实也没什么关系，毕竟我们人多，直接在现实中把他套麻袋，或者直接把他拖到异世界里头，到时候不暴露也得暴露。”<br/>……阴，太阴了。<br/>众人围绕着双叶和明智的事情仔细讨论了一番，时间就到了十二点多，在差不多结束的时候，龙司哀叹了一声：“我还以为既然来到温泉旅馆，还能有枕头大战之类的。”<br/>“龙司真是个精力旺盛的怪物。”<br/>“喂喂喂，说谁呢。”<br/>“要是想玩枕头大战，等下学期去夏威夷校外学习时候，大把时间给你玩，还能拉上三岛。”这么说起来，关蓉露出了微妙的笑，“这不是挺好的吗？单身三剑客。”<br/>莲&amp;龙司：“！”<br/>祐介疑惑地问：“不包括我？”<br/>“祐介你也想加入？那也没问题，三剑客有四个人不是很正常的事情吗？”<br/>……简直太有道理了。<br/>说着夏威夷，真拍了一下手，想起了一件事情。<br/>“我差点把我们校长给忘了。”<br/>其余人终于后知后觉想起来了这个人。<br/>秀尽的校长他背后的人就是明智的父亲，在发现自己被放弃后，打算去自首顺带举报，接着就被先下手为强清除掉异世界的他的阴影，然后现实中的他因为忽如其来的废人化，停留在马路上无法动弹，最后是被货车撞死了。<br/>这事情要是不知道就算了，知道了就不能让事情就这样发生。<br/>“要想保护他的阴影……果然还是要让明智无法杀掉他的阴影吧。我们得先让他悔改，让他的阴影回归无法触及之处，那样就能避免他的死去。”<br/>“这么一说，我们的下一个目标就是校长？他有殿堂吗？还是说他的阴影在印象空间。”<br/>“无论在哪里，我们回东京后，用APP查一查就知道。不过这样一来我们就要寄预告函。”<br/>本来应该要结束的会议，因为真的忽然回想起来，又延长了一段时间，几个人都十分的疲惫，稍微洗漱后，铺好床，沾上被子后，房间里很快响起了绵长的一道道呼吸声。<br/>悠扬的钢琴声进入了耳中，那熟悉的音乐，像是灵魂深处唤起的声音。<br/>钢琴声中混杂着些许的交谈声，耳中仿佛有一层薄膜，听不清到底在说些什么。<br/>关蓉挣扎着想要醒来，眼皮如同被粘连了一般，疲惫非常。<br/>交谈声好像越来越大，在那么一瞬间，那层薄膜被针尖戳开，他听到了一个男人的声音。<br/>“看来另一个客人也来了。”<br/>“你说什么？”是雨宫莲的声音，伴随着锁链移动的声音。<br/>关蓉睁开了眼睛。<br/>她躺在的地方不再是温泉旅馆里柔软的被窝。<br/>她坐起来，看向了四周的环境。<br/>豁，她这是入狱了。<br/>这里无论从什么视角来看，都是一个牢房。<br/>这时候是不是应该唱一首《铁窗泪》？<br/>低头看了一下身上，依然是浴衣，手脚并没有被手镣脚镣拷住，她看向了牢门外。<br/>一张写字台在圆形牢房中间，一个长鼻子的老头双手叉在桌子，撑着脑袋，看向了她。<br/>行吧，这些不用唱铁窗泪，唱一曲《全人类的灵魂之诗》好了。<br/>关蓉赤脚走到了牢门前，努力侧头，看到隔壁牢房的牢门有一双手抓着铁栏杆。<br/>她实在是没忍住出声吐槽：“莲君，你都还没搬家成为我隔壁的屋的邻居，倒是我先进了你隔壁的牢房成为狱友了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 第四十五章：打不过就加入</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉的笑话很显然没有逗笑雨宫莲。<br/>她这里完全看不到雨宫莲的模样，只看到他抓住栏杆的手紧张了一下，愠怒地对长鼻子老头说：“你为什么要把她拉进来。”<br/>长鼻子老头呵呵地笑着说：“她可不是我期待的来客。”<br/>话说到这里，就得说一下眼前这长鼻子老头的身份。<br/>明面上，他是这个位于现实与梦境，精神与物质的夹缝之处的天鹅绒房间的主人，实际上，他才是最终大BOSS，被数次提起的“伪神”。<br/>真正的天鹅绒房主人伊戈尔被这个伪神所囚禁，并且将天鹅绒房间的房客，伊戈尔的助手拉雯坦分裂成一对双子——卡萝莉娜和芮丝汀娜，卡萝莉娜和芮丝汀娜成为了伪神的助手，同时也是这所监狱的看守。<br/>当然事实上她们的囚犯也就只有雨宫莲这一个而已。<br/>行吧，现在还多了一个关蓉。<br/>这么一说起来，关蓉注意到双子并不在此处。<br/>一心中顿时冒出了数个不好的想法。<br/>比如双子同样看到了关蓉的记忆，知道了眼前这个伊戈尔并不是她们真正的主人，然后伪神把她们毁尸灭迹。比如回忆起一切的双子愤怒地想解决伪神反而被伪神解决之类的。<br/>糟糕的念头划过心头，关蓉抬头却说起了另一个问题：“没想到都离开了东京，居然还会来到这个房间，更没想到我也有进来的一天。”<br/>来到远离东京的理由之一，就是试图摆脱伪神的注视，没想到还是没用。<br/>“天鹅绒房间存在于世界的所有地方，处于梦与现实之间。”<br/>关蓉哼了一声：“说得那么的好听，但此处不就是处于异世界，处于印象空间深处，处于涩谷的阴影面罢了。”<br/>伪神也不见恼怒，姿态依旧带着一种高傲说着：“如果按照你的经验来看，的确是这样不错，可是能进入异世界APP的是我做出来的，你认为上面标注的地点一定是真实的吗？”<br/>关蓉一下哑声，说不出别的话。<br/>雨宫莲接过话题问：“卡萝莉娜和芮丝汀娜去了哪里？”<br/>“如果我告诉你们她们已经死了呢？”伪神淡然地说道。<br/>残酷的话语给两人来到了一瞬间的冲击。<br/>关蓉最先反应过来反驳道：“不可能。我相信你会杀死她们，但是你做不到。”<br/>原本的剧情线一瞬间在她脑海里闪现，关蓉愈发冷静下来。<br/>“我还相信你想杀了我们，但你做不到，至少如今的阶段做不到，不然在你的真实身份，你的野心暴露出来的时候，作为庄家你完全可以砸盘，毁了这一个‘游戏’，但你没有这么做。”<br/>在原来的剧情当中，双子回忆起深处的记忆，想起她们本来是同一个人，伪神明知拉雯坦回归会给他带来困难，可是他没有动手解决双子。<br/>关蓉推测他根本无法在天鹅绒房间动手。<br/>或许是因为天鹅绒房间的主人不是他。也或许是因为囚禁伊戈尔使用了十分多的力量导致无力动手。<br/>无论是什么原因，在“群众”得到足够的力量之前，伪神似乎无法对他们下手。<br/>伪神脸上的表情没有变化，嘴上却没有任何的反驳和解释，而是说：“她们被我派去打扫牢房了。”<br/>关蓉嘴角抽了一下，让那两个小小的孩子去打扫牢房这是人干的事？<br/>哦对，他本来也不是人，只是一个伪神，一个恶神。<br/>“你抹去了她们的记忆？”<br/>“我既然可以分裂她们，也可能扭曲她们的认知。”<br/>但是不能湮灭她们的存在对吗？<br/>本来被忽然抓到了天鹅绒房间的关蓉本来还挺紧张的，得到了伪神目前的窘境之后，她的姿态放松了不少，还想继续追问下去时，伊戈尔却忽略了关蓉，对雨宫莲说话。<br/>“你的更生才进行了一半，接下来你还要进行下去吗？”<br/>雨宫莲沉吟了一下说：“你现在的目的是什么？”<br/>“目的？我的目的始终是想要观察人类，观察人类的罪恶以及商量。上一次我观察到了一个糟糕的结局。或许这一次，你能给我一个不一样的答案。”<br/>刺耳的铃声忽然响彻了这个天鹅绒房间，伪神敲了敲桌子说：“时间到了，你该走了。”<br/>雨宫莲完全无法抵抗，睡意瞬间袭来，陷入了黑暗当中。<br/>伪神看着雨宫莲消失的牢房片刻，视线往旁边移了一下，对上了关蓉的眼睛。<br/>“怎么着，这是把我留堂了？”好像在得知他现在解决不了她之后，她的状态就轻松了不少。<br/>伪神看着她，又说了一遍：“你并不是我期待的这个世界的来客。”<br/>“什么意思。”关蓉眯了眯眼睛，“不是你把我拉入这个世界的？我可不认为塔罗牌是‘圣杯’的我，根源是‘圣杯’的你，这仅仅是作为一种巧合。”<br/>伪神并不打算正面解答她的问题，而是说：“既然你知道我们同为‘圣杯’，那你觉得我们是什么关系？”<br/>关蓉思索了一下，表情渐渐变得微妙起来：“你不要告诉我 ，你是我的人格面具。”<br/>伪神：“……”就在这一个瞬间，伪神都被关蓉那种天马行空的想法给惊到了。<br/>“不是。”他简单地给了一个答案。<br/>关蓉松了一口气：“吓死我了。我还以为又来了。”<br/>排除了这个荒诞的想法，关蓉的脑袋就推测出足够靠谱的答案：“在这种情况下，说不定就那么几种可能性。要么你死我死。要么你死了可以借助我复活。要么我就是圣杯的一部分，以后会回忆起作为圣杯的记忆。”<br/>推测出来的都不是什么太好的下场。<br/>“看来你很清楚你的困境，在你和我绑定的那一刻起，你就不会有太好的结局。”<br/>关蓉笑了，她交叉着手指，撑在栏杆上说：“这可不一定，我们可以合作啊。”<br/>“哦？你想加入我？”<br/>“不，是你加入我们。在看到了接下来的进展后，你不觉得站在我们这一边才是最好的做法吗？俗话说得好，打不过就加入，你看你都打不过怪盗团，还不如加入我们吧？不要总是想着搞事情。你还想被星星之火给燎原一次吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 第四十六章：带入坑了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉醒了过来。<br/>窗外依旧是一片黑暗，身侧是两名女生细碎的呼吸声。<br/>从“梦中”清醒状态进入了现实的清醒状态，感觉真的特别神奇，关蓉毫无睡意，她起了床，轻轻地推开门，离开了房间。<br/>兴许是因为在山里，明明已经是7月份，出来后还稍微感觉到一丝凉意。<br/>幸好浴衣本来就是长袖，放下来后倒还好，关蓉往外走的时候，遇到了值夜的工作人员，拒绝了他们的帮助，最后抵不过工作人员的好意，拿了一杯温温的牛奶。<br/>关蓉走到了庭院里，坐在了放置在树下的座椅，抬头看着浩瀚星空。<br/>这里的天气很好，没有云层遮挡，星河很清晰的显现出来。<br/>她回想起刚刚在天鹅绒房间和伪神进行的最后一段对话。<br/>她想要试图说服伪神放弃毁灭人类的想法，拉入队伍。<br/>结果那当然是……拒绝了。<br/>关蓉并不觉得沮丧，还不如说如果他说“好啊，我加入你们”，那才会让人寒毛直竖。<br/>——“明明已经看到过人类唤醒希望的模样，你依然还是抱有你原本的想法吗？”<br/>——“那是人类在威胁到自己的生命时，才会有所触动，假如最后的光景，他们看到的不是骸骨累累，而是如同天堂一般的光景，你觉得这群愚民们会如何选择？”<br/>关蓉无法反驳伪神的话语。<br/>因为她也诞生过殿堂，因为她也是一名人类。<br/>她以前看过一篇小说，里面有一句话：“社会也是这样，它的进化和活力，是以种种偏离道德主线的冲动和欲望为基础的，清水无鱼，一个在道德上永不出错的社会，其实已经死了。”<br/>关蓉陷入了茫然之中。<br/>她一方面深知人类的劣根性根本不可能给去除，人类从历史中学到的唯一教训，就是人类没有从历史中得到任何教训。就算被怪盗团唤醒一次，但下一次还能重蹈覆辙。她有点能理解伪神那种灭世的心情。<br/>另一方面她又知道这才是人类的真实之处，不断地跌倒，不断地爬起，不断地反思，不断地进步，人类的路如何走，并不是伪神决定，而是要人类自己决定的。<br/>一团乱麻的思绪堆积在脑海中，最后关蓉只能长长叹了一口气。<br/>肩膀忽然重了一点，关蓉从思绪中清醒过来，发现肩膀多了一件外套。<br/>她看过去，如同是意料之中那般，雨宫莲出现在身侧。<br/>见她察觉到自己，点了点头，坐在了椅子上。<br/>关蓉笑了笑说：“刚刚在天鹅绒房间看到你，现在在现实又看到你的感觉真奇妙。”<br/>“听了伪神的话，睡不着吗？”<br/>关蓉点点头，喝了一口已经变凉的牛奶说：“刚刚你离开后，我还留在天鹅绒房间。”<br/>雨宫莲的脸色瞬间一变，询问道：“他有对你做些什么吗？”<br/>“在我的视角在看，我们只是聊了聊，至于他有没有余力对我做些什么……”关蓉摇了摇头说，“我不知道。”<br/>空气安静了一下，关蓉紧接着又问了起来：“莲君，你相信伪神的话吗？为了再次观察人类的变化，让你继续进行‘更生’，去改变整个社会之类的。”<br/>雨宫莲很直接了当地说：“不信。”<br/>关蓉抿了抿嘴道：“真果断呢……”<br/>雨宫莲说：“他是人类的负面制造出来的存在，这造就了他的强大……同时也造就了他的弱点。”<br/>见关蓉一副茫然的模样，雨宫莲很难得地说了一段长长的话语。<br/>“他嘴上说得那么好听，说要让怪盗团证明人类的‘善’，其实是因为未到‘融合’之日，他暂时无法将现实世界和异世界融合，所以才满口的道理。他终究还是人类的负面集合体，负面集合体忽然说要向善了，你相信吗？”<br/>关蓉那茫然的思维顿时被捋清了不少，听到雨宫莲的一段话，关蓉发现自己差点就被伪神给绕了进去。<br/>她……真的站在了伪神是为了世人的角度上思考问题。<br/>实际上只要认清一件事情——伪神是人类的懒惰制造出来的神明，在等待“融合”之前的这段时间，他可以根据自己的趣味弄了一个“正派”一个“反派”来玩一个关乎全人类的游戏，得知了那么多的“真相”，对他而言，不过是给游戏多加了几个设定罢了。<br/>说到底，他本身并没有真正经历过人类觉醒的那种震撼，观察着雨宫莲之余看到的P5剧情，就如同看到电视剧的剧情一般，没有实感。<br/>他会悔改吗？<br/>不会。<br/>因为此时此刻的大众，没有遇到任何困境，不觉得自己有问题，并不会进行悔改。<br/>被大众所创造出来的圣杯，创造出来的伪神，他会觉得自己有错吗？<br/>同样不会。<br/>这就是刚刚雨宫莲所说的，依赖于群众，这是他的强大，也是他的弱点。<br/>还未到“融合”之日，他现在远远不到可以脱离大众思想，操控大众思想的地步。<br/>关蓉露出了一个真心的笑容：“还好有你在，莲君。如果只有我一个人……或许我真的会被代入了他的思维吧。”<br/>雨宫莲试探地伸手拍了拍她的手说：“你可以多依赖一下，不用自己承担那么多难处。”<br/>关蓉被他亲昵的举动给弄得愣了一下，侧头看到他认真的模样，只觉得自己太多心，回话说：“我只是觉得……是我把你们的轨迹弄得偏离开来，要是没有我的话……你们的处境并不会变得如今那么困难。”<br/>雨宫莲说：“他最开始选中的人是我，要进行‘更生’改变世界的也是我，你不要给自己那么多心理压力，我，我们都在你身边。”<br/>“谢谢你。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>关蓉没有回话，此处听到了虫鸣蛙叫的声音，星光很亮，明明是黑夜也不显得黑暗，雨宫莲还想说着什么，右肩一沉，带着旅馆专用洗发水清香的脑袋倚在了他肩上。<br/>有节奏的呼吸声响起。<br/>关蓉手里那半杯牛奶开始打侧，雨宫莲眼明手快地抓住杯子，免得牛奶给流了出来。<br/>这么安静的时刻，摩尔加纳的声音传来：“什么啊，我还以为你大半夜怎么不见了，原来是约了蓉出来吗？大夏天的不觉得池塘旁边蚊子多？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>在故事中，夜晚约会怎么可能有蚊子这种煞风景的东西呢（半恼）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 第四十七章：预告函</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>摩尔加纳不说还不觉得，一说之后，雨宫莲只觉得身边虫鸣蛙叫的鸣叫中，多出了蚊子的嗡嗡嗡声响。<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>摩尔加纳说着“那我就不打扰你们了，我回去继续睡”时，雨宫莲开口说话了。<br/>“刚刚我和蓉去了天鹅绒房间。”<br/>就这么短短的一段话，摩尔加纳的八卦之心荡然无存，如同一支箭那样跑了回来，跳到了雨宫莲左边空余的位置，询问：“发生了什么？”<br/>摩尔加纳是做不到不在意天鹅绒房间的。<br/>只因为，天鹅绒房间是他诞生的地方。<br/>当年，伪神囚禁天鹅绒真正的主人伊戈尔时，伊戈尔用自己残存的力量制造出摩尔加纳，就为了让摩尔加纳带领如今的怪盗团众人，打倒伪神。<br/>在关蓉的殿堂之中，摩尔加纳已经觉醒了所有的记忆，他自然很想立马回去天鹅绒房间，但是在现阶段，怪盗团在大众的知名度还不算高，这就导致大众的殿堂——印象空间根本无法开启门，进入深处地方，也就进不去深处的天鹅绒房间。<br/>能进入的人，只有雨宫莲，现在又多了一个关蓉。<br/>雨宫莲把自己今晚睡着后进入印象空间后发生的事情，刚刚和关蓉在此处聊的事情说了一遍。<br/>摩尔加纳略带烦恼地说：“现在可谓是两边都心知肚明，却都在等待‘融合’之日的到来啊。莲，你觉得害怕吗？”<br/>雨宫莲摇了摇头说：“无论如何都会有一场战争的话，我们也只能打不是吗？”<br/>摩尔加纳发出喵哈哈哈的笑声说：“说得也是，毕竟如果道理讲不通的情况下，打一顿就好了。谁拳头大谁说了算。”<br/>关蓉在浅睡听到了交谈声，眼皮抖了一下，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。<br/>入目的是星光在小池塘的倒影，她渐渐反应过来，她居然不知不觉打了个盹。<br/>雨宫莲察觉到枕在他肩膀上的脑袋动了一下，然后慢慢离开了他的肩窝，侧头看向了他。<br/>关蓉慢了半晌说：“抱歉，我居然睡着了。我睡了多久？”<br/>雨宫莲说：“也不是很久，和摩尔加纳聊了一会而已。”<br/>关蓉低头看向自己的手，发现握在手里的牛奶已经不见踪影，雨宫莲察觉出她的意图，把手里的杯子放到她手上。<br/>在触碰到雨宫莲的手时，关蓉眨了眨眼睛说：“你的手好凉。”她多亏了雨宫莲披在她肩上的外套，就算是睡了片刻也不觉得冷。<br/>“毕竟旅馆在山附近。回去吧。”<br/>关蓉点了点头，察觉到摩尔加纳一下子崩上了雨宫莲的肩膀：“懒得走了，你背我走。”<br/>雨宫莲一脸嫌弃地甩了甩肩膀，并没能把摩尔加纳甩下去。<br/>回去之后，把杯子还给值夜的工作人员，关蓉后知后觉发现了一件事情。<br/>她杯里剩下的半杯牛奶……好像没了？<br/>关蓉回到房间，躺下后很快睡着，这下总算是没有被各种梦境困扰，直到第二天早上被真起床的动静给吵醒。<br/>天已经大亮，抓过手机一看，八点了。<br/>早餐是旅馆提供的早餐，下午3点的车离开，现在还有一段时间进行自由活动。<br/>“在自由活动之前，要不要去做些纪念品？”关蓉问。<br/>同样也是在旅馆打听的情报，在附近有一家店可以自制玻璃杯的店铺，既然都来了一趟也不妨去试试做一个。<br/>对这方面最感兴趣的祐介是第一个答应的，关蓉作为提议当然不可能说不去，雨宫莲加上一票，摩尔加纳一票，超过半数就决定了肯定要去了。<br/>“虽说是自己来弄好之后，店家做最后的步骤，但要怎么画？”杏看着面前的涂料有点纠结。<br/>祐介哼哈哈边笑边说：“我早就一堆灵感了。”<br/>“不愧是美术生。”<br/>关蓉说：“我倒是也有想法。”<br/>玻璃杯是现有的，等他们进行涂料后，店家在进行最后的打磨，也就是说，其实他们负责画就行了。<br/>艺术在水平线上的祐介是不用担心的，剩下的几个都是在艺术性平均线挣扎的，甚至在拉低平均线的人眼中，这可谓是艰难的事情。<br/>关蓉是那个在艺术性水平线挣扎的人，沾着红色的，黑色涂料弄了数次，才把那个标志给弄得差不多。<br/>“咦？怪盗团标志？”<br/>真侧头看到关蓉的标志。<br/>关蓉点点头：“毕竟这是和大家的记忆，用这个挺好的。”<br/>“这个简单，好歹最开始是我先弄的标志。”龙司顿时精神起来，总算知道可以画什么东西了。怪盗团第一封预告函是龙司做的，怪盗团标志的雏形就是他画的，当然也是了然于心。<br/>关蓉想了想，在标志的背后写上了一行字。<br/>“视世界如同【游戏】的关蓉女士”<br/>写到这里，关蓉的动作停顿下来，不知道后面应该写些什么了。<br/>她抬头问：“如果当初我没进入我的殿堂，你们要给我发预告函的话，你们会写些什么？”<br/>“呃……”集体陷入了长长的呆滞当中。<br/>“我能说其实我没想过吗？”<br/>“我也是……一想到要给蓉寄预告函，不知道为什么就不寒而竖了。”<br/>“我也有这种感觉，而且有种，一给预告函的下一刻，蓉就会自己冲进了殿堂。”<br/>“或者和我们打一架。”<br/>“虽然就结果而言，好像没什么差别……”<br/>“话题远了，回来。”关蓉打断了他们的话，说：“那现在给我想想，应该怎么写？”<br/>“我们要来偷走你的心？”<br/>“老套，驳回。”<br/>“你扭曲的心由我们心之怪盗团收下了。”<br/>“依旧老套，驳回。”<br/>雨宫莲伸手取过了玻璃杯，看着上面那行字说：<br/>“被视为NPC的反抗者已经觉醒自我<br/>不愿再按着既定的轨迹行动<br/>决定掀起旗杆，夺取你最重要的秘宝……如何？”<br/>关蓉笑了：“你的话最多，采用你的。”<br/>她拿起笔，在杯子上小心翼翼写上他所说的那段话。<br/>这算是满足了她一个心愿了，毕竟没能收到预告函，事后想想还挺可惜的。<br/>看着这个被字被占据了绝大部分位置的的杯子，真问：“这样被烤制师父看到真的没问题吗？”<br/>“怎么可能有问题。”关蓉拿出手机，打开了一个网站，放在他们面前：“预告函周边都被卖疯了，我说我是怪盗团铁粉，就没人会怀疑。”<br/>看到上面那些销量不少的预告函，他们无比认同关蓉的话。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>半杯牛奶的下场到底是什么？<br/>1.雨宫莲喝了<br/>2.摩尔加纳喝了<br/>3.关蓉自己梦游喝了<br/>4.被雨宫莲顺手倒进池塘了<br/>（没有正确答案2333）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 第四十八章：梅吉多</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在把各自画的杯子交给了店家后，他们各自解散去逛了逛周围，买了一下手信后，集合，退房，然后回来涩谷。<br/>回到涩谷已经是接近傍晚，此处的大众气氛高涨，他们倒是挺累人的。<br/>“今天就先解散吧。”摩尔加纳说，“大家都累了，明天还要上课。”<br/>虽然经常吐槽有一种累叫做你的猫觉得你很累，这种情况下，他们倒是真的累了，进行简单的告别后，各自回家。<br/>关蓉在转身离开的时候，被雨宫莲喊住了。<br/>“怎么了？莲君？”<br/>雨宫莲拿出了一个小盒子：“这是给你的手信？”<br/>“嗯？”关蓉有些惊讶，还是伸手接了过来，“谢谢。”<br/>她并不觉得很奇怪，毕竟在自己玩游戏的时候，也是去到哪里就扫荡哪里的礼物，送给他人涨好感。<br/>也不知道自己在接受这个礼物的时候，有没有好感度增加？<br/>“没有准备你的手信，下次一定。”她笑眯眯地说着，挥手告别，“明天见啦。莲君。”<br/>关蓉回到自己的屋子，一晚上不在而已，房间并没有什么变化，不如说有什么变化才可怕，她把行李放下，打开了雨宫莲的礼物。<br/>然后发出了十分诧异的声音：“哎？”<br/>盒子里装着的是一对小巧的黑猫耳钉，很日常的款式，一看就她会用的类型。<br/>关蓉有耳洞这点不难察觉，毕竟偶尔她也会戴上。<br/>她惊讶于他会送耳钉。一般男生送女生首饰，要么是发带，要么是手表手链项链，耳钉……怎么说，很多男的都不在意。<br/>而且，男性送女性首饰，这就比较意味深长了。<br/>关蓉看着这对耳钉，稍微纠结。<br/>“这玩意看上去也不贵，退回去也没必要。雨宫莲……他到底在想些什么？哎，无论如何都要回礼，这就比较麻烦了。”<br/>关蓉打开手机，正想发信息找雨宫莲的时候，一条信息弹了出来。<br/>“国际闻名的骇客组织‘梅吉多’对日本的怪盗团发出了讯息。”<br/>关蓉挑了挑眉毛，这可是再次步入主线了。<br/>她点了进去看具体的内容。<br/>“‘梅吉多’的首页用英文发表了一份文件，上书：‘警告在日本引起骚动的怪盗团，立即停止宣扬虚伪的正义，我等不愿意看到虚伪的正义蔓延开来，我等才是真正的正义之执行者。但是我等是宽容大量的，因此决定给予怪盗团一个悔改的机会。如果愿意洗心革面，就允许你们加入我等麾下，如果拒绝，你们将受到正义的制裁。我等是梅吉多，看不见的存在，以无形之姿打倒恶势力。’”<br/>关蓉切出新闻，打开了聊天室。<br/>龙司：【商量一下梅吉多的事情。】<br/>杏：【就是网上讨论得轰轰烈烈那个。】<br/>他们当然不是不知道梅吉多背后是什么。<br/>他们很清楚，这个梅吉多背后是一位掌权者，那个知道异世界真相的掌权者，企图利用梅吉多对怪盗团进行捧杀。<br/>就算怪盗团真的解决不了梅吉多，他们也会安排人自爆身份，让外界误以为，解决梅吉多的就是怪盗团。<br/>接着，只要下一个委托，怪盗团失败的话，怪盗团就会从高处摔下来，身败名裂，大众也就不在认为怪盗团是正义，那个正义使者，就能让那名掌权者来充当了。<br/>对此那么心知肚明的各位在聊天室装作不知道的模样聊梅吉多，不过是在忌惮网络泄露消息而已。<br/>在雨宫莲手机动了手脚的双叶能监控到他们，看到他们的聊天信息是一方面。<br/>另一方面就是，掌权者手下的确有人在网络方面都几分本事，网络上他们好歹也要做点伪装。<br/>不知道等双叶入队后，能不能加个密？<br/>聊天室讨论得沸沸扬扬，实际上背后聊天的大家可能都笑得特别开心，这种在聊天室打字，不用实际表演的“表演”，他们还是玩得很开心的。<br/>第二天正常地上学，关蓉恰好就遇到了雨宫莲在等车，主动伸手打招呼。<br/>“早上好，莲君。”<br/>雨宫莲的视线注意到她的耳钉。<br/>关蓉笑笑说：“谢谢你送的耳钉，很好看。”<br/>“恰好看到，觉得你应该会喜欢。”他解释了一声。<br/>“有点好奇，为什么你会送耳钉。”关蓉不动声色地询问。<br/>“可能是因为这个耳钉和摩尔加纳很像吧。还有你之前的手机挂坠是猫。”<br/>在雨宫莲背包的摩尔加纳听到这个回答，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，内心疯狂吐槽雨宫莲拿他来当做理由，而且他才不是猫！<br/>关蓉听到这个扯淡的理由，忍笑没再追问下去，而是说：“我会回礼的。”<br/>在等车途中，他们自然听到了周围的学生讨论梅吉多和怪盗团，还有吐槽昨天晚上忽然的大雨，弄得花火大会取消掉。<br/>关蓉问道：“今晚要不要集合一下？讨论一下后续的事情，毕竟现在网络也不太安全，除非我们几个人建一个群，不拉你进去，安全性就大大增加了。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>摩尔加纳听到这话，落井下石地说：“没错，毕竟麻烦事都是围绕在莲的身边。”<br/>关蓉啧啧地说：“这就是主角的烦恼啊，痛并快乐着。”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>今日一日都没什么事情发生。<br/>同样的，本应该今天联系雨宫莲的佐仓双叶也没有联系他，果然被他们猜对了，聪明的佐仓双叶在当初窃听到他们进入殿堂的手段，知道目前而言，联系怪盗团给她带来的弊端比利益更多，她是暂时不敢接触怪盗团。<br/>放学后，自动自觉地集中到关蓉的楼顶上，讨论了一番，决定今晚让雨宫莲回去打听打听。<br/>关蓉送走众人时，对雨宫莲说：“放心，我旁边那屋子今天我问过房东，暂时没人租，你不会流落街头，放心地去得罪……不是，去询问老板吧。”<br/>雨宫莲：“我好像感觉到了幸灾乐祸的感觉。”<br/>“错觉，相信我都是错觉。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 第四十九章：古墓丽影（迫真）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这里所有人其实知道双叶殿堂的所有关键词，其实要是想要进去殿堂根本都不用麻烦，不断绕圈子，给自己找麻烦的目的当然是打算把佐仓双叶给拉入队伍。<br/>计划是关蓉布置下来的，她知道其实这种做法很卑劣，毕竟摆在面前的道路是朦胧的道路，她不应该把无辜的人拉下水的。<br/>但如果不努力壮大自己的队伍，到最后和伪神进行战斗的时候，他们或许撑不到借助大众的力量，就全部凉凉。<br/>事情算是比关蓉所想的要简单些许。<br/>在卢布朗咖啡馆透露出“认知诃学”之后，双叶果然借用“阿里巴巴”这个名字联络上雨宫莲，多方打探之下，他们和现实的双叶进行接触，成功地进入了双叶的殿堂。<br/>“……好热。”<br/>借用异世界APP进入殿堂后，众人不禁感叹出这么一声。<br/>双叶的殿堂是一座金字塔，金字塔周遭都是一望无际的沙漠，他们离金字塔还有十万八千里呢。<br/>“为什么这次都不是在双叶门口进入异世界，落点却还是离中心殿堂那么远？”<br/>就站在这里一小会，他们都感觉额头上的汗疯狂地掉下来。<br/>“这点你得问伪神，毕竟APP是他做的。”关蓉手拿着一台手持电风扇，在知道今天要进入双叶的殿堂，她早就做好了准备。<br/>这个准备，可不是简简单单地一台小风扇。<br/>摩尔加纳变成猫车后，关蓉如同小叮当一样，从自己的包里掏出了好几听还散发着凉气的可乐。<br/>杏接过可乐后贴在脸上，发出了舒服的喟叹：“小蓉你也准备地太周全了吧。”<br/>“毕竟哪知道落点在哪里，我真的超怕热，热了容易头晕。”<br/>落点都不知道是不是被伪神动过手脚，反正摩尔加纳发动马力开了好久，感觉金字塔依旧很远很远。<br/>手里的可乐都不凉了，头发黏糊糊地贴在脖子上，关蓉把风扇塞到了身边的雨宫莲手上，把单侧麻花辫拨弄了一下，把辫子压在脖子上，感觉跟闷了一张棉被上去那样，难受地要死。<br/>“什么时候能到啊……”关蓉绝望地说。<br/>摩尔加纳接话说：“在努力的我都还没放弃，车上的你们不要一副埋怨我的模样啊。”<br/>“没没没，我给MONA留下了一瓶可乐呢。”<br/>“等到了之后，没有凉气的可乐不就是糖水吗？”龙司吐槽。<br/>“跑了那么久补充糖分有问题吗！”<br/>关蓉把辫子给拆下来，绑了个高马尾，总算是没有黏糊糊那么难受，她看了看雨宫莲，询问：“莲君，我很好奇一件事情。”<br/>雨宫莲：“？”<br/>“你的头发……那么厚，那么蓬松，还那么长，你不热吗？”<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>雨宫莲其实很想违背物理规律说不热，事实上，那头黑色卷毛底下，是一滴滴的汗水。<br/>关蓉在雨宫莲的沉默中感觉到了他不愿说明的现实，她说：“风扇你拿着好好吹吧……”<br/>在他们要热死的前一刻，摩尔加纳停了下来，说：“到了。”<br/>矗立在他们面前的，是一座金黄色的金字塔。<br/>“这也太壮观了……”<br/>祐介把手指框成长方形，对金字塔进行取景。<br/>“实际看到的感觉还是不一样的。”<br/>关蓉没有去过埃及，自然没看过真实的金字塔，非要说的话，也只有在《刺客信条：起源》里头爬过金字塔了。<br/>面前这个其实也不算实际上的金字塔，但比在屏幕上看到的可震撼得多。<br/>佐仓双叶目前是处于“精分”状态，一方面认为自己是害死母亲的凶手，另一方面觉得事情没那么简单，想要挖掘真相。<br/>加上偷听怪盗团讨论“认知诃学”时，得知她母亲研究认知诃学的成果落入了别人的手上，她对背后的真相就更为纠结。<br/>现实的认知会对殿堂产生很大的变化，这也算是给怪盗团的攻略加大了难度。<br/>刚进去的时候，似乎是想要解决自己不正常状态的思维占据上风，潜意识不对他们产生戒备，让他们畅通无阻地进入了殿堂内部。<br/>然后在离秘宝还有几步距离的时候，扭曲的思维反应过来，导致殿堂对他们的警戒度蹭蹭蹭地往上涨，就那么一瞬间，殿堂内部的戒备上升，守卫布防完毕。<br/>不过这都不是什么问题，毕竟已经好几个殿堂了，他们早就习惯了这些流程。<br/>不如说，对于除关蓉之外的几个人，进入殿堂的时候，身上衣服没有变成怪盗装，他们的心还咯噔了一下。脑里瞬间就回忆起在关蓉殿堂里那段惨痛的经历。<br/>在怪盗装上身，变回他们习惯的打怪通关后，他们才放心了不少。<br/>加上这次关蓉真正觉醒了自己的人格面具，关蓉和海拉的契合度很高，更是如虎添翼。<br/>在金字塔里头上蹿下跳，在间歇休闲时间时，关蓉不由得感叹说：“我怎么觉得我们在玩古墓丽影？”<br/>“不，我们在玩Persona 5。”<br/>年轻人就有这种好处，心理承受能力强，接受度好，在经历了震惊，愤怒，崩溃，然后等心情平复后，现在就变成了玩梗心态了。<br/>摸清线路后，他们退出了双叶的殿堂。<br/>这次的时间可以说是十分充足。<br/>毕竟目前的情况是这样的。<br/>那个骇客组织梅吉多单方面地对怪盗团宣战，然后单方面宣布自己胜利，单方面说要是怪盗团不自爆身份就在8月21号骇日本的网络。<br/>要是日本网络金融系统那么简单被搞定，上层干脆集体切腹算了。关蓉是这么吐槽的。<br/>然后双叶的背后身份——阿里巴巴就以怪盗团夺取佐仓双叶的心为交易内容，如果成功，她就会解决梅吉多。还有接近一个月的时间，在那之前发出预告函，偷取秘宝就可以了，然后交易达成，梅吉多也被解决。<br/>怪盗团他们当然是不在意梅吉多什么的，这次行动第一个目的是，想要解决双叶那痛苦的心，次要目的就是关蓉没告诉众人的，想要拖双叶下水。<br/>关蓉心想：自己可还真是个恶人啊。<br/>尽管如此，她并不会后悔。<br/>关蓉取出手机，发了条信息给雨宫莲：“明天要一口气解决吗？如果暂时不打算发预告函，能抽空和我去一个地方吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 第五十章：共犯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天。<br/>简单的衬衫牛仔裤运动鞋，背着一个简单的小包，关蓉在涩谷车站前等待着雨宫莲过来。<br/>正如关蓉所讲的那般，时间上并不着急，雨宫莲把时间往后推了一下。<br/>雨宫莲很准时，约在了下午3点，关蓉还提前了5分钟过去，没等两分钟，雨宫莲就来了。<br/>同样是衬衫牛仔裤，背着装上来摩尔加纳的包。<br/>关蓉一看就笑了：“看来我今天不该穿这身过来，不过说句题外话，莲君你的便服只有那么几件吗？”<br/>这个问题就很尴尬了，雨宫莲点了点头，转移话题询问：“要去哪里？”<br/>“我说过要给你回礼的。跟我来吧。”<br/>说起来很糟糕，关蓉并不是很清楚雨宫莲的爱好。<br/>在做游戏的时候，或许是为了增加玩家的代入感，主人公……各种意义上并没有进行过多的设定。<br/>关蓉大致还记得雨宫莲的羁绊对象有什么样的爱好，但是不知道雨宫莲的爱好。<br/>玩游戏的时候可能不会过多在意，毕竟游戏主人公就是“我”，我有什么爱好自己还不知道吗？<br/>但这里是现实，雨宫莲也是活生生地生活在这里，他不可能没有自己的爱好。<br/>在建立羁绊关系的时候，雨宫莲不会透露出自己的爱好，完全是迁就对方的爱好。<br/>关蓉就觉得……很棘手。<br/>要回礼，随随便便的回礼就没有什么意义了，送不合心意的东西就更加没有意义了。最起码，这份回礼，不要是对方迁就着自己。<br/>关蓉可以说纠结了很久，最终才决定下来。<br/>两人一猫停在了一个店门前。<br/>雨宫莲看着店铺的名字，以及门口的海报，有些讶异地看向了身边的关蓉。<br/>“很抱歉我不清楚你的爱好，但是我觉得……男孩子应该没有会抗拒车的，所以就决定这个吧。如果你不喜欢直接说，今天我不需要你来迁就我，这是对你的回礼。”<br/>雨宫莲勾起了嘴唇笑道：“谢谢你，这个我喜欢。”<br/>“实话？”<br/>“实话。正如你所说的，没有几个男生会讨厌车。”<br/>“那就好，不讨厌就好。”<br/>关蓉走了进门。<br/>这间店，是一家四驱车店，就是那种自己选购车子型号，材料等等，进行组装，做一辆属于自己的四驱车。<br/>四驱车这种东西可以说当年因为动画，导致风靡一时，现在是稍微没那么火的，但在日本，依然有死忠粉的存在。<br/>店内的人并不是很多，零星三两个，关蓉对这些东西是其实是不太了解，唯一了解可能就是极具年代感的动画《四驱兄弟》，为了带雨宫莲来，她还是上网查了不少资料。<br/>没想到雨宫莲进店之后，一副熟悉的模样，反而转过来跟关蓉科普一些小知识，倒是关蓉反过来询问：“哪个容易上手？”<br/>然后在雨宫莲的推荐下拿了一盒准备自己组装。<br/>关蓉总觉得哪里不对，但看到雨宫莲并没有讨厌的样子，其实内心也是松了一口气。<br/>选好材料，两个坐在制作间开始进行组装。<br/>组装过后还得进行喷漆。<br/>关蓉拿着“听闻是最低难度”的四驱车手忙脚乱地进行组装之时，那边的雨宫莲已经十分迅速地把那个完全自拼，没有模板，难度极大的四驱车拼得七七八八。<br/>“莲君……你绝对是灵巧满级了吧？这不公平，摩尔加纳你也来教教我怎么锻炼灵巧值啊。”<br/>摩尔加纳探出头说：“这个没办法，要有可塑性才可以。”<br/>关蓉：“嗯？你的意思是？”<br/>雨宫莲把猫头摁回去，免得一会出现惨案，坐到关蓉身边手口并用教她组装。<br/>组装结束之后就得晾干墨水，一会再进行喷漆，等待途中，关蓉转去了一个严肃的话题。<br/>“等双叶的事情解决之后，就是春了。莲君你怎么想？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“双叶的话……”关蓉吞下差点说出来的示弱的话，说起了比较平和的话，“她也是想要知道母亲的真相，所以加入我们算是顺理成章，但是春……她各种意义上的不必要。我们大可以在背后解决她父亲的殿堂，她父亲不会死去，悔改后成为一个好父亲。但是……”<br/>“你在愧疚吗？”<br/>关蓉的手抖了一下。<br/>“你说过，今天不需要我的迁就。我也直话直说了。”<br/>“的确是挺直的，难得啊。”关蓉点了点头，然后自嘲着说，“我的确是在愧疚。把无辜人拖下水的愧疚。别听我说着不必要，其实我内心同样想把春给拖下水，这么和你说，其实是想让你来进行提案罢了。那样子或许我的愧疚感就少一些了。不止是春，我还想把明智吾郎拉进来。”<br/>关蓉的话很无情而且扭曲，虽然她在说着这些话时，表情并没有多大的变化，雨宫莲却注意到，她握紧的手。<br/>雨宫莲伸手拉起了她的手臂，关蓉一惊，试图抽回手，却抽不回来。<br/>雨宫莲把她的手指掰开，手心有几个浅浅的指甲印。<br/>“就算你不想把双叶拉进队伍，她迟早也会知道真相，为了探寻她母亲的事情，知道我们身份的双叶大概会以我们的怪盗团身份进行要挟，她终究还会成为我们的一员，。”<br/>“……”<br/>“你在焦躁，在害怕最终和伪神的对决。所以在想着无论如何都要多加一些人进来，然而你忽略了一些问题。”<br/>“什么？”关蓉抬头，对上了雨宫莲的眼睛。<br/>“除了伪神，现实中我们还有敌人。”<br/>“……”<br/>“企图找到我们身份的警方。知道我们身份想要处理我们的狮童正义。除去异世界的困境，现实中我们依然在面临着困境。如果想要解决春和明智的事情，我的建议是根据原来的发展进行。”<br/>狮童正义……<br/>狮童正义是这个国家的一个议员，很得民心，如果没有意外的话……他可能会成为下一任的首相。这是明面上的狮童正义。<br/>背后的狮童正义，是企图站立在国家顶端，把国家玩弄于鼓掌之中。同样，他就是明智吾郎的生父，知道了异世界的事情后，一直命令着明智吾郎利用异世界解决一些“麻烦”。<br/>“拯救世界”的怪盗团在狮童正义眼中十分的碍眼，自然而然地利用明智吾郎去处理掉怪盗团。<br/>“要想处理掉现实中的困境，春的帮助必不可少。如果让我选择，我也会选择让她加入我们。”雨宫莲握紧了关蓉的手，低声说，“从现在开始，我们就是共犯了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 第五十一章：惨痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人相握的手如同被火焰烧灼那般，从指间、掌心散发出无限的热度，一路燃上她的脸庞。<br/>关蓉手抖了一下，迅速把手抽了出来。<br/>然后甩出去的手以无法阻止的姿态狠狠地敲到了身边的窗沿，发出了听着就痛的“砰——”的一声。<br/>声音响亮，下场惨烈。<br/>“唔！”关蓉的眼泪都要痛得飙出来了。<br/>雨宫莲：“……”<br/>摩尔加纳：“……”<br/>从刚刚开始，摩尔加纳就很好地装作自己不在场的模样，看到如此滑稽的发展，他沉默了片刻，还是忍不住地吐槽出声：“呀咧呀咧，这算什么啊。明明刚刚为了不破坏你们的氛围我都闭嘴不出声了。”<br/>关蓉抱着手，陷入自闭了。<br/>虽然、虽然很好地冲散了暧昧的氛围，但代价这么地惨痛并不是她想要的。<br/>“没事吧。”<br/>关蓉摇摇头说：“没事。”<br/>“你……可以先把你的眼泪擦一擦。”<br/>“……这是生理眼泪，我控制不住的。”关蓉含泪如此说着，把眼泪给擦了擦，深吸一口气，说：“胶水应该晾干了，我们去喷漆吧。”<br/>这么明显且生硬地转移话题方式……雨宫莲好心地没有追究下去。<br/>一同回到手工台，果然已经晾干了，接下来是进行喷漆，关蓉还陷入了“手痛”的DEBUFF之中，并不想自己动手。<br/>于是这项工作就交给了雨宫莲来解决。<br/>雨宫莲给自己的四驱车上的漆毫无意外，是黑红色调，如同他的怪盗形态一样。<br/>关蓉不能动手，就动口指指点点，让雨宫莲帮她喷漆。<br/>酷酷的色调雨宫莲已经用了，关蓉就很恶趣味地吩咐他用粉色调进行喷漆。<br/>很可惜的是，这种粉嫩少女心并不能难为雨宫莲，最后雨宫莲喷出来的形态真的是……带着一种少女的酷酷感觉。<br/>“是我自取其辱了。”关蓉再次陷入自闭。<br/>组装好后，就可以拿去试跑了，关蓉还是第一次看到四驱车的跑道，并没有以前动画的那么夸张，但也很有意思。<br/>在场还有其他男生进行试跑，看到关蓉进来之后，瞄到她身边的雨宫莲，以及他手上那一红黑一粉白的四驱车后，不约而同露出了“现充真讨厌”的表情。<br/>两人都是低调至上主义，现实中也没有那么多像动画漫画里面那样的人，看人不爽就上来“用四驱车决斗”这样的行为，他们正常地用跑道进行试车。<br/>关蓉的低难度做出来的四驱车，马力自然是……一般般，整辆车大概只有外表可以看一看。<br/>而雨宫莲的车子就不一样了，简直是把装备（钱）往上堆，在关蓉的车跑过一圈的时候，雨宫莲的车已经第三次经过她的粉白四驱车了。<br/>关蓉：“……”她露出欲言又止的表情，看了看红黑的车子，又看了看雨宫莲， 千言万语变成了一句长叹。<br/>“如果你喜欢的话，我可以把我的那辆给你。”<br/>“不是这个问题，而且这次都说了，是我给你的回礼，明明是回礼还拿走算什么回事啊。”<br/>“你开心就好。”<br/>触及雨宫莲认真的表情，关蓉狼狈地移开眼神，小声说：“已经很开心了。”<br/>粉白的四驱车被关蓉拿回家之后，放到了置物架上，拿一个罩子盖住。想了想，还是把四驱车放到了不那么显眼的地方。<br/>她怕每次看到四驱车都想到今天的惨淡事故。<br/>关蓉并不是个感情笨蛋，雨宫莲亲昵的态度一次就算了，两次、三次下来，她再傻，都会有所怀疑。<br/>当晚，关蓉从梦境中惊醒过来，看了看时间，其实也就四点多，但是她已经没有了睡意。<br/>爬下床后，她去洗了把脸，想到了白天的事情。<br/>“莲……如果可以，我倒是希望我想多了。”她的脑袋一抽一抽的疼，回忆着梦里的事情。<br/>梦里是天鹅绒房间，雨宫莲并不在，双子也不在，只有她和伪神在进行交谈。<br/>交谈的内容是什么呢……梦境的事情变得破碎，记不太清晰，她知道，交谈的并不是什么太好的事情。<br/>关蓉抬起头，看向镜子中的自己，手触碰上冷冷的镜面：“我不想、不想看到那种结局，毕竟莲你是……”<br/>第二天在雨宫莲的住址集合的时候，关蓉一脸的无精打采。<br/>“蓉你怎么了？”<br/>关蓉打了个哈欠摆摆手说：“没事，只是睡不太好。”<br/>“真的没问题？要不莲把发预告函的时间推后一天？”<br/>雨宫莲关心的目光同样投了过来，在经过心理建设之后，关蓉很淡然自若地接受了这份关心，笑着说：“没事，稍微犯困而已，要是明天我来月经那不是更惨。还是早点解决吧，不然让双叶老是陷入这种自我折磨状态那多惨。”<br/>“既然蓉都这么说……”摩尔加纳跳上了桌子，对众人道，“那么今天就开始对双叶殿堂的最后一个步骤，寄出邀请函。”<br/>“就等这一刻，我预告函都准备好久了。”这是预告函准备队长龙司。<br/>“我们把预告函给双叶本人后，直接前往殿堂，问题是要怎么进入双叶的房间。”<br/>关蓉听着他们讨论入侵方式，有些出神地打量雨宫莲的房间。<br/>她基本上没来过雨宫莲的房间。<br/>既然绰号是“波特”，他住在的地方就是咖啡厅的阁楼，十分的破旧……不是，十分的复古，踩上去会发出轻微嘎吱声的木地板，仿佛从旧市场淘回来沙发桌子，的确从旧市场淘回来的大部头电视机和古老的游戏机。<br/>视线移到了他床头的一个大大的置物架，上面放置着从他的羁绊对象手中拿到的不一样的回忆物品。<br/>在架子上，她一下子就看到了算是来自她的羁绊物品，那台黑红色的四驱车。<br/>嗯……这算是来自她的吗？明明从选材，组装，喷漆都是雨宫莲自己一个人做的。算了，不要计较这种东西啦，好歹店是她带过去的。<br/>这个时候，关蓉就很好奇一件事情，那就是，她和雨宫莲的羁绊关系到底到多少级了？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 第五十二章：打BOSS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>讨论并没有持续太久，毕竟也算是“有经验”了。<br/>摩尔加纳是一只神奇的猫（虽说他否认自己是猫），就算猫爪子不好用，但他的的确确是一只，能修车，能开锁的猫。<br/>佐仓老板家的锁就这样被他撬开，众人站到了佐仓双叶的门前。<br/>双叶的房门上贴着一条条的封条，写着禁止进入的英文，简直把抗拒给完全透露出来。<br/>这个门和怪盗团在殿堂里，看到封锁着秘宝房间进不去的那一扇门一模一样。<br/>这就意味着，只有说服双叶打开面前这扇门，那么认知世界的那扇门才能跟着一起打开。<br/>除了需要打开这扇门，他们还需要让双叶看预告函，让秘宝实体化，这样他们才能偷走秘宝。<br/>他们来这里的目的是两个：1.开门，2.发预告函。<br/>察觉到他们“侵入”了佐仓家，雨宫莲手机震了一下。<br/>上面是佐仓双叶发过来的信息。<br/>阿里巴巴：【要来就说一声啊。】<br/>关蓉开口说：“这件事情得正面来说才行。既然你窃听过我们的聊天，那应该知道我们下一步是要做什么吧。”<br/>阿里巴巴“【等待，我还没做好准备！】”<br/>关蓉说：“要是你有心理准备就没用了。”<br/>雨宫莲发了一条信息过去让她现在就准备一下。<br/>真接过话说：“你的内心希望着可以打开这一扇门，我们要履行承诺，需要你的协助。”<br/>阿里巴巴：【给我一点时间。】<br/>真说：“10秒。”<br/>女王霸气一下子就出来了。关蓉都能想象出双叶慌张的样子。<br/>阿里巴巴：【好短！3分钟……拜托啦！】<br/>真对着门内说：“要是老板来了，我就算破门也会进去。”<br/>关蓉还是带着困意，手里拿着一听冰咖啡，企图用咖啡因战胜困意，她看着门口说着：“阿宅的房间嘛，可不好见人，要3分钟收拾收拾很正常。”<br/>“听起来你还挺有经验的。”<br/>关蓉呵呵地不屑一笑说：“要不是你们老是来我家，我家肯定比你们想象的要乱。”<br/>众人：“……”<br/>“喂！你们不要忽然都安静下来啊，超尴尬的。我只是想你们放松放松。”<br/>“说起来要放松的话。”杏抱着胳膊询问，“昨天我好像看到了小蓉和莲君在一起？”<br/>“好了，打住，现在怎么可以放松，一会可是要打大BOSS了。”<br/>摩尔加纳说：“我们只是要拿走秘宝而已，偷了就跑，不会打起来就行了。”<br/>这句话说出来之后，怪盗团再次沉默了。<br/>关蓉扯了扯嘴角说：“除了我的殿堂，你们扪心自问一下，哪个殿堂最后你们不用去打最终BOSS的？”<br/>答案是没有。<br/>而且关蓉的殿堂，非要说的话，其实也有最终BOSS，就是那个用召唤器召唤出来的白素贞。只是白素贞最后是被关蓉自己给干掉了罢了。<br/>在闲聊期间，3分钟很快就过去了，真又敲了敲门，对门内进行死亡宣判。<br/>阿里巴巴：【好吧，现在就打开。】<br/>门应声而开。<br/>但是进去之后，扫视一眼，并没有看到双叶的存在，结果一看，是躲进了壁橱里头。<br/>祐介摇摇头说：“说到底还是要躲起来啊。”<br/>摩尔加纳道：“如果是这样的话，可能在认知里头外面的门开了，里面的门又会多出来一扇。”<br/>双叶在壁橱里头说：“我不懂你们在说些什么，给我解释一下！”<br/>关蓉说：“让我来吧，毕竟我和她也算是‘同类’。”<br/>她走到了门口边，说：“还记得吗？‘关蓉’、‘世界’、‘游乐园’。这三个关键词是进入我的殿堂的要素。如果一个人的欲望，观念，想法等达到一定的扭曲程度，就会诞生殿堂，当初的我是这样，你……也一样。”<br/>双叶是天才，从她自己在家自学成为有名的骇客就可以看出来。<br/>关蓉并没有进行太详细的描述，告诉了她殿堂的诞生，怪盗团的手法，以及需要改变她的认知以达到她殿堂核心之类的。<br/>双叶也很快地接受了这些“设定”，在得知了他们的手法之后，双叶把壁橱推开了一点点，关蓉见机把手里的邀请函伸到了她的面前。<br/>“请接收吧，佐仓双叶。如果可以，我更希望你和我一样，进入殿堂接受自己本身，而不是莫名其妙就被改变。”<br/>“和你一样？”<br/>关蓉一笑：“当然，不然我就不会站在这里了。接受自己的确是一件糟糕的事情，但背叛自己是件更糟糕的事情。”<br/>“……那我的关键词是什么？”<br/>“你会知道的，问问你的内心。”<br/>“内心……”<br/>邀请函交出，门也被打开，他们的目的已经达到。<br/>离开佐仓家，进入了殿堂，里面的氛围和上次来的时候有了很大的变化，看来那一封预告函起到了作用。<br/>来到上次阻拦了他们的门前面，很顺利地打开了，他们一路向上，看到了整个金字塔最中心的存在。<br/>一个棺椁。<br/>真是符合墓碑的身份。<br/>正当他们想要去推开棺椁的时候，整座金字塔都震动起来，一个角落忽然出现了崩塌，刺目的阳光照射进黑暗的金字塔里头。<br/>还不到一秒，阴影又笼罩了金字塔，一只眼睛出现在缺口，盯着金字塔内全部人。<br/>金字塔上层崩塌掉，一个活的“狮身人面像”出现了。<br/>长着双叶母亲模样的狮身人面像。<br/>这就是双叶扭曲的根源，对母亲死去的愧疚，认为自己害死了母亲，想要去死的念头导致了她的扭曲，诞生了带着死亡的意味的“金字塔”殿堂。<br/>大BOSS“一色若叶”带来的压迫感简直是前几个BOSS都带不来的，毕竟、真的、太大只了。<br/>她扇起翅膀，那风压都能把他们吹走，那爪子要是把人拍中，估计得提前退场。<br/>关蓉看着飞翔的一色若叶，毫无感情波动地说：“看吧，果然还是得打大BOSS，果然还是我的殿堂省心。”<br/>在她身边听到这句话的雨宫莲没忍住看了她一眼问：“认真的？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 第五十三章：洗衣机洗衣机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐仓双叶没有辜负关蓉的期待，在他们快对大BOSS招架不住的时候，她出现在殿堂里面。<br/>在直面了自己最深处的恐惧——母亲的怪责中，她终于扫除自己的迷茫，明白自己的母亲从来没有痛恨过双叶的诞生。<br/>她母亲一直珍爱着她。<br/>而这个在金字塔旁边飞来飞去的狮身人面像，不过是她被人误导说诞生出来的扭曲之物罢了。<br/>就这样她成功觉醒了自己的人格面具。<br/>她的人格面具就像是UFO一样，把她整个人收进了UFO内部驾驶舱，这是个完全脱离常识的人格面具，同样也奠定了她佐仓双叶成为后援的基础。<br/>这是属于佐仓双叶的殿堂，她觉醒之后，这个殿堂很大程度上可以被她进行掌控，尽管不能直接杀掉狮身人面像，但可以给予怪盗团众人很大的帮助。<br/>在双叶的协助下，怪盗团解决了这次殿堂的怪物。都还来不及松一口气，这座殿堂终于是撑不住，开始震动，迅速坍塌。<br/>刚刚还风光无限的怪盗团这下仿佛被狗撵那样，疯狂跑离双叶的殿堂，从出口掉到了现实世界。<br/>关蓉只感觉眼前的视线一花，就像被滚筒洗衣机甩出去那样，被甩到了地面上，不过好像也没多痛，就眼前有点花。<br/>“唔……”<br/>她听到了一声闷哼，她捂着眼睛晃了晃脑袋，眼前的世界总算是逐渐重合起来。<br/>黑色的布料出现在她的眼前。<br/>视线上移一些，是就算在女生当中也可以算得上白的肤色，漂亮的锁骨，微微凸起的喉结，再上移一些，微微抿起的嘴是不太明显的唇色，再上移……不、不用上移了，要是再往上看说不定就对上他低头看下来的双眸。<br/>关蓉已经清楚面前这种状况是怎么回事，脸都不自觉红了一片，她小小声说着：“对不起。”右手撑在雨宫莲身边的地面上想要起来，腰上不知道为何被一扣，手一软险些又砸下去。<br/>这下关蓉的耳朵都要烧起来了，略微恼怒地抬头，这下还真的对上了他的双眸。<br/>亮晶晶的，带着一丝捣乱成功的戏谑。<br/>关蓉没好气地拍了一下他的手臂，这下雨宫莲总算是没有再搞事，关蓉成功地爬了起来。<br/>刚刚集体被滚筒洗衣机甩出来的混乱还没平息，他们这边小小的混乱并没有引起注意，那边的杏还倒在了祐介身上，在推开祐介的时候，还不小心给了他一记。<br/>祐介痛呼了一声，再次倒在地上。<br/>“啊，不好意思……”<br/>他们落脚的地方，恰好是卢布朗咖啡厅的门口，门口的骚动引来了佐仓老板。<br/>同时他们发现了双叶不知所踪，在刚刚离开殿堂的时候，双叶比他们要早出来，现在应该回去自己家了。<br/>他们知道现在的双叶大概率是觉醒了自己的人格面具，然后太过疲惫陷入睡眠状态，随便找了个借口，一批人进去咖啡厅引开老板的注意力，另一批人去确定双叶的情况。<br/>关蓉昨天着实没有睡好，在经过一场激烈的打斗之后，非但没有精神，而是更加疲惫了，她自觉地加入了前一批人，进去喝咖啡去了。<br/>在打了一个呵欠后，群聊信息发了过来，雨宫莲找来了关蓉借宿过一晚上的武见妙医生过来查看，确定身体情况没有问题，估计是真的睡过去了。<br/>关蓉记得在游戏里面，双叶是一直睡到了梅吉多定下的期限最后那一天才醒过来，翻了一下日历……现在这天算起来，难不成要是大半个月？那也太夸张了吧？<br/>现实中这样的话，估计得送医院了，如今，可能双叶很快就能醒来。<br/>不过他们也没打算真的对付梅吉多，双叶醒的早醒的晚对现状没什么影响，就是对双叶本人的健康有所影响。<br/>在告知老板莲和真捡到了睡在门口的双叶后，老板关了店，去看了看自己的养女，确定和以往情况一样。<br/>各自解散后，关蓉在群聊询问。<br/>蓉：【双叶的目前已经解决了，校长的怎么办？】<br/>龙司：【啊，我又把他给忘了。】<br/>杏：【龙司你啊……这种记忆力，这次成绩肯定要挂科了。】<br/>龙司：【杏你和我有什么差别，除了英语。】<br/>真：【我在之前已经查过了，校长并没有殿堂，估计他的阴影是在印象空间里面。】<br/>祐介：【印象空间就简单许多了。】<br/>蓉：【那要怎么给校长警告？虽说不一定要预告函，但还是得让他知道自己被盯上才行吧？】<br/>真：【这个交给我吧，好歹我也是学生会会长。】<br/>蓉：【OK~拜托啦真，具体什么时机去办，就由莲决定了。】<br/>莲：【没问题。】<br/>关蓉一边聊着，回到了自己家，打开空调后，才终于从这炎热的天气中活了过来。<br/>“我觉得我要被晒死了。”她扯了扯自己的T恤，上面已经沾染了不少的汗水，“这可怕的紫外线，这个夏天过去怕不是要黑一成。”<br/>自言自语地说着，她想起了今天看到的那一抹白色。<br/>“雨宫莲到底是怎么做到那么白的……也太让人嫉妒了吧。”<br/>第二日，关蓉留意到群聊信息没有说要集合，她拿着作业，跑到了生存游戏武器店里头。<br/>“老板，好久不见~”少女热情的声音打破了这家店那幽静又可怕的氛围。<br/>岩井宗久一抬头就看到了来人，有些不耐地说：“我记得我上两周才见过你。”<br/>“一日不见如隔三秋嘛。”关蓉笑眯眯地说着。<br/>“无事献殷勤。”<br/>“只是想找你借个地方写作业。”<br/>“回家去。”<br/>“不要，电费太贵，你这里又清净又凉爽，我还能给你免费看店，多好啊。”<br/>岩井宗久简直被关蓉的理所当然给镇住了，事实上，关蓉在这里的确不碍事，加上她对岩井熏的帮助，最后还是哼了两声，让关蓉跑到了柜台前，埋头写作业了。<br/>在写作业期间，关蓉发觉今天的客人其实还真不算少，和以前比起来是多了不少人了，关蓉好奇地问身边的岩井宗久是什么情况。<br/>岩井宗久漫不经心地说着：“啊，又到了这个时候了啊。”<br/>“什么什么？”<br/>“Comic Market.”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>关蓉愣神了一会，终于慢慢地反应过来，表情变得激动起来：“是那个Comic Market？”<br/>这下倒是岩井宗久变得有些迷糊：“什么？”<br/>关蓉一拍桌子大声喊道：“三次元圣战啊！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关蓉：老板，我们三十章没见啦，一点都不想我吗？<br/>岩井宗久：我记得我上两周才见过你。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 第五十四章：Comic Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关蓉猛地一拍桌子，站起来这一下可把岩井宗久都给吓得震到了，他一把合起手里的杂志，没好气地说：“你那么激动干嘛。”<br/>“那可是Comic Market！”<br/>“我知道Comic Market，每年这个时候我生意就会好些。”<br/>关蓉仿佛没听到老板的话，自顾自地说：“这可是日本最大的同人展和漫展，它的传说出现在无数的动漫作品之中，参展人数之多，摊位数目之多，在日本，不对，在全球都是第一的。”<br/>老板听到关蓉如何狂热的语气，没忍住说道：“我没想到你居然还是个御宅。”<br/>关蓉一下子清醒不少，她坐了下来说：“不，我不是。”<br/>Comic Market主要是卖同人作品，其次就是各种神奇的摊位，展馆内部进行贩卖，外面的广场是coser区域，每年夏冬都会有一次，如果留意cos作品的话，网络上挺常见看到的C88，C89这些就是指Comic Market 88届，Comic Market 89届。也因为参加人数太多，如果要买到抢手的同人作品，那的的确确是要靠枪，彻夜排队，在队伍中看日出算是常事了，也因此被称作“三次元圣战”、“御宅圣战”。<br/>要是不提，关蓉其实都还记不起来，一说这些资料就全部冒在脑海里。<br/>盯着作业，一个个片假名平假名都进不了脑海，脑里完全被CM给占据了。<br/>做个鬼作业，暑假还有那么长，当然要high够才行啊。<br/>关蓉顿时犯了一个大多数学生都会犯的错误，她一把把作业给合了起来，光明正大开始摸鱼。<br/>查到了今年夏天的CM是在12-14号举行。<br/>打开了聊天室。<br/>蓉：【你们往年有去Comic Market吗？】<br/>祐介：【说起来，是差不多这个时候了。】<br/>杏：【没，因为对同人和cos都不是很感兴趣。】<br/>蓉：【哎，残念，要是杏你出cos肯定是全场最炫的崽。】<br/>杏：【不需要……在平面杂志上我就是最靓的崽。】<br/>蓉：【嗯，也是，毕竟杏长得那么漂亮~】<br/>真：【其实我对动画漫画这方面不太了解……所以抱歉，我也没去过。】<br/>龙司：【呀……Comic Market……】<br/>龙司：【那还真是个噩梦。】<br/>祐介：【？】<br/>蓉：：【？】<br/>杏：：【？】<br/>真：：【？】<br/>莲：：【？】<br/>龙司：【之前和同学一起去过，熬夜排队，想买的东西就差那么十多份，结果就没了，场馆里面人又多又挤，反正让我再来一次我肯定不去。】<br/>蓉：【可怕……】<br/>龙司：【怎么，你想去参展？】<br/>蓉：【有这种想法，但是听你这么说……】<br/>龙司：【去去去，赶紧去。】<br/>蓉：【怎么感觉你好像……挺激动的？】<br/>龙司：【没。】<br/>蓉：【呵。】<br/>蓉：【不过难得来一次，不去好像也不甘心。】<br/>龙司：【对嘛，不吃过一次亏，下次还会继续想着呢！】<br/>然后这一条信息被龙司迅速撤回了。<br/>关蓉呵呵了一声，果然，龙司那么地热情，就想着她倒霉呢，不愧是队友。<br/>蓉：【龙司，既然你去过，不然这次也和我一起去如何？】<br/>果然，队友就是要互坑才行。<br/>龙司：【嗯？！我？不了不了。】<br/>龙司：【我还要打工。】<br/>蓉：【哎~是吗。那其他人有想去的吗？】<br/>真是第一个拒绝的。<br/>真：【我参加了补习班，大概是去不了了。】<br/>真现在是高三了，再过一段时间，就要考取大学，就算是暑假，也是要好好学习。<br/>祐介第二个拒绝。<br/>祐介：【我要练级。】<br/>蓉：【哈？】<br/>祐介：【把我的画技继续升级。】<br/>蓉：【……哦。】<br/>杏也跟上了：【抱歉呐，我还要去拍平面。】<br/>蓉：【真可惜……杏加油，要把其他人都比下去！】<br/>莲回了：【我有空。】<br/>关蓉的手机啪的一声摔在了桌子上，老板杂志拍到了她身上，警告说：“摸鱼就算了，不要把我柜台给砸烂了。”<br/>关蓉哼哼一声说：“我才不会砸烂。”捡起了手机，上面雨宫莲已经发出了第二条信息。<br/>莲：【我可以和你去。】<br/>关蓉手抖了抖，没把手机给摔出去，倒是自己哀叹了一声，趴到了柜台上：“我最害怕的事情发生了！”<br/>老板瞄到了上面的信息，哼笑着说：“你们不是‘情侣’吗？”<br/>老板还记得雨宫莲来这里卖奖牌的时候，有条子找上门，关蓉可是装着和雨宫莲是情侣，把雨宫莲带走的。<br/>关蓉鼓了股腮帮：“你明明知道那是权宜之计。”<br/>岩井宗久咬碎了口中的棒棒糖说：“那小子也是够胆，第二天就敢拿着我交给他的东西过来找我谈判。”<br/>关蓉微微抬起头，发出了一声疑惑的鼻音：“嗯？”<br/>“没事。”<br/>关蓉觉得好像有什么不对，但是脑子里被雨宫莲的回复给占据了大脑，她再次低下头，看着手机的聊天信息。<br/>她跑上群里问大家，当然是不想……和雨宫莲单独相处。越相处就越意识到雨宫莲对她的态度不一样，她就算在心里说一万次这是错觉，也骗不了自己。<br/>骗不了自己对方对自己的好是错觉。<br/>也骗不了自己的心越跳越快。<br/>这样下去就糟糕透了。<br/>不对。<br/>关蓉忽然就精神起来，她差点把一个人给忘了——双叶！<br/>她没记错的话，双叶也是个特摄厨，要是找她，可能还有点可能性？！<br/>关蓉回了一条：【OK，明天我去卢布朗找你。】<br/>顺带去看看双叶醒没醒，醒了就千方百计地诱拐呸，引诱双叶一同去参加今年的CM。<br/>双叶果然如关蓉所料，并没有一觉睡到8月21号。<br/>彼时关蓉正带着不该存在的作业在卢布朗里有一笔没一笔的写着，雨宫莲在吧台旁泡着咖啡。门口发出了来客的声响，双叶就这样走了进来。<br/>她睡了2天后，总算是在这天的下午醒了过来。第一件事就是找佐仓惣治郎找咖喱吃。<br/>毕竟她是饿了两天了。<br/>在双叶吃饭途中，关蓉凑过去问：“呐，双叶，今天的CM你要不要去？”<br/>双叶抬起头：“哪个CM？”<br/>“Comic Market.”<br/>双叶的脑袋反应了一秒，头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样：“绝对不要！绝对！绝对！不要！”<br/>这坚决程度，关蓉完全听出来了。<br/>“真的不去吗？你想想看，上面肯定有你喜欢的商品。”<br/>双叶看了看她，露出了一个狡黠的笑容：“说得没错，上面一定有我喜欢的商品。所以，蓉，你能帮我买吗？之前没有熟悉的人可以帮我买，惣治郎完全不清楚这方面的东西，只能拜托你啦，蓉。”<br/>关蓉：“……”<br/>这……算不是搬起石头砸自己的脚？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 第五十五章：带恶人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>双叶吃着吃着咖喱，好像反应过来一般，询问：“我是不是有什么事情要做？”<br/>“有，陪我去CM。”<br/>“肯定不是这个。”<br/>雨宫莲端着咖啡坐到了关蓉和双叶中间，说了一句：“梅吉多。”<br/>双叶一脸终于想起来了：“啊，那个啊。那就现在开始吧，你们跟我来。”<br/>关蓉摇了摇头，隔着一个雨宫莲双叶自然是没看到，关蓉看了看雨宫莲，见他没打算出声打断双叶行动的模样，喊了一句：“雨宫莲。”<br/>雨宫莲这才放下手里的咖啡说：“梅吉多的事情一会再说，我们把怪盗团的人集合过来吧。”<br/>“！”<br/>没想到雨宫莲这么一说，双叶连连摇头。<br/>“不要，人太多了！”<br/>“无权拒绝。”关蓉强硬地说，“而且你的内心基本都被我们看得差不多了，你还怕些什么？”<br/>双叶：“！！”<br/>“没事，我懂那种羞耻和崩溃结合在一起的心情。”关蓉也算是个过来人，“而且，相信我，接下来的事情你一定会感兴趣的。”<br/>雨宫莲已经合起了手机说：“已经通知下去，他们应该很快就来。”<br/>摩尔加纳开口说：“那我们先上去莲的房间吧。”<br/>双叶：“！！！猫，猫说话了！我还在做梦？我应该还没睡醒，我要再睡一次。”<br/>摩尔加纳喊：“才不是梦！你们两个给我说句话啊。”<br/>关蓉说：“因为他是猫妖，猫妖会说话很正常对吧。”<br/>双叶：“啊？哦……”<br/>“我才不是猫妖啊！蓉你这是越抹越黑，莲！”<br/>雨宫莲点点头说：“他就是这种生物。”<br/>双叶：“哦，哦。”<br/>摩尔加纳简直要被他们两个气死，他跳上了桌子对双叶说：“这只是我在现实世界的模样，在异世界你见过我的啊！你去过异世界就能在现实世界听懂我说的话了。”<br/>这个设定一出，双叶顿时悟了：“原来如此。”<br/>“我还在想怎么在门口就听到喵喵喵的叫，原来是这个聒噪的猫啊。”穿着粉红色上衣的老板推开了门，看到了跳到桌面上的猫……以及坐在椅子上的双叶。<br/>此时此刻他都来不及追究猫怎么上桌这回事，而是盯着双叶不可置信地说：“双叶……你，你怎么过来了。”<br/>作为双叶的养父，佐仓老板一直愧疚于无法阻止她母亲的死亡，无法解决双叶的心结，在双叶选择封闭内心，自己一个人蜗居在小房间的时候，他能做的只有给她提供食宿，在她有所要求的时候尽量满足她。在他的脑海里，双叶一直都是那个躲在自己房间不敢出来的孩子，现在忽然发现双叶出现在这里，无异于看到了神明降世，凡人升仙了。<br/>“当然是走过来的啊。”双叶理所当然地说。<br/>“没问题吗？”<br/>“不行吗？”<br/>“不是行不行的问题，而是你从来没有走出过家门。”<br/>“让你担心了。”双叶低声地说，险些把老板的一把老泪给弄出来了。<br/>关蓉一把提起了摩尔加纳，趁老板一时之间忘了宠物居然出现在餐桌的事情，也想着不打扰父女相聚，悄悄地溜上了楼。<br/>“无论上来多少次，都会震惊一下。”看着如此“复古”的房间，每次来都是一次视觉冲击，以及一种特别的惊喜感觉。<br/>雨宫莲没上来，关蓉自己就走了走，之前来人太多，她也不好意思到处打探，现在自己上来了，就能看看这个“自己曾经住过的房间”。<br/>这边的绿色植物进行施肥可以增加“体贴”，那边的椅子可以在房间做引体向上，增加体力，这电视虽然很古老，但还是可以播放电影……<br/>雨宫莲上楼的时候，看到关蓉跪在他一向拿来进行锻炼的椅子上，半个身体探出了窗户，伸手触碰夏天到来后换上去的蓝白色风铃。<br/>“叮铃——”<br/>风铃发出了清脆的响声。<br/>关蓉听到了木质楼梯的声音，回头看去，雨宫莲双手揣兜看着她在搞事情。<br/>关蓉干笑了两声，问道：“你这个风铃是自己做的吗？”<br/>雨宫莲摇头。<br/>“还以为你那么有闲情逸致。”<br/>今天还不算热得太夸张，有一丝丝并不能降温的风吹过，把风铃吹得再次叮铃作响。<br/>“熟人送的。”雨宫莲回答。<br/>“嗯？”关蓉疑惑地想了想，发现自己想不起来到底是哪个熟人送的。<br/>雨宫莲进行了解释：“并不是羁绊对象送的，是之前去杂货铺买东西，老板顺手送了一个。”<br/>关蓉长长地哦了一声。<br/>忽然就安静了下来，只有风铃声在叮铃叮铃作响，雨宫莲张开口，正想问些什么，楼下传来了声响。<br/>“莲莲，我来了。”<br/>“龙司来得真快。”<br/>其他人接二连三地慢慢出现，关蓉把桌子搬来，打开，摊开作业，打开笔盖，放在作业本上面，然后充满仪式感地开始玩起了手机。<br/>在人到齐的时候，关蓉刚刚好刷好了一局游戏，把手机息屏，其他人都聚集在桌子边，只有双叶一个人，孤零零地坐在雨宫莲的床上，然后看到亚麻色麻花辫的女孩，对着她露出了一个有些恶劣的笑容。<br/>“准备好面对三观的崩塌了吗？”<br/>然后，其余人不约而同露出了微妙的神情。<br/>双叶：“……”<br/>她现在很慌，请问现在走来得及吗？<br/>自然是来不及，在她进入异世界的那一刻起，就被拉上了贼船。<br/>就算是双叶这种高智商，在灌输了一堆真·异世界，女神异闻录，后面真正的阴谋等等等等，她的脑袋依然有点发昏。<br/>“等等……”双叶抱住混乱的脑袋，“也就是说……我们这只是一个游戏？不是开玩笑？”<br/>“你应该自己能判断出来。”<br/>“……如果这是一个游戏的话，妈妈的死算什么回事，仅仅是一个无足轻重的设定吗？妈妈的研究也好，我的骇客技术也好，我说经历的挣扎……通通都是设定而已吗。”双叶眨了一下眼睛，透明的泪珠滴落下来。<br/>双叶那痛苦的话语，引起其余人内心的一阵阵涟漪。<br/>“这种事情，我怎么能够接受啊。”双叶站起来，迅速冲下楼梯，离开了他们的视线。<br/>其他人面面相觑，还是真先说话：“我去确认一下她有没有成功回去佐仓家吧……至于其他的，只能靠她自己去理解了。毕竟，我们都是这么过来的。”<br/>真跟着走下了楼梯。<br/>关蓉看着息屏后手机屏幕的倒影，她的脸上一片的严肃。<br/>她对着屏幕的自己无声地叹了一声。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今天先发到这里，重看一次发现有不少梗和伏笔都被我忘掉了，惨。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>